A New Start
by Sharpiemarks
Summary: New neighborhood. New School. The fiesty red-headed Daisuke must make new relationships in order to achieve the feeling of home when faced with an overly perverse Dark Mousy, raunchy fan girls, and jealous bimbos. DaiXDark, with mildly hilarious OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own DN Angel...Oh, but if only I did...

**Apologies: Okie dokie. By the way, I'm rather new to writing fanfics. This is like my second attempt. First attempt went unfinished, but here goes. Read and Review Pweez! =P**

* * *

"Daisuke, help me with this table," Kosuke called from inside the U-haul truck, struggling with a two-piece mahogany dining table. Daisuke stood motionless at the entrance of the truck, gaping at the sheer girth of the table. There was no way he could possibly help, even if he'd put all of his efforts into it. His crimson eyes twitched, still fixed on the large table. His dad looked down at him and back at the table, realizing what the problem was. "Don't worry Daisuke. We'll come back to the table later," he said, as if coming back later would enable Daisuke to carry it. "Why don't you just grab some of those lamps? I think your mother may need them now." Reassuringly, he patted Daisuke's head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Uh. Yeah, sure," Daisuke agreed, still a little dumb-founded by his father's request. _Was he really thinking I could carry that? Honestly?_Daisuke thought to himself as he rounded up some lamps, struggling at times. He was not the strongest of people. His thin body and lack of masculinity made him wonder if he were even meant to be born a boy. _Come to think of it, I'm like half the size of all the other guys back home. What the hell is wrong with me? Picked last for sports and dances. Hell even my own father would ask Mom for help before me. Oh, but when the school days are getting fewer, and finals start weighing on the conscience of the students, everyone comes to me for tutoring. At least I'm good at something, I guess._ He shrugged off these thoughts and began to make his way into the house.

"Oh, thank you, honey," Emiko said, hastily moving over to help Daisuke. "You didn't have to carry so many," she cooed taking on of the three lamps.

"Thanks for restoring my pride," Daisuke said under his breath, feeling a faint tinge of heat seeping into his cheeks. He pretended to examine his shoes in order to avoid revealing his embarrassment.

"What was that, honey?" Emiko had ears like no other. She could probably hear a baby fart from the womb, if she tried hard enough.

"N-nothing," Daisuke said, his blush deepening. _God I'm so lame. Keeping my thoughts inside from now on._

"Oh, okay. Dai-chan, I put the rest of your things in your room. Can you finish unpacking them before dinner?," Emiko asked from the kitchen. She had been unpacking the new cookware she'd bought for the new house. "Dai-chan?," she called again after having not received an answer.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing Mom. I'll have it done." It took just about all of his strength to try to conceal the sadness in his voice, but even in hiding it, the gravity of the emotion held fast to his face. Emiko emerged from the kitchen to find him sitting on the floor. His eyes, fixed on the wood beneath him, tracing the grain with his gaze.

"Daisuke," his mom said, taking a seat beside him on the floor. Daisuke lifted his eyes to meet huge brown orbs and held their gaze for a full minute before turning away to hide his face. She'd seen what he was trying to hide; his un-shed tears had not gone unnoticed. "Dai-chan, don't worry. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here. Pretty soon you'll get used to this place and it'll feel just like a second home," Emiko whispered to him while tugging him into and emotional embrace.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know why I'm so worried," Daisuke said, leaning into his mother's arms, hugging her tightly befre running upstairs to begin unpacking. Emiko watched him go upstairs before going outside to unload more cookware from the U-haul.

"What the hell am I thinking?," Daisuke said to With, his white bunny whose eyes shone just as red as his, if not redder. "This place is going to suck. the neighbors across the street are even staring at me awkwardly," he continued, pointing out that the window adjacent to his beheld a figure that seemed to be staring at him. "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. You tell me."

"Kyu?," With sighed, snuggling up into a ball on one of Daisuke's pillows. One red eye still peeking from behind a paw, to give the appearance that he was still listening.

"Nevermind. You're no help at all," Daisuke scoffed, falling back onto his bed, sending With flying off of the pillow and into a box that was half-way unpacked.

"Kyu!!," With whined glaring at Daisuke as he scrambled out of the box.

"Sorry," he apologized as With curled up next to him, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Daisuke eyed him with disgust, seeing how content he was, even in totally foreign surroundings. "Am I the only one whose life isn't becoming more and more shitty?" He sighed and felt his eyes sliding shut in a landfill of unopened boxes.

Daisuke awoke to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock. "Is it just me, or do they purposefully give alarm clocks the most annoying sound know to man?," he asked to no one in particular, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. With was still sound asleep, seen as a lump beneath the covers. "What the hell?," Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he was yanked from bed and deprived of his clothes.

"Sorry Dai-chan, but you're going to be late if you don't get dressed," Emiko said as she continued to disrobe him. "My you've grown Dai-chan! My little boy is blossoming into a beautiful young man," she squealed as Daisuke stood completely naked.

"Mom! I can dress myself," Daisuke yelped, his voice cracking as he covered himself, trying to preserve what little dignity he had left. Fire licked at his face, screaming embarrassment.

"Aw. Dai-chan, your face matches your hair now," Emiko said twirling her fingers in his unruly red locks. "Don't be embarrassed," she chided as he swatted her hand away. "I used to change your diapers, you know. No matter how much you grow, I know every inch of your body. You shouldn't be ashamed. Besides, I just wanted to help my little boy get ready for his first day!" She had a sad pout on her face, poking her bottom lip out as she strode from the room.

_Late? First day? _Daisuke thought to himself _Late for what? _Then it hit him. "Damn it! My first day of school here and I'm gonna be late!," he yelled pulling on clothes and tripping over boxes he so solemnly swore to unpack. He didn't even stop when he saw the figure in the adjacent window appear to be laughing at him. Emiko could hear him running around upstairs from the kitchen and smiled to herself while making breakfast.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. **FUCK!**," Daisuke screeched, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Language," Emiko said, still smiling down at the dishes she was plating. With came running up to Emiko's feet, whimpering as he did. "Even With agrees," she chuckled to herself, dropping some food for him.

"Sorry, sorry. Gotta go Mom," Daisuke panted, placing a kiss oh her cheek before grabbing a piece of toast and bursting out of the house.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Ten minutes until school starts. I'm not even close to the station yet! Damn it! Gotta find a short cut!" I dashed down an alley running full speed, which is pretty fast I might add. I may have short legs, but they get me places, quick, fast and in a hurry. I could hear the train, but it still hasn't come into view. "Damn it!"

I began picking up speed, running almost breathless now, searching for any sign of the train. "Gotta get closer!" There it was! I was fast approaching the station when all of the sudden...

"This is the last call for passengers going to The Scholar's District. I repeat: this is the last call for all passengers going to The Scholar's District."

"Oh my god! Wait! Wait for me!!," I called out hoping that someone stop the train. Of course with my luck, they didn't and I was left at the station, doomed to be late. My lungs burned and I felt as if they would simply give out, sadly mistaken, I endured the pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a girl riding her bike. I took no notice of it until I realized we wore uniforms of the same school. My uniform consisted of black dress pants, a white button-up dress shirt - tucked in of course, a burgundy tie, black dress shoes, and either a black or burgundy blazer/jacket with the school's logo. The burgandy suited my eyes somehow, so I chose that over black. The girl's uniform was similar to mine with the exception of a skirt and no tie. Her skirt seemed to me, completely too short. Too short in the sense that when riding a bike, like she was, she left nothing to the imagination of passers-by.

"Hey wait," I called out to her, running up completely out of breath. She looked at me with that (who-the-hell-are you-and-what-the-hell-do-you-want) expression.

"Huh? I'm kind of in a rush, so if you don't mind. Make it quick," she said putting her foot down and leaning to one side on her bike.

"Um, I'm Niwa Daisuke and I'm supposed to be going to your school, but it would seem I'm running hell of late. To be honest, I'm not sure where to go. So I was kind of hoping you'd show me where," I said looking at her with my most sincere puppy-dog face. For a moment she wavered, but then turned to a scowl.

"Fine, but if you make me late, you're dead." She'd actually be cute, were it not for her grotesque attitude. I followed her anyhow. As we came upon the gates of the school, she stopped abruptly. "We're here. Now go find your classes and don't play like I'm your friend or anything. I was just being nice, but I don't do charity cases." With that, she tied up her bike and left.

"Bitch," I said after she was out of earshot. Something about her said that she could take me down with her hands behind her back. I shivered at the thought. "Damn! Gotta get to the office."

I finally found my way to the office and they gave me my schedule. I dashed down the halls looking for my first class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Aw! Dark-san, you're so kawaii!! Isn't he the coolest?!?! Ugh he's so hot," exclaimed Risa, who was practically kneeling before Dark, clinging to his arm. The other girls around him quickly agreed and Risa flashed glares at every single one of them. Riku rolled her eyes wondering how the hell she ended up with a twin as idiotic as Risa.

"Please refrain from calling me that. It's annoying," Dark said running his hand through his hair with his free arm.

"**Oh my god! Did you see that? It was so hot!**," squealed Risa. No one was surprised because it was a well known fact that Dark Mousy was hotness personified. The girls just melted, all of them running their hands over him as he struggled to get away.

"Okay, it's time for your Thomas Paine recitations. Who's ready to stand and deliver?," asked Mr. Nakamura, the world's most unloved history teacher. "Ah, Dark Mousy. Since you're already the center of attention, why don't you give it a go?," he said, smirking at Dark's discomfort. The girls all squealed as he motioned to rise. The guys seethed with jealous contempt.

Dark rose, but stood by his desk, despite Mr. Nakamura's offer of the podeum. "These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will in..." He was cut off as the door to the classroom suddenly flew open.

**WHAM! **The door flew open, slamming against the back wall, revealing a small red-headed boy heaving in clipped breaths. "I-I made it," he choked up, still trying to catch his breath.

"Who are you?," asked Mr. Nakamura, sauntering over to the boy. The boy just raised his hand and silenced the teacher. Mr. Nakamura made no attempt to argue the rudeness of the gesture, clearly seeing it was impossible for the boy to respond verbally. The boy held out a piece of paper, which Nakamura took, reading it over quickly. The students were struggling to see his face, but couldn't because he was hunched over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"Jeez, did you run here," asked Risa attempting to make a joke. A couple of people laughed with her, but everyone else was shocked because amidst her laughter, the red-head was sticking his middle finger up at her, still taking in deep breaths. Mr. Nakamura was oblivious to this gesture. When Risa saw it, she just put her hand to her mouth, looking to her friends for comfort. "Well, I never!," she said pouting. Dark laughed at her and her face displayed the very essence of hurt. He was still waiting on the red-head to look up, as was everyone else in the class.

"It says here that we have a new student. His name is Niwa Daisuke. I want everyone to treat this new student with the same respect and kindness you show your other peers," said Mr. Nakamura, after which he was hit with a wad of mushed-up spit balls.

"What respect?," asked someone in the room.

"Saehara I expect to see you after class and Niwa-kun, why don't you tell us something about yourself," said Nakamura, putting Daisuke on the spot. Daisuke finally straightened up from his hunched over position and looked at Mr. Nakamura as if he'd asked him to kill himself. Mr. Nakamura waved away the look and urged him to proceed. Daisuke looked back towards the class directly and they all stared back at him, taking in all they had wished to see since he walked in. He was a bit shorter than most guys, and definitely not as toned or muscular, but he had this sort of refined beauty that took everyone off guard. It was as if he was so adorable, he was hot. He had red hair that stuck out everywhere, even in the event that he tried to lay it down. His hair perfectly complemented his amber eyes that shone like rubies in a sea of otherwise, lesser gems, or so he thought until his gaze fell upon Dark, who was still in a standing position. Dark stared back at him locking eyes. Deep pools of amethyst meeting stained glass of blood red pigmentation. Daisuke noticed Dark smirk, just as Nakamura had snapped him from his trance.

"Niwa-kun, we're waiting on you to tell us something about yourself," the teacher said, noticeably irritated. Daisuke looked back at Dark who was now sitting back in his desk, letting some girl play in his gorgeous violet hair. Risa was shooting death rays out like nobodie's business.

"Well then," Daisuke said, "what do you want to know?" He looked at Mr. Nakamura then back at the class, a distant facade masking his face. His voice was soft, yet demanding and Nakamura complied immediately. The rest of the class just waited to see what he would say next.

"Just tell us your likes and dislikes. What makes you happy and what gets on your nerves. Just to give the class a better idea of how to become friends," he explained.

"Well for starters, I never said I was looking for friends," he said, directing it at Riku who sat in the corner looking just as interested in him as everyone else. When they made eye contact, she blushed and looked away, causing a few people to turn around. He cntinued. "But if you must know what I like, I'm an art freak." At that moment a couple of girls started taking notes. Daisuke caught it. "I paint mostly, but I also draw and work with pastels. I do scenery and portraits. I love eating, one of my more major passions. Uh, besides art and food, I'm not sure what more I could tell you," he said hoping to all that is holy, no one would ask for more. Fortunately for him, no one did.

"Thank you for sharing Niwa-kun. You can take that seat next to Dark. Dark raise your hand so Daisuke can find his seat," Nakamura said as he began the day's lesson.

Somehow, Daisuke knew exactly who Dark was even without seeing his hand raised. This was partly because there was only one empty desk left in the room and everyone surrounding that desk was a girl, besides Dark. Aside from that, his name just seemed to fit his appearance. Daisuke slowly took his seat and automatically felt the daggers Risa was staring into his back.

"Sup," Dark said watching Daisuke arrange his things. He followed the way Daisuke moved the hair from his eyes and how soft it looked as it fell right back into place.

"Uh, hey how's it goin'? I'm good, just kind of need to catch up. Can I borrow your notes?," Daisuke asked taking out a pen and some paper.

"What notes?," Dark said, truly unaware that there was ever any notes in this class.

"You don't take notes?" Daisuke looked dumb-founded.

"Sure, I do. Satoshi, give me your notes." Satoshi handed over his notes and Dark turned to Daisuke.

"Wow...thanks," Daisuke said in a tone which could not be registered as anything other than sarcasm. Dark smiled and layed is head down on the desk.

About ten minutes later into the lecture, a note hit the back of Daisuke's head. "What the hell?," said Daisuke, a little louder than he'd anticipated.

"Is there a problem Niwa?," asked Mr. Nakamura.

"No, it was nothing," said Daisuke, opening the note. The note was directed at Dark, but apparently someone had bad aim. `Dark, ask the red-head to switch seats with me.' - the note said. Daisuke scoffed and placed the note on Dark's desk, who was currently sleeping. Daisuke turned around to see Risa glaring at him. "Dark," Daisuke said, rubbing Dark's back. Dark arched back towards the heat and Daisuke heard Risa gasp. He removed his hand. "Dark, get up."

"What?," Dark groaned, raising his head from the desktop. His eyes slowly opening and closing as if he still wasn't completely conscious.

"Who's that?," Daisuke asked, pointing to Risa, who still looked like she was about to assasinate him.

Dark opened one eye, although he knew exactly who Daisuke was talking about. "That's Risa Harada, my number one fan-girl. You'll get used to her. She pretty much stares down any girl or guy who gets too close to me. In this case, you're the closest one to me in this class. No one sits in that seat because Risa scares them off." By this time Dark had lain his head back down, but was just talking in Daisuke's direction.

"Oh, well why don't you just tell her to stop?," Daisuke asked, seriously wanting to feel safe rather than targeted.

"Two reasons. One: Risa doesn't understand the meaning of the word stop. It's not in her vocabulary. And two: as long as she's not sitting next to me, i could care less whether that seat is vacant or occupied. You'll do just fine," he said winking at Daisuke.

Daisuke didn't know how to go about comprehending the wink, but he blushed, never-the-less and found himself staring at Dark's sleeping figure right up until the bell rang.

* * *

Yay! Chapter one is finished. Should be posting another chapter soon. Please let my know what ya think. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, but if only I did....**

**Thanks!: Ah! Okay so. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews. iiElise, The Yaoi Pimpette, and animehphantom = amazingness embodified! =] Hope ya like chapter 2.**

**DAISUKE'S POV**

**RING!**

The bell sounded sending everyone around me into a flurry. The once deserted halls now alive with the hum and buzz of teenage chit-chat. I remained glued to my seat watching Dark. His sleep, undeterred by the bell's incessant tolling. "Dark, wake up man. The bell's ringing," I said, nudging his shoulder with my hand. He stirred a little, letting his violet hair sweep down into his eyes, but settled back into calm. I walked over to stand by his desk. "Dark, come on, get up. Da..." I was about to push him again, but he grabbed my wrist out of nowhere and pulled me towards him. He sealed our lips before I could say anything. My eyes widened in shock, rivaling with the size of baseballs. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as he slowly released his death grip on me. There I stood, wishing I could hide my embarrassment. My face a traitor to my wishes. I felt his lips curve against mine, before he opened his eyes. He let go completely and backed away smiling at me all the while. I stumbled back, still dazed, looking at him with disbelief.

"Don't just stand there. Go to class, or you'll be late," Dark said, flashing me a flawless grin, making my knees go weak as he exited the room. I wanted more. I wanted to feel his mouth on my body. _Wait what's wrong with me? I was just imagining it. I had to have made that up, but then why was it so realistic? I could still feel his warmth against me. Besides, I'm straight. I'd never thought of guys this way before._

"Damn it!," I said aloud, my wonder replaced with sheer hatred. "Who the fuck does he think he is, taking advantage of me like that? I outta bust him in his face. Pry every last one of those pearlescent teeth from his mouth," I fumed, biting my lip, which still tingled from its previous companion. A couple of people made faces at me as they walked past the door, seeing me release frustration on the imaginary. _God, I must look like a psycho._ My blush got even deeper as I struggled to regain my normality.

After collecting myself, I began the search for my next class. It wasn't hard this time due to the fact that I'd overheard someone saying they were going to that class. I just followed him meekly, trying hard not to come off as a stalker. Second period went by so slowly. I had to sit by Riku who kept sneaking glances at me, but refused to say anything. It was Algebra III, so I tried to focus on my notes, instead of the blushing broad. When the bell rang, I all but sprinted to the exit, desperate to rid myself of the awkward tension. Hopefully chemistry would prove a more interesting subject.

* * *

As I entered the classroom, I saw pairs of people coupled at their respected desks. These desks were of a black slate and had two chairs placed at each of them.

"On the desks you will find packets of paper with your names on them. Once you have found the packet corresponding with your name, take your seat in front of it. These seats will be your permanent seating arrangement and the person next to you will serve as your partner for the duration of this school year," said Ms. Izumi, the chem. teacher. She had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Wearing glasses that rested on the tip of her nose, she only complemented her already librarian-esq attire. Although she was probably no older than thirty, she appeared aged and haggard.

Students began to groan as they found their seats, exchanging glaces with the people they had wished to sit next to. I made my way through the isles, searching for the packet with my name. I found it after tripping over people and dodging obstacles on my way. _Way to make first impressions, huh? _As I arranged my things, my heart froze. The packet that lay next to mine bore the name that had made my blood run cold. Dark Mousy.

I could feel my hands start to tremble, convulsing in little seizures of manic depression. _Fuck! Why him, of all people? Please don't show up. Please don't show up. _I tried to will his name away in my mind, fully aware that even if the gods had heard my prayers, they'd have shut me down like a pedophile in Cell Block D. My thoughts ceased as the cause of all my discomfort took his seat next to mine. Bile rising in my throat, I put my hand to my mouth, hoping to whoever would listen, he dare not speak a word to me.

"Well, you look awfully pale," Dark said despite my silent pleas to mute him.

"D-do I?," I stammered. _Damn it._

He just smiled, sinking into his seat and shuffling through his packet of papers. My palms began to sweat and I edged as far off of my seat as I could, without running the risk of falling. I decided to sneak a look at Dark only to find him staring at me. Sheer embarrassment coated my thoughts as the heat engulfed my face. **_EPIC FAIL._**

"Okay, what's wrong with you? I swear you look like you're about to die or something," Dark said dropping the packet of papers, nearly knocking me off my seat. A tinge of irritation licked at his words. He wore a clueless expression, but there's no way in hell, he's that absent-minded.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me," I yelled, lowering my voice a little before I finished. Somewhere in the middle, I lost confidence. I sent him a glare, along with the gift of my vivacious red glow. People started to turn around, seeming somewhat stunned that I had the nerve to cuss at Dark, let alone raise my voice at him. Risa's eyes clouded over and I could hear her telling someone about a boy-on-boy lover's smack-down. Dark stared back at me, his lips curving up at the corners. "And you're smiling? There's nothing to smile about dude."

"Alright. My bad. I just didn't realize you'd get so worked up like this," he said running a hand trough his hair, then returning to the packet of papers. God why did he have to be so hot? I would kiss him right now were it not for my pride and everyone around us. _And the fact that I'm straight._

"Well how did you expect me to take it? Did you honestly believe I'd be happy about it? I can't believe you." My voice was raised again. Ms. Izumi was watching it all unfold along with everyone else. _Okay so maybe Risa's got a point. This does sound like a lover's quarrel._

"Oh, but you showed absolutely no signs of protest. I'm sorry Dai, but I'm not a mind reader," Dark said, facing me once again. His voice was still calm, but there was an unmistakable air of warning in it.

"Fuck you," I said, visibly seething in my seat. _And who said he could call me Dai?_

"Fuck me? I thought you wanted to get to know me more and take it slow, but I guess I had you wrong. Where do you want me?," he asked, grinning. I was flabbergasted. He still had that dangerous tone in his voice, making his statement sound even more alluring. _Scratch that. I should rip his vocal chords out. Damn it! He's making me bipolar._

"You're sick, you know that?"

"I'll be just as sick as you want me to be, as long as you promise to be my doctor. I assure you, I want all the treatment you give me. Just strip me down and do what you will," Dark said standing up and moving closer to me as he did. All of the girls in the room started squealing with delight, including Ms. Izumi who had a blush forming on her face. She was fanning herself with a clipboard.

"Boys. You can finish this after school, but for now, cool it," Ms. Izumi stated, moving to stand between us.

"Okay, now that your little tiff is over, those of us who would like to learn can concentrate," Risa said, opening a book to read.

"Oh sure, because you definitely learn by reading upside down," I said rolling my eyes, wrenching laughter out of all of the students. Risa re-adjusted her book and flipped her hair concietedly.

"Okay class! That's enough fighting for one day! Now since this is the first day of Daisuke's time here and I have still yet to meet all of you, I want to do a little activity," Ms. Izumi began, frustrated now. "We all have different traits and personalities. I want you to talk to your partner about your traits. After which, I want you to share with the class the trait that best describes your partner, and why you chose it." The students began the groaning process again, but talked amongst each other none-the-less.

"Hm. Traits that describe you? Emotional, shy, low self-esteem, easily persuaded, and vulgar," said Dark, holding his chin in mock contemplation.

"Vulgar? Me? I think that one describes you," I shot back, a little offended. I folded my arms and turned away from him.

"No I'm not. I happen to be conservative, thoughtful, punctual, selfless, and understanding," he said leaning back on his chair so that it stood on two legs.

"Selflessness is sacrificial. It doesn't mean you let people use your body whichever way they want. That's something people like to call whoring, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hey, I do not let people use me. It's actually the opposite. I go through girls like Saehara goes through lubricant," laughed Dark, making the girls around us look down and blush as he imitated Saehara pleasuring himself. Saehara glared at Dark, but Dark waved it away with his hand. "I was just joking about the lube, Saehara. I know you prefer lotion." Saehara threw a pencil at Dark and they both started laughing. _Sickos._

"Dark that rules out conservative and thoughtful. It also makes you vulgar. Now I may be emotional and shy, but my self-esteem is fine." _How can he be so indifferent?_

"Okay, okay. Let's just go with creative for you, since you're like an art freak and we can do punctual for me," Dark said knowing there was no way I could break his argument on punctuality. _Bastard._

"Creative's good, but you're more narcissistic."

"Oh come on. I am not a narcissist," Dark said defensively, fixing his hair.

"Oh yes you are. Mr. "Oh I go through girls left and right." You even have the nerve to kiss random people and expect them to be okay with it. And stop playing with your hair. It looks fine," I said, pulling his hands down. He looked surprised as if no one ever forced him to do anything.

"Most people love having my mouth all over them. You wanna try me again? This time I'll make you scream," Dark said chuckling to himself.

"Shut up, you pervert." _For a moment there I actually thought about taking him up on his offer. God he's so fucking hot. Wait, I'm straight. He's not hot, he just looks cool in his tight black pants, perfectly silhouetting him and his unkempt demeanor. What the fuck am I thinking? Besides he can't mean it like that. Can he?_

"Pussy," he said smiling as he turned towards me.

"Thunder cunt."

"Cunt muffin."

"Twat waffle."

"Bitch."

"Queer."

"Low blow dude. Low blow," said Dark laughing. I started laughing with him too until I noticed that once again, we were the center of attention. I tapped Dark on his shoulder and he looked up from the trait list he was making.

"What's everybody staring at," he asked, still grinning. The question directed at the class. Everyone, including Ms. Izumi, returned to their work, taking quick glances every now and then.

"They thought you guys were gonna fight again, only this time with more touching," laughed Saehara and we joined in with him. "Hey Niwa-kun. You wanna sit with us at lunch? The table's kind of crowded with all the girls surrounding Dark, but we can make room."

"There **ISN'T**any room," Risa sneered, now leaning over Dark's shoulder. He was completely oblivious to the atmosphere around him, just jotting more traits down on his list.

"We can make room Risa. Maybe we'll just kick you from the table and lunch would be much happier for everyone," Saehara said scowling at her. She turned on her heel with a quick snap and flip of her hair, sending waves of cheap perfume floating our way.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to sit at your table Saehara. Oh and just call me Daisuke," I said, ignoring Risa's recent outburst. With a nod, Saehara went back to his desk which was to the left of ours.

"Okay has everyone picked out their traits? Saehara, let's start with you and Satoshi," said Ms. Izumi.

"Well for Satoshi, I said reserved, because he always keeps to himself, no matter how stuck up it makes him look," Saehara explained.

"I would say that Saehara is frivolous. His actions are my explanation," Satoshi commented, while fixing his glasses.

"Oh well, that's nice of you to share, boys. Risa and Riku?"

"Risa's trait would have to be naive, because she knows nothing, yet she believes she know it all," said Riku.

"Riku's trait is defiance, because she denies the fact that I'm always right," Risa said, glaring at her sister. Riku curled a fist at her and she nearly fell out of her seat.

Ms. Izumi twitched slightly, wondering how it's possible for Risa and Riku to be related. "Dark, how about you and Daisuke?"

"Dai is creative, because he's an art fanatic," Dark said with his head down on the table.

"Dark is either narcissistic or hell of convivial, because he's so full of himself, yet he takes great joy in being around people."

"Wow Daisuke. That's a really good answer," Ms. Izumi said, nodding her head in approval.

"Thanks." I don't know why she liked my answer so much. I thought it was lame to the n-th degree. Dark let out a stifled laugh and I elbowed him in his side.

"Ow. What the hell, Dai? I like it rough, but no need to break ribs," he said still laughing.

"God, you're so stupid," I said sneering at him, just as the bell rang, releasing us to lunch.

"Ah, let's go guys! We're having pizza today," Saehara said, grabbing up his books. Everyone else was already filing out of class.

"You go ahead and save us seats. I've gotta talk to Ms. Izumi about something and show Dai his locker," said Dark, not even looking up from his papers. Saehara nodded and left the room.

As soon as Saehara was completely clear, Dark unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against his body. Dark looked over at Ms. Izumi and I saw her blush and immediately pretend to start shuffling through papers as she exited the room.

"Dark, stop it," I said attempting to struggle free of his grasp. He easily kept me bound to him, holding me tightly, then gradually loosening up as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. He said it so softly, that had anyone else been in the room, I doubt they could hear it. I looked up at him and I could see the serious expression on his face.

"You should be," I said, slowly wrapping my arms around him, accepting his apology. I reluctantly let them fall to my sides, awaiting my release. He was so warm, I almost couldn't let go, like I was held to him by invisible chains. I couldn't help, but feel like a helpless little child.

"Dark, okay. Let go now," I said pushing against him minutely.

"I wanna hear you say it," he said looking down at me, smirking.

"I forgive you. Now let me go." He dropped his arms and picked up his books, looking rather satisfied with himself. We left the classrooom and walked down the hall towards the lockers. I felt so awkward with all the people staring at me as we walked. _Were they staring at me or him?_

"Looks like people enjoy the sight of us." Dark said chuckling as we reached his locker. "Just walk with me and Saehara from now on, so you can get a good seat before everyone comes," he instructed, placing his books into his locker. I agreed and stowed my books as well.

**DARK'S POV**

I watched Daisuke as he shoved his books in his locker. He was so cute, struggling with the weight of the books, I just couldn't bring myself to help him. When he finally managed to put them away, he stared up at me, blushing as I noticed he does nearly all the time. The red flush on his face is so enticing. I want to make him mine. I want that blush to be for me, and me alone. Or am I just a child getting a new toy, only content with it until there's something different to play with. No, once I have gotten him, I would never throw him away. If I could only have this toy for my own, forever watching him in the display window of a store, too expensive for us mortal creatures. Maybe he's right and I do care only for myself, but then why does my selfishness make me sick? If this one-sided obsession is my prison, then I'd rather dance behind bars than let the loss of Daisuke's friendship be the price of my freedom.

"Dark, what's wrong," Saehara asked, breaking my train of thought. "Dude you look hell of depressed."

"Nothing man. I was just thinking I forgot something from my locker," I said, rising from my seat. The entire table looked at me with concerned expressions, but only one set of eyes won my attention. I tried to break the eye contact before anyone could notice, but Risa sent me a look of utter sadness. She must have caught on. Smiling on the inside, I acted as if I hadn't seen her and turned from the table, walking off towards the lockers.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

The table fell silent. All eyes on me, not with happy expressions, but with cold, vacant stares. Muted sound and no words spoken, for there was no need. I knew what they were thinking. Their glares shot me down, telling me to stay away from Dark. _What is it about this guy, that makes everyone in this school so murderous?_ Thoughts aside, if looks could kill, they would have phoned my mother, for at that moment, I had been eviscerated. I stood up and slowly backed away from the table, feeling whatever I ate today coming back to say 'hello'. I clasped my hand over my mouth, forcing it all back down. When I was clear of the table, I turned and began to sprint towards freedom, disappearing with the dogs at my back.

I kept moving, not once looking back. "I need to get out of here," I wheezed, running toward an exit. I burst through the doors, feeling the fresh breeze kiss my cheeks and toy with my hair. I no longer felt compelled to run and the strange sensation that told me to throw up had ceased to exist. I looked back at the doors and was relieved to find out that I was not being followed, I whirled around, twirling like a fucking ballerina. I stopped mid-turn as I heard the deep laughter coming from the door. Dark was leaning against the alabaster wall of the school convulsing with laughter.

"Shut up Dark," I said pouting with my arms crossed. He looked like a tainted angel, standing there with the sun against his face.

"You are so molestable," he said, still laughing. His voice was smooth as silk.

"What?!," I squeaked, taking a few steps back, only to draw out more uproars of laughter, bringing tears to Dark's eyes.

"That's so cute," Dark said after collecting himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes, still chuckling here and there. I blushed, feeling like even more of a nerd than ever. Dark pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking out into the parking lot. My eyes widened in shock.

"You smoke?," I asked, never having tried it before. Dark made smoking look so amazing. He looked over at me from under his lashes, exhaling a cloud of smoke before he answered me. _Damn. Sex sells._

"This does resemble a cigarette, I guess," he said smiling at me. _Why does he make me feel so stupid? It's annoying as hell, but I guess I put myself out there for that one._

"Well you know it's bad for you." _Damn. I sound like a fucking goody-two-shoes. I shouldn't be this nervous._

"They calm me down. Releases my tension, you know? Well you probably don't know, but I love my cancer sticks, regardless of the fact that my love for them isn't mutual," he explained, blowing smoke in my direction. "Shouldn't you be at lunch, making sure everyone eats their veggies?" _Oh that smirk is priceless._

I glared at him and he just smiled, taking another drag off of his cigarette. I walked towards him and took the cigarette from his lips. He looked down at me in surprise as I sucked down on the cause of indirect suicide. Inhaling the deadly substance was indeed as soothing as he'd said, aside from the aftermath of choking gasps for air.

"Well aren't you the little bad-ass," Dark said, lighting up another cigarette. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said still hacking up my lungs. _Might as well have been born with asthma; all this labored breathing I go through._

"It's obvious what I'm doing out here. I came to light up, but why aren't you at the table?"

"I was just bored. Felt like walking," I said, not looking directly at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit. What's up?" Dark's voice was laced with irritation. I bit my lip just thinking about it. _Fuck._

"It's nothing. Just that everyone's staring me down like they wanna burn me at stake. It's frustrating as hell."

"They're just testing you to see how you'll react. Letting them know what they can get away with. You should have just stayed there and held your cool. They would've given up quickly," Dark said putting out his cancer stick.

"Well why'd you leave? I know you didn't forget something in your locker, because next period is free period," I said watching him. He stared at the ground, kicking rocks off the pavement.

"I just felt like getting away. You can't think with people constantly breathing down your neck. It's like I have to check in with them every time I go to take a piss. Well not in that exact sense, but I might as well because they ask me about everything else. Being the center of everyone's attention is not all it's cracked up to be." He looked up at me, with a spark of energy lighting up his face. "Let's get out of here."

"What? You mean leave campus? Now?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. My first day here and aldready I'm thinking of skipping. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is finished!! Read and Review Pweez! =P

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, but if only I did...**

**Thanks! : Thanks again for the reviews guys =] Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**DARK'S POV**

"Come on Dai. It'll be fun."

"Dark, why do you keep calling me Dai?" _Does he seriously think he can change the subject? Nice try midget._

"Because you answer to it. Now quit trying to change the subject. Let's go somewhere and chill out. This place is killing me," I said fully turning in his direction. He looked as if he was actually thinking about going so I pushed further. "We can go see a movie or something. Maybe just go for a drive, or I can get us a room." He glared at me furiously. "I was kidding about the room. Damn, you have no sense of humor."

"What if we get caught? I don't want to get in trouble, especially not on my first day here," Dai said, bringing his hand to his forehead. He was pacing back and forth, looking up at me every now and then.

"We won't get caught, and if we do, you can say I kidnapped you. You'll have permission to kick my ass. I promise I won't fight back." A little smile appeared on his face.

"No Dark. They'll know you didn't kidnap me, because I can't lie worth a shit and it wouldn't be far off to assume that I'd be all too willing to go with you."

"Forget about what they assume. They wouldn't be able to prove that I didn't kidnap you. Besides, I can lie my ass off. I bet if I told the whole school I screwed every teacher on staff, they'd believe me," I said, leaning against the building.

"Did you?," Daisuke asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"No. Not all of them." His jaw dropped, the cutest expression I have ever seen. "I'm kidding Dai. I don't screw teachers. It'd give me an unfair advantage compared to everyone else."

"Oh. I just don't wanna get in trouble."

"Dai, quit being a pussy. Nothing bad's gonna happen." _He's so cute when he's scared._

"I'm not a pussy." A flare of anger gleamed in his eyes. _Fuck getting a room, I almost took him right there._

"Then shut up and at least act like you've got a pair," I said walking towards the parking lot. It was silent for a while, but the quiet was broken as I heard light footsteps coming to follow me.

"What about our stuff?," Daisuke said grabbing my arm to catch up. _What I wouldn't give to pull him closer to me._ He let go once he was at my side. I looked at him and he blushed slightly. _Come on. You can blush better than that._

"It'll still be there tomorrow. I highly doubt someone is just waiting to steal our books. 'Oh they left?! Get the history book! Quick!'," I said, making like a little stalker-thief. Daisuke chuckled.

"Well, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. Let's just get off campus, then we'll decide where to go," I said taking his hand and pulling him through the cars. I glanced at him quickly and saw the blush I'd been waiting for. _Good boy. =]_

"Wait. You drive?," Daisuke asked tugging my hand a little. I had just realized he'd laced out fingers together, each one in a separate embrace. Daisuke noticed me staring at them and withdrew his hand, turning a deep red color. He looked off trying to hide the thing I found so fascinating.

"No, I'm just showing you the cars of our school," I said bluntly, my hand still tingling from its deprived warmth. Daisuke pushed my arm, pouting.

"Why are you so sarcastic?," he asked placing his hand on his hip. I swear, give him a wig and panty hose, he would have more guys drooling over him than Risa. I laughed at the thought.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?," I tossed back, still laughing at the thought of Daisuke in drag.

"Don't answer my questions with questions. And why are you laughing?," Daisuke said pulling his hair in frustration.

"Hey, hey. Chill out Dai. You don't like sarcasm. I get it," I said tugging on the front of his shirt so he would look at me. His face burned as he looked at my hand, like I flipped a switch and turned him on.

"No, I don't mind sarcasm, but you make me feel so stupid. Belittled even. It's just a little unnerving," he said, looking around like he was trying to avoid staring directly at me.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling his chin to face me. He took a step towards me and I wrapped my arm around his waist. He moved closer, enclosing me in his arms, burying his face in my chest. He smelled like a mixture of pine and cinnamon. _Damn. Okay, I'll let him go when he lets go. Why the fuck am I negotiating with myself? _"I'm sorry. Forgot you were so damn sensitive."

"Shut up," he said laughing. "Let's just go before people start looking for us." He pulled away, and I stuck to my terms of negotiation. I let go of him and took his hand in mine. He laced our fingers again. I was unsure whether he was aware of it, or if it was just automatic, but I held no protest.

"Maybe we should just go to my place. My mom doesn't get home until six, and my dad not until nine," I said as we neared my car.

"You drive a van?," Daisuke asked, clearly taken aback. I burst into laughter and handed him my keys. He stared at them and pressed the button that unlocked the car. He jumped as he heard the beep of the car, his eyes widening as he turned. "A Lotus? Are you fucking kidding me?," he said in shock. "That's like a house!" It was a black Lotus Elise with black leather seats. The seats had purple trim upholstery to complement the purple tinted windows and neon glow beneath the car. _A little ostentacious, yes, but I love it._Daisuke stood in front of it as if he was afraid to get any closer.

"Well if I were to live in it, I guess people would understand," I said chuckling to myself. Daisuke still had that wide-eyed expression on his face, twitching minutely. "You wanna drive it?"

"What?! Dark I don't have a license and what if we got in a wreck? I would kill us, or worse kill the car! Do you even have a license?," Daisuke said frantically. He was pacing once again.

"Dai, chill. You won't kill us. I trust you, even though I just met you like 4 hours ago. Don't worry about the car either. It's insured. Come on. Get in," I said jumping into the passenger seat, avoiding the license question, because yes, I don't have one.

"I don't even know where you live. School will be out before we even find your house," he said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Then just go to your house."

"We can't Dark. My mom's home and I'll get in trouble. Fear shone in his eyes like a caged animal about to be sold.

"Fine, I'll just give you directions to my house," I said smiling at the panicked look he gave me. He started up the car and checked his mirrors, stopping to look at me. "Don't pay attention to me. I'll direct you when we get on the road, but for now just back out of the parking space." He nodded and we started moving forward. "Dai! Reverse! Do you want to hit the car in front of you?"

"Shit! I'm sorry. Now shh! I'm trying to concentrate," he squeaked, shrinking into the seat. I put my seat belt on and he pulled out of the parking space. After 10 minutes, we got to the exit of the parking lot.

"Take a left here," I said looking out the window. "What the fuck Dai? Not yet! There are like hella cars coming dude and you don't even have your blinker on!" He was breathing unsteadily and gripping the steering wheel like he was clinging on to dear life.

"You see why I don't have my license?," he asked feigning a laugh with the panic still on his face.

"Okay, I'll drive," I said all too happy to get him out of the driver's seat. He opened the door quicker than the blink of an eye. I walked around the front of the car and took the driver's seat. Dai sat in the passenger seat, shaking. "It's cool Dai. You didn't do so bad." He nodded and looked out the window as we left the parking lot.

"D-dark, are you sure you can drive," Daisuke said holding onto the back of his headrest. I raised an eyebrow at him and he eyed the speedometer. I was pushing 90 in a 45.

"Oh sorry about that. Zoned out for a second." I laughed as his expression became a mixture of fear and utter shock. "I'm kidding. Damn it. You've got to loosen up. Get laid or something." Daisuke looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. He blushed fiercely and turned away. _H-he's a...a virgin? Oh my fucking lanta. _"Dude? You?"

"Drop it, Dark," he whined like a little kid begging his mom for candy.

I was astounded, but dropped the subject anyway. A few minutes later we arrived at the neighborhood. "Hey, this looks like my neighborhood," Daisuke said watching the houses fly by. I remained silent waiting until he realized that it was his neighborhood. "Oh my god Dark! That's my house! My mom might see me. What the fuck? Why are you slowing down? Don't park in these people's driveway! They might get mad at us!," he said frantically as I got out of the car.

"Your mom won't see you, if you hurry up and get out of the damn car. Why are you so scared?," I said struggling to keep a smile off of my face. He got out of the car, covering his face as if his mom wouldn't be able to know him by his hair.

"Well she can see me at any moment and now we're in some random person's driveway. Why the house right next to mine?"

"Daisuke, it's my driveway," I said beginning to laugh. He blushed a violent red and turned away, laughing also.

"You're a dick. Why didn't you say something earlier?," he asked, punching my arm.

"Because I wanted to see what would happen, and like I thought, your reaction is priceless."

"Whatever. Let's go before my mom really does see me." Just as he said it, a woman with short brown hair emerged from his house. She wiped her hands on her apron, smiling and waving as she came over.

"Daisuke?," she asked unsure if it was really him. All of the color drained from Daisuke's cheeks and a pained expression dawned over his features. He looked to me for support, but I just shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. He rolled his eyes at me before turning to meet his mother's gaze. _So fucking adorable._

"H-hey Mom," Daisuke said. His voice wavering.

"Why aren't you at school, honey?," Mrs. Niwa inquired with a confused look on her face.

"W-well," Daisuke began before I interrupted him.

"Dai-chan wasn't feeling well, so I offered to take him home," I said, using Daisuke's loss of color as leverage for my deceit. They both looked at me and Mrs. Niwa's eyes grew wide.

"Oh thank you, but you should have called me. All the trouble you went through," she said as she surveyed Daisuke's appearance.

"It was no trouble. I live right here, so it wasn't a problem."

"That's so sweet of you to help. Would you like to come over and have lunch with us? We'd love to have you." Daisuke looked down, blushing and Mrs. Niwa looked at me, then to him.

"That would be great Mrs. Niwa, although I don't want to impose." I couldn't resist taking her up on her offer. I was totally famished after skipping lunch and it would be rude to decline flat-out. Besides, spending more time with Daisuke is a bonus in itself.

"It's no imposition, I assure you. Oh, just call me Emiko. Mrs. Niwa makes me feel so old," Emiko chided taking my arm and pulling me toward her house. I looked at Daisuke and he laughed as I was literally dragged inside. "What's your name, again?"

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Dark, Dark Mousy," I said taking a seat on the couch.

"What a nice name. I'm sure you and Daisuke will be great friends." I smiled at Daisuke and he returned it, pantomiming the fact that his mom was psycho. Emiko floated through the living room and into the kitchen, dragging Daisuke along with her. "He's so cute Dai-chan. He'd make the perfect boyfriend. Well-mannered and so sweet." I could hear her cooing through the kitchen doors. _Not one for discretion I suppose._

"What? Mom! Don't say things like that. I have never even dated a guy."

"You've never dated a girl either, so what was I to assume? Besides, if you were gay, I would love you all the same. It even makes me happier, to be honest, because now I can talk to you about so much more than I could if you were straight."

"What do you mean if I **were** straight? What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well why are you getting so defensive?"

"I-I...Don't worry about it, Mom."

"Aw! You're so cute!! Dai-chan you're blushing! Let me get my camera!" I could hear Emiko jumping up and down. I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Be quiet Mom. He can probably hear you."

"Oh hush. I won't say anything, I promise."

"There's nothing to say," Daisuke said as he exited the kitchen. He looked at me. I was sitting on the couch, toying with the tassels of a cream-colored pillow. "Dark. You wanna play videogames or something while we wait," Daisuke asked, running his hand through his hair. _Oh I could think of tons of games we could play that don't require controllers._

"Yeah, sure. What games do you have?" I stood up, mentally slapping myself. _I'm so perverted._

"I dunno. Like random ones. I've got Oblivion, C.O.D 4, Gears of War, and GTA San Andreas," he said walking towards the stairs. Pictures of him were lined up along the walls. _God, you're so adorable._

"Grand Theft Auto is cool. I've got I, II, II, and Vice City at home. By the way, do you have Live?" I was trying my hardest not to stare at his ass. I failed miserably.

"Uh yeah. I'll give you my gamer tag later," he said as we reached his room. I just nodded and followed him in. _Why do I feel so awkward?_

Daisuke's room was large with deep blue walls. There were three massive windows on the far wall, bringing light into the room. One of the windows was directly across from mine. I had watched him through that window numerous times the week after he arrived. Not in like a creepy stalker sort of way, but more out of curiosity. He had looked so lonely, lying on his bed, talking to that rabbit. I wanted nothing more than to make him smile, I thought as I walked in. I sat down on the couch, in front of his television, still lost in thought.

"Dark? You alright?," Daisuke asked, holding out a controller for me. He must have been talking to me. I looked at him for a moment, then took the controller.

"Huh? Yeah. Did you say something?" He stared at me as if expecting a confession. I couldn't look him in the eye. "What?," I asked, feeling guilty for a reason unknown to myself.

"What's wrong?" This time his voice was more demanding and he moved to sit in front of me on the floor. His crimson eyes stared up at me as if they could pierce my soul.

"Nothing really. I'm fine, Dai," I said, leaning towards him, placing my elbows on my knees. He frowned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You sure dude? I thought you were gonna go psycho and like off yourself," he said, cocking his head to one side.

"Why does every keep saying that? I'm fine. I'm not depressed or at suicide risk. I was just thinking. Come one, let's just play the game, Dr. Phil," I laughed, as I began to create a new game. Daisuke laughed as well and took a seat next to me on the couch. His thigh brushed past mine as he plopped down, sending surges of heat down my left side. He moved over quickly as he felt me flinch.

"Sorry," he apologized, touching my shoulder. He looked at his hand and pulled it back quickly, sitting on his hands. He blushed bright red, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Relax Dai. Jesus Christ, you're gonna stress yourself out trying to avoid touching me. I really don't mind." He chuckled and sank into the couch.

"Dark." He sounded worried again, making me get a little agitated. I set down the controller and stared at him. He looked down, fidgeting with his hands. "Why did you..." He trailed off, biting his lip. "N-never mind."

"Just ask me." I turned to face him on the couch.

"Why did you kiss me? You don't have to answer that. I was just curious," he said, finally looking directly at me.

"I-I don't know," I said, truly oblivious to the reason why. I acted on impulse. He just looked so innocent bursting into the room. I wanted to taint him. I think I was even envious of his purity. I could feel him staring at me then, not with a look of contempt, but a look of confusion. How could I explain it to him?It's hard to explain. Honestly, I was curious to see how you'd react, but part of me just wanted to see what it would be like. Kissing you, I mean. It wasn't just random, I couldn't get the mental picture out of my head the whole class period. Then you stood beside me and it was just the perfect opportunity, I guess. Just stupid. Forget about it." I waited for him to respond, but he just stared at me blankly, blinking not once. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke snapped from his "zombie mode" and straight up jumped me. His kiss was urgent, almost needy. He pulled back and stared at me nervously, trembling.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry," he said shooting up from the couch. "I don't know why I did that. I-" I silenced him, crushing my lips to his. He kissed me back tangling his fingers in my hair. I pulled him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Ugh," he moaned as I nipped and sucked at his throat. I wanted to mark him. To leave my presence on his body. A signature on the artist's masterpiece. He pulled himself closer, grinding his hips onto me, gasping into my neck. I winced as he dug his nails into my shirt. I laid him on the couch and pulled his shirt off, revealing his flawless torso. His pale skin contrasting against the charcoal couch.

Daisuke pulled my head back down, sealing our lips again. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he gave me. My tongue rolled over his, searching his mouth and taking in his flavor. I placed my knee between his thighs, rubbing it against him. He moaned, rocking against it in time with me. I trailed hot kisses alng his collar bone, moving down to his now hard nipples. I teased him with my teeth, wrenching even more moans from his luscious lips. I noticed his rabbit hiding under the bed, watching us.

"Boys," Emiko called as she walked up the stairs.

"Shh Dai, your mom's coming," I said, kissing his shoulder. A look of unparalleled fear masked his face. There was a knock at the door and I flew off of Daisuke, taking my previous seat and pretending to work on my San Andreas character. I tossed him his shirt and he yanked it on quickly, taking a seat on the floor; his pants bulging in the front. He glared at my smirk, flicking me off to add to his anger. _You started it._

"Boys, lunch is ready. Wash up and come down to eat." We nodded all too quickly and she eyed us suspiciously. "You guys get a fan or something in here. It's like a sauna. My goodness," she said as she turned to leave.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I watched as my mom strode from the room. What the hell was I thinking, kissing him like that? I'm just as rude as he is, but I could just be evening the score. The score. What is this? A game? No, I was just taking him up on his offer and like he said he would. He made me scream. _Damn._

"Dai, let's go. Your mom's waiting," Dark said standing by the door, still smirking. I got up and followed him out, seething.

"Dai-chan what's wrong?," my mom asked as she plated food.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look a little mad, is all." She went back to plating food.

"_Hah. A little mad? I'm pissed. Why does Dark always get his way? I just wanna wipe that smirk off his face. It's so annoying, but it makes me want him. Why does he have to be so fucking hot? I'm straight. Yeah right. Not anymore." _I heard Dark laughing at me and realized that I was saying all this shit out loud. My mom stared at me in shock, nearly dropping the plate she was holding. Heat chewed my up and spat me out. My whole body must have been blushing. "Oh my god."

"Dai-chan! That's so cute!!! Oh my god! My little boy's first crush!," Mom squealed, with her hands to her face. Dark had tears running down his face, he was laughing so much. I sank into my chair, too embarrassed to be mad. I started laughing too.

Just then the doorbell rang and I rose to answer it. Mom and Dark were still chuckling as I left the room. I opened the door to find a tall blond leaning against the door frame. His long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he stared at me through tawny eyes.

"Hi. My name is Krad. I live next door," he said as I silently motioned him to come inside. "And you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Niwa Daisuke. Um, how can I help you?," I said shaking his hand.

"I was just coming to see if my dumb-ass brother was here. Purple-haired lecher," Krad said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh yeah, he's here. We were just about to have some lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to decline and Dark won't be able to stay either."

"Oh, ok. Well I'll just go get him," I said turning towards the kitchen doors.

"You do that." _What a dick. He even looks like he would be stuck up. Dark's brother huh? Well at least good looks run in the family._

"Dark, your brother's here to get you." Dark scoffed and stood from his seat.

"Fuck. Pardon my language Emiko. I'm truly sorry I can't stay for lunch. Thank you anyway. I'll see you later Dai," he said with a sad look on his face. I walked him to the door. Krad was already in his car. "Krad is such a douche, I swear."

"Hah, I noticed that," I said adjusting my voice to sound like Krad's. Dark laughed and walked outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, waving.

I nodded and watched as he got in the car and took off.

* * *

Okay so chapter 3 is complete =] review pweez!

Chapt. 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel...oh, but if I did...**

**Thanks:** Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like Chapter 4.

* * *

**DARK'S POV**

"What the fuck, Krad?," I said as I got into the car. "I know you're rude, but that was unbelievable. Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

"So you skipped again, huh? You know it won't take much for this information to accidentally slip." _Oh he's so cold. Cold as Ice._ I tossed him a look which read "You wouldn't dare." He just waved it away absentmindedly, as if to say "The hell I would." I already knew.

"So what are you planning to say? 'Mommy! Dark skipped school today! Gimme a cookie and some brownie points for being a bitch-ass tattle-tale.'"Krad glared at me, his eyes like liquid gold. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Do my paper on The Feminine Mystique. Twelve pages," he said, now concentrating on the road.

"Fuck no. I've got better things to do."

"Like what? Screw that cute little red-head?"

"Fuck you. I'm not screwing him. Why would you care anyway?," I said getting defensive for no reason.

"Aw. Dark-chan, are you going to cry? Hold on. Let me pull over so I can be your shoulder to cry on," he said chuckling. I yanked a fistful of his hair towards me and he yelped for mercy. "Okay, okay! Quit it, I'm driving you little bastard. Honestly I don't care if or when you screw him, but I know there's something going on. No worries, I could care less. There's only one thing I need to know."

"And what's that? If you're wondering about my orientation, I'm beginning to think I'm bi. Of course I've only ever taken interest in one guy my entire life and it happens to be that red-head. Don't know why though," I rambled on, spilling my guts out to the one person who probably cared the least.

"Dark, shut your face for a second. I don't care about who you fuck or even who you fantasize about fucking. I just want to know if you're gonna do my god damn paper," Krad said, cutting me off. He had this irritated look he always gets when we actually have a non-violent conversation.

"Twelve pages, you said? That'll take a while. How 'bout I do six pages and your history project?," I asked, settling back into calm.

"No, because the history project is hell of easy. Ten pages and you wash my car."

"Eight," I said desperate to lessen the load._ I'm so fucking lazy. Ugh!_

"Ten!," Krad said frustrated now.

"Ten," I said staring at him cautiously.

"Eight."

"Sure thing. I'll wash the car tomorrow." _Victory is sweet._

"Damn it!" Krad was seething. "That's not fair Dark! You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing. I was willing to go for ten, but you took my offer on eight so suck it up, you crying nancy. Or are you gonna run and tell Mom that too?" Krad muttered some profanities beneath his breath, but I ignored them. "Where are we going anyway?," I asked, just realizing we'd been on the road for quite some time.

"To Super Mart. Mom asked me to pick up some stuff," he said smiling. _That bastard. He knows damn well that Risa works at that grocery store. Oh well. Maybe she'll get fired for harassing the customers._

"Krad! Dude this is so lame. I outta kick your ass. You better not fall asleep tonight. It's a warning."

"Chill out, Dark-chan. I just didn't want to suffer on my own." He was laughing now, the little prick. _Okay so yeah, Risa likes to drool over Krad too, but it always seems like I get the most extreme flits of obsession._

"Cut the Dark-chan bullshit. I seriously hate you right now. No joke."

"That's okay. I've got enough love for the both of us." I couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Daisuke ate his food quickly, trying to avoid answering his mother's questions.

"I'm finished," he said, jumping up from his seat and making a run for the stairs. Emiko just smiled, being considerate of the fact that Daisuke didn't want to talk.

As Daisuke reached his room, he was greeted by With who was all too excited to see him.

"Kyu, kyu?," With said circling around Daisuke, then running to look in the hall.

"He's not here, With," Daisuke sighed as With's energy suddenly disappeared.

"Kyu?" The rabbit's red eyes now focused on the boy.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce you to him. His brother came to get him a while ago. You must have missed it." With lept into Daisuke's arms, letting himself be carried to the bed. He was plopped onto a pillow and accompanied by a head of red hair. Daisuke's eyes slid shut, pulling him into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find my room pitch black. The sky outside looked like a black hole, ready to suck up everything in its wake. "Jesus. How long was I out?," I mumbled, reaching over to get my alarm clock.

"K-kyu," With said, talking in his sleep. _Lucky._ I looked at the clock in disbelief. It was four in the morning.

"Jeez," I said looking back outside for a moment. As I glanced outside, I saw the faint glow of light emanating from the window across from mine. Maybe it was a computer screen or a television. _Is he still up?_ I opened my window and leaned out a little. _Oh my god. Does he ever sleep? Seriously._

Dark was playing what looked like Halo 3. _Damn. Why am I all in this guy's business?_ My thoughts crashed as he turned around and looked in my direction, as if he could feel me watching him. I ducked so quickly, I think I might have given myself whiplash. _Did he see me? Oh god. Check Daisuke, check. No. What if he's there? He's not, just check._ A little freaked out by the conversation in my head, I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. I grabbed the edge of my window sill and pulled myself up only enough to where I could see out of the window. Just as my eyes connected with the adjacent window, there he was standing there with his eyebrow raised. He was smirking at me, so seductively, I nearly fainted. _Holy shit. He's staring at me like I'm something to eat. I wouldn't mind if he were a cannibal though. Oh my god, shut up. Now I'm the perverse one. He-he._ I stared at him, amazed. He was shirtless. His figure perfectly toned, pale skin illuminated by moonlight. _Hopefully the moonlight isn't on me as well._His ripples of muscle, so chiseled and masculine, right down to the cut where torso meets groin. Dark wore pajama pants that hung loosely about him, making me wonder where that happy trail ends.

Just as I gaped at the contours of his mid-section, I noticed his hand motioning me to look up. _Oh my fucking god. He can see me. Hey! When the fuck did I stand up?_I had just realized that I was no longer on my knees. I was standing in the window, just ogling him. I did as instructed and looked up at him. He was still smirking, but his eyes had grown a deep purple, almost black. I was still wide-eyed, letting my gaze fall back onto that perfection that was him. He motioned me to look up again, this time laughing. Dark reached over to something I couldn't see and came back, tugging a shirt on. _Damn it!_

My window was still open and I watched as he opened his.

"Like what you see?," he asked, stretching those long arms of his. I blushed and looked away.

"I-it's four in the morning. What are you still doing up?," I asked, poorly changing the subject.

"I'm an insomniac. What's your excuse?," Dark said, now sitting in the window.

"Well I just woke up. I fell asleep after you left."

"Oh. Well I'm on Live so you can join my Halo party if you want. Taking these bitches down."

"I dunno, Dark. It's too early in the morning," I said, knowing I suck at video-gaming.

"Come on Dai. My party blows ass right now." He was pouting. _Ugh. How can I say no to that?_ I rolled my eyes and went to my desk, scribbling down my gamer tag and balling it up. When I got back to the window, Dark was still waiting on me. I threw the paper ball over to him and he caught it, walking back to his computer. "You're in," he said smiling at me.

I went to my gamer spot and put on my headset. "Sup everyone," I said nervously. _Every time I do Live, people always talk shit. I'm just waiting for it._

"Oh and here we have another useless shithead," Someone said. I think I've heard that voice before.

"Shut up Satoshi. It's Dai," Dark said blankly. "He's gonna be in our teams from now on. No shit talking." The team members agreed and we played until the sun was up.

"Alright guys. It's 6:30 and I've gotta start getting ready for school," Satoshi said, leaving the group.

"Oh yeah, me too," I concurred.

"Wait Dai," Dark said just as I was about to sign out.

"Huh?"

"You wanna ride with me to school from now on? I mean it's cool if you don't want to, but it's no problem if you do, 'cause you only live like 40 feet away," Dark said, sounding a little distant, as if he were thinking of something.

"Y-yeah, sure," I replied, way more quickly than I had wanted to. Dark chuckled softly and I could see him twisting his hair in his fingers from across the yard.

"Okay. Well be ready by eight. I'm gonna catch an hour of sleep before I get ready. Not everyone takes two hours to get ready like Satoshi." He laughed a sort of tired sigh. Whimsical almost.

"Oh, alright. See you in a bit," I said, signing out of Live. I looked out the window and watched Dark as he took his shirt back off and climbed into bed. With woke up and stared at me as I super-glued my eyes to the glass.

"Kyu!," With said, bouncing cheerfully at my side.

"Quit it. You're just like Mom." I tapped him on the top of his head. He blinked twice and resumed in his bouncing. My mom suddenly erupted into the room.

"Oh Daisuke, you're up? I thought I heard you talking to someone. You missed dinner last night. How are you feeling?," she asked, placing her hand on my forehead. _Damn. Her and those bionic ears. Why can't I just continue my stalker practices in peace? Hah._

"I'm fine, Mom," I said just as my stomach protested. The growl of it filled the entire room, directing With to flee under my bed.

"Come, come," she said, motioning me to follow. "Let's get you some breakfast."

I sauntered into the kitchen after sneaking one last glance at Dark's sleeping figure and being yanked from my room. Mom had lain out a monstrous plethora of breakfast items. At first glance, you would have sworn she gunned down the IHOP. My mouth twitched minutely before I immersed myself in breakfast heaven. With, having had his own little spread, joined in with me, shoving pancakes and bacon into his mouth. Mom chuckled as she made a plate of her own.

"Mm. So good! Thanks Mom," I said between mouthfuls of deliciousness.

"You're welcome honey. Shouldn't you be getting ready now? The last train for the Scholar's District leaves at 7:20, right?" She looked worried as she set down her fork.

"Don't worry about it Mom. Dark's taking me to school from now on, so I don't need to be ready until eight." She lit up like a firecracker up a cat's ass.

"So are you two like-? You know...," she beamed, leaning in closer.

"No, Mom. It's not like that. He's just a friend."

"Aw, but you would be so cute together! You should ask him out on a date," she instructed, nodding her head as if someone else had said it and she was agreeing.

"What? No! I'm not even gay, and if I were, he'd probably be the dominant male in the relationship. So if that was the case, which by the way, it isn't, he would have to me out on a date, because everyone knows the guys have to take the initiative. Dudes ask chicks. It's common knowledge. Besides, I highly doubt he's gay. He screws chicks, left and right." My mom's jaw dropped, her eyes glazing over as she stared into the unknown. Her mouth had been open for quite a while before she snapped back to reality.

"Maybe he's just a greedy little nymphomaniac and fucks both men and women. He could be bisexual. I've read about bisexuals in a magazine once. They can't decide who they want, so they just screw anything that moves," Mom said smiling like she'd just solved a mystery. She gleamed triumphly as I stared at her, astounded. I had never; not once heard her even hint at the use of profanity and here she is now, spouting about bisexuals and their supposed sex addiction. _What the fuck?_

"R-right. Sure, Mom," I said twitching minutely. She yanked my hands and pulled me up from the table, spinning me around in circles. I was nearly to the point of losing my breakfast when she stopped out rotation.

"Don't you see Dai-chan? Dark's bi-curious!"

"So?" I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"So, you're making him confused about his orientation! It's beautiful!" _She really is psycho._ I nodded at her and went upstairs to bask in the silence. The one thing I truly wanted.

As soon as I got to my room, I was drawn to the window; a magnetic force pulled me closer. _Don't look Daisuke, don't look._ _You're better than this! You shouldn't spy on people! 'Shut up. I'm not spying. I just want to see what he's doing.' No! Drop it. Don't!_ I looked anyway, losing all of my composure. Dark stood in his room with nothing, but a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet from the shower, glistening in all his glory. Violet hair made indigo with the moisture or shower heads. Beads of water rolled down his skin, making me shiver as I watched every droplet of water dance against him.

A pain seared in my groin and I looked down to realize that I was awake, both mentally and physically. More physically than I'd hoped to be. _Shit! I'm so perverted. Watching him like that, I ought to be ashamed of myself. Ow, it hurts. 'I told you not to look. Are you happy now?' Shut the fuck up. You're not even real. 'I'm only as real as you allow me to be and since you're still talking to me, I'd say I'm pretty damn real.' Whatever, but I can't get in the car with him like this. 'Deal with it, if you get my jest." Ew. I can't. That makes me even more sick. Not only was I ogling him, but to rub one out makes me twice as bad. I've never done that before. 'Do it now, or you'll be saying hey to Dark in more ways than one.'_

I slid to the floor, writhing with the pain between my legs. _Do it. Just fucking do it._ A pained expression fell over my face as I gave in to the lust that tormented me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Dark exited his house, locking the door before walking across the yard to the Niwa house. He walked up the steps slowly, still tired from having barely slept at all.

DING DONG!

The bell to the house sounded as Emiko rushed to answer the door. Her features oozed with happiness as her eyes were met with hazy amethyst ones.

"Dark! How are you?," Emiko asked as she led the teen to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I've already eaten. How are you?," he asked, taking a seat at the table anyway.

"Are you sure? There's plenty of food. How about something to drink?," Emiko continued as she floated across the kitchen, ever so gracefully.

"Water, please." Dark figured if he just asked for something, she would quit pestering him. It worked. Emiko handed him a glass of water and took a seat across from him.

"Would you like me to check on Daisuke? I'd hate for you to be late because of him."

"No, we have time. It's only 7:30. Is there something wrong, Mrs. Emiko? You seem a little nervous," Dark asked staring at her directly. She shifted her eyes, then returned to his gaze.

"Yes of course. And Dark, please quit saying 'Mrs.' It's just too formal for me."

"Yes, sorry. Well then. You still haven't answered my question." Emiko looked at him with confusion written on her face. "How are you?"

"O-oh," she said chuckling nervously. "I'm great actually." Dark raised and eyebrow at her and she looked away, rising to pour herself a glass of water.

* * *

Daisuke cringed as the cold water rushed over his back. "Ugh," he breathed as he endured the freezing torrent of liquid discipline. He convulsed violently, taking his mind off of the tainted angel that was Dark. He leaned against the shower wall, sliding down to the floor; this prison, now a sanctuary. With entered the bathroom, poking his head into the shower.

"Kyu?," he said, causing Daisuke to rise and turn off the shower.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." With ran around in circles, following Daisuke back into his room. Daisuke threw on his uniform and grabbed his books, before running down stairs.

"Hey Dark," he said as he entered the kitchen, picking up the glass of water that Dark had left untouched and taking a swig of it.

"Daisuke!," Emiko said, shocked at how uncouth he was with his guest.

"It's fine Emiko. I do it to him all the time," Dark said glancing at Daisuke with a hint of a smile toying at his lips. "Hey Dai, you ready?"

"Uh yeah," Daisuke said, kissing his mom on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Mom."

"Bye honey. Bye Dark. Have a good day!," she called out as the boys left the kitchen.

"God, I have never felt so awkward in my life," Dark said laughing as they neared the car.

"Sorry," Daisuke said getting into the passenger seat. Dark looked at him, eyes wide as Daisuke put on his seat belt. "What?." Daisuke asked, becoming paranoid with the seconds that passed. "Is there something on my face?" Dark stifled a laugh, turning it into a cough as he pulled out and drove off to school, shaking his head as he did.

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

We entered the school meet the stares of the entire student body. The sea of teens separated as if Moses, himself had stepped in and took over. The majority of the students were just curios to see what everyone else was staring at, whereas the others just bore mixtures of confusion and bewilderment. I walked slowly, trailing behind Dark, his swagger expressed confidence in every sense of the word. As soon as Dark had passed, the smiles that greeted him had lost any inclination of their warmth, transforming into scowls, daring me to come closer.

"Dark, what's up with the red-head," someone said, laughing from the crowd. Dark tensed up, but kept walking as if to had heard nothing at all. "Is he like your little lap-dog, adhering to your every command? He's so lame. Probably fantasizes about you," The person continued. It was a girl's voice; its pitch screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Dark paused, causing me to almost run into him. I thought he was about to say something, but in walking around to see why he stopped, I noticed his face said it all. His expression portrayed hatred in human form. A side of Dark, I guessed, no one had seen before, because at that moment a hush fell over the hall. Silence sang verses, dancing through the crowd, begging to be partnered. Dark's jaws were clenched with a sneer painted on his face. He looked so disgusted, I'd hate to be on his bad side. Eyes made almost completely black like that of a demon's with the dilation of his pupils. Cold and soulless was the glare emanating from the one whose smile breathed life into so many others. It was almost scary. The students stared back at him, completely frozen, like children being scolded.

"Daisuke," he said, turning to me. The murderous look still masking the beautiful angel's face. I looked up at him nervously, my breath catching in my throat. He tilted his head in the direction we were heading before and I started walking immediately as if at gunpoint. He took one more glance in the direction of the anonymous girl before following me down the hall. As we passed, I could hear the hustle and bustle of students returning to normal, but the normality was false, yet seemingly more believable than the people involved. _What? Now Dark's all of the sudden, my new body guard? Yeah right. What if he's not around then? I'm as good as dead, but why? Does this guy really have that much influence on the people around him? I mean, one guy everyone adores...come on. Followers, get a life. Seriously._

I took my seat in Nakamura's class, paranoid as fuck. People were staring, but only because I looked like I was having a seizure, jumping at every little noise. Dark came in shortly after looking pissed to no avail.

"Jeez! What wrong with Dark?" Girls were chatting behind me. _I don't know if I can stand it._

"I don't know, but he looks so hot and evil-like! You know what I mean?"

"Totally!" They began to giggle as they ran over to tell Dark about the different things he does that turn them on. _God, get a life. Clingy little bitches. 'Is that jealousy I detect?' Shut up. I'm just annoyed._I looked over at Riku who was being told about the hallway incident, appearing more interested in in what the guy was saying than even he was. _Must be faking it._

"You should've seen it! She was put on hush-mouth! I couldn't even believe it. It was like he possessed or something! Ugh, priceless," the boy said, using his hands for emphasis. Riku noticed me staring at her and started to walk over, ignoring whatever else the boy across from her was saying. He blinked for a moment, then turned to annoy someone else.

"Hey Niwa-kun. Staring is very rude, you know." she said as she stood in front of my desk.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring. You can just call me Daisuke, by the way." I was fidgeting with my hands as I looked up at her. I couldn't breathe.

"So, where were you yesterday? One minute you were sitting at the lunch table and the next, poof! Vanished out of nowhere," she asked placing a hand on her hip. _Okay, I can't lie. Just tell her the truth or half of it._

"I went home," I said, finding my breath again. _Not a lie. Not at all._ I saw Dark shift out of the corner of my eye. He was pretending to be asleep, but I could see the small smile on his face.

"Oh. What'd you do?," she asked, shifting her weight to one leg. "You took Dark with you right?" Her question took me off guard. _How does she know?_ "I mean I saw you two talking together outside, so I just assumed you left together. Dark didn't come back to the table either."

"Why did you ask where I was if you saw me outside with him?" She blushed and looked away at Dark's psuedo-slumber.

"Well when you left the table, you looked really upset. So I was gonna try and cheer you up. The people at the table can be real ass-holes. Before I got to the door, I saw you guys talking through the window and you looked fine. I just figured I'd imagined your expression," she said as she stared at her shoes. I started to laugh and she chuckled nervously along with me.

"We just played video games at my place. He was gonna stay for lunch, but his brother came to get him," I said leaving out the fact that he would've screwed me, had my mom not interrupted. Dark shifted again and I saw the grin on his face before it was hidden by his arm. When I looked back at Riku, she was staring at me with her mouth wide open. "What?," I said, remembering Dark looking at me the exact same way in the car.

"I-is that a-a h-hickey?," Riku asked in what was little more than a whisper.

"What? No! Where?," I asked, slightly panicked now, the blush capturing my face.

"Right here," she said still awe-struck as she pressed down on my bruised neck.

"Ow! Fuck!," I squeaked as I jerked my neck away. Riku's eyes got even wider as she pulled down my collar.

"Oh my god! There's more!," she said pointing out two more on my collar bone. She poked them as well and I flew up from my desk.

"God damn it! That hurts! Stop poking me," I crowed, rubbing the bruises nestled near my shoulder. Riku giggled as she tried to attack my newfound weaknesses.

"Who is it?," she cooed, finally letting me take my desk.

"What do you mean 'who is it?'"

"Who gave you the love tats?," she said, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Come on! I won't tell anyone, I promise." She was whispering now, leaning in closer. Dark chuckled a little, but quickly caught himself. Riku looked over at him, but convinced herself she was hearing things.

"No one. They aren't hickies." A few people were now examining my neck, leaning over their seats to get a peek, confirming what Riku said. And so the whispering began.

"Bullshit! I know a hickey when I see one. In your case, when I see four. God knows how many you really have."

"There's four?," I asked having only felt three sore spots.

"One, two, three, and...four," Riku said, jabbing her finger into all of them.

"Fuck! It hurts so bad! Damn it Dark! Riku, touch me one more time, I'll break all of your precious fucking fingers," I squeaked as loud as I could without breaking a whisper. Immersed in the battle between enduring pain and drawing attention to myself. I froze, clasping my hand to my mouth after realizing what I had just said. Riku's mouth twitched, but she remained otherwise motionless.

"Y-you and D-dark?," she breathed, looking off into the distance as if she were imagining how it all played out. "Oh my fucking god, Daisuke, do you know how many hit lists you would be put on if people found out you're screwing him? Don't tell anyone else. Fan girls can be very, very dangerous. Trust me, I'm related to the most radical of them. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Be careful though. The thought of Dark with someone else is universally taboo, to all fan girls." She was whispering so softly, I had to strain to hear her.

"Well, what do you think?," I asked truly curious of her opinion.

"I think it's fucking hot, as would a lot of other people. Dark would probably even get on some hitlists as well, because you've got a little fan club going too," she said winking at me. "Don't worry. If anyone asks, you can say I gave 'em to you. Just video games, huh?," Riku giggled, walking towards her seat as Mr. Nakamura entered the classroom.

I sank into my seat, feeling all of the tension leave my body. _I've got a fan club? What the hell is up with this school and obsessions? Well at least the whole school's not against me._ I looked over at Dark to find him staring back at me. He was smirking. I didn't need to see it to know. _What are you smiling at? It's your turn._

_

* * *

_

Yay! Chapter 4 is complete! Read and Review please! X[)

Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel...oh, but if only I did...**

**Thanks, for the reviews guys. They are greatly appreciated.**

**LITTLE WARNING: Craziness going on in this chap. Just beware lol. X[)**

**

* * *

**

**DAISUKE'S POV**

History went by quickly due to the fact that all we did was take notes. Dark was asleep the entire time, or at least he pretended to be. A few times, he popped up and commented on something though, scaring the shit out of me.

"Daisuke. Please wake Dark up. He can't afford to miss this crucial information," Mr. Nakamura said after explaining something that truly wasn't as important as he made it out to be. I swear he just fancies hearing himself speak.

"I'm listening," Dark said, still appearing to be asleep. Mr. Nakamura nodded and continued his ongoing speech. I highly doubt Dark was conscious from that point on. I wouldn't be either if I'd stayed up all night playing video games. _Jeez. Is this guy all I can think about? 'New subject! New subject!' Oh! I've got art in fifth period. Amazingness! Finally try out my new pastels. There's even a violet one that matches- 'Oh my god, stop thinking about this dude!' I never win this argument._

The bell rang and I waited as Dark slowly got up from his desk. He looked half past dead with the deep shadows beneath his eyes.

"Dark, you really should have gone to sleep," I chided as we walked towards second hall.

"When I try to sleep, I'm not tired anymore. Something about school just knocks me out though."

"Maybe you don't sleep at home, because you sleep so much here. Have you tried sleeping pills?" _Great, now I sound kind of like a shrink._

"They have no effect," he said, flipping the hair out of his eyes.

"How about horse tranquilizers?" Dark laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I'll see you in 3rd." He smiled and kept on walking with Risa at his heels. They had Lit. together this period. In fact, they had five out of six classes together, unfortunately for Dark. We had compared our schedules earlier in the parking lot and found out that we have three classes together. History, chemistry, and home economics. _Who the fuck takes economics? Oh right. Chicks do. I should've known he'd take a class like that. I just got the left over classes for enrolling late. Lame._

I walked into Algebra III to find Riku practically squirming by my desk. I looked at her cautiously, placing my books down. My eyes stayed glued to her as I went to sit down. As soon as my ass met the seat, she jumped me, sitting on my lap.

"Wh-Riku!," I yelped, attempting to push her off of me. She grabbed my hands and pulled my arms around her waist.

"Sh! Just play along," she whispered in my ear, looking overly flirtatious. "Tell me exactly what happened yesterday! It's been bugging me ever since you said it was Dark!"_ Oh that's what this is about. Is this what Dark feels like all the time? Having chicks jump on him and what not? Fuck! Stop thinking about him. Can't hurt to try it out, I guess. Fine. Let's play._

I twisted Riku in my lap and threw her leg over so that her thighs curved around my waist; her legs dangling on either side of me. She blushed, biting her lip as she stared at me, waiting.

"Well first, we were just talking. He had kissed me out of the blue in first period and I asked him about it. He told me why he did it and I kissed him," I said staring at Riku's unequaled concern in my story. _Freak._

"Tell me more," she said, toying with my collar. _This is uncomfortable._

"I stood up from the couch denying the fact that I'd just jumped him and he kissed me back, pulling me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist," I said pulling Riku's hips towards mine. She closed the gap between us, blushing as she began arching back and rubbing herself against the front of my pants. _Big mistake._ _What the fuck is she doing. We're in class. Oh my god, I started it. I can't tell her to get off. She might get mad or I might hurt her feelings. Holy shit! Why is everyone trying to screw me?_

"Keep going," she gasped. People started turning around with shocked expressions. _Is she seriously gonna fuck me in the back of a classroom?!_

"Um. H-he layed me on the couch, pulling my shirt off. Then he started kissing and sucking my neck and chest, rubbing his knee against my groin as his mouth played on my body." _Please get off, please get off._ Her eyes were closed as she moved her hands to undo my pants. I stopped her by placing my hand between her legs, pressing against her damp panties. Her legs widened and she pushed closer, riding my knuckles. The class was silent. _'Push her off.' No that's hell of mean! Why me? God, I'm so stupid. 'Yes. Yes you are.'_

"Ugh! Daisuke," she sighed, making the class gasp as they watched her rock towards my hand. _What I wouldn't give to be the spectator and not the victim._ She pushed harder, breathless now. "Don't stop." _So not cool._

"Fuck. Um. H-he, he moved his hands down my body, teasing me with his teeth and my-" I stopped, feeling her fingers grip my shoulders. Her legs clamped around me; body convulsing. She shivered, arching her back, then collapsing, breathing deeply into my neck. My eyes went wide as the fabric beneath her skirt became completely soaked. _Did she just cum? _"R-riku?"

Riku raised her head and looked directly at me. Her face was flushed and her expression became horrified as she realized what she'd just done.

"O-oh my god," She said in a panicked voice. "Daisuke, I-I don't-. I'm so sorry. Is e-everyone s-staring at me?" I had forgotten she couldn't see the gaping crowd I was watching ceaselessly.

"Um, no," I said after mouthing 'Turn around' to all of the bystanders. They complied, still shocked by the convulsing Riku with her legs clamped around me. "Y-you might want to get off before Mr. Saguri comes in." The second bell had just rang, signaling anyone who wasn't in class to get a tardy pass. Riku got up, walking unsteadily around to her desk. She was shaking with the permanent rash of embarrassment still on her face. She looked over at me nervously and I gave her a small reassuring smile. We said nothing the rest of the period.

* * *

"Daisuke, did you really fuck Riku Harada in a desk?!," Saehara screeched, before I could even get through the door of the chemistry room. Riku's head shot up, a frantic expression on her face. She looked as if she were pleading for help.

"What? No," I said nodding my head at her as if to tell her to forget about it. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone's talking about it! Everyone was wondering where you got the hickeys from and then you went and layed it on her before the second bell rang! That whole interrogation thing in first period was just for show, huh? Dude! You are the fucking man!," he said laughing. _What a fucking idiot._ _Wow, news travels faster than the speed of light here. I bet Saehara knows whatever's going down before even the people involved do._ Dark walked up behind me, pushing Saehara's face back. Saehara stumbled backward and out of the way. _Rudeness._

"What the fuck, Dark," Saehara said, struggling to maintain his balance. Dark seemed a little frustrated, but quickly regained his calm.

"Dude get out of his face. So he got his dick wet. Let's call the channel five news station and get his take on the story," Dark said, walking past Saehara and taking his seat.

"Jeez Dark. You're a little uptight today. Maybe you should follow Daisuke's lead and relieve some stress during 2nd," Saehara scoffed.

"God! Will you guys just shut the fuck up?," Riku yelled, rising from her seat and stomping out of class.

"Riku wait," Dark said, jumping up to follow her.

* * *

**DARK'S POV**

"Riku! Hey Riku! Wait up!" Riku stopped and turned to find me coming up behind her. As I ran up, she tried to wipe away the tears that relentlessly fell from her eyes, looking rather surprised to see it was me calling after her. _Why am I here again? Oh yeah, info gathering._

"Go away Dark." Her voice was raw and broken as she attempted to yell at me. "Just fucking go." _....No?_

"Fuck no. Talk it out with me. Why are you so upset?," I panted as I finally caught up with her. _Fucking track team._

"Why am I upset? Dark everyone thinks I'm a whore now. I don't even know why I--forget it. Why do you care anyway?" She looked away choking back more bone-chilling sobs. _I'm a sucker for weeping damsels._

"What I can't sympathize? And bullshit. I don't think you're a whore. So you just forgot where you were and fucked the new kid...in a desk. I've seen worse," I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

"That's only because you **are** a whore. You've probably done worse, much less seen it," she scoffed, shrugging my arm away. Her comment stung a little as I realized the fact that she was right. _I guess I can be a little promiscuous. Wait, I'm trying to help this bitch and she's just being blatantly rude. I'm happy everyone thinks she's a whore. Who knows. I might even find the heart to screw her._

"That's not fair. What about the people who throw themselves at me. Are they not whores? I just can't find the strength to refuse them. So go ahead. Label the victim." Riku burst into laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. "There we go. Smile. It suits you." _Fucking bitch._

"It's just so embarrassing. Daisuke probably thinks I'm a slut. I basically launched myself at him." _You should have kept your fucking legs closed. Daisuke's just so easy. She was probably just using him, the little twat._

"No, he doesn't. I promise. You forget that he partook in this event also? He didn't tell you to get off. That makes him as guilty as you are. Don't worry so much." She smiled, but it was then replaced with hurt.

"Oh my god, Dark," she said looking up at me.

"What?" _Don't think you're gonna jump me too, bitch._

"I am so sorry. I know you and Daisuke are-" I put my hand on her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. _Oh so now you want to think about me and the consequences? Let's lie a little more. Let you feel secure._

"It's fine. I'm not pissed. If there's anyone I should be pissed at, it's Dai," I said patting her shoulder. _Yeah right, bitch. If you weren't a girl, I'd kick your fucking ass you little cunt. Why the fuck am I so jealous? Damn it._ "Let's just get back to class, okay? It'll be cool, I swear."

We walked back to class after getting a couple of those lame-ass tardy passes. They fucking get on my nerves. _Why do you need a pass to be late? Seriously. I need to tell the school about itself._Everyone watched us as we entered the room. Daisuke stared at me, clinging to the desk like he was about to launch out of his seat. I half wanted to stand there just to see if he would. I kept my eyes on him as I took my seat and he turned to face me.

"Did she tell you about it?," he asked. His face was so cute, with that scared expression. _I honestly don't mind if Dai wants to screw other people, but the audacity of them to think they can touch what's mine is what pisses me off. They can look until their heart's content, but get too close..._

"No. How was it? I haven't tapped Riku yet, but I want to know if it's worth my time," I said glancing at him for a moment, then opening my notebook. He blushed even with the little pout on his face.

"It's not like that, Dark. I didn't fuck her," Dai whispered. Those big red eyes staring up at me as he spoke. He looked like he was about to cry or something. _He didn't fuck her? How the hell is he so innocent? It's completely insane._

"Dude, why not?," I said staring directly at him, searching for any inclination of deceit. _No one can be this righteous._ He blushed a violent red and looked around, making sure no one else was listening. _Oh, covert are we?_

"She wanted me to tell her about yesterday so she sat on my lap and told me to like play along. I did. I mean it was harmless, or so I thought. I just turned her around so she would face me and she just started pushing herself against me. I didn't know what to do. She tried to undo my pants, so I panicked and just put my hand between her legs. I guess it would look like I screwed her from everyone else's point of view. I couldn't tell her to get off. It would hurt her feelings," he whispered, flexing his left hand. _Jesus Christ. I bet if someone came up to him and said they were gonna rape him, he'd go along with it just for the sake of their "feelings." He's so naive, it's almost sad. Amuse me, ginger snap._

"So you fingered her in front of everyone? Holy shit, Dai! Have you no shame?," I said sternly. He looked down as if he'd just been scolded, toying with his fingers.

"No! I didn't, I swear. I never even touched her there," Dai whimpered, tugging on the lower part of my shirt. "And don't tell me you've never touched a girl like that in public, or more." _Okay drama queen._

"I'm not denying the fact that I do it, but if you're going to do it, you should be a little more discreet. Don't just whip her legs open and go to town in a desk, of all places. A teacher could have walked in at any moment, Dai." _I would have paid to see it._

"I'm sorry! Dude I wasn't planning on it. She attacked me and I couldn't just blow her off. That'd be so mean." _Yep. He's going to cry. I can see it now. This shit really must be tearing him up inside. Fucking saint._

"Sh, Dai. I'm kidding. It's cool. Did you at least make sure she was quiet?," I asked just as Saehara popped into the conversation. _Fucking retard._

"Dude, Riku practically screamed his name," Saehara said, feeling the need to put in his two cents. Daisuke glared at him.

"Saehara, shut the fuck up. You weren't even there," he fumed. His hands turning into fist, still clenching onto my shirt.

"Chill Dai," I said, tapping the top of his hands. He blushed fiercely and let go, running a hand through his hair out of habit. Saehara eyed the two of us and raised an eyebrow.

"Dark, can I talk to you for a second?," he said moving to the opposite side of me.

"Why even ask? You look like you're in position to, so spit it out."

"What's up with Dai?," Saehara asked, ignoring my comment. He knelt beside me, leaning close to my shoulder.

"Nothing. Why? And don't call him Dai. He hates it." _The name is mine, fuckface. Get your own. Matter of fact, don't give him a nickname. You're not worthy._

"Well you call him Dai," Saehara said, getting off subject. _'Cause I'm fucking awesome, that's why._

"Well you're not me, now are you?," I said giving him a cold look. _Put you in your place._ He shrank back a little, then regained his composure.

"N-no. Sorry. It's just that he seems a little agitated, is all."

"He's fine," I said turning to look at Daisuke. He was sketching something. It took me a moment to realize it was my hand. He noticed me staring and crumpled up the sheet of paper, blushing and turning away. "If you're so worried, why don't you just ask him yourself," I said still looking in Daisuke's direction.

"Yeah. It's nothing. Forget I said anything," Saehara said before rising and walking off. I notice Riku staring at us from across the room. Well, maybe just at Dai, but this is an opportunity no one could pass up.

"What did he want," Daisuke asked, still looking away from me. I picked up his hand, tracing the lines of his palm with my fingers. I felt his arm tense slightly as the tips of my fingers ghosted up his wrist. Riku's eyes blinked not once. Just glued to our table. Her hands were clenched around the edges of her station; knuckles white. _That's right. take a nice long gander. He's mine._

"He was just asking about you. Nothing serious," I whispered, letting my fingers dance across his porcelain skin. He shivered when I touched the crook of his arm. _Damn, he's responsive._

"A-about m-me?" I kissed the palm of his hand, making him jump a little. My eyes were fixed on Riku's. She looked like one of those 'girls on the side' from Jerry Springer. No worries. _I'd be mad too if I were in your position._

"Yes, about you," I voiced into his skin, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. He looked at me. His eyes, a deep burgundy. Just as he looked, I bit him. I let go of his arm grinning at Riku as I turned away.

"Ugh," Daisuke breathed, almost moaning. The class went silent as if it were frozen in time. Riku's jaw dropped as if I'd just done the unthinkable. _I win._

"Daisuke?," Ms. Izumi called, walking over to our table. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. M-my t-table hit the foot. I-I'm fine." _Oops?_

"Dark, why don't you take him to the nurse for a moment and make sure everything's okay? I'll write you a pass." I nodded and waited for Daisuke to stand. His hands were shaking. I chuckled to myself, receiving a glare from my precious little red-head and an awe-struck expression from Harada number two. _And here we go with the passes again._

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"My table hit the foot?," Dark laughed as we walked towards the infirmary. "When did inanimate objects begin attacking people?

"Shut up. It's your fault. You bit me! Stop smiling! It's not funny," I seethed, rubbing the little teeth maks above my wrist. "You wouldn't want me biting you in the middle of class!"

"I just might," He said, stopping to stand in front of me. _Damn._ I moved to side-step him, but he moved also to block me.

"Move, Dark," I said, folding my arms. He laughed and let me pass. "You are so annoying, you know that?" _Why is everything a game with this guy?_

"Jeez. Why are you so prudish?"

"I'm not prudish! You're just obscenely immature! You and your salacious conduct!"

"Whoa! Pump the brakes. You throwing SAT words around now?" He was laughing. Truly laughing. _If he wasn't so hot, I'd kick his ass. 'Excuses, excuses.' Shut up._

"God! Is everything a joke to you? I-" Dark silenced me with a kiss. His mouth perfectly molded to mine like it was made for me and me alone. The kiss was tender and slow, completely the opposite of the first time. He nibbled at my lip and I allowed him entrance, letting him explore my mouth as he pleased. All too quickly he pulled away smiling, leaving me disgruntled and unsatisfied. _Damn it!_I watched him as he continued to move towards the infirmary, too awe-struck to follow. He turned and looked at me, just waiting. "I'm not going."

"Dai-" _Don't 'Dai' me like you feel hurt. You're little woe-is-me act won't work this time bud._

"I'm not going. That was a bitch-ass move you just pulled right there. I can't stand you right now."

"Come on Dai. I can't go to the nurse without a reason, so you kind of need to come with me. Please?," Dark said with this tone of sadness and the most apologetic face I had ever seen in my life. _This is the last time I'm falling for this, I swear. 'Yeah right.'_

"B-but there's nothing wrong with me."

"Just pretend like you're unconscious and I'll carry you there. I seriously don't feel like going back to class." _Is he serious?_

"What? No, that's like lying." _He's gonna get me in trouble. I just know it._

"No, that's like acting. It's an art form. Just play dead," he said walking towards me. I stood still trying to decide whether or not I should go along with it. _'Look at the bright side. You get to skip class.' I've done enough skipping already. 'It's only like 20 minutes.' So what? _Dark hoisted me up, tossing me over his shoulder as if I had weighed nothing at all, shattering all traces of thought.

"What the fuck, Dark! Put me down!," I said wriggling around with no effect.

"Either you shut up, or I'll put you to sleep myself." I fell silent, going limp as I lolled helplessly in his grasp. _I'd rather not find out how he would put me to sleep. God, I'm so weak. So uncool._

"That's not fair," I groaned, all the blood rushing to my head.

"Who said it was going to be?" _Meanie._

"Well if you were gonna force me to go anyway, why did you even ask me to play dead, as if I had a choice? And don't carry me like this. I'm seriously gonna have a nose bleed." Dark pulled me down placing one arm under my ass and his other around my back, letting my legs dangle on either side of him.

"So you wouldn't feel totally forced into it. You chose the wrong answer, so I seem like the bad guy now," he said, so casually as if he was used to doing this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes as his warmth seeped into me, melting away all protest. No longer playing a role, I drifted off to sleep, losing myself in him.

* * *

**DARK'S POV**

"Dai?" His arms hung lifelessly about my shoulders. His breath on my neck, a gentle current teasing wisps of hair. It was like holding a child, so innocent, untasted by foul mouths, yet having played at the foot of their table. _He must have really fallen asleep._

"Is he okay?," asked the nurse as I entered the infirmary. "What happened?"

"He just hit his head on a table. He was standing on a chair trying to get a vile from the cabinet in the chem. lab and fell. It's nothing serious though. There aren't any bumps. He's just not the most agile of people," I said, lying off the top of my dome. _It's a gift. =]_

"Oh my, and he's so small. Poor thing. You carried him here by yourself? You're too kind," she said attempting to reach for him. I backed away slightly, then let her take him, watching her closely as if she were trying to steal him away or something. "Don't worry, he'll still be here later," she said noticing my discomfort. _Why am I so protective of him? She's a nurse for Christ's sake. It's not like she's gonna off him in his sleep or something. Yeah right. You can never be too cautious._ I watched as she placed him on one of the beds. _Lucky bastard. What I wouldn't give to sleep away class time. Scratch that. To sleep in a bed during class._ "Do you want to stay in here with him? Most kids these days just carry the sick in to get out of class. I don't mind if you take one of these beds." _Damn. This lady owns._

"Are you sure it's cool?," I asked making sure I wasn't being punk'd. She nodded and left the room, putting up a 'gone to lunch' sign. I sat on the edge of Daisuke's assigned bed, wanting so badly to lay next to him. I thought better of it and took the bed next to his. I stared at him for a while, so content with just being here. I felt my eyes drift shut, succumbing to the silence.

* * *

**THE DREAM**

They were running, two figures cast as shadows. Feet dancing motionlessly across fields of white flowers, as if merely floating amongst them. Hair tossed around as they let the zephyr carry them away. The careless whisper of no boundaries told tales of lost cities and places undiscovered. No matter. They were here, they were now. No past, no future. Just this moment. Laughter broken by a deafening sound. Mute now, the sound replaced by nothingness. A shadow falters. Crimson flows, thick and unceasing. All that was is now all that isn't. The sanguine stains fade, but never disappear. Ghosting among white chrysanthemums.

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I awoke, shaking. Drenched with a cold sweat, I struggled to catch my breath. _Where am I?_ I looked around realizing I was still in the infirmary. _Just a dream then. Where's-?_ I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. Dark was sleeping in the bed next to mine, looking so serene. He was gorgeous even in his sleep. I wanted to be closer to him. Rising from my bed, I realized they had taken my shoes off and the cold floor beneath my feet chilled me to the bone. _Would he mind? Probably not. It wouldn't hurt to try. _I walked over to Dark, climbing onto the bed and wrapping my arms around him. He didn't move, so I snuggled closer, taking him in. He smelled like the morning after it rains. That fresh rain that could never be recreated no matter how many fragrances claim to be in comparison. But there's something else. Something minute, almost undetectable. _Is that? Honey?_That's it. Whatever the combination, it was a fragrance all his own. The smell that could only be Dark. Amidst all the debating in my head over what the correct chemical formula goes into Dark's aroma, I hadn't noticed that I'd slid my hand under his shirt and moved closer to the point where I was nearly on top of him. I looked up to find irises of deep indigo staring back at me.

"S-sorry. Did I wake you up?," I asked, embarrassed to no end. He gave me a small smile and his eyes slid closed again.

"It didn't take much. I'm a light sleeper as well as an insomniac." _How can he be so comfortable with me touching him like this? I'd have pissed my pants, had I woken up to myself practically on top of me._

"Jeez, that sucks," I said relaxing as he chuckled softly. I ran my fingers over his stomach, feeling the ripples of muscle I'd stared continuously at earlier. Dark pushed me off, turning me on my side. He placed his arm around my waist. His body was so warm against my back, I couldn't help but to lean into him.

"I can't sleep if you keep touching me like that," he whispered into my hair, sending a chill down my spine. _Oh my fucking god. Okay, I see now why people would obsess over him. _Unsure of how much time we'd get to stay in here, I begged myself to fall asleep; to lay like this for as long as possible. Totally calm with his arms around me, his breath on my hair. The rise and fall of his chest against me, gentle and soothing. I let the rhythm of his breathing lull me to quietus. My own general anesthetic.

* * *

Okie dokie artickokie. Little lameness for you. Um well chapter 5 is complete and I'm feeling like this school day is dragging on...forever. Let me know if I'm right or just losing my mind.

Read and Review pweez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. Oh, but only if I did...**

**Thanks: Thanks for the reviews guys. It's been a while since I've updated. Mild writer's block and recent move to a new location. Lame, but anyway. I hope you like chapther 6. =]**

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

Cool breezes and the sweet caress of warmth on my body. This must be paradise. I long for this dream to last forever as I watch the waves dance upon the shore. _How vast is the ocean that calls me forth?_ This question goes unanswered, but the calling gets louder as I sit idly by. I walk on as instructed; the siren's song luring me closer. The rush of water between my toes gushes up, rearranging the sand and grit I leave behind. Deeper now, I am engulfed and sent sputtering into the unknown. Darkness. Thrash as I may, the sea holds me under ripping at my body and constricting my air supply. I look around helplessly for some sort of escape, but I can no longer tell which way is up. My chest collapses, heart rate slows. I feel myself slipping away, giving up with the current that surrounds me.

"Ugh," I gasped, exiled from my slumber. My eyes darted around the room praying to the deities that I might not be a merman. I was buried under at least six blankets, crushing me into a bed. Aside from the extremely heavy fabric on top of me, I found myself unusually comfortable. I tried to make out what I could of the room with my limited mobility, because my head was the only thing free of the downy prison. The walls were yellow and there was a large picture of sunflowers placed in the middle of the wall in front of me. A set of large french doors opened to what seemed like a balcony and allowed the fresh breeze to flow through the room. My observations were interrupted as an enormous amount of pressure fell over me. _I would scream if I could breathe._ Two slender hands appeared over the top of the seemingly endless tower of blankets, accompanied by a head of violet hair.

"'Ello gov'na," Dark said as he rolled off of me, seeing my expression of near death. _Why does he look so happy?_

"Where am I?," I said, attempting to scramble out of the bed. _I was unsuccessful much to my displeasure._ _One less blanket and I bet I could escape._

"What? No good morning? Nice to see you? Dai, I thought you were at least well mannered." Dark wore the smirk that never fails to annoy me. _Excluding the comforters, waking up with Dark on top of me might not be a bad sight to see every morning._

"Screw you. Just answer the question."

"You're at my place. Are you always so angry when you wake up? Jeez," he laughed, standing up to pace about the room. _Come back over here._

"Your place? What did you do to me?" I struggled with the comforters once again without any accomplishment.

"Yes, my place. I didn't do much to you. Just had a little fun. No worries though. I didn't leave any bruises. You were great though by the way. Mm." I could not believe my ears. _D-didn't do m-much?_ Dark stared at me biting his lower lip as he leaned against the yellow picture-laden wall. _Mm, is right. Oh, if only I wasn't held down by these blankets..._

"What the fuck did you do?!" My hands started shaking beneath the covers and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I was stuck in the limbo between lust and hatred.

"Fucking chill Dai. I was kidding. You take me way too seriously dude. Damn," Dark scoffed as he walked out of the room. _Don't go._

"Dark wait! Take these God damn blankets off of me! Dude please! Damn it!" He walked backward into the room, keeping one hand on the door frame. "Come on Dark. I'm burning up."

"What do I get if I do?" _Damn it. I can never win with this guy._

"I'll play dead for the nurse one time without being forced," I said with a hopeful expression.

"No." All hope disappeared from my features. "Dai, why would I take that deal when I can just make you play dead any time I want you to? I don't mind forcing you."

"Jeez man. Whatever you want. Just take these fucking blankets off of me."

"Say please master, to whom I vouch my loyal servitude." _His expression was serious._

"Please master, to whom I vouch my loyal servitude."

"Aw. That's sweet Dai, but I still can't help you. Sorry dude. Nice to know you're so loyal though." With that, Dark strode out of the room. _One way ticket to hatred. Off I go._

"What the hell? Dark, I fuckin' hate you dude." I doubt he could hear me, but it was worth a try. Just as I laid my head back down, I heard some light footsteps enter the room. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Oh hello. I'm Mrs. Mousy, Dark's mother. Well you probably already guessed that. Oh dear, you look terrified. You must be wondering what you're doing here." I nodded my head, just taking in her appearance. She was tall and slender, with hands like that of a piano player's. Her eyes were a deep purple and her raven hair rolled down her shoulders to fall at the middle of her back. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word. _Dye Dark's hair black and add extensions. Poof! We've got some twins on our hands._ '_Pay attention!_' "Well you see, according to Dark, you we're trying to get a vial from a cabinet and fell. You hit your head and he took you to the nurse. It's a good thing he did because it turns out that you have a fever of 104, last time we checked. We called your house and your house keeper Towa said that your mother won a trip to a resort for three days. I believe your father's away searching for artifacts?"

"Yes ma'am. He goes on expiditions for weeks and sometimes months at a time," I said, still not believing that I could be sick. "You're sure I have a fever?"

"Oh indeed. I'm a nurse ya know," she said smiling as she readjusted my pillow. "We'll take care of you until your parents come back. Hopefully your fever goes down before then. It's mildly contagious, so you might want to limit personal contact." _So much for waking up with Dark on top of me._

"Oh. How long have I been asleep?"

"You wouldn't wake up in the nurse's office. Lucky for you, Dark knows how to properly care for a fever patient. I knew teaching him would come in handy. He brought you here and took over until I came home. You've been out since yesterday." Mrs. Mousy didn't give me a chance to speak before placing a thermometer in my mouth. "Ah ah ah. Keep it there. I'll be right back." I watched as she exited the room.

"Oh my God, this day just keeps getting more interesting," I said aloud with the thermometer in my mouth because the silence was just too eerie.

"Um, who are you talking to?" I looked around to see who it was. Standing next to the door was Krad holding a basket of stuff which appeared to be my clothes.

"N-no one," I stammered, making the thermometer click against my teeth. Something about Krad just made me feel creeped out. Maybe it was the cold look he always has whenever I see him or how he glares at anything that moves. Whatever the reason, I huddled deeper into the quilted furnace.

"Dude, you're a freak. Anyway I got some clothes from your house. If you don't like these, it sucks ass for you because I'm not going back." _Dude's a total dick, but it's nice of him to care._

"Uh, thanks." Krad flipped his hair and tossed me a glare over his shoulder before leaving the room. _I took the glare as a 'You're welcome.' It's probably hard for him to even pretend to be nice._

"I'm back," Mrs. Mousy sang as she glided through the room, pulling the foreign object from my lips when she reached me."Aha! 101 degrees! We're making progress!"

"Um can I take these comforters off please. I feel like I'm gonna have a heat flash," I whined as I wriggled beneath them.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe just for a little while. La! I forgot! Are you hungry? Gosh, I'm so forgetful!" She squeaked and put her hands to her cheeks. _Job application: How well do you remember things? 'I'm so forgetful!' 'You're hired!' Twelve patients die the very next day. Forgetfulness: not cool for nurses._

"I guess I am kind of hungry," I lied. I was starving. Just didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Well then! Let's get you out of bed and into the kitchen," she cooed, skipping over to pull away the comforters. _Energizer bunny, minus the drum._

"Where is everyone?," I asked as I followed her to the kitchen.

"Why they left for school five minutes ago silly." She eyed me for a moment then continued. "No worries dear. Dark's going to get all of your work for you. You won't miss a thing." _It's __**not**__ the work I'm gonna miss._

**DARK'S POV**

"So Darkie-poo, how does it feel sleeping with your little boy toy in the next room? No urges of lust? N-" Wham! Krad couldn't finish his statement due to the fist colliding with his face. "Fucking bastard! Jesus Christ on a fucking stick that hurt!" _As blasphemous as that statement was, I found it mildly hilarious._ "I told you if you're gonna punch me, don't touch my face!

"And I told you not to call me Darkie-poo. So we're even."

"This better not bruise or-"

"Or what?" Krad stared at me for a moment, still rubbing his cheek. "That's what I thought."

"Fuckin' prick," Krad said glaring at me like he does every morning. I flicked him off as he walked away from the car. I was grabbing my stuff when something ran up my leg, startling the hell out of me. I fell backward onto the pavement, afraid to reach down to find out what it was. I braced myself, opening one eye to look down. It was a small white animal, curled into a ball. Basically I couldn't tell what it was. It just looked like a ball of fur laying near my crotch, is what. As I stared, it unfurled and greeted me happily.

"Kyu!," said the rodent, walking up my stomach. I winced as it neared my face.

"Um hi?"

"Kyu, kyu. Wizu." His huge red eyes stared up at me gleaming. _Those eyes. _

"With?," I said baffled at most. _Where have I seen you before? _It took me a second to realize it was Dai's rabbit. _Oh shit. How the hell did he get here? Must have crawled into Dai's bag and followed me here._ "How's it goin'?"

With tilted his head and eyed me for a moment as if waiting for something. _What'd I do to you?_

"Kyu? Wizu...," he said still looking at me like I was crazy. _Oh, okay. Gotcha._

"I'm Dark. Nice to meet you." He started bouncing, settling down after a bit and nestling himself in my neck. _Okay. He is cute. My bad for calling him a rodent._

"K-kyu..." He trailed off, curling back up into that ball and closing his eyes. Just then Saehara ran up startling him awake again. I scooped him up so quickly, I hadn't realized I'd done it, until after he was already under the car. _I'm a ninja! =P_I stared at Saehara wondering what the hell he wanted, seeing as I never talk to him in the morning.

"Can I help you?," I asked staring up at Saehara, who was currently panting.

"Dude, why are you on the ground?" I glared at him and he began to continue. "Uh nevermind. So what's the deal with Dai? I-I mean Daisuke."

"Nothin'. Why?" Saehara looked a little pale as if he were afraid to come up and just talk to me.

"N-no reason. It's just he was supposed to be in my gym class and well, he seems to like only show up for half the day. Ya know? Or maybe he got his schedule changed." _Ehem. Stalker._

"I dunno. Maybe." _Keep it short and sweet. Hurry up and leave dumb-ass._

"K-." I shot my hand underneath the car, silencing With before he could let out his 'Kyu.' Saehara was eyeing me insistently. I looked at him and sat up, breaking his trance. _Fucking watch TV or something. Jeez._

"Uh, well I'll see ya," Saehara said still looking like a creeper.

"Sure thing." He looked at me for another long moment, then speed walked to the building. _What the fuck was up with him? _Right after he left, I scooped With from under the car.

"Kyu! Kyu!" He looked angry, if rabbits could even have that expression. I could tell he was pissed though.

"Sorry. Jeez. You're not even supposed to be here, so I don't know why you're getting mad at me for saving your ass. Little bastard," I said in a tone equally as ticked as his. He wore a sad expression now and rubbed his face in my hand. "It's cool dude. Don't try me though. I'll shut you down."

"Kyu." He nodded and looked over at Dai's bag that I'd brought with me.

"Will he be pissed if he finds out you were here?" With just nodded and then stared up at me with a new spark of energy. "What? O-oh. No. No fucking way. You can't come with me."

"Kyu!," he whined. His eyes grew hella large. They were all shiny and shit like he was about to cry. _Damn it!_

"Okay. If you stay with me, you don't say a word. Don't even fucking breath or I swear I'll make sure Dai knows you were here. I'll hang your little remains in his locker." With shuddered and curled up into that little ball he was so fond of making. "I'm kidding, but seriously dude. No one can know you're here. 'Kay?" He ran over and snuggled against my chest. I ran my hand over his head a few times before I heard some students coming. "Sh. Get into that bag." With obeyed, concealing himself in Dai's pack.

First period was boring as hell, with the exception of my little anxiety attacks. Every ten minutes or so, With would make some kind of noise from that bag and people would look around trying to figure out where it came from.

"K-," said the bag.

"Shut the fuck up, With." I suppose that was my breaking point because everyone turned to look at me. "Uh. With all the um...the uh. Um shut the fuck up with all the protests. Ya know dude. Just skip to the part about war." Mr. Nakamura brushed off my little comment and continued on with his lectures.

"What the hell was that about?," said the note Risa sent hurling at my back.

"Nothing," I wrote back, tossing the note back at her with aim towards her face.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!!" Risa held her hand to her face. I couldn't restrain the big ass grin that took its spot on my mug. _Bulls-eye._A bubbly giggle emanated from the bag on the floor, but I couldn't bring myself to be pissed about it. _Roger's got a sense of humor about him._

**DAISUKE'S POV**

After eating one of the most amazing breakfasts I've ever had, I was forced to go back into the prison of blankets I loathed so much. Dark's mom stayed with me in the room watching food network as she gave me different hairstyles.

"Oh my gosh. I love the Naked Chef. Don't you just love that guy?," She asked, adding another barrette to my hair. _I have no idea who she's talking about._

"Well I like the food he makes," I said a little nervous by her excitement.

"He's so cute! Not as adorable as you, but still! Ugh! Adorable!" She shot up from the bed with a gleam in her eye. "I've got an idea!! Come with me!" She yanked back the blankets, took my hand and literally dragged me down the hall to her room. I watched on her bed as she opened a wardrobe full of elegant apparel. Her eyes gleamed and she moved closer and closer, leaving me no escape. Somehow she went from calling me adorable to dressing me up in her handmade dresses and taking pictures of me for her fashion designing portfolio. She made me wear a wig, calling Towa over to pin me down as they painted my face with MAC's fall collection of beauty products and polished my nails to match whatever garment I was forced to wear.

"That blue would look so cute on you!! Don't you think so Dai-chan?!" Before I could answer, I was in a blue dress that was so tight, had I not been forced to wear a thong, I would have had a panty line. That's what they told me at least.

"I think I've had enough dress up for today if you don't mind," I said attempting an escape. _Psychos!_

"Aw, but Dai-chan you've got twelve more dresses to try on!" _I see how this goes. Butter me up with breakfast, then get me to do whatever you want. Cheap shots. Just cheap._

**DARK'S POV**

"Dark," Riku yelled down the hall to me on the way to lunch.

"Sup?"

"Yesterday. A-about that little scene you pulled in chem. What was that, huh?," Riku said, placing her hand on her hip. _The most feminine I have ever seen her act._

"I don't know what you're talking about." _I remember it so well._

"You and Daisuke! That little arm thing! What was that?!" _Slow your roll little miss bull dyke turned straight. If she snaps her fingers in my face it will have made my year._

"Just tell me what the fuck your deal was yesterday. And where is Daisuke?" I looked at Riku like I was truly confused. "Don't play coy with me. I know you bit him to make me jealous." _Reel her in._

"Did I now? Well apparently it worked. And Dai is at my place. He's probably still tired from last night. Couldn't get him up this morning, so I'm guessing he's still in bed." Riku's mouth hung wide open. _I can see right down your wind pipe._

"L-last n-night?," she said looking dazed and confused.

"I couldn't help myself. I was so selfish. I wouldn't let him go to sleep, but he'll thank me for it when I get back." I gave a small smile as I stared at the girl who would've given Crayola a new shade of red. "Don't worry. You can join us if you like." She braced herself against a wall, taking in deep breaths. "Riku," I laughed, walking away from her backwardly. "Riku, I'm just fuckin' with you." _Riku's expression: priceless._

"Damn it Dark! Can't you just be serious for just one God damn minute?," she yelled as she swatted me with her hands. _Touchy, touchy._

"Can't you just take that stick out of you ass 'for just one God damn minute?,'" I said, mocking her. Riku sent me a glare that dared me to go on. "Look Riku. The little arm thing. Okay, I admit that was to piss you off, but you should know that Daisuke is mine. If you want him, you're gonna have to do more than just whore yourself around because it's not **your **body he's inerested in." I left Riku there gaping at me.

"Wait! Hey wait!" I turned around to see Riku right in my face. _She caught up hella fast. Damn track team._ "Where is he?"

"Why do you automatically assume I know where he is?" _I honestly want to know._

"Because you two have been basically inseparable ever since he got here with the exception of when you split up for class. Now I know you know where he is so just tell me!" I rolled my eyes at the sharp tone she was using. _I'm on the brink of forgetting her sex. Straight merk her ass._

"Dai really is at my place, but he's sick so he probably won't be here for a couple of days. He's in our guest room 'til his parents come back."

"I wanna come see him. I mean today after school I wanna ride home with you to visit Daisuke." _Fuck no._

"Why?"

"Everyone likes visitors when they're sick." _Persistent little twit._

"I don't."

"Please! Come on Dark. Please don't be an asshole today." _Am I an asshole?_

"Oh so now I'm an asshole? Fuck no. I'm not taking you."

"I didn't mean that. I swear. Please! I don't want him to feel like he only has one friend," Riku whined grabbing my arm in the process.

"Yo, whatever. But I better not have any fan girls wandering around my house tomorrow." Riku laughed and skipped off to lunch.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"One more. Then you can go to sleep," Towa yelled chasing me in a flurry. _She said that last time._I found myself in the corner of Dark's room. It couldn't be anyone's, but his because the walls were gray and the furniture was black, accented with hints of deep purple all around the room. It basically screamed Dark.

"Ugh no! I'm tired of taking drag shots," I said cowering behind a giant aubergine curtain that flowed to the floor. _Thirty-two different outfits so far. Hell yeah, I counted._

"Come on Dai-chan. Just one." _Ugh. I've been cornered._

"Fine." _One won't hurt. She's gonna make me try it on anyway._

"Yay!"

"Towa stop it! I'm not putting on that stupid lingerie! I am a dude! Look at me, I'm serious! Wait! No wait! Noooo!" **Flash*Click*Flash**

"So cute!!!!" *Mrs. Mousy and Towa squealed in unison.*

**DARK'S POV**

Ten minutes 'til the bell rings. I joined Home Ec. for the chicks. These chicks suck. _And not in the good way._

"Dark, how's your silhouette project coming along?," asked Mrs. Takahashi. _A real creeper, this chick._

"It's fine." _Haven't started it yet. Seven minutes 'til the bell._

"Can I have a look?," she said as she hovered over my shoulder, sniffing me in the process. _Please go away._

"Nope. I left it at home. It's gonna blow you away. I just know it."

"That's great, hun. Mio Hio, your portfolio needs more color! Work on it!" Mio whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at me. I held up a piece of paper which had 'cunnilingus' scibbled all over it, undressing her with my eyes. Blushing feverishly, she turned around just as quickly as she had before I got her hot and bothered.

**RING! **The bell finally rang and I sprinted to the door like the ninja that I am. I took the long way around trying desperately to avoid running into Riku. Rounding the corner, I ran into Saehara.

"Dark, you seen Daisuke today?"

"Dude I have two of the same classes with you. If you didn't see him in there, then I sure as hell haven't either you fucking dumb-ass."

"Oh yeah," Saehara said, laughing. I ran on past him towards the doors of freedom. Just as I exited, I was yanked back by my shirt.

"Damn it Blondie! I've got to go man."

"All the more reason to hold you back," the blond said through his laughter.

"Let me go or I'll tell Satoshi all about your little dreams." _Bingo! _Krad let go instantly and I hauled ass toward the parking lot. When I reached my car Riku was already waiting on me. _Fuck!_ "You ready?"

"Yep. Were you trying to escape?" _Little mind reader, are you?_

"Yep," I sad in the same monotonous voice she was using. She rolled her eyes at me and we made our way to the house. We didn't speak until we got to the driveway.

"Nice house," Riku said as she looked at her surroundings.

"Whatever. Hey lover-boy lives right there," I said pointing to the house opposite Daisuke's. _Wish I could be there when she tries to visit him and gets that old douchebag instead._

"Really?," She squeaked as if it were a miracle.

"Yes really. Now come on." I walked inside with Riku following close behind. "Mom."

"I'm in the kitchen honey," she called back.

"Is Dai up? A chick from school wants to visit him."

"Aw. How sweet. I don't know if he's up. He's had a long day." _What the fuck could he have been doing? He's supposed to have been in bed all day._"Why don't you go see?" We went upstairs to the guest room where Dai was staying. Dai was bundled up under all those comforters and all you could see was a tuft of red hair popping out at you.

"Is he sleeping?" _Stupid question, you dumb bitch._

"No. It looks like he's throwing a party under there."

"Shut up. Should we wake him?" _Oh, perfect opportunity._

"We can try," I said pulling back the comforters. "Dai. Dai, get up." I ran my hand over his shoulder, shaking him a bit. He didn't even flinch. "Dai, come on. Get up." I had my hands on his hips now, still attempting to lightly shake him awake. "Fuck, this isn't working."

"Deep sleeper, huh?," Asked Riku, moving closer to the bed. I looked at her, smirking with an eyebrow raised. She blushed and just kept watching, eyes glued to us. I leaned down to Dai and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sucking at them gently. He sighed, giving me what I wanted. I slid my tongue into his mouth, engaging our tongues in a tango known only by us. I licked across the roof of his mouth taking in all of him. Riku took in a sharp breath as she watched my hands travel down; my finger tracing his belt-line.

"Mm, Dark," Dai said before opening his eyes slowly. "Not right now. I'm so tired dude. Not cool. Not cool," he groaned pushing my hand away. I laughed and Riku chuckled along half-heartedly. "Wait what the hell Dark? You don't just start mackin' on me out of the blue dude. That was really unexpected. Besides, you shouldn't be kissing me anyway. I'm sick remember," Dai whispered, still half asleep.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise. Doesn't matter anyway. You liked it and you know I'd much rather get sick so I could stay in bed with you all day."

"Whatever, you perv. I don't feel like arguing with you. Lemme go back to sleep. You too. Come here," he said pulling on the waistline of my pants so that I staggered closer. He could barely keep his eyes open. _Move that hand a little lower._

"Ha-ha, Dai. Don't do that. You're making it hard enough for me right now." He ignored me and pulled me closer. "Dai, stop it. Okay you've got a visitor. Can't sleep anymore," I said nearly losing my mind. I pulled his hand off gently, kissing his palm. He raised his arms, encircling my neck and I pulled him up, carrying him like I did when we entered the infirmary. He nuzzled my neck and I rubbed his back, staring at the girl who had a wedding face conveyed on her features. _You know the half-cry, half-awe face._"Dai. Riku came to see you." He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at her.

"H-hey Riku. Mm, thanks for coming by," he said tightening his grip around my neck. "Sorry I can't be more lively."

"No it's fine. You need your rest. Y-you know, I'd better leave."

"You don't h-have to. We like your company. Don't we, Dark?" _Don't we? We, as in a collective group. Uh, not so much._

"Of course we do," I said, lying through my teeth. Riku smiled and took a seat on the bed.

"Hey Daisuke. Um i-is that eyeshadow you're wearing?," Riku asked with her head cocked to one side. Dai's head shot up immediately with a shocked expression on his face. He tapped my shoulder so I put him down, allowing him to sprint towards the bathroom. Riku and I followed and watched him freak out in front of the mirror.

"Fucking Towa! She just couldn't leave well enough alone. Jeez!," Dai screeched pulling at his hair. We looked at him, mirroring each others expressions of utter confusion. Dai ran back to the room he was staying in and stomped out to the balcony. Towa was gardening outside and looked up to see all the commotion. "Towa, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try Princess Dai," she tossed back in a snippy little tone. _Princess Dai? _Dai folded his arms and started pouting. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on the banister, enclosing him with my arms. Towa who had her fists on her hips, just stared up at him, giving him the 'stink-eye.'

"What happened?," I whispered into his hair. He shivered and leaned into me; that blush coating his features.

"N-nothing. She just likes to play dress up. Got tag teamed by her and your mom," he said in such a small voice that it was barely audible. I couldn't help but to laugh. Riku began to giggle as well. "Guys it's not funny. I was scared for my life." Dai huffed, still pouting with his arms tight across his chest.

"K-kyu! Kyu!," said With, who seemed to be laughing along with us.

"With?," Daisuke said, looking around to see where the sound was coming from. "W-was that?" I kicked the bag, I'd dropped in the doorway.

"Was what?," I asked, putting on a hell of confused face.

"N-nevermind. I must be hearing things," he said scratching his head.

"No. I heard it too. I've been hearing it all day actually. Whenever I come around you," Riku stated, staring at me with inquisitive eyes. "What's in the bag Dark?"

"What bag?"

"The bag you just kicked a few seconds ago."

"I didn't kick it," I said and before I could protest, Riku reached down and dumped out the contents of the bag. Much to her disdain, all that fell from the bag was a notebook and some papers. _Fuck. Where is he?_

"Kyu!," said the small animal which somehow managed to get on my shoulder. Daisuke's eyes widened and grabbed the bunny in a swift motion.

"With! What the hell are you doing here?" With looked over at me and I sent him a lovely little death glare. He curled up and sunk deeper into Dai's grasp. _That's right, you little road kill._

"Okay kids. You've all had your little fun and a visit, but Daisuke needs to rest if he's gonna be well enough for school tomorrow," said my mom, who was bringing in some damp wash cloths. _Damn it! _"Daisuke, hop up on the bed now hun. We need to check your temperature a-and what is that?," she asked pointing to With.

"This is With. He's my rabbit, but how he got here is beyond me."

"Why-Why he's adorable!!," she chimed, snatching him from Dai's arms. _Great success! Adorable. The fateful word no 'adorable' creature ever wants to hear from my mother's mouth. This coming from a first-hand survivor._

"**KYU!!!**," With screeched as my mom skipped away with him. I feared for With, I really did.

"Well, I guess I'll be off," said Riku as if she had any means of transportation. She walked towards the door and got all the way downstairs before she stopped and realized what I already new. Within a minute she was back upstairs. "Um, Dark." I looked up as if I hadn't known what she wanted. "I kind of don't have a ride home."

"So."

"Well, I don't want to walk." _Just come out and ask me damn it._

"Riku stop beating around the fucking bush and say what you really want." She looked taken aback and blushed a violent red. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Daisuke from behind me. Her blush got even deeper and she began straining to see around the obstacle that was me.

"U-um. C-can you...Daisuke. O-oh my G-god," she stammered, watching Daisuke.

"Jesus Dai. Can you do whatever you're doing somewhere else?"

"Dark, it's not like she can see anything. I'm not completely naked." I turned around to see what he was talking about, mostly because I just wanted to see him half-naked. Daisuke had stripped down to his boxers and was playing with his hair as he stared out the window. _Come within 10 feet of me and I promise you won't be a virgin tomorrow._

"Dai, cover up please," I said unsure of whether I could maintain my distance or not. He looked so fucking adorable standing there. Riku of course, protested the 'covering up' idea.

"N-no, i-it's f-f-fine. Don't mind m-me." _God. She sounds like the guy from The Sixth Sense. Stuttering Stanley! Stuttering Stanley!_

"Riku, come on. I'll drive you home," I stated, taking Riku by the hand and pulling her toward the door. "Dai, I probably won't be back until about nine. I've got to go to my place of employment." He stared at me incredulously.

"You mean work? Oh my God. You have a job? I would have never guessed." _What? Do I look like a jobless bum?_

"It's not a job. It's more like a place to chill. You know a wise man once said: 'If you do a job you love, you'll never work a day in your life.' That dude new his shit, I'll tell ya that much."

"Can I come?," Daisuke asked walking back over to his discarded jeans.

"Oh please do!," Riku squealed, trying to push past my arm that blocked her. _Clothesline that bitch._

"No Dai. You're supposed to stay in bed." _I want you to come._

"But I feel great and my temp. is like 101," Daisuke whined, pulling on his jeans and walking over to his shirt. "Don't leave me here with your mom. I beg of you. No offense by the way." His expression was completely horrified.

"None taken, but you feeling great does not excuse the fact that you're not okay. You need to rest." _Why do I sound like a doctor?_

"Dark, please!," Daisuke and Riku said in unison. Riku was pulling on my arm and Daisuke tugged on the front of my shirt looking up at me with **those eyes**. I scratched my head in frustration, torn between what I want and what's prescribed for Dai's health. _Damn you, and your little tag team. I surrender._

"Riku get me that bag and fill it up with wash cloths. Get the thermometer and a couple bottles of water. Dai pick one of those blankets to take with you." Their faces lit up like the Fourth of July. Daisuke wound his arms around me, hugging me tightly and Riku began gathering items. "Riku are you coming to work with me or are we dropping you off?"

"Oh could I?!," she said as if this were her dream come true. _What the hell is wrong with this chick. Maybe I should be caring for her instead._

"Well I just gave you a choice. Do you want to go or not? It's simple."

"Yes! Yes, I wanna go," she squealed hopping up and down like that contraband bunny.

"Fine."

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The three of them left the house and took a twenty minute drive to a small building with completely tinted windows. The parking lot was sparsely filled and there was a neon sign out front that said: **Venus - Where your fantasies become realities.**Riku giggled at the sign as they passed it, but Daisuke was dumbstruck with confusion.

"What is this? Like a Virtual planetarium?," Daisuke inquired as they neared the door. "I mean, it's Venus like the planet and the windows are all dark and stuff. Spacey almost." Dark burst out into laughter, clutching at his sides all the while. Riku began to laugh too, while Daisuke remained confused. "Why do you have to be eighteen or older to enter a planetarium?"

"Dai, it's not a planetarium," Dark said through multiple fits of laughter. Laughing even harder at Daisuke's even more concerned face. "It's an adult novelty store."

"An adult novelty store? What the hell is that?" The laughter ceased as Dark and Riku looked at Daisuke, dumbfounded.

"Dai, you really are as innocent as you look," Dark said with wonder in his voice. Daisuke pouted, feeling like the kid picked last for dodge ball. "Hey, it's cool Dai. You're just a little sheltered is all."

"Ha! A little?," Riku coughed out. Dark sent her glare and she stopped mid-laugh. "What?" He gave he small shake of the head and she understood.

"Daisuke an adult novelty store is like a Toys-R-Us for adults. Think about what adults like to do," Dark hinted waiting for Daisuke to catch on.

"Well adults like to do a ton of stuff. I mean, my mom likes to sew."

"Ugh! Dai, adult novelty stores sell sex toys, costumes, porn, blow-up dolls. The whole sha-bang, if you know what I mean," said Dark getting a little frustrated.

"Oh my God! Why would you wanna work in there? Scratch that. I know why **you** would work in there, but your parents don't mind?"

"My parents get a discount," Dark said grinning happily.

"But Dark, I'm only seventeen."

"It's cool Daisuke. They probably won't card you, seeing who you're coming in with," said Riku tilting her head toward the sex selling employee. Dark smirked and waved them to follow as he entered the building.

"Honey! I'm home!," Dark called as he entered the provocative premises.

"Dude! I missed you!," a voice answered back from behind a counter.

"How is my little stud?"

"Uh great actually. Dude we just got in these new limited edition Star Wars light saber dildos. Isn't that fuckin' awesome?!," said the voice.

"Fuck yeah. Lemme see the product," Dark said walking to the counter. Riku and Daisuke exchanged looks of fear and followed meekly behind. The guy behind the counter popped up with two light saber-like dildos, waving them around in the air. He tossed Dark the blue one and kept the red Darth Mahl double-sided dildo saber for himself. "May the force be with you!," Dark said forming a stance with his saber.

"Nah you keep it for yourself. You're gonna need it for this dildo ass-whippin' I'm about to give you!" He lunged at Dark, spinning the double sided saber in his hands in a windmill motion. Dark jumped back, sliding and bracing himself by putting his hand on the floor. He countered back with a low attack at the ankles. The opponent stuck one end of the Darth Mahl dildo into Dark's back and Dark shoved the blue Obi Won dildo up under the opponent's chin. "Damn! Looks like a draw." They laughed as they recollected themselves.

"These things are fucking awesome," Dark said handing the saber back to the guy.

"I know, right? Oh, I see you brought some visitors?," he said, eyeing the two statues of what used to be Daisuke and Riku.

"Yeah man. This is Daisuke and this is Riku. Guys, this is Argentine, also known as Arge," Dark stated, introducing the new acquaintances.

"Dude! Not cool. The chick's okay, but you can just bring middle schoolers in here. What are you babysitting him?," Argentine said, gesturing at Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes flashed a deep red as a scowl took place on his features. Argentine backed away slightly. "Got a little anger in this one."

"I'm seventeen," Daisuke sneered, tossing him an ice cold glare.

"Right, and I sell children's books. Care to buy one?" Daisuke charged at him, throwing punches here and there. Dark grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back so that he was mere centimeters from actually making contact with his primary aim. "Dude! He's so angry! Control your little hobbit before I control it for you."

"Control me?!," Daisuke yelled pulling even harder to get away from Dark. "Lemme go! I'll show this piece of shit some control!" Dark held on tighter to the shirt pulling Daisuke back. Daisuke stopped thrashing and dropped down to one knee, slipping out of the shirt and throwing a left jab into Argentine's crotch.

"Fuck! Holy shit, he's got a punch. How did you even get out of that shirt?," yelped Argentine, who was on the floor writhing with pain.

"Dai, you can't just go around throwing junk-punches," Dark said in Daisuke's ear as he bound the wriggling teen in his arms.

"He deserved it," Daisuke said, settling down and breathing heavily into the crook of Dark's arm. Riku nodded in her agreement.

"Arge, he really is seventeen and the height thing is a sensitive subject. By the way I really want to know. Does it hurt when you get punched in the vagina?," laughed Dark.

"Fuck you," Argentine chuckled, still holding himself on the floor. Riku began looking around the posters of porn stars, stepping over the junk-punch survivor.

"I-I'm sorry for punching you in the nuts," Daisuke said, after having had his share of Argentine's suffering. "We cool?"

"Yeah man. Just stay away from the door in case and cops mistake you for a toddler." Daisuke curled a fist at him and he flinched. "I was kidding! Just kidding! Please don't hit me!" Dark laughed and Daisuke grinned as widely as humanly possible.

"Dark, I wanna look around," Daisuke said, nudging Dark's arms which were still held firm around Daisuke's body. Dark let go slowly and nodded. Walking over to help Argentine off of the ground.

"Dark, I was gonna restock some shelves, but I don't think I'm quite up to it right now. Can you?," Argentine asked as he took a seat behind the counter.

"Sure thing, but you take my next two stocking shifts," Dark said taking the list from Argentine and beginning to stock the Penis Pops.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Arge!," Riku yelled as we sat on the couch. "You got any popcorn?"

"No! What the fuck do you need popcorn for?," he tossed back from the front of the store.

"Me and Daisuke are gonna watch Look Who's Nailin' Palin on this projector!" We were in the back of the store where there was a theatre room. There were four couches each facing a wall-length projection screen with surround sound.

"We got some candy up here if you want some of that!," he yelled.

"What ya got up there?"

"We got Penis Pops, penis-shaped gummies, edible panties, chocolate body paste, chocolate covered frozen bananas, titty sticks - which is like a titty shaped marsh mellow on a stick. Um we've got candy pearl necklaces. That's about it. We've got some flavored condoms if you wanna suck on those," Argentine said between mouthfuls of whatever he was eating. "The titty sticks are my favorite by the way."

"Uh thanks!," Riku yelled, not able to contain her laughter. "Do you want anything Daisuke?" I was laying next to her bundled up underneath a deep lavender comforter. The couch was large enough to where we could both lay straight out and our feet wouldn't even touch.

"Um. I think I want a chocolate covered frozen banana." All the otherstuff, I think would just be too hilarious to eat.

"Okay. I'll be right back. You want anything else?," she asked twirling around so that her skirt nearly revealed everything skirts are supposed to hide.

"Hm. A pearl necklace." Riku chuckled and exited the theatre room. When she came back, she returned with her arms full of mountains of candy. I jumped up to help her before she faltered and disappeared among the pile of edible diabetes.

"I went up there and they just gave me some of everything. I got the penis pops in every flavor, the gummies in original and tropical, three shades of titty sticks, six pearl necklaces, chocolate and strawberry paste, and a handful of condoms. Check it out! There's even a pomegranate one!" I laughed as she handed me the chocolate covered frozen banana. I took a bite of it, creating a sort of heaven in my mouth. It was destroyed however, when I watched Riku begin sucking on a blue penis pop. _Oh my God! Look away! It feels like an invasion of her privacy. 'Shut up. It's just candy.' Whatever._

"It's cold in here," I said after noticing I was shivering. Riku looked at me and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "It might just be the frozen banana."

"Yeah, better cover up just to be safe though. You ready to start the movie?" I nodded and Riku pressed play. The first five minutes was filled with sucky acting, but it wasn't a complete and total bore. The next frame cut and there Palin was getting corn-holed on top of the President's desk. My jaw dropped as I watched thrust after thrust. The fake moans and labored breathing drove me insane.

"This movie sucks ass. Who actually buys this stuff?," I fumed as if I'd wasted money on seeing this.

"It's porn Daisuke. The acting isn't supposed to be spectacular. Just the sex," Riku assured me.

"The sex isn't even spectacular," I rebuttaled, watching the papers flying through the office.

"You wouldn't know spectacular sex even if you were having it." _She's right._

"How do you know? I could be the star of hell of underground porn flicks. You never know."

"Yeah right. Coming from someone who thought this place was a planetarium," Riku said placing her hands on her hips. I pouted and looked away from her. _Make her feel guilty._"Daisuke?" I folded my arms across my chest and continued staring blankly at Palin's ass. "Daisuke, I'm sorry. Forgive me? Here let's watch something different. How about Ray J and Kim's video? At least that's real." I didn't answer her, so she proceeded with the changing of the films.

"What's up?," Dark said as he entered the room. "Oh dude. Don't tell me you're watching the Ray J and Kim thing. It's the lamest sex tape ever made."

"Have you even seen every sex tape ever made?," Riku scoffed looking up at him over the couch.

"Ya know. I could give people a run for their money on whether or not I have. If I haven't, I've come pretty close. What's with the negative energy?" I feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look in his direction. _I want him._

"Daisuke didn't like the Palin video a-" Riku stopped mid-sentence as she watched me rise from the couch.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Daisuke moved slowly around the couch glancing at Riku every now and then. She just stared at him looking confused to no end. Dark watched as Daisuke neared him taking in his discontented demeanor.

"What's wrong, Dai?," Dark asked as his gaze met the sanguine irises of the red head. Daisuke moved closer until he was standing directly in front of Dark, watching him like a tiger does its prey. "Da-" Daisuke stood on his tippy-toes capturing Dark's mouth with his. He ran his fingers over the perfectly sculpted torso of his obsession, needing to feel that flesh beneath his fingertips. Dark felt himself being pushed back towards the wall. As much as he'd like to take over, he couldn't resist the yearn to watch this side of his 'innocent' little Daisuke. Daisuke began grazing Dark's neck with his lips, lightly kissing at his throat. Nibbling here and there. Dark moved his hands to Daisuke's waist, but Daisuke soon pulled them off and pinned them to the wall. His kisses became more urgent, deepening against Dark's skin. He swirled his tongue over Dark's jugular, biting and sucking to his heart's content, leaving not one piece of skin unattended. Dark's hair was clenched beneath small fists as the onslaught of kisses continued. Daisuke was seemingly attempting to draw blood.

"Dai, come on. Not here." Daisuke ignored the comment and pulled Dark to the floor, straddling him. He rocked and ground himself onto Dark, feel the strong hands gripping his waist. Dark pulled him down conquering his mouth as he ran his hands up Daisuke's thighs. The room was silent with the exception of kisses and labored breathing. Riku watched, dazed by the scene unfolding in front of her. She bit her lips and her respiration grew even more ragged than the parties involved. Dark rolled Daisuke over, yanking his shirt off and laying him upon the acid washed slate. He trailed hot kisses all over Daisuke's barren torso, biting and licking to achieve rewards of breathless gratitude. Daisuke toyed in Dark's hair, writhing with pleasure as the heat sent shivers down his spine. Dark moved lower, undoing Daisuke's jeans and discarding them with a quick, fluid motion.

"Dark!," Daisuke yelped with a blush that would have Revlon begging for its ingredients. Dark smirked at him, kissing the skin right below his navel.

"What? You pussying out on me?," Dark laughed pulling the elastic band on Daisuke's boxers.

"No! It's just I'm the only one with barely any clothes on," he pouted, tugging on Dark's shirt. Riku gasped, reminded them that they'd had a rather interested spectator. "Oh my God, Riku. I totally forgot you were there," Daisuke breathed as he rose from the floor. Dark rolled his eyes, moving to stand up as well. He glared at Riku who seemed to notice nothing, but the ramblings on of the half-naked red head.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing back there? I don't pay you to watch free porn all day!," yelled Argentine from the front of the store. Dark eyed his watch, noting that he was only on the job for another twenty minutes. He sent Daisuke an apologetic look and strode out of the room.

After closing up shop, the trio shed one of its members, dropping Riku off at her place of residence. Risa was in the window watching as her sister approached the house. She wore a scowl, displaying all of the jealousy and contempt she held for Riku, showing the world the not-so-pretty side of the mask she wears so well.

As soon as they got back to the house, Dark went to the kitchen to snag some grub before retiring to the confines of his room. Daisuke kicked off his shoes and slowly marched up the steps toward the bed he had longed for since Riku's visit. When Dark finally reached his room, he entered to find Daisuke sitting on the edge on his bed, tapping his feet on the Brazilian Cherry wood floor. Dark climbed into bed after changing into his pajama pants, watching Daisuke all the while. Daisuke crawled slowly across the bed, taking a seat next to Dark. Dark pulled up the comforter, allowing Daisuke to slide in, snuggling up against him. He wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist, pulling him closer so that Daisuke could drape his small arms across his stomach. Daisuke began to giggle. That giggle turning into uncontrollable flits of laughter.

"What's so funny?," Dark inquired, all too eagar to find out whatever he wasn't in on.

"Look who's got the hickeys now," Daisuke sighed, running a finger over the signatures he left on the masterpiece that was Dark. Dark laughed, placing a kiss on Daisuke's lips before reaching over and turning out the lights.

* * *

**Rather long, I know. Kind of had troubles finding a stopping space. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello people. It has been forever since I last updated, due to two writing classes. Ugh, lame. Anyway, I just graduated so yay me. Hopefully this update doesn't totally suck, although I am rusty from writing to boring ass prompts. I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel...oh but only if I did.**

**DARK'S POV**

_What's this feeling?_ Daisuke's body curved into mine, as if he were the Sun and I the shadows bending to greet everything he illuminates. The two so separate, yet made for one another. _The one thing I've been taught was impossible is now the very thing I hold in my arms. Perfection._

I breathed in the scent of Daisuke, my arms wound around his waist, letting go for no one. His femine figure, so soft and delicate against me. _How can someone be so adorable?_ I pulled him closer, wanting to have him all to myself. He shuddered at my touch, taking in a sharp breath.

"Nn, Dark," he sighed. A light pink shading his cheeks as he turned in my arms, clinging to me. _Was he thinking about me? _He took a deep breath and snuggled closer, grazing my neck with his lips. I tightened my grip on his waist, tossing his leg over me. "Mm." Daisuke lightly kissed my throat, nibbling here and there while driving me nearly insane with his hips.

"D-Dai, u-uh. Dai c-come on s-stop. W-we...I can't..." _Shit! I can't think straight. _I felt myself giving in, rolling onto my back, pulling Dai with me. He straddled my body, slowly rocking and grinding himself onto me. I stared at him as he swayed on top of me. He looked so serene as if he were asleep, even now. As I studied him, I noticed Krad gaping in the doorway over his shoulder. "Holy shit on a fucking stick!," I yelped, pushing Dai off of me. He rolled onto his vacant spot and resumed calm. _What the fuck? Was he seriously asleep? Damn, and I thought I was getting lucky._ Krad began to laugh, his voice echoing through the room. i haven't heard Krad laugh a real laugh in a long, long time. He stood in the doorway laughing for what seemed like an eternity, gripping onto the doorframe for support. I tried my best to be pissed at him, but all that came about was my joining in with the stomach wrenching laughter. After a while the joyousness ceased as Krad looked wide-eyed at his watch, then back at me.

"I was going to see if Daisuke was well enough to go to school today, but it seems that he is, however if you and your little love muffin are going, I suggest you haul ass, because it's 8:06," said Krad before twisting on his heel and marching out of the room. _Of course Krad is dressed two hours before go time. He's gotta perfect his precious ponytail._

"Shit..." I scrambled out of bed, yanking back the covers and pulling Dai with me. He still had a pillow clenched to him as I dragged him into the bathroom. "Dai, come on. Get up. We've got to take a quick shower and get dressed. I can get us to school in fifteen minutes flat, but we need to be ready by 8:30." Dai just slid down the wall, continuing in his unconsciousness. "Dai!" _Fuck it._ I pulled Daisuke's clothes off in one fluid motion, bracing him against me as I turned on the shower. _Just some of my...useful techniques per se._ I pushed him into the shower then began to remove my own clothes.

"Damn, I-I forgot m-my...my umbrella. Uh-huh, because it's raining and...WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Yep. He's awake. O_o_

**DIASUKE'S POV**

_I'm naked! Why the hell am I naked? 'Maybe it's because you're in a shower dumbass.' B-but did he see me? 'Dumb question.'_ "Dark! Where are my clothes? Da-," I screeched just as I pushed the door to the shower open. I stopped mid-rant as my eyes fell on Dark in all nudity. "Oh m-my G-god." _He probably says this everytime he sees himself naked. _He stood there blinking at me like I was crazy, then took a step towards the shower. I held my arms out like a spider monkey, knowing damn well that even with this attempt, he could get past me. "No! No, you can't come in the shower with me!"

"Like you've never taken a shower with a guy before," Dark said with that sarcastic tone of his. _Not one that looks like this._

"T-that's different! You're different!" _For lack of a better excuse._

"In what way?" I couldn't answer him, because my entire focus was on his dick. He was close enough so that if I leaned forward, even the tiniest bit, we'd be touching. Hell if I stood back a foot and he was erect, we'd be touching. _It's just a guess, since I'm already sizing him up. _My eyes were stuck, no doubt about it even as I turned away. I let him into the shower, realizing I wasn't gonna win this argument. "Jesus Christ, Dai. Have you never seen a guy naked? Quit eye-fucking me and wash up." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, that seemed to irk me for no reason. "Look are you gonna do it, or do you want me to do it for you?," Dark asked softly with that oh-so-familiar smirk on his face. I saw his arm as he moved to reach for the soap and I nearly jumped out of my skin, frowning when he started laughing at me. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not planning on fucking you. Not right now at least." _He's still laughing._

"That's not funny."

"I was kidding. What? Are you scared I'm gonna sneak a peek at your little package?," he whispered from behind me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, engulfing me in a self-made inferno.

"It's not little! It might not be like yours, but it's definitely not little," I said glaring at him over my shoulder, the letting my eyes fall back to their previous focus.

"Let me see then." _Oh my fucking God. I set myself up for that one._

"No, I don't want to. It's not something you show to just anyone, Dark." _Maybe I am self-conscious like he said I was. Wait, who wouldn't be self-conscious if they had to compare themselves to him?_

"Am I just anyone? Besides, that's not fair. You get to look, but I don't?" _He's got a point._

"B-but you don't care!," I said, sounding like a whiny little kid.

"Semantics. I care that you get to look and I can't, regardless of the fact that I don't mind if you see me," Dark chided. _Okay, he's officially a parent and I'm a snotty-nosed brat._

"I won't look then. Just hurry up and finish, so I can sleep in the car." _I shouldn't make promises I can't keep._

**DARK'S POV**

We got dressed which took longer than it should have, because Dai wanted me to wear a tie, which neither of us knew how to put on. _Like he's my wife._ My mom came to our rescue, barging in on me and my half-zipped pants, shirtless, with a tie around my neck and a scrawny, boxer-wearing Daisuke. At which point, she proclaimed our adorableness and commenced in taking pictures. We arrived in the parking lot twenty minutes late, and like Dai said, he went back to sleep. So now I'm carrying him like a father does a child, also having the ultimate displeasure of getting lame ass tardy passes. And we're going to Mr. Nakamura's history class, soaked with no school appropriate excuse. _Way to begin the day._

"I'm sorry, we're late," I said as I walked into the classroom with my childlike luggage. As we entered everyone looked up from whatever they were doing, like people do when anyone enters a classroom. It's like manditory or something, because it seems like everyone does it. More than half of the students wore jaw-dropped expressions, preparing themselves to commence in the fangirl onslaught.

"Oh my god! So kawaii!!," squealed a short blond girl with pigtails. _Ew. Pigtails. _I smiled at the squealing girl. She blushed almost as brightly as my mom. _What is up with people here?_ Dai stirred in his slumber, switching his head from my right shoulder to my left. I ran my hand over his back and he arched up from the heat, clinging to me tighter. Even the guys were staring now.

"Hey, where are we?," Dai asked, his eyes still sealed shut.

"First period." Dai pulled himself closer to me, letting one of his arms leave my neck to wrap around my back.

"Oh. M'kay," he sighed causing some of the students to let out an annoying "Aw" in unison. I walked around to Daisuke's desk, setting him down in his seat before telling Mr. Nakamura that it's best that he not wake Daisuke up. Not that I knew from experience, but I had a gut feeling. He ignored my warning however and proceeded to wake Daisuke up so he wouldn't miss "the crucial information."

"Niwa, wake up," Mr. Nakamura said, firmly shaking Daisuke's shoulder. You could hear a little mumbling coming from the sleeping beauty. "Wake up." _Fucking retard._

"I'M UP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!," yelled the red-head, his eyes made a deep red with a mixture of sleep and anger. A couple of girls squeaked, but everyone else was silent unable to wrap their minds around how such a big voice could come out of someone so small. Daisuke glared at Mr. Nakamura, not blinking even once. Mr. Nakamura exchanged a glance with me asking for support. I just shrugged my shoulders, having warned him once, but also having no idea what he wanted me to do. Realizing, he didn't want to be near Dai anymore, Nakamura went back to his podeum, leaving Dai pissed off and cranky the rest of the period. I had no one to talk to the entire period, besides Risa, who kept saying things I already knew.

"You're wet," she said as we were partnered up for some busy work. _Like I'm not aware that I'm cold and soaked._

"So are you," I said glancing under the desktop, where I could see anything and everything under her skirt. I could tell you that on the 12th of every month, she gets her bikini line waxed. She scoffed and pretended to be disgusted, but everyone knows the best part of her day is when she can tell her minions all the provacative things I say to her. As if the day could not get any worse, Daisuke was still tired in Chem.

"Is he okay?," Ms. Izumi asked, standing unbelievably close to Dai. _If you touch him, I'll drown you in hydrochloric acid. No joke._

"Yeah, he's just really tired," I said straightening up in my seat. She ran a hand through his hair and staired at her hand as if she couldn't believe how soft it was. I know, I couldn't believe it either at first. _Wait. Bitch, you're goin' down. Fuck, if I wasn't against beating women, I'd take you out, you little wannabe alchemist. This has got to be the most boring day of my life. _At lunch no one talked about anything, but the Nakamura incident and Riku kept nagging in my ear about how I should've made him stay home, but I doubt, he's still feeling sick. He's just tired. At least he's starting to lighten up, now that he's got something to eat.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Who is this maggot? You're late!," said Coach Downs, an overgrown American woman. _Definitely dyking._

"S-sorry. I-" I would have been shaking in my booties, had I been wearing any. My head hurts so badly. Too much sleep most likely.

"No apologizing. That shit's for sissies! Are you a sissy boy?" _Why is this lady yelling? I mean we're right next to her._

"N-no ma'am," I said in an uber tiny voice.

"Speak up boy! If you were in jail, they'ed pass you around like Thanksgiving sweet potatoes!," she said, spitting every now and then.

"**No ma'am!**," I yelled, equally as loud as she had.

"You mockin' me boy?"

"Excuse me if I may, but shut the fuck up. Daisuke did jack squiddly to you and you're just being a fucking bitch. Quit yelling. He's right in front of you. What did you do? Devour a drill sergeant? Pipe down and use a dick," Dark said, snapping at her. She looked utterly shocked by his words. I put my hand to my mouth, choking back laughter.

"What did you just say to me boy?"

"You heard me and I am no boy, I assure you." He sent her a cold glare and she backed down automatically. Dark has been a little pissed all day, from what I've seen.

"Dark, relax. Come on," I said pulling him toward the bleachers, before he could go on a killing spree. "Pent-up frustration? Ha."

"I guess. She was so annoying. Sucks for you. Oh shit, Dai. I've gotta get to class," Dark said after glancing at the time on his phone.

"Stay?," I asked looking up at him, hoping he would. _It's gonna be so boring in here._

"I can't Dai. Sorry. I'll see you in home ec, okay?" I nodded after entering my number in his phone.

"Text me. It's gonna suck in here."

"'Kay. Don't back down on that beast, you hear?"

I laughed half-heartedly as I watched Dark leave the gym. The way he moved so gracefully across the polished wood made me jealous. _I'm so clumbsy. Lame. Ugh this is the second time today that I thought he was right about my self-esteem. I'd never tell him that._ My thoughts were interrupted as I got a new message. 'Dai, look at the chick on the far right of the court. Pink shorts. Those are the biggest titties I have ever seen in my life,' read Dark's message. _God he's such a perv._ _They were pretty huge though._

"Why are you just sitting there, boy?," Downs said standing in front of me, hands on hips. I looked up at her nearly pissing my pants.

"I have an excuse, because I'm so tired today. I also have an excuse for missing your class on Tuesday."

"Well hand it over you fairy fuck."

"No need for name-calling. Jeez. I didn't ask if you worked with landscapers," I said, handing her the note.

"Landscapers?"

"Well you spend so much time around bush...I just figured." I shrugged my shoulders for extra emphasis. _Been hanging around Dark too much._

"Oh my. T-that's good! I'm beginning to like you kid," she said laughing. "Come take a seat with me. The girls are playing volleyball. I need someone to talk to."

"Oh, okay." _Hey, this isn't so bad._ That conclusion was shattered as I noticed I sat right in front of Risa at the net. "Shit!"

"What's up princess?" Downs was changing the score.

"Risa."

"What about her?"

"She's obsessed with that guy I came in with. Do you think she saw us? I mean it would look like he walked me to class," I said frantically.

"Oh the foul-mouthed bastard? Well the little prick did walk you to class or did you waltz your little fairy ass in here alone having the displeasure of coincidentally coming in at the same time as him? And why would you give a flying fuck if that cock-sucking bitch saw you anyway? You could punch her ticket any day." ..._And she complains about Dark's language._

"No I can't, but you could do it for me." _I wish she would._

"Haha, right," she said adjusting the score again. Then Risa noticed me, stopping full on in her game.

"What's the red-head doing here?," she sneered marching over with the volleyballers at her heels.

"This is my fourth period," I said shrinking in my seat.

"You haven't been here at all since you got here."

"That's because I've been boning your boyfriend." _I can't believe I said that, but a little lie right now will be well worth it later. It just slipped out so easily._

"Oh! You little bastard! Just stay away from Dark. He's mine. Everyone knows that," she said, taking forever to respond, then turning to her friends for support. They just nodded, and shook their heads as she turned back around. _Some friends._

"Obviouly he doesn't know that, because he talks shit about you so much. Why do you think he made sure you didn't get that seat in history?" _She deserves to get jealous. I won't tell her that he's probably more inclined towards guys. Save that for later. Choke on it bitch._

"He just lets you sit there because he doesn't want you to feel bad for having no friends!," Risa said on the brink of tears. _Such a bad liar._ "Hey, What are you doing?!," Risa squealed as I took a picture of her little meltdown.

"It's just a picture I sent to Dark entitled "Psycho Bitch Breakdown." She stomped her foot as my phone made the little beep noise it makes whenever you send a message.

"I don't care," she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "He likes any pictures of me." She looked like she had a hard time believing what she said.

"Cut the bullshit, Risa. He doesn't want you, no matter how many times you say it," said Krad. Risa turned and stomped off angrily. _Victory._

"Krad! You're in gym this period?," I said unaware of why I was so happy to see him.

"Well I'm here aren't I?," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and flipping his ponytail.

"You're an asshole, but it's cool," I said smiling at him. He laughed a bit.

"Satoshi and Saehara are in here too. Over there," he said pointing in the direction of his friends. "You can chill with us if you want, instead of chatting it up with that outrageous bull-dyke. Oh, how's it goin' with Darkie-poo?"

"Darkie-poo? Haha. What do you mean?"

"It's obvious he wants you. God you must be mentally derranged," he said, turning to walk away. _He wants me. _That same phrase replayed over and over in my head the rest of the day. I wanted to talk to him, but the Home Ec teacher placed us on completely opposite sides of the room. _Dumb bitch._ Well at least it's Friday, so I'll have all weekend with him to myself.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Emiko came back from her trip to the retreat a day earlier than expected and was not informed of the happenings which occurred whilst she was away, due to the fact that Daisuke had begged for secrecy to ensure Emiko's psychological stability.

"How was your trip, Mom?," Daisuke asked, opening the door surprised to see it was his mom passing through the threshold.

"Oh, it was fantastic, honey! You have to come with me next time I go," she cooed, pinching Daisuke's cheek, before planting a kiss on his forehead. _Next time?_ "How have you been liking school? Did you make any new friends while I was away?"

"Uh yeah. You know Mom, I think I'm gonna call it quits early tonight. Gonna need my rest for whatever's thrown at me this weekend," Daisuke said, recalling in his head that it's been an entire school week and he's only seen three of his classes. Also having only gone to school for two days, one of which, he skipped half the day and the other having been slept through. _'Jeez talk about a model student.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, ok hun. Just make sure you're up early. I want us to go around and meet our new neighbors." Daisuke cringed, stopping in his tracks as the thought of his mother meeting Dark's made his life flash before his eyes.

"D-do I have t-to?," he whispered over his shoulder, not really wanting to hear what he already new was the answer.

"Well of course, Dai-chan. Don't you want to know who's going to be at the luncheon we're having on Sunday?"

"Why am I always the last person to know what's going on? I mean Dad's almost never here, yet he knows everything before I do," Daisuke fumed, turning to face his mother.

"Nonsense. You knew we were planning that party last April, before your father did," Emiko said taking her suitcase up the stairs with Daisuke following closely behind.

"Mom! That doesn't count! It was his surprise birthday party!," shrieked Daisuke, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame of his mother's room. "And you sent out invitations for it before I even knew we were having it." Daisuke turned and sauntered down the hall before his mother could say anything, just tired from the conversation. He crossed the barrier into his room, closing the door behind him and laying on the bed next to With. With rolled over, making himself comfortable in the crook of Daisuke's neck before the two of them delved into unconsiousness.

* * *

"Daisuke, get up!," Emiko bellowed, smacking the slumbering teen upside the head with a pillow. "I told you to be up early and it's already 7A.M.!" Daisuke groaned wondering how the hell seven o'clock in the morning could ever be considered late on a weekend.

"Mom! Most of the neighbors won't even be up until nine. Lemme go back to sleep, please!" Emiko stomped out of the room and exactly thirty seconds later, Daisuke realized it had grown quiet. A little too quiet. Something was up and knowing Emiko, it wouldn't be pretty. "Mom?," Daisuke said, slightly fearing for the worst. **Splash! **Emiko ran up full speed, dumping a very large bucket of ice cube heavy water onto the unsuspecting teen. The cold seeped into Daisuke's skin, piercing through to the bone and there on his bed, he sat shivering uncontrollably.

"Good. Now that you're awake, I expect you to be dressed and downstairs in fifteen minutes with a smile on your face." With that, Emiko turned and skipped out into the hall, followed by a dry With, who had anticipated her motives. With gave Daisuke an apologetic look as he scampered out of the room, recieving a look that screamed "Why didn't you tell me?"

Daisuke pulled on a pair of acid washed jeans and a D N Angel t-shirt, spiking his hair before taking the long walk of shame down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, Emiko was there waiting on him, tapping her high-heel clad foot impatiently.

"It's been sixteen minutes Daisuke!," she yelled loud enough too blow out all the spikes Daisuke had created.

"Sorry Mom," Daisuke said, beginning to roll his eyes, but catching himself before Emiko could notice.

"Unacceptable! What if this had been a date with that cute boy next door? You would have had him waiting!"

"For one minute, Mom. Just one. I doubt he would have died from longing in just that measly sixty seconds," Daisuke said sarcastically. Emiko sent him the glare everyone gets when they talk back to their parents.

"REGARDLESS OF HOW LONG IT IS WHEN YOU CONVERT IT TO SECONDS OR FRACTIONS OF AN HOUR, WAITING IS WAITING! AND YOU WILL NOT EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME AGAIN YOUNG MAN! NOW GO UP THERE AND CHANGE!," Emiko had become the beast she so frequently turns into when planning a party. Everything must be perfect, **or else**.

"W-what's wrong w-with what I'm wearing?," asked Daisuke, blown away by him mother's sudden rage, seriously unaware of what the problem was. Emiko let out a long sigh, covering her eyes before answering his question.

"Dai-chan, we are going to visit our neighbors today so we must dress appropriately," she chided. Daisuke had just noticed that Emiko was wearing a yellow bell-like sundress that rose just above her knees. She had a white ribbon tied around her mid-section that formed a large bow in the back. The dress was complimented by white strappy high heels and a set of pearls. She looked beautiful, whereas Daisuke just looked like he was going to chill.

"Oh, I see. What do you want me to wear?," Daisuke asked, knowing very well that his idea of neighborly appropriate was probably extremely different than Emiko's. Emiko squealed in delight, because it was rare, if ever, that Daisuke would actually ask for a makeover. She began jumping up and down, yanking Daisuke back upstairs from whence he came. Whe Emiko finally finished with him, he was adorned with black slacks, a white button-up dress shirt complimented with a yellow tie and matching cufflinks, and shiny black dress shoes.

"Oh!!! So kawaii!!!," Emiko squeaked, adjusting Daisukes tie. Daisuke frowned as he stood in front of the mirror, wishing he had just picked out something himself.

"Mom! I look like a Jehova's Witness," he whined, untucking his shirt.

"Stop that! You look cute honey. Now lets go meet the neighbors!," Emiko chimed, dragging Daisuke back downstairs like a Raggedy Andy doll.

****

DAISUKE'S POV

"How many more houses," I cried having already been dragged to eight of them and at each one, I was forced to introduce myself, later to her repeats of my embarrasing childhood stories. _Lame!_

"Oh, quit whining. This is fun and don't worry. We're only going to visit **every** house on this street." _Every house?!_ My eyes widened as I gazed at the expanse of the never ending street which I live on. The farther we got down the street, the longer it appeared to be. On top of that, the few people who didn't answer the door, probably did think we were Jehova Witness associates.

"Mom, it's getting late. Don't you think we should call it quits?," I asked hoping, she'd say yes. I don't want to find out what's gonna happen when my over eccentric mom meets up with Dark's bubbly Queen of Dress-up.

"Nope, we've only got three more houses to go. Oh, at least you know you have some friends comming over. Saehara and the Mio Hio girl both live on this street and agreed to come, didn't they?," Mom asked, trying to make me feel better.

"Uh, yeah I guess so, but I don't really know Mio Hio. She just sits next to me in Home Ec." _She likes to stare a lot._

"Well then, this is a perfect opportunity to get to know her." _Oh God._ We continued rambling on until we got to the last house. I had been dreading this moment all day. Just anticipating that moment when I get to get jumped and forced into even more embarrassing drag shots. My heart rate began to accelerate, then stopped cold as my mom's finger pushed the button on the doorbell.

****

Ding Dong!

_There goes my life, down the drain._ And there we stood, waiting. My mom bouncing and I, about to piss my pants. The door opened to reveal a rather nice looking Krad. He didn't have the creepy glare and disgusted look he normally has painted on his face, but rather a surprised and genuine look of normalcy. He motion us in and asked us to have a seat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?," Krad asked casually as we waited for his mother to come downstairs.

"Oh, water please," my mom said smiling. Her voice rang out like bells, chiming to break the silence. Krad smiled as well, then let his tawny eyes fall to meet mine. I shook my head slightly and he nodded, waltzing into the kitchen with an air of confidence about him. I envy that. Then she came. Twirling down the stairs like a raving lunatic, but graceful at the same time. Her raven locks hung about her as she floated into the living room and greeted us.

"Oh! I'm so delighted to meet you! I am Mrs. Mousy, Dark's mother! Oh, but you may call me Ayame," she beamed taking my mother's hand and pulling her off of the couch. They spun around in a circle and hugged one another as if they'd been best friends their entire life.

"Oh, yes! Yes, indeed! It's so great to meet you as well! I'm Dai-chan's mother! Just call me Emiko!," squeaked my mom, and together the shrill voices volleyed back and forth leaving Krad and I speechless. Krad having brought my mom a glass of water, which she totally ignored, because she was so engulfed in meaningless chit-chat.

"Daisuke's mother?! I would have guessed you for his sister! La! You are so pretty!"

"Oh no, no, no! You are much, much more pretty!," my mother chimed back.

"Nonsense!" _Oh my God, shut up..._ I looked over at Krad who was just as annoyed as I was. _Thank God, I'm not the only one._ Krad tilted his head in the direction of the stairs and we left, with neither of our parents even noticing.

"Well that was interesting," Krad said, in a monotonous voice as we entered his room. He layed on his bed and I took a seat on his couch, looking at his large collection of DVDs as I kicked off my shoes.

"Yeah. At least we know there's a friend for everyone." We both laughed for while, but once it died down, we realized we had nothing to talk about. "Wanna watch one of your vids?," I asked, so we'd have something to do while we waited for the scream fest to end.

"Sure you can watch one. I'm just gonna read a bit, instead. I'm not one for movie watching."

"Are you kidding me?! Who doesn't like movies?" _I think he's serious._

"I don't. Those aren't even mine. They're Darks, but he has nowhere else to put them."

"Okay, now you seriously have to watch one. We're going to watch a comedy," I said, popping in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Krad got up of of his bed and sauntered over to the couch. As he walked over he tripped over my shoes and fell on top of me, crushing our lips together. We stared wide-eyed at each other before even noticing what went down.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Daisuke. It was an accident," Krad said scrambling away from the couch, blushing just as red as I"m sure I was.

"Y-yeah. No i-it was my fault. I shouldn't h-have left my shoes there. S-sorry. I gotta go," I stuttered, grabbing up my shoes and running downstairs. _Why do I feel so dirty? I don't think I did anything wrong, did I? No, but I kissed him. Ugh, this is so confusing._ I countinued running, not even stopping when I saw Dark's mom showing my mom my drag shots. I ran out the door, slamming into Dark on my way out.

"Hey, you're crying. What's wrong?," Dark asked, wiping a watery substance from my cheeks, after having caught me before I fell and busted my ass. I looked at him for a split second, then averted my gaze, too afraid to stare at him directly. _Jesus Christ! I can't even look at him._

"I'm not crying! I'm fine," I said hearing my own voice crack due to the weight of sadness. I tore my arm from his grasp, stumbling my way across the yard and leaving him confused on his doorstep. I didn't stop running until I reached the confines of my room where even I could no longer deny the fact that I really was crying. Not only was I crying, but I was crying for no reason or more-so that I didn't know the reason for the tears staining my white pillow cases gray. With had used all his might to roll a roll of tissue paper next to my hand. The hand that was hanging lifelessly off of the edge of my bed. As I looked at him, he gave me a soft smile and hopped up onto my back, curling up and letting me know he was there for me, regardless of the reason.

* * *

**AHHH! Okay, so I added on a little bit to what was previously only about 3.8k words. Now it's not as short! Yay! Never-the-less, it was mildly lame in my opinion, but lemme know what you think anyway pweeze. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel....oh but if only I did...**

**Ello. Rather late update, I might say, however it's here now. =] Hope you like it. Or semi-like it. Whatever.**

_By the way: Coprolalia is a form of tourettes syndrome. The form that causes you to scream random obscenities._

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Emiko ghosted throughout the kitchen, floating frantically back and forth as she prepared the food for the luncheon. Towa watched the newly robotic Emiko rush about with a smile creeping on her face as she cut the melons they were using for the party. They had been working on this feast of sorts for the past two hours having woken up at six o'clock in the morning and yet, their production seemed to show no signs of slowing, much to Towa's dismay.

"Emiko, I think we have quite enough food, don't you?," Towa asked, hoping this question was not for nothing. Her hands continued to move steadily, slicing away at the fruit.

"Nonsense! You can never have enough food!," Emiko tossed over her shoulder as she pulled the chocolate chip oatmeal cookies out of the oven. "We have to get this perfect Towa! Do you want our lovely guests to starve?!" Towa glanced timidly at the already over-stocked table Emiko was desperately trying to shove more food items onto, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Emiko, there is no way you can possibly conceive of having malnourished guests when your table has become diabetic and morbidly obese! You're being over-dramatic ya know!," Towa retorted as With entered the vicinity. With creeped into the kitchen, circling the table a few times, then hopping onto a chair. Towa and Emiko both stared at With then to the table he was looking at so intently, seeing his actions before even he had thought of them.

"With?," Emiko said, panic lacing her voice as she heard the bow of the table dangerously on the brink of giving way. "Don't even think about it!" Just as Towa lunged to grab the snowball of a creature, he lept up onto the table in a spot that was surprisingly devoid of edible goodness. The table made a cracking noise, but did not collapse as Emiko and Towa had expected. They both took a deep sigh of relief as the sweat of nervousness dripped off of their brows. Towa smiled and they both broke out into uproarous laughter. With stared at them with a confused expression and grabbed one of the freshly baked cookies, munching contently.

"What's so funny?," asked Daiki who had been woken up from his slumber in the living room by an ecstatic With jumping all over him. He was skimming through the day's newspaper quickly before he sat down at the table. Daiki leaned his elbows on the table, watching With in realization as he saw what made him so excited. Towa and Emiko gawked at the old man with horrified expressions conveying the most dramatic split second in all the world. Daiki turned to look at the screeching pair in "slow mo" as they reached out to him like football players do right before they tackle someone. _Freeze Frame._(Overloaded table + 1.2lbs of Bunny + Daiki's dead weighted lean = Towa and Emiko in tackling position and/or horrible disaster.) _Normal Time._

"DAIKI!!!," Emiko and Towa screamed in unison. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Too late. As soon as the demonic duo collided with the unlucky senior, their pressure coupled with his lean made the table take a dishonorable dive downhill.

**CRACK!**The legs of the table buckled, causing the table to drop. With experienced the ultimate discomfort as his stomach seemingly traveled up to his throat, the same feeling you get when you reach the precipice on a roller coaster. Daiki would have been crushed, had he not been tackled and thrown to the floor by the now furious tag team. Luckily the food stayed just as it was, only now sitting on a floored tabletop. Towa and Emiko glared holes through Daiki's skull, only making him more confused.

"What? You two buffoons did it," coughed Daiki pouting in his innocence. The two women exchanged mirroring looks of defeat and helped the old geezer off of the ground.

"We'll just put the food somewhere else, huh?," sighed Towa, dusting off her eggplant colored attire.

"Yes! Yes, I know just the place!," Emiko chimed as she pointed to a table smaller than the one she had just broken. Of course no one would come out and say it was all her fault, but everyone knew it was. Towa placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Emiko. Emiko pouted, mimicking the one her father had worn just moments before.

"This time I'll do the food arrangements. You go finish cutting those melons," Towa said, quickly.

"But..." Emiko's pout had deepened and had she worn a uniform, she would fit right in with the fan girls of Daisuke's school.

"No "buts" Emiko. We've tried your way and had I not disagreed, you would have destroyed that other table too. Now go cut the melons." Towa's voice was cold and serious, at which point Daiki snatched up Daisuke's rabbit and edged out of the room. It was times like these where Towa acted more like a mother to Emiko than as a friend or even an employee. Never-the-less, Emiko obeyed, slicing the melons until the doorbell rang.

**TOWA'S POV**

The doorbell rang and I could sense Emiko's frustration, what with not getting her way and all. No one would want to stand on a porch just to see a pissed off Emiko behind door number one. I mean **NO ONE**. That being said, I skipped to the door having won my battle, leaving the muttering mommy sulking over her honeydew.

"Hel-lo!," I sang as I opened the door cheerfully, unsure why there was anyone at the door in the first place. It was only nine o'clock and the luncheon doesn't start until eleven. _Oh maybe it's that cute mail man..._

"Hi! I'm Mio Hio and I'm here for your luncheon!," said the girl. _Aww! Just when I got my hopes up! _The girl, Mio, was it? Well she looked about Daisuke's age, only not, like her clothes were inappropriate for even twenty year-olds to wear. She was wearing a dark blue half top, or should I say, 1/4 top because it barely covered the strapless bra she had under it. _Why even wear a bra with that? It's clear you're trying to show off everything you've got to offer._ Her skirt which by the way was the same color as her top, must have been where the other 3/4 of her shirt went. _I mean really. What is with kids these days? Outfits keep getting smaller and more nonexistent. Perhaps there's a shortage in materials. _In summary, she was dressed like a mini prostitute in training, however, if dressed appropriately, she would be a cute girl. With that mystery solved, I can get back to the conversation on hand.

"Oh, honey. The luncheon doesn't start until eleven, so I'm afraid you're extremely early," I said, still confused as to why she would show up now. The girl looked a little taken aback as if she expected to just show up and waltz right on in on a whim.

"Well, yes, I know. I had just hoped I could spend some time with Daisuke before everyone else started showing up," Mio Hio said, her voice moving up an octave as she said his name. _Oh ho ho...So you think you're gonna spend two hours alone with him...in that? Just try it. I dare you. I may be just his house keeper, but I practically helped raise him and I'll be damned if he loses his innocence to this broad._

"Oh I'm, sorry, but he's still asleep, so you'll just have to come back at eleven." I could hear the icy tone coming from my own lips, but I made sure to correct myself before she could catch on.

"I can wake him up. It's no problem to me," she said, smiling all the while. _Um...Ew._

"No, dear. For one, that's rude and secondly. Look on the bright side, it'll give you time to go home and change. _I must have sounded really fake. Oh God, I've been spending way too much time watching Paula Deen._

"Change? Whatever do you mean?," Mio fumed. Perhaps she realized that I knew what she was plotting. It's a good thing too.

"Now, now dear. You see, I know what you want and you're not going to get it. At least not while I work here. Now at present, you've got all your little cookies out for everyone to see, but I'll tell you right now, they're nothing special honey. You are far from anything Daisuke can't see in a magazine, so why don't you go home, change into something respectable, and come back at eleven, because no one likes a little skank, you hear?" _Oh, yes I did! *Snaps hypothetical fingers*_ I hope that got to the point. Her eyes got wide and a blush formed on her face so bright that had I been standing close enough, I would have felt the heat.

"What?! But, but he's so..." she pleaded. A case I couldn't even care less about.

"But, but...Buh bye," I mocked her, never losing my cheerful tone as I shut the door in her dumbstruck face. As I entered the kitchen, I could still see her standing on the porch out the window.

"Who was it?," asked Emiko, still a little icy with me, but that's okay, because I know this will cheer her up.

"It was a sex crazed girl out to get little Dai-chan's goodies. She showed up for the luncheon two hours early, wanting to "spend some time,"" I laughed still looking at the figure marring the house's beauty by standing on its doorstep. I used my hands to add quotations for extra emphasis and Emiko's face lit up. She slammed down her knife and sprinted over to the window where I was.

"Oh my heavens! What **is**she wearing?," Emiko laughed, putting emphasis on the word "is." She placed her hands to her mouth, because she rarely, if ever, made fun of anyone. Well, not in a way that she consciously understood, but there comes a time for everything.

"That, my dear, is the world's skimpiest outfit."

"La!! Get my camera! Hurry before she leaves! This expression is priceless!," Emiko said, just as excited as I was. "My little Dai-chan is melting hearts left and right these days! Awww," she continued to squeal as I left the room. I got the camera and like the creepers that we are, we snapped away just taking pictures to our heart's content. After five minutes of waiting on the porch, as if I were going to go back out and tell her I was joking, Mio turned and went back down the street, with her head hung low. We laughed for a bit, then continued in what we were doing. Come eleven o'clock we would have the most beautiful luncheon this street has ever seen.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Wake up, Sleepy Head," said a voice that was so distant, yet so very close that I could feel the warmth of whispers on my neck. That voice, it's...it's MY MOM'S! I shot up from bed, remembering yesterday's episode of "Let's douse Daisuke in ice cold water!" _I will never sleep the same._

"What time is it?," I said, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands, still slightly twitching at my mother's closeness. My mom stared at me with her head cocked to one side, most likely thinking of using the water tactic on me again after seeing my response.

"Um, it's about 11:20 and the guests are arriving," she said softly, twittling her fingers.

"WHAT?!," I shrieked, seemingly because I can never be on time for anything, not even my own luncheon. "But Mom! Why didn't you wake me earlier! The luncheon started at eleven remember?" _What? She's laughing. Oh my God, she's really laughing at me._

"I was only joking. My goodness, lighten up, please and clean your room Daisuke! You have guests coming over. Oh, and don't worry, it's only ten o'clock," she said as she skipped away in her usual exit. _Not cool._

I cleaned my room before getting ready for the luncheon that would ultimately be my end, attempting to clean as slowly as possible so I could be ready exactly at eleven. I didn't want to have time to think about who was showing up to this unpleasant event. Surely Krad would have told Dark about the luncheon, so I'm going to be forced to talk to him about last night. _Oh God. Please don't come. Please don't come. 'Like that's gonna help you...' SHUT UP. Jeez. _Wait, but if Krad did talk to Dark, did he tell him what happened? _Holy crap! It's official. I'm gonna die. Here we go. Myocardial infarction on the way..._I finished my room, only to dress up in an outfit my mom had already lain out for me. It wasn't that bad to be honest. Just a white button up and some black dress pants. Still church wear, but not quite Jehovah's Witness. I stayed in my room until I heard that first bell ring, at which point I descended the stairs, slightly hoping that I would trip and plummet to my own death. _Okay, maybe not death, but just hurt badly enough to where I wouldn't have to be here. _When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, no one had gone to answer the door so naturally, I was nominated to do the deed. Upon opening the door, my eyes fell upon a frigid bluenette. He was a little taller than me, but lacked any sense of youth, as if he was bored with the world and everything in it. _Mr. Serious._

"Are you going to stare at me all day? Or introduce yourself and invite me in?," asked the boy, his tone as frosty as his demeanor. _Introduce myslef?_

"Oh sorry for staring. I was just surprised that you would show up. Also, I didn't think to introduce myself, because we have two of the same classes together."

"Do I speak to you in either of those classes? You may know me, but I assure you that I cannot remember your name for the life of me," said Satoshi as he adjusted his glasses. _Am I really that invisible? =[_

"O-oh. Okay, well come in. I'm Daisuke. Um, you're friends with-," I said before being rudely cut off. Maybe he didn't even hear me.

"I suppose you know why I'm here. My father sent me to attend your little gathering on behalf of the Hiwatari family. He heard of it from some of the neighbors. Come to think of it, I do remember seeing you yesterday, however, I must have mistaken you for Jehovah's Witness associates. You can never tell these days," the Rudeness continued, handing me his coat. I tossed the coat into the closet next to the door as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "There is no one here. Perhaps I'm early? Or am I the first guest?"

"You're the first one here," I said, only seconds later to realize how snippy I sounded. Satoshi rolled his eyes, then let them rest on me. I felt as if he was attempting to rip me to shreds on spot, and he probably could have, had I not been saved by Towa.

"Daisuke! Get in here. We need your help with something," she said from behind the kitchen door. It took me a moment to register what she said, because no one ever asks me to help with anything. "Daisuke!" I snapped back to reality, catching a small glimpse of a smile cross Satoshi's lips as I dashed into the kitchen.

"There you are. Don't tell me it was that girl at the door. Don't let yourself be alone with her. I don't trust her," chided my mom, pointing her spatula at me.

"What girl?" My mom narrowed her eyes at me, then avoided my question entirely as she continued on what Towa called me into the kitchen for.

"Does this vase look better on the left or the right?," she asked in all seriousness. _This is what they wanted help on? Really?_

"It looks the same."

"The same? "It looks the same," he says. No it doesn't! You see, I can never ask you for anything," my mom ranted, as if it made any difference.

"Fine, then. The left. It looks better on the left." _Get you to shut up._

"Towa, put it on the right. It looks perfect!" I rolled my eyes walking back into the living room with the bluenette who was currently looking through my baby photos.

"Dude! You can't look at those!," I yelped as I Spider-manned my way across the premises. Satoshi gave up the album without a fight, because he'd probably seen all he needed to see anyway. He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the couch. I sat down as well, and as soon as my ass met the couch, the door bell rang. "Jesus Christ!"

"You shouldn't plan parties if you don't want people to show up," Satashi said coolly, as I went to the door. _Little bastard._

"Shut up," I tossed back at him, mumbling obscenities all the while. He gave a soft chuckle as I yanked the door open. As soon as I would get settled and acquainted with the new arrivals, I would be bombarded with even more new faces, wrenching even more laughter from the previously stoic Satoshi. _He just enjoys my suffering._After a while, the flow became steady, allowing me to venture around the house with my new acquaintance, Satoshi, who would most likely forget my name tomorrow. I would have been wandering around the house alone had he not proclaimed the other guests to be "the most insufferable people" he'd ever laid eyes on. Once he'd warmed up to me, he wasn't as rude as I'd thought him to be, just really full of himself. _That can sometimes be a good thing though, I guess._ I left him upstairs, playing Halo as I went to see how the luncheon was going. I passed through the living room and down some halls, checking out the atmosphere until I heard that deep, alluring voice, which was so familiar. _**Dark.**_ I had forgotten all about why I'd hoped I would fall down the stairs. There is no way I can let him see me, but he's gonna come looking for me sooner or later.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?," asked the voice that stood out among all of the others, nearly drawing me forward before I caught myself and realized I was jeopardizing my mission.

"Of course, honey. He's around here somewhere." _Damn it! He found my mom. I'll just need a backer! ...But who?_ I sifted my way through the masses, ducking and dodging plates and drinks. At one point I found myself standing right behind Dark. _There's that heart attack I've been waiting on. _I hauled ass out of that room, yanking someones hat off of the table for extra coverage. _Yeah that's right. Covert mission._Making a run for it, I dashed around the corner crashing into a girl wearing an extremely low-cut dress, knocking us both to the floor. It took me a moment to see that it was Mio Hio. She got up and dusted herself off, reaching out to help me up.

"Ew!," I squeaked, cringing on the floor. I took one glance at her and the boobs that were dangerously close to falling out of her dress and had to do a fake n' shake. I hopped up, faked a right dash and cut loose down the hall in the opposite direction. _Why did I say ew? It's not like she's a bad looking girl._I found myself in the kitchen, which was relatively empty being that mostly everyone had made their plates. I moved around the counter and let myself slide to the ground, trying desperately to regain my breath. After collecting what little dignity I had left, I stood up and turned around to see Krad standing on the opposite side of the counter. At that moment, I bet we both could have shit our pants. "Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!," I shrieked, bringing my voice back down to a whisper, remembering that I'm supposed to be in hiding.

"What?! Me scare you? Dude you're the guy popping up like a fucking Whack-A-Mole!," screeched Krad, bringing his voice down too, but visably unsure of why.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right," I said, letting my eyes dart around the room.

"What were you doing on the floor anyway?," Krad asked, maintaining his whisper. He had arched his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well..." _I was stalling 'cause I didn't know whether to tell him or not, jeez._ "I'm hiding." _Nope, couldn't lie._Krad got a really bored expression.

"You know you're a little too old for hide and seek," he said filling his plate with some of the stuff on the counter.

"So! I don't look like it," I said using that whiny voice I use so often. "And besides, I'm not playing hide and seek." I folded my arms for extra umph.

"Well who are you-," Krad said before pausing mid sentence. "Oooooooh...You're hiding from Mio, aren't you?" He was grinning evilly.

"What? No. I've never even talked to her. I'm hiding from Dark." _Krad can be my backer! Woot!_

"Oh. You're boring. Wait, why are you hiding again?" I could feel the blush seeping into my cheeks. I pulled down the brim of the hat to try to somewhat conceal my embarrassment. "Oh God. Are you seriously still hung up over last night? I was an accident, besides I didn't say anything to him. It wasn't even a kiss to brag about."

"Hey! It still bothers me, 'cause I feel like a cheater. And you're a really mean guy, you know that?" I folded my arms across my chest even tighter than before.

"It's not like you're dating or anything, so you couldn't be considered a cheater even if that kiss was done on purpose. Why don't you just tell him? So then you won't have to run around the house like an idiot," Krad said, munching on a carrot stick.

"I-I can't. It's...Oh shit," I squeaked dropping to the floor behind the counter once again, as the kitchen door swung open softly.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Krad spun around, watching the kitchen door swing back and forth as his brother leaned against the wall. He eyed the purple-haired teen, whose eyes seemed to be fixated on the ceiling, looking frustrated to no end.

"Dark?," Krad said, breaking the ice so to speak.

"Who were you talking to?," Dark asked as if he had been the one starting the conversation.

"W-what? What do you mean...who was I...um n-no one. I was talking to myself actually. There's no one else I could be talking to," Krad stammered, walking around the counter to where Daisuke was, filling his plate up with food from that side as well. He glanced down at the hiding boy who returned a look, scared beyond belief.

"Uh-huh," Dark said slowly, making no attempt to hide his suspicion. Daisuke made use of his small figure and silently concealed himself in a cabinet under the counter. "Well have you seen Dai anywhere?," he continued, pushing himself off of the wall and grabbing a plate for himself.

"I saw him in the hall before I came into the kitchen, but he was talking with some guests. Why? Oh, try the fruit," Krad said, lying oh-so-casually. Dark smirked and walked over to the fruit platter located the farthest away from the counter. Krad was unaware that the tiny teen had disappeared within the cabinetry, until he looked down shocked by what he thought was a Houdini act. He raised his eyebrows and relaxed a great deal.

"No reason." Daisuke could hear the voice getting closer. Dark eyed Krad's plate and began filling his with the same items.

"Bullshit."

"What? I was just curious. Besides, it's common courtesy to thank your host for their hospitality," Dark said, shrugging his shoulders as he did.

"BULL-SHIT," Krad said again, with added emphasis. He stared directly at Dark, leaning forward on the counter to gain his brother's full attention. Violet irises clashed with ones of liquid gold for a split second, yet even in that tiny increment of time something clicked and Krad knew everything.

"He's avoiding me," Dark said, his face taking on a look of sadness, that just seemed out of place since even Krad had never seen this expression before. Normally Krad would come up with some witty response, but seeing as this was apparently something sensitive, he decided against it.

"Do you know why?," Krad asked, knowing it was a dumb question, if only to himself.

"No. That's the problem. I can't figure out what I did, which pisses me off, because normally I know exactly what it is," Dark sighed, poking at his plate with a fork. Daisuke tensed in his hiding spot, feeling like a total douche.

"Maybe it's something he did and he just doesn't want to tell you about it," said the blond, while eating a carrot stick.

"Nah, what could be so bad that you'd be scared to look at someone? It doesn't make any sense."

"He was scared to look at you?," Krad asked, slightly amused at Daisuke's naivety.

"Well I didn't see him today, but yesterday he couldn't do it. He just ran from me like I was some sort of monster." Dark tried a small piece of the fruit, being that he wasn't really fond of sweet things. He found that the honeydew was neither sweet, nor bitter, but just the perfect mixture of the two and thus, commenced in eating it.

"Okay let's say that he came over to our house to chill. This is hypothetical, mind you," Krad said, not knowing that Daisuke was in the cabinet silently freaking out. An old lady sauntered into the kitchen, listening intently as she made herself a plate. "He sits on the couch and kicks off his shoes, wanting to watch a movie. Then he asks me to watch the movie with him, so I go over to the couch and trip over his shoes. We kiss on accident, after which Daisuke gets upset, because he feels like he's betrayed you and can no longer look you in the eye for fear of your anger towards him. What would you do in that scenario?"

"Why would anyone be mad over something stupid like that? I mean, I'm not his boyfriend. We just almost had sex a couple of times." Krad raised his eyebrow, calling Dark out on his fallacy. "What? Okay, numerous times. Regardless, I don't know why he would be upset. I couldn't possibly be mad about it." The old woman grabbed a fork and sped out of the room, muttering something about "young boys these days."

"Really? You wouldn't be mad?," Krad asked, pleased that he was correct in Dark's reaction to the whole situation.

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke could feel the anxiety melt off of him, taking the first real breath he'd had all day.

"Because that's what happened," said Krad, eating another carrot stick. Dark's jaw dropped, as he looked at Krad for any hint of sarcasm.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. He was in here when you came in. He told me he was hiding, but I don't know where he went." A subtle smile crept onto Dark's face. The smile got larger and larger until the purple-haired teen broke out into raucous laughter. Krad began to laugh as well, the two of them making the other party-goers mildy uncomfortable, causing them to exit the premises. Dark stopped as a third set of muffled laughter floated throughout the kitchen.

"Krad, listen," Dark said in a stern whisper. Krad stopped laughing and listened intently to the sound. "That's Dai." Daisuke immediately caught himself, placing his hand over his mouth. He sat there quietly, breathing as little as humanly possible.

"You're hearing things," Krad said, having heard nothing that remotely even sounded like Daisuke. Of course Dark could tell Daisuke's voice out of any crowd, because every word that ever came out of that boy's mouth had Dark's full attention, yet he convinced himself that he was hearing things anyway due to the fact that he and Krad were alone. "Jesus, that kid has got you erasing the line between what is real and what you wish was real. That might be a hazard to your health you know."

"No, I just haven't been getting enough sleep, but whether I'm living in this world or in my own imagination is irrelevant, because the only thing that could possibly be hazardous to my health is my own selfishness. I can't stop thinking about this guy, but even I know I should keep my distance from him," Dark said, filling his plate up with some more of the fruit. Daisuke's eyes widened and he leaned his ear closer to the cabinet door.

"Why should you leave him alone? It's obvious he's happy when you're around," scoffed Krad, putting his hand on his hip and waving his free hand in a nonchalant manner.

"I didn't say I was going to leave him alone. I'm just gonna act more like a friend, rather than something more." Krad looked at his brother with sheer confusion written on his face. "It's obvious he's happy when I'm around, but when I'm with him, I have a problem with keeping my hands to myself. I don't want to affect Daisuke to the point where any little sexual encounter with someone has got him hiding in his own home like this, so the best thing to do is to back off."

"So you're really just gonna settle for wet dreams and the idea of being with him?," Krad said, somewhat put off guard.

"I can't monopolize him Krad. It's not fair to him, nor is it beneficial to me. There's no way to even do that without pushing him away from me and I'll tell you right now that I'd rather be just a friend, than nothing at all," said Dark, lightly pushing the kitchen door as he left the room. Daisuke sat inside the cabinet still trying to make sense of what he had just overheard. It took him a while, but he concluded that Dark wanted to be his best friend, completely forgetting anything to do with "acting more _**like**_ a friend, rather than something **_more_**".

**DAISUKE'S POV**

I slowly climbed out of the cabinet, hoping to the heavens that the coast was clear. I placed my hands on the counter and pulled myself up to where only my eyes were over the edge, noticing that I wasn't alone. Krad was at the table my mom had put in my previous table's place. I knew because I could see his ponytail. I figured it was best to just reveal myself, so I just stood up completely, waiting on him to notice me, which was a stupid idea due to the fact that he was sitting with his back towards me._ Let's just scare him again then._I grabbed some scissors out of one of the kitchen drawers and snuck up behind the blond, placing my hand over his eyes.

"Guess who!," I said, using the element of surprise. _Yay!_

"Daisuke, you are such a child," Krad said, reaching back and pulling some of my hair.

"Ow! Stop it or I'll cut off your precious ponytail," I spat back, sticking my tongue out at him as he turned around. I flashed his my scissors and his hand left my hair immediately, then stared at me with a worried expression.

"Daisuke, did you hear the conversation between Dark and I?," Krad asked with a furrowed brow. I nodded my head happily.

"Yep! Dark's not mad at me and he made it clear he never wants to make me uncomfortable or confused. He wants to be my best friend!," I said beaming, completely thrilled that this was over. "Oh, but don't tell him I was hiding in the cabinet. He'd probably get all embarrassed." Krad chuckled for a moment, but it seemed as if he was forcing it out.

"Don't worry. I won't." He appeared as if he were hiding something, but I chose not to ask about it. It was probably nothing substantial.

"Hey Krad! Let's go find something to do. I don't want to stay in the kitchen all day." Krad nodded and followed me out of the kitchen.

"Looks like someone finally found him," said Towa who was talking to my mom and Ayame, formerly known as Dark's mom. They were all squealing, like they do when they see people whom they deem "adorable", my mom having allied with Ayame, forming an even larger fan group. I led Krad up to my room where I'd forgotten I left Satoshi playing video games. Krad basically spazzed out when he saw the bluenette on the couch when I opened the door.

"Daisuke, you didn't tell me he was coming!," Krad said, tugging on my arm. _Who's the child now?_

"What?! You didn't even ask me who was coming, and I didn't know he was coming until he showed up on my doorstep today," I said as if he accused me of doing the worst thing anyone could ever do. "Why do you care anyway? Is he like your crush or something?" Krad blushed a deep crimson and nodded his head before looking away.

"Krad thinks Satoshi is straight and doesn't return his feelings, but I would bet my life that this guy is just begging for a stiff one," Dark whispered to me as Krad and I entered my room. He looked a little downcast as I stared up at him, but quickly switched to a noticeably fake smile, if only to dodge my worried expression. I jumped a little anyway having avoided him all day, only to see him popping up out of the woodwork, randomly. He had been playing with With by the door, from what I could see. _Heart attack number two. Hot damn! I can't catch a break!_

"Do you have to be so vulgar?," Krad asked, flipping his p-tail. Dark shrugged his shoulders and picked up With, walking over to the couch. He sat next to Satoshi, leaving me with Krad. I motioned Krad to follow me so that we could sit on my bed.

"Did he tell you that he was straight?," I asked, not knowing what made me so interested.

"No, not exactly, but you can just sense things."

"Well what do you sense about me? Do I seem straight, in all honesty?" _Curiosity got the best of me. _Krad eyed me for a moment before answering.

"Well after talking to you, you don't seem gay in any sense, but just looking at you, I'm not quite sure. You look like you're bound to be someones "boy toy." It's not always a bad thing though. Some girls like boys who look a little more feminine," Krad said, being completely honest with me. "Then again, when you're around Dark, he basically dominates you. I think it's just the contrast, because Dark's really masculine and you're, well, you're just not. So you look extra feminine when he's around."

"Oh, but I look feminine to begin with? Is it my clothes?" _So people think_ _I'm a woman. =[_

"No, it's not what you wear. You've got a slender waist, like a girl's, not to mention the fact that you are petit in every sense of the word," Krad said, making a face that screamed "DUH."

"But Satoshi is small, yet he seems straight? I don't understand," I said literally not understanding.

"Satoshi has harder, more stern features, whereas your features are soft and more delicate. You also have huge eyes, which is probably why everyone is drawn to you, because your eyes are nothing short of gorgeous. There's nothing wrong with being beautiful, Daisuke. I know from first hand experience," Krad gloated, twisting his fingers in his hair. I couldn't help but to snort at his last comment. "Shut up! That's not funny," he said pouting. Dark and Satoshi both turned around to look at me laughing hysterically and Krad throwing a hissy fit.

"Shh," I said, still trying to control my laughter. "Everyone's staring at you." Krad looked around and the people on the couch were looking in his direction, so amused with his rant about respect for natural beauty. Krad frowned, still muttering to himself as a light knock resounded throughout the room.

"Daisuke, honey, you left your friends downstairs," my mom said as Saehara and Mio Hio walked up behind her. I twitched minutely as she pushed the both of them into my room. "Have fun!" _Oh God._

All of the eyes in the room fell onto the newcomers, who looked just as shocked by my mother as I was.

"Hey guys," Saehara broke in, destroying the silence no one else had the guts to. Everyone gave lazy hellos, because Saehara is the friend in the group that nobody likes. The friend that's your friend when he's there, but when he leaves, everyone talks smack about him. "So what's everyone doing?" _As if it were not plainly obvious._

"Just hangin' out. Ya know, why don't you guys sit down. You're making me uncomfortable," I said trying to be as hospitable as possible, although now it had just become painfully awkward. Saehara went and sat next to Satoshi on the couch. After receiving the death glare of a lifetime, he moved to the opposite side of the couch by Dark, where he would receive another death glare of a lifetime. So he decided to take a stroll around the room. Mio sat next to me, rather close I might add, so I scooted away in Krad's direction just for good measure. _I know Krad won't try anything. Yay. He's actually pretty cool when you talk to him._

"Is something wrong?," she asked, looking rather confused.

"Well, no. I just wanted to get some room," I said, being honest, but she seemed a little hurt by my actions, so I moved back to my previous spot, glancing at Krad for help. "K-" Just as I was about to start conversation with Krad, Mio placed her foot on my lap.

"Can you take off my shoes, please? They're killing me." I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Okay, sure." Krad rolled his eyes and glared when she smiled at him. I took off her shoe, then turned to Krad before she could try to get me to take off her other one. "Switch spots with me, please? Please, please, please. She makes me feel weird," I whispered softly to Krad in a panic.

"Hell no. So she can try to come onto me? Forget that."

"She won't, 'cause you're gay," I said. _I can't lose with that._

"No, because then I'd have to smell her cheap perfume," he tossed back, flipping his ponytail, which hit Mio in the face. I'm short so it totally went over my head. She gasped, flailing her hands in over-exaggeration.

"Krad! That was mean!," I whined, trying to defend the girl who, like he said, had on thick perfume. Krad rolled his eyes, yet again, rising to leave.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he said before striding gracefully out of the room. Mio stuck her nose in the air as he left, then turned her attention back to me. She placed her hand on my leg, drawing little designs as she did.

"What are you doing?," I asked, sliding her hand off of me. She chuckled a little bit and leaned forward, putting her tits on display for the world to see. I watched her as she looked around the room and then back at me, fluttering her eyelashes. She placed her hand on my leg again and moved it farther up my thigh. I pushed her hand away, more roughly than I'd hoped to, but I think she understood the reason.

"Gah! You're no fun at all," she said sneering at me and folding her arms in a snooty manner.

"What did I do?," I asked somewhat offended.

"I'm obviously flirting with you and you don't even care!," her voice got a little more high pitched, causing everyone to stare at her, including Saehara who could hear her through my headphones. He had been checking out music on my IPod. Krad stood in the doorway analyzing the now uber silent room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was what you were doing, but you can stop that now." Before I knew it, there was a searing pain flourishing the entirety of the left side of my face. It wasn't long before I had a similar feeling on my right side as well. **SMACK!**I don't know how many times she had hit me, but when I finally opened my eyes, Krad and Dark had each pinned one of her wrists to the wall. She must have been swinging quickly, because I know for sure she hit me more than twice. Saehara and Satoshi were standing next to me, both with wide-eyed expressions. "Did I do something wrong? Jeez, that hurts," I said massaging my face with both hands. _She's so angry!_

"You are so rude!," Mio said, shaking all the while. Everyone stared at her like she'd shat a brick.

"Krad, go get Mom, please," Dark said smirking at Mio. _What are you planning?_Krad nodded and let got of Mio's right hand. Mio attempted to slap Dark as well, but found herself bound in a two-finger hold, with his face inches from hers. "If you were a guy, I'd lay your ass out right now." She averted her eyes from him. Krad came back followed by his mother, my mom, and Towa, who were now seen as inseparable.

"What's going on here?," my mom asked, checking out my face. Saehara and Satoshi sat down next to me, trying to avoid direct eye contact with my mom.

"N-noth-" Mio would have been able to finish her statement, had a hand not popped her in the mouth. Ayame glared at the girl after noting her risque apparel.

"Who's going to give me the most truthful answer?" Everyone was reluctant to say anything, but they all unanimously voted on Dark to give the grittiest explanation.

"Well from the looks of it, this little number, had been attempting to get friendly with **my **Daisuke all night," Dark began, getting Krad's nod of agreement and smirking at Mio when he said "my Daisuke." "I'm guessing she got a bit too friendly, because let's just say Dai made it clear he wasn't too fond of wandering hands. When it was apparent that he didn't want anything to do with the damaged goods she's got under her dress, she got a little slap happy. Now being the gentlemen that we are, we refrained from taking the hands to her. I would like to ask that you take her down on behalf of Daisuke. Being that Daisuke is still a boy - bound by the rules of society and regardless of how feminine he looks, he can't hit women, no matter how skankish they may be."

"Dark!," Ayame gasped, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't talk about people like that when you're right in front of them. At least wait until they leave the room, honey. Remember, we only gossip behind closed doors."

"Mom, it's not gossip if she's here. We're just talking about her actions in relation to the consequences she must face. In order to do that, one must state the reason for her actions," Dark stated in his defense. Ayame nodded and urged him to continue. "Besides, I doubt you even care if we talk about you," he said looking back at Mio, who was still in his two-finger hold. "We'll at least give you the courtesy of saying it to your face. I bet if Daisuke hadn't protested, you would have fucked him right there with everyone else still in the room." Mio blushed a violent red, still avoiding Dark's gaze.

"Dark, let her go," I said, seeing that she was on the brink of tears. Dark stared at me with a questioning expression. "Come on. Look, she's about to cry. Just let her go." Dark dropped her wrists and took a step back. Mio's anger flared up once again as she attempted for the second time to slap Dark. He caught her hand centimeters before it touched his face, holding it firmly. Still holding her hand, he slid it slowly down his neck, onto his chest, and moved it lower until it was just above his belt line. Everyone in the room just stared waiting to see what he would do next. He pulled her closer so that her body was nearly pressed up against his. Mio had released the tears she'd tried so hard to suppress, knowing she wouldn't be able to take on Dark like she did me.

"Oh, do you feel used a little? Dirty even?," Dark said in a tone that registered as nothing other than sarcastic interest. "Well, that's how Daisuke feels. I'll let you go when I'm finished with you. Just don't tell me to stop..." His voice grew more serious as he leaned closer to her, separating her legs with one of his. "Or I might want to slap you." A grin formed on his face and her silent tears turned to wailing, as she fell back and collapsed onto the floor, her hand still held tightly in his. _I tried to feel sorry for her, but something told me I'd be lying to myself if I did._

"I'm s-sorry, okay? J-just let me go, please," Mio pleaded, shaking as she spoke.

"Fine." Dark dropped her hand and moved to stand next to Krad, allowing her to collect herself. "All he needed was an apology. It seems we didn't need a smack down after all. Ladies I think it's cool now." Ayame and my mom walked out of the room squealing to each other and Towa followed soon after, glaring at Mio all the while. Mio came over to my bed and picked up her shoes. I couldn't stop myself from flinching as she got near me, but she still looked at me with an apologetic expression. I watched her even as she sauntered out of my room and down the stairs. Satoshi and Dark went back to their video game and everyone went back to normal as if nothing had even happened. As if they didn't just embarrass a girl to the point of tears, much less insinuate the possibility of rape. _Okay, maybe that might not have been so bad, seeing as Dark would've been the culprit. No wait. Now I'm obsessed with a would-be rapist? Oh m'goodness. What is wrong with me? 'Stop over analyzing.' Shut up. Okay, so he's in the wrong, but he would never say sorry. I know it._

I walked over to the video gamers and sat on the floor facing Dark, with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, sticking my bottom lip out in the most sincere pout I have ever made in my life. I stayed with my face contorted like that for longer than I'd expected, because I didn't take into account that he wouldn't be paying attention to me, but to the game he was playing. When he finally noticed me, I had all but abandoned my little "weapon of sorts." _Believe me. I was just about to give up. _He looked at me for a moment, first with a small smile, then with concern, just waiting for me to say what was on my mind. The silent question spoken with just the quirking of his perfect brow. "Don't you think you were a little too hard on her?," I asked in such a tiny voice, I wasn't really sure if I had said anything. I couldn't bring myself to say Mio's name, without feeling some sort of small guilt. Satoshi rolled his eyes and left the room with Krad at his heels, muttering something about "over-dramatic fucktards." Dark settled for a bored expression and returned to the game he was playing, completely ignoring my previous statement. "Dark, come on. She didn't even do anything that serious. I think maybe you should apologize for overreacting." He continued to ignore me, despite what I thought was a great "pouty face." I turned off my XBOX, receiving a death glare that would have caught me off guard, had I not seen it used on Saehara so many times.

"What the fuck, Dai? I was in the process of fragging the enemy," Dark whined, sinking deeper into the couch. I took the opportunity to straddle him while he was complaining in his seat, just in case he wanted to run away. _Okay, now I sound like a would-be rapist._ His eyes got wide with surprise when he realized that my face was just inches from his. "Hey, get off," he said, nudging me minutely. I didn't move from my spot and I could tell he didn't want me to, or else he would have just forced me off anyway. _Everyone knows he could. _Saehara was still in the room watching us with his mouth agape.

"Promise me you'll apologize to her," I said with all seriousness. Dark let his head fall back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Promise me." I placed my hands behind his neck and pulled his head toward me so that I could make direct eye contact. He had a scowl on his face like he was in defeat and a smile broke out, replacing the pout I worked so hard on.

"Fuck no." He said it so quickly, before my smile even reached its full potential. So blunt was his statement, that I could hardly believe what he said. When I finally gathered all my information, the plum-haired hotty was already sporting that infamous smirk, I loathed so much. _That's it. Time for the tears. Secret weapon number twenty-two. *Just sounds cool when you give it a number. =P*_

"B-but Dark, sh-she didn't m-mean it. It...it was probably just hormones or...or she was just lonely. It's all my fault," I cried, letting my tears fall on cue as I buried my face in his chest, stuttering for that award winning performance. He placed his hands limply on the small of my back, rubbing little circles of comfort in "my time of need." _I'm a pro!_

"She'll be fine, Dai. I know for a fact that she will be up and fucking by this time tomorrow. She couldn't give a damn about anything I said to her, because you can't change someones way of life by simply calling them out on their bullshit. You didn't do anything wrong. She was just used to getting her way with guys and you weren't interested. End of story. So stop crying and man up, because I'm not apologizing to some skank whore who doesn't know when to stop." _Damn it! I thought for sure he would apologize after that. I guess I was wrong about him, but I do have one more trick up my sleeve._ I looked up at him and brought my body as close to his as humanly possible, winding my arms around his neck. I could feel him shiver with the added warmth.

"Dark...," I whispered into his ear, letting the warmth of my breath flow through his hair. He sat completely rigid, just waiting for me to finish my sentence. I moved my hips up a little, which his hands had been automatically drawn to, as I resituated myself, purposefully just to tease him. I bit my lip, with my eyes glued to his, getting close enough to where our lips were just barely touching so the ghosts of my words would linger on his mouth as he pondered their significance. "...apologize to her or I won't be your friend anymore." With that, I hopped off of his lap and skipped out of the room (resembling my mother), leaving him both confused and horny as hell. _The trumpets sound and I am victorious! Yay me!_

_

* * *

_

I didn't see Dark at all during the remainder of the weekend. An entire week went by and I hadn't even said a word to him, having taken the train to school and ignoring him every day. This, by the way, was extremely hard to do. I suppose he was more stubborn than I thought. I'm so mean and cold-hearted. I found myself staring at him a lot more than usual, on occasion locking eyes with him, because like me, he had become the silent, brooding type who likes to stare a lot. I think the only reason he's been staring so much is because I've been talking to Saehara more often. Every time Saehara comes by, it's like Dark does this cringing thing and frowns the rest of the period or the rest of the day rather. He's been pissed off at anything and everything. A time bomb waiting to explode.

**DARK'S POV**

_Annoying as hell. That's how I'll describe my current situation. So I'll play the good guy and save the day, and what do I get for it? A hard on and the silent treatment. Fuck this shit. He hasn't spoken to me in over a week. A week, God damn it. I admit, I was hoping that he'd break and start talking, 'cause that's what he looks like he's about to do all the time. He sits next to me for an hour and forty-five minutes, staring and biting his lip like he's about to A) Jump me and fuck my brains out or B) Blurt out a week's worth of random stuff he's been wanting to say. (Choice B is the more likely scenario.) I wonder if I kiss him, maybe he'll say something. Punch me and call me a perv at the very least, but it's a start. I'm supposed to be acting like just a friend, so trying to play it cool like nothing is wrong is my only solution. That or apologizing to that person, who shall not be named, but known universally as the skank bitch who's ruining my fucking life!_

"Dark, what's the answer to number seven?," asks the blonde girl with the ugly ass pigtails. _

"I don't fucking know, you blond fucking cheater! Oh my God, Mr. Nakamura, this bitch is trying cheat! God damn cheating cheater face!" _Damn it! I can't even think without being interrupted._

"Dark, this is a group assignment and I would appreciate it if you didn't call other people names," said Nakamura, taking sides.

"Why you gotta be taking sides, Nakamura? Is it 'cause I'm a guy? Sexist bastard! I wouldn't have to be calling anyone names, if they'd do their work before coming to me for answers like that blond bitch over there!" The blond looked at me like I was the crazy person trying to scam answers. Nakamura acted like he didn't hear my rant and continued looking at his computer. "What the fuck you looking at?"

"Isn't it obvious, dumb-ass? Look, just tell me the answer," she said, waving her hand in my face. I was about to tell her the answer when I realized that I answered all of the questions with Daisuke. All over my worksheet was his name in different variations. Some were big, some were little, but all of them screamed obsessed psycho. I looked over at Daisuke, who was staring at me with his mouth open. I'm supposing that was do to my recent outburst and not the worksheet I had just torn to little pieces. "What the hell, Dark. You could have just said you didn't want to tell me."

"I didn't have the answer for number seven anyway. Nakamura, I need a new sheet!," Pigtails just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her group. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Of course Daisuke's just dandy, fucking 'ol boy over there. He's in a group with Saehara, his new boy toy. I bet they just fuck all day, not caring about anyone but their happy fucking selves!_

"Dark, stop pouting. You look like you're about to throw a tantrum." If it had been anyone other than Riku, I might have thrown another meaningless fit. I glared at her, but she took a seat next to me anyway. "Okay. Whats wrong? You mad 'cause Daisuke's spending all his time with someone besides you?" _Bingo._

"He won't talk to me at all, because I won't apologize to some SKANK BITCH!" Yes, I yelled skank bitch out loud. _People must think I have coprolalia._ "It's pissin' me off."

"Then just say sorry to her and move on. It's not that difficult," Riku said as she laughed hysterically at my expense.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong, so I shouldn't be penalized for some shit I'm not responsible for," I said twitching minutely as I remembered the talk on the couch.

"Whether you did anything or not, you still want him to talk to you. So it doesn't matter if your apology has any meaning what-so-ever behind it. Just swallow you pride, say sorry, and get your boyfriend back."

"He's not my fucking boyfriend." _Okay, I must have said that too loud, because at that moment, everyone in the room stared at me. Awestruck expressions on every face, including Dai's._ "That's what the girl said to me when I asked her about that guy."

"Oh really?," Riku played along.

"Well, I could see the dude was kinda hurt, by her comment so I just left." Everyone returned to normal, just scared for that moment. "Holy shit," I said, dropping my voice down to a whisper. Riku chuckled scooting her desk closer, so we wouldn't have to strain our voices.

"I think that could have been ugly." I nodded my head in agreement, as I copied the answers Riku had on her sheet. "Anyway, why don't you just tell him you apologized, instead of actually doing it?"

"She sits next to him in home ec. It'll only be a matter of time before he finds out I didn't."

"Damn. Well this "not speaking" thing is actually getting on my nerves. Neither of you speak at the table, so lunch is dead and it's...well it's just bullshit," Riku complained, tapping her fingers on her desk. I stared at her, not knowing what the hell she wanted me to do. "Try talking to him."

"Okay, I have, on numerous occasions and all he does is pretned like he didn't hear me," I said looking at Dai, who was busy talking with his group. They seem to like him more, now that he isn't associated with me. Riku raised her eyebrow at me in disbelief. _Oh okay. I'll give you an example._"Dai." Daisuke maintained his position in his previous conversation. "Dai, if you don't talk to me I'm gonna fucking kill myself!" He didn't even turn around, although everyone else stopped mid-sentence. "I told you, I'm nonexistent already." Riku giggled, softly and gathered her things as the bell rang.

* * *

_He continued to ignore me all day, even after I got called to the counselor's office due to my potential suicide risk. I finally decided I would just apologize to that person, who shall not be named, but known universally as the skank bitch who's ruining my fucking life. But, if I'm going to do it, I'll have to make sure he knows I did it. Not that he would really care 'cause he has Saehara to keep him warm at night._

**DARK'S VISION**

Daisuke and Saehara are seen as marionettes and Dark is the puppeteer.

"Oh Saehara! My dear, fucking beautiful Saehara. Come take me away and fuck my brains out and I'll love you forever, if only to spite Dark, my overly seductive fucking hot ass best friend, who I'm never talking to ever agaaaaaaiiiiiiiin!" Saehara moves over and swoops Daisuke off of his puppet feet, after which they are placed in various and sundry positions.

"Don't worry, Dai. I'll make you scream better than your overly seductive fucking hot ass best friend ever could. Oh yeah! Take that. Take that. You know you like it." Daisuke looks at Saehara for a moment in wonder, then continues to endure lame sex if only to spite Dark, his never-ending source of wet dreams.

"Oh yeah. You are so great. This is way better than a night of never-ending wet dreams..."Daisuke cries 'cause his unbelievably amazing fucking sexy best friend isn't screwing him instead of Saehara, the lame ass news boy.

"Too bad your unbelievably amazing fucking sexy best friend couldn't be here to..."Saehara is interrupted as Dark, the puppeteer, cuts Saehara's strings and stabs Saehara numerous times in his plastic fucking news boy body.

_What? A guy can't have a dream. Damn it!_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

After Dark had decided that he was going to make "the big gesture" and apologize to Mio, he wrote her a note and placed it in her locker. Mio found the note, crumpled it in her purse and hurried to home ec.

"Hey Daisuke," Mio said as she entered the class just before the bell rang. Daisuke looked up at her smiling, the most genuine smile he could come up with.

"Hey, how's your portfolio coming?," he asked, rearranging some of the pictures he drew for his.

"Well, Mrs. Takahashi says I need more color every time she looks at it. So I guess, I'm pretty much done besides the coloring issue," Mio said before noticing Daisuke's wandering eyes. "Daisuke?"

"Huh? Oh that's great! I've almost finished mine as well," Daisuke said, trying to cover up sadness, with a false glee. Mio, saw through it anyhow.

"So you're still not talking to him?" The red-head looked down at his portfolio and commenced in sketching another silhouette. "Oh my gosh. I told you it was fine and I don't need some drawn out apology. It's obvious you want to talk to him and he hasn't even committed any lewd offences this week, so something must be seriously wrong."

"Just because you say it's fine does not excuse the fact that he overreacted and I think he should apologize."

"You're just hurting yourself. Did it ever occur to you that he might not ever apologize?" A pained expression dawned over Daisuke's face, proof of his realization. "You shouldn't have told him that unless you really didn't care whether he remained your friend or not."

"That's beside the point. I want a friendship based on morals. If he can't admit when he's wrong then I don't want to be his friend anyway," Daisuke stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a lie. You're just as stubborn as he is. It's not based on morals, you just don't want him to think you can't stay away from him if you wanted to. No matter what you do, you keeping looking over there and you can't hold a conversation without talking about him. You're obsessed and you know it.," Mio mimicked Daisuke's arm folding and waited for him to respond.

"Is it that noticeable?," Daisuke asked, his eyes going wide with curiosity.

"Is the grass green?" Daisuke laughed, his first real laugh the entire week and Mio chuckled along with him.

At the end of the day Mio, opened the note she had found in her locker. The note read: "I'm sorry. Meet me in the parking lot after school. I'll be waiting. -Dark" She scanned the room for a second, hiding the note when her friend asked her what it was about. The bell rang and she hurried to the parking lot, giving Daisuke a hasty goodbye. When she reached the parking lot, Dark was waiting for her, like he said he would be.

* * *

Daisuke took the train home, which got him there thirty minutes later then he would've been if he was still riding with Dark. He tossed his books on the couch in the living room and passed through the door to the kitchen to snag some food before he went upstairs. With came running down the steps to greet him as he ascended to his room, with some leftover spaghetti from the night before. He passed through the threshold, walking over to his couch, before he stopped abruptly. The loud clash of the glass plate meeting the hardwood floor, echoed throughout the room. Daisuke walked towards the window, not caring about the spaghetti sauce splattered across his room like the aftermath of a Kill Bill scene, or even the whimpering of a scared bunny. He heard nothing. A cold reality stole throughout his room as he watched Mio pressed up against the glass of Dark's room, being taken by his obsession. A performance for an audience of one, but this was a play he didn't want to see. He turned away from the window, bracing himself as he began to feel light-headed. He stared at the floor for what seemed like a lifetime, wanting for once not to think anything at all. His concentration was broken, however, by the beep of his cellphone. Daisuke pulled the phone out of his pocket to see that he received a text from Dark.

**"Apology accepted" **

* * *

Yeah, so that's it for chapter 8. Ugh, I hope it was uber lame to the point where you hate my guts forever! Sorry if it is lol. O_o Anyway, review pweeez.

*Also, I think this story is a little zesty, however, I haven't actually put a lemon in it. Want one?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Um, been a short while since last update and for that, I'm sincerely sorry. Received a ton of beatings from my muses and to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy with my forced product for lack of ideas, however, I do believe it's funny for the most part. Hope ya enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own, nor have I ever owned D N Angel. :( Oh, but if I had...****DAISUKE'S POV**

* * *

I had spent the majority of last night staring off into the distance, no reason or cause, just staring. Well of course there was an instigator, which happened to have been seeing Mio getting the apology of a lifetime, from the look of her half-dazed expression of utter bliss, but why I was entranced by the blank far wall of my room is beyond me. I realized for the first time that night just exactly what kind of person Dark truly was. An epiphany, if you will, came upon me, crashing and sinking deep within like the Titanic, only killing not people, but the bruised and slightly tainted thing, formerly known as my heart. I'm not saying that "Oh, I was so in love with him and he just had to go and screw my newest friend," but it pained me to know that a person could truly be unattainable. It was more like a deep sorrow, finding out that not only had he made me feel something, as minute as it may have been, but also knowing that what I felt might have just been as one-sided and unreal I now believe it to be. Unreal? No, there was definitely something making me yearn to fall asleep, so I could pass the time away and awake, dragging myself to school to sit next to him for just a while. That while never seeming long enough. This feeling so new, so fresh that leaves me vexed to the point of no return, yet I crave that thrill and grasp it, if only to be thrusted into the lure of a biased obsession. _Wait, can I honestly say that this attraction is one-sided when basically every time I'm alone with him, he can't seem to respect the boundaries of personal space? 'Okay, for Dark, in all probability the answer is most likely yes.'_ It's weird, this strange, new budding addiction, but in time it should subside. In a garden with no one to tend to it, no flower can ever truly last forever.

"Are you still not talking to me?," the voice that sent chills down my spine had sounded, breaking me from my very deep train of thought; the warmth of Dark's breath ghosting past my neck. I jumped at the blunt question, just becoming aware how close he had been sitting to me. I had not said a word to him in first period, not because I didn't want to, but because I had no earthly idea of what to say, but luckily for me, I was running down a two-lane road. _I shouldn't want to talk to him at all, but wait. Why should I be angry? It's not like I was dating him or anything so that must just mean I'm...Oh...my...God! I'm jealous! No no no! Why me?!?!_

"Huh?" I tried to play it off cool, like I hadn't heard what he said, but by his smirk, I could tell my lie had failed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because "Huh?" is the first thing you've said to me all day." Violaceous eyes stared at me intently, that smirk never leaving his handsome face. I stared back, unable to break the eye-contact until Mrs. Izumi had begun her speech for the day about biodegradable items and what happens when you mix them with potentially lethal chemicals.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been thinking about how I'm going to redecorate my room. My walls are pretty bare." It wasn't a complete lie. I had noticed my bare walls all last night.

"How about me and you up against your wall?" My eyes snapped up and away from Mrs. Izumi turning to face the tormentor of my thoughts. I, once again, had misjudged his closeness and just as I turned my head, I engaged myself in an accidental lip-lock. It took me a moment to comprehend what had happened, but it had all become clear as I heard Riku gasp from across the room. Dark backed away to his previous nonchalant position and I was left, ablaze in my own embarrassment. I looked over at Riku who was throwing a silent fit, vehemently whispering to her sister about "being completely and totally fine." Risa had obviously missed everything. My anger rose just as steadily as my heart rate, prepping me for a mental brawl between me and the purple-haired lecher. _In mental smackdowns, I always win. _I glared at Dark, knowing all to well the smirk I would surely find on his face. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Ugh, you are such a sicko!," I whispered, mirroring Riku from across the way. "And stop getting so close to me. People could see you!"

"So what?" Dark scooted closer, wearing a crooked smile that just emanated trouble.

"So, Mio might find out you're trying to do...you know...stuff to me in the middle of class, but then again, that's okay, because then you could apologize for a round two," I fumed, swatting his roaming hands away from me.

"Oh, I see. So you're jealous then?" Dark leaned back in his chair as if he had not just tried to rape me seconds earlier. _Okay, maybe not rape, but it's not far off to believe he would._

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Then why are you getting so angry?" Dark's voice had a tinge to it, as if I forced him to screw her. "I apologized. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"I'm not...I'm not angry. I...just...forget it." I tore my focus from him and stole a glance around the room, trying to find anything to occupy my attention.

"Daisuke, please don't look away from me," Dark murmured, sounding so unlike himself, desperate even. It had caught me off guard, because he rarely used my full name when speaking directly to me. _It's always weird. _I allowed my myself look upon him once more, awaiting the next string of notes in a melody, never to be played again. "Just be honest with me. Please?" He had become extremely close now. He was leaning with one arm on the table and the other wrapped around the back of my chair; his head held down, lilac locks brushing against my shirt. It must have looked very inappropriate from Riku's stand-point, because she was lock-jawed and unable to look away.

"H-hey...Dark, quit acting s-so pitiful. You just...I can't...Saying sorry would have been enough." Dark's head popped up, looking confused to no end. "You didn't have to have sex with her. I only wanted you to say sorry and I just wasn't expecting you to...Plus, I thought you...well, you hated-" Dark began to chuckle to himself, but even as he chuckled, he had this off look, like he was mad at himself about something. As I tried to decipher that expression in my head, the door to the classroom opened with a soft "click."

"I thought that was the only way to show you I apologized, because you wouldn't talk to me even as I threatened you with the burden of my potential suicide. At least you're back to normal now. I was starting to get bored with you being so silent and all." Dark's eyes seemed to have glazed over in a look that could have been described as sadness. I couldn't tell for sure because as soon as I saw it, it had disappeared, switching to a lighter, softer countenance. "I missed you." My stomach began to do flips. _He...missed...me... Could it really be that Dark actually uses his head? The one on his neck rather than the one in his pants? No way. I'm completely baffled. O_o_

"Wh-," I began as Mrs. Izumi broke in with an announcement.

"Class, it seems we have yet another new student. This is Freedert. Now Freedert, if you'd please introduce yourself to the class, it would be greatly appreciated," Mrs. Izumi said with a smile, stepping away from the girl.

"Hi. Um, well, I'm obviously new." A couple of people in the class giggled a bit and there was some whispering about how they'd like to "tap that", but I was trying to figure out where I'd heard that name before. It sounded so familiar, which is weird, because it's not a name you hear very often, or even at all for that matter. "I like sports, clothes, the occasional walk on the beach, reading in my cozy living room with only the moonlight to comfort me, and DAISUKE!!!" _Me? What? _Everyone in the class now had their eyes on me, trying to figure out why the blond-haired, blue-eyed hotty liked me, and also how the hell she knew my name. I was also in the dark about these subjects. _Maybe it was a coincidence and she just had a boyfriend back home named Daisuke. _"Oh m'goodness! Daisuke, is that you?" The next thing I knew, I was being yanked out of my chair and into a hug that could be considered nothing other than painful to the n-th degree. "Oh, I'm so glad there's someone I know here. It won't be horrible after all!"

"Um, Freedert. Please refrain from choking him, let alone touching him at all." Dark's tone was flat, making it all the more uncharacteristic, because it always seemed to have a devious undertone, whereas now it was the only thing lacking. "He doesn't like close contact." Freedert stared at him blankly, but dropped me, none-the-less. _He wasn't completely lying about the close contact thing._

"Sorry, Dai," she said, pouting at me before returning to the front of the class. I could see Dark visibly flinch out of the corner of my eye. "Well, as I was saying, I also like flower petals in my bathtub, strong champagne, and the oh-so-tempting Shop Erotica. For those of you who don't know, it's a paid program that people buy sex toys from at three in the morning. Well, now that you have my eHarmony profile first-hand, I'd like to have a seat." Freedert stared at Mrs. Izumi for a moment, then decided for herself where she'd like to sit. She immediately strode over to Dark. He looked at her with his famous "get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face-skank-bitch" glare, and she shrugged, moving to my left side to stand by Saehara. _I'm just guessing that's what Dark's face read, because he makes that face every time Risa comes around. _"I want your seat, cutie. Mind letting me steal it away from you?," Freedert whispered seductively in Saehara's ear. He stood up without hesitation, looking to Mrs. Izumi for his new seat. Freedert smiled at me as she arranged her things, rolling her eyes at the muttering teen to my right.

"Saehara, why don't you take that empty seat by the window?" Saehara sauntered over to his new partner, who happened to be the blond girl with pigtails. I gave him an apologetic shrug, but he actually looked happy, so I turned back around.

"You know her?," Dark asked, sounding a little more annoyed than usual. I glanced over at him, watching him roll a coin over his knuckles, rolling it at a seemingly fast pace. I took the coin from him, attempting to try to roll it over my fingers as well. _EPIC FAIL. _Dark laughed out loud, even as Mrs. Izumi continued in her speech. The class looked at him, like he even cared. He stopped after a short while of watching me struggle, then got out another coin of his and began to roll it over his fingers.

"I don't remember her, but she seems to know me. Ugh, damn it. It's so hard." Dark opened his mouth like he was about to say something. I'm guessing it was perverted, but he stopped, smiling to himself a little. "What were you going to say?" _I know I would blow up if he said whatever it was, but I wanted to know anyway. =]_

"N-nothing. Eh-hem," Dark coughed out, not being able to hold in the little hint of laughter. "Hold your hand like this and stop tilting it forward." He fixed my hand into the coin rolling position, then mirrored it with his own, demonstrating with his left hand after showing me with his right. _Ambidextrous bastard._

"Right...," I said, rolling my eyes as the smirk on his face became more prominent. "Come to think of it, her name does sound familiar." At that point Freedert tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her and she smiled back.

"Who's that?," she asked, looking at Risa sitting directly across the room from her.

"That's Risa Harada. What about her?" I was still practicing the coin roll, earning a slap on the hand from Dark, because 'I was tilting my hand too much.' "Ow, sorry."

"She's hot...And the glaring girl?" _Wait a second. Freedert...Freedert...Freedert...Oh my lanta! Freed Her Fingers!_

"That's her twin Riku. Wait a second...Freedert? Like Freed Her Fingers?," I said, dropping the coin and turning full on in her direction. Dark chuckled at the last comment. Freedert raised her eyebrow for a moment, then grinned, wiggling her fingers in my face. I began laughing uncontrollably.

"That's me. Can't believe you just remembered me. I knew I couldn't out live that nickname," she said giggling as well. _They had given her that nickname because supposedly she got caught fingering some girl in the locker room just as the scout for lacrosse walked in to congratulate her on making cut for regionals. Wonder how that handshake went._

"Well you never actually talked to me. You just sat behind me in Lit." She did sort of a guilty head nod as if to say 'Well yeah, that's true, but you should have remembered me anyway, cause I'm awesome.' I began to laugh, but stopped when my heart skipped a beat. Dark had begun to lace his fingers with mine, making different signs as he did, completely forgetting about rolling coins. I glanced over at him, with his head laying on the desktop, eyes sliding shut, just content with being where he was. _Trust him to fall asleep on a whim. Easily entertained, but just as easily bored out of his mind._Freedert scooted her chair over and began to watch as well, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "What's that for?"

"That's adorable. Is he your boyfriend?," Freedert whispered, careful not to startle Dark from his fresh slumber. A look of utter shock came over my face, making her eyes get big.

"NO, I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND! WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?," I whispered angrily, flailing my free hand. Freedert chuckled pointing out my vivacious red tint.

"Well, you seem to be awfully comfortable with him and correct me if I'm wrong, but that glare he gave me earlier practically screamed 'Fuck off. He's mine.' Besides you guys are so cute together, if you are together, that is," she said cheerfully, completely forgetting to whisper and rousing out a new shade of red from me.

"Okay, we are not together and he's just a little cranky today, I guess. Anyway, he's a complete pervert, willing to screw anything that has an orifice." _Okay, I actually think this could be true, with the exclusion of Risa._

"Well, he probably could. He's actually unnaturally sexy. Too bad I roll with chicks before dicks." Freedert took another glance at Dark and nodded her head slightly. "Yep, if I liked guys, he'd be my type. Him or you." She winked at that last statement.

"M-me? Why? I mean, no one has ever-" I was cut off as Freedert bagan to laugh.

"Well for me, it's one extreme or the other, but It's not that no one ever liked you. You just seemed unapproachable. You sometimes come off like you couldn't give a shit, or at least you did back home. Trust me, a ton of girls secretly drooled over you, but none of them had the guts to be the first to get "rejected."

"Oh." That was all I could manage. I never thought I came off like that. Maybe there was a reason for it or something.

"I've known a couple of guys to call you cute as well. One of them didn't even know you were a guy until after you moved," Freedert said, laughing. I laughed as well. It wasn't until later, I realized how girlish I really looked. "Hey the bell's about to ring. Do you think Sugar Plum will be up by then?"

"Sugar Plum?" _What the hell is that?_

"Oh m'gosh. Like the Sugar Plum Fairy, with the fluffy purplish pink dress! Never mind. That's your boyfriend's new name though."

"His name is Dark and once again, he is not my boyfriend. I'd pay to see him walking around answering to Sugar Plum." I snickered, glancing over at Dark's slumbering figure, that still clung to my hand. "He'll be up though. Light sleeper and over-the-top perv." Freedert raised her eyebrow at me in a daring gesture, walking around to stand in front of our table. Mrs. Izumi didn't notice because she was writing unimportant stuff on the board. The only notes you need to take, are the ones she gives the day before the test. "Dark, guess what," I whispered in his ear. "Freedert said she wants to come home with me today so she can take my v-" I didn't even have to finish that statement. Violet eyes snapped open and focused on me. He sat up straight, never letting go of my hand, but since I'm being honest, I'll say I didn't want him to.

"Say what?," Dark said, his voice a mixture of sleep and utter disbelief. Freedert started to cackle evilly, recieving an annoyed look from the newly awakened Sugar Plum.

"I'm going to Dai's house tonight to take Dai-chan's v-" Dark's eyes darkened to the point where they were almost black in just those few seconds. "-ery cute bunny strawberry picking," Freedert smiled, batting her lashes at him. She received another glare that was supposed to be reserved for only Risa and watched as Dark laid his head back on the desk, pulling my hand closer towards him. "It seems you were right."

"I know, the slightest hint at anything provocative, gets him every time. Hey, how'd you know about With?"

"Oh, you're bunny? I've seen you with it a couple of times. You never talked to anyone when you were back home, but you know what?" I stared at Freedert, urging her to continue. "You're not as uptight as I thought you were gonna be." She smiled at me, before returning to her seat. All the rest of the week, Freedert and I would bombard Dark with things that "just didn't sound right." I started riding to school with Dark again, but something was different about him. He wasn't being overly perverse like I had been so used to. Well, not used to in the sense that I was comfortable with it, but used to behavior-wise. Every time he was about to say something, he would stop himself and say something else. Normal people would have to stop and think to say something gross, whereas Dark had the opposite problem.

**DARK'S POV**

_Dai didn't seem to be overly bothered by my little display with Mio. I mean yeah, he admitted he was slightly uncomfortable, but I can't help but wonder what he really thought when he turned away from that window. Perhaps it was just my way of getting back at him for all the torture I'd gone through that week, being so close, yet not able to speak to the only person I really cared to speak to. Okay, I'll own up to the fact that maybe I went a little too far on Mio, and on Dai, but it drove me nearly insane and now, as if to add insult to injury, I'm supposed to back off and act like "just" a friend. Yes, this had been my idea, but it's harder than I thought it would be. So many perfect chances wasted, plus this new addition. Freedert, or so she is called, has tainted my Dai beyond all repair, coming up with so many juicy opportunities for perverse action, I can barely stand it. I'm seriously considering dropping my pride and masterfully ravishing Dai, no matter how much Krad calls me a "failure at my own game." Good thing it's Friday._

I walked down the crowded hallway, heading to my second period, which beheld my two least favorite people of the world. Risa and Freedert. I'm conveniently situated between the two of them, which was just my luck with the new seating arrangement. I placed my stuff down, getting ready for the onslaught of the year. _This is the first day of the new arrangement and I plan on meeting it with a smile on my face and my foot up its ass._ As soon as I sat down, Risa was right in my ear, having walked in practically tied to my arm.

"Dark, this is going to be like sooo great! I get to sit next to you all year!" _Say another word. Just one. I dare you._ Risa shrank back unusually fast like she always does when I stare at her like I always do. _Ah! Silence. One down, one to go. _"So mean! I love you anyway," she muttered. I pretended not to hear it.

"Hello, Sugar Plum. How's it hangin'?" _Sugar Plum?_

"Freedert." This is all the greeting she deserves. It's too early in the morning. (About 11 A.M.)

"That's it? Come on, Plum, baby. Can't you be more lively for me?" I couldn't help but to laugh at her. Sugar Plum was one thing, but did she really just call me Plum and baby in the same sentence? Really?

"Alright, what's with the nicknames? Can you pick one and stick with it?," I asked, kinda wishing she would drop the nickname idea all together.

"Plum Baby. I like it. If you don't answer to it, I'll just have to steal your boyfriend," Freedert chimed, with a malicious twinkle in her eye.

"Plum's fine, but no "baby" on the the end and we're good. Wait, you said you would steal my boyfriend?" I glanced at her for a moment, then commenced in opening my notebook, not that there were any notes, I just wanted to keep busy.

"Yep, your cute little Dai-chan." This one must not know I can hear everything, even in my sleep.

"What happened to 'chicks before dicks?' If you want dick, just skip the four-play and ask me, damn it." Dodging the Dai thing, 'cause she looks like she's got a big mouth.

"Oh, there's that perverseness, Dai was talking about. Are you just tame when he's around then?" Freedert raised her eyebrow and put her hand to her chin in mock contemplation.

"Lately, that has been the case."

"What's wrong Plum, baby? He likes it. Oblige him," she said, gaining a hopeful expression.

"He gets uncomfortable. Besides, you just want to see him hot and bothered." _Who wouldn't?_

"Look, I may love to get girls "tickled pink," but I'd be a lyin' lesbo if I told you guy on guy action wasn't hot. Especially you two. Since you obviously heard about my preferences already, you know my opinion of you..." All of this was followed by a wink. "Plus, I just like seeing him blush."

* * *

I entered the chem. lab with Free following closely behind me, letting my mind float towards the raunchiest thoughts to achieve the deep amaranthine hue of lustful eyes as I approached my target. Daisuke beamed up at us as we neared our seats, me maintaining my calm and collected aura and Free wetting her Victoria Secret briefsies.

"Hey Dai," Freedert sang, taking her seat next to Satoshi. She hadn't noticed yet that he was particularly creepy, due to the fact that we haven't really done any experiments and she was always looking our way.

"Hey, guess what! We're making atomic posters today." Daisuke seemed so excited about some arts and crafts. I have to admit it was really cute. "I'll get some poster board."

"Posters? You can't possibly find a way to turn that into a perverse situation," Free, said leaning over in her seat.

"It doesn't even have to be about the posters, just random stuff. Dai will most likely bring it upon himself. Just be patient." She looked like she was excited to learn this new way of thinking, waiting for every sick opportunity. "First lesson coming up."

"I got 'em," Daisuke announced as he walked over to the table. He placed the poster on the desk, watching it as it sagged off on my end of the table. "Damn, it's too big." _Just as expected._

"Yeah," Free said, also watching it sag. Daisuke began to pout a little. _Perfect opportunity._

"Don't worry, Dai. I'll make it fit. I promise." Daisuke blushed a solid shade of red, eyes getting bigger all the while. "Oh God, Dai. Get your head out of the gutter," I said smirking at him, which by the way, felt so good. Freedert started to laugh, completely forgetting about her partner.

"I-I got a poster for you too, Freedert," Dai stammered, handing over the other poster.

"Oh, thanks." She looked over at Satoshi, who was already half-way done with the project. "Wow."

"Only my name is going on this," Satoshi said, never even making eye contact.

"Okay, creeper." Satoshi glared at her and she nearly flew out of her skin. Satoshi's glares are sometimes ten times more effective, because his glares actually mean what they imply. _If a look says "Fuck off you jobless bum," most likely you'll run away and find out you've been fired and evicted. It's that serious._

"You can join us, if you want Freedert. I don't think Mrs. Izumi would mind." Free lit up, pulling her chair up next to Dai.

"Ménage à trois?," I inquired, maintaining a straight face. Daisuke had a confused expression dawn over him, one of his cutest expressions yet. I leaned in, placing my chin on his shoulder, forcing him to tense up on the spot. "Me, you, and Freedert plus heavy breathing and sweet satisfaction."

"Dark!" _Mistake._

"Dai, you've never screamed my name like that in public. It's kind of a turn on," I said, lowering my voice a little to add the effect of ultimate desire. Freedert just watched the dominoes tumble, loving every second of it. I ran my fingers under Daisuke's shirt, drawing lazy circles over his abdomen until I let them rest right below his navel.

"W-what are you d-doing?," Dai sputtered, putting his hand on my arm.

"What do you want me to do?," I whispered softly in his ear, nibbling along his jawline. _Luckily Free is blocking Riku's view, or she would be throwing a fit. _Daisuke didn't say anything, but shook his head, eyes wide with horror. "Ugh, you're no fun, Dai." I pouted and removed my hand from the cause of my salacity.

"That's n-not funny, Dark. You should k-keep your hands to yourself," he said after catching the breath he'd deprived himself of. Huge red orbs watched me, glistening with the appearance of fresh tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay?" I wrapped my arm around him in a loose hug, giving Free the "I told you so" face. Daisuke shrugged me off, making a 'tsk' sound as he did. "You want me to get on my hands and knees to beg for forgiveness?" Daisuke smirked, turning away as if he thought I wouldn't do it. I rose from my seat, walking around to stand beside him, dropping to my knees soon after. "DAISUKE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?" Yes, I said that unusually loud, pleading with acted desperation. He burst out into laughter, clutching at his sides as the tears rolled down his face. "Okay, I've had a lot of different reactions when I'm on my knees, but never has anyone laughed at me. Damn, Dai. You could've at least let me know I was bad."

"Shut...up you...you perv," He managed to get out through fits of laughter. "Let's just do it, okay?"

"Right here? Dai, don't you wanna go somewhere private?" I ran my fingers through his hair, almost involuntarily as I returned to my seat, eyeing him with what I'm sure was unconcealed lasciviousness.

"Dark, I meant the poster. Stop doing that," Dai said, a opulent blush overcoming his features. He looked down at his hands, drumming his fingers on the desktop as I toyed with locks of unruly red hair.

"Doing what? I didn't do anything." He and Free both gaped at me, lock-jawed as if they couldn't believe the words I had just said. "What?" Both of them rolled their eyes and continued to work on our poster.

* * *

Daisuke had seemed a little put off as we left the lunch table. I had wondered what it could have been throughout the rest of the day, awaiting the bell signaling the end of home ec to ring so I could mug him for answers. When that time finally did come, sure enough, Dai still had that stupid dazed expression on his face.

"What's with that look, Dai?," I asked as we hung up our aprons. Today's lesson was how to properly prepare a turkey. _Yes, I had a lot of fun with that._

"What look? There's no look." He was walking around with a goofy smile on his face. Kinda of creepy to be honest.

"Dai, you look like you just got done screwing the Lucky Charms guy."

"Ha-ha. It's nothing. I just got a date." _Had mine own ears deceived me? Because I'm feeling quite betrayed at the moment._

"A date?" I masked my irritation with a calm façade, hoping to the heavens that I heard him wrong.

"Yep. Tomorrow I'm going to the movies. Probably gonna catch some dinner too," Dai chimed with a huge smile on his face. _Damn it._

"Oh, that's cool. So who are you going with?"

"Riku." _Oh that bitch is going down. It's been decided._ "She asked me at lunch. To tell ya the truth, I'm actually pretty excited. It's gonna be my first date." _At lunch? How did I miss that? Must have been talking to Free._

"So, what are you going to wear?" _Might as well help out like a friend, if I'm gonna play the part._Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed together as he pondered my newest question. "You don't have anything, do you?" After a short while, he shook his head; a veil of panic overtaking his features. "Well you're too small to wear any of my stuff. I guess that means we're going to have to get you some clothes."

"What? B-but I don't have any money!"

"Who said you were paying for anything? I'll take care of it. Let's go." Daisuke began to follow me as I spotted Freedert out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Dai, you go ahead to the parking lot. I'll catch up in a sec. I let Krad take my car home when he left early, so look for the Range Rover," I said tossing him the keys. He nodded and continued walking down the hall. "Free, wait up," I called getting her attention.

"Yep? What's up? I was just heading to the library to get some reference materials. Walk with me?" She tilted her head in the direction of the library as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I've got a problem." Freedert's face lit up and she turned on me, stopping full on in her tracks.

"About Daisuke?" I confirmed with a little wave of my hand and she looked around before making a shrilly sound. She collected herself then continued. "Spill."

"Okay, know the hot chick that sit across the room from you?" Free's face read "no shit Sherlock." "Anyway, her sister asked Dai on a date."

"Oh m'goodness! You gonna trash their date? I'm so in, if you are. She looks hella mean."

"Free, calm down. No, I'm not "trashing" their date." Her face fell, slightly. "Dai seems really happy about it, however, I am gonna be doing some recon. Kind of like spying, but not, seeing as you're coming with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm asking you on a pretend date, because we're going to be watching their entire date." Free's eyes got really big and she looked around before pulling me into a hella tight hug. "Not cool."

"Sorry! This is gonna be so fun and we can scout girls together as well." _Of course._

"So you're in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in." I couldn't help but to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, give me your number and I'll call you when I get all the details. Right now, I've gotta take Dai to get some clothes." Free scribbled down her number then looked up at me with a "what-the-fuck" expression.

"Dude! You're giving him a makeover?!"

"What? No. Free, I'm just helping him pick out some clothes, cause he doesn't know what to wear and he can't fit mine."

"Hey, fuck the library. I'm coming with." She placed her hand on her hip, shifting all of her weight to one leg and it was at that point that I realized she would not take no for an answer. She followed me out to the parking lot, where Dai was already sitting in the passenger seat of Krad's car. "Hey Dai," Free said as she got in the back seat. He returned her greeting, then turned on the radio. No one talked the rest of the way to the mall.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The Mall. A place where relationships roam, debt is born, and creepy hand lotion vendors run you down to sample their products. This is where it all happens. Publicized beat-downs, window shoppers, shoplifters, and the occasional baby-on-a-leash are all known and welcomed, here at the mall. Daisuke could not believe his eyes as he passed through the automatic glass doors at the food court entrance. He gaped at the map by the door that depicted a three-story building with six wings, listing every store within, accompanied by restroom markers and a tiny dot indicating where he was.

"This mall is huge," Daisuke said, getting a quick agreement from Freedert, who like Daisuke, had only ever been to the mall back at their hometown, which was like a shack compared to this one.

"Yeah, so stay close," Dark said striding through the food court, towards the center of the mall, where the wings branched off from one another. The wings were labeled with letters of the romanized alphabet, going from letters A-R. "What type of clothes do you like, Dai?" Before Daisuke could answer, Freedert interjected.

"It doesn't matter what he likes. He's trying to impress, so let's just find him something sexy and he can choose what he wants to wear from what we decide," she said, staring at the two boys, like what she said was the only obvious solution.

"Oh, I'm fine with that," Daisuke concluded, noting that he really only wore plain stuff, consisting of jeans and various and sundry tees. "Let's just go where you shop, Dark." Dark nodded and continued to lead them around. Dark always seemed well dressed, when Daisuke thought about it. He was always clad in darker apparel and tight fitting clothes that were tight in just the right places. It was almost as if the world had created a style of clothing made solely for Dark and people just borrow his clothes sometimes. Daisuke eyed Dark's clothes for a second, taking in the fact that even in a zipped up hoodie, plain tee, and tight black jeans, Dark looked like he was something that popped off of a billboard. Daisuke's train of thought was broken as he followed Dark into a dimly lit store with heavy metal music blaring from the speakers in the back. The walls were gray and black, with red paint shrewn all over them to give the effect of a massacred room and most of the racks were filled with punk/grunge clothing.

"Hey Dark! How's it hangin'?," said the guy behind the cash register. _He must shop here a lot_, Daisuke thought to himself as he exchanged a glance with Freedert. Some of the people in the store were now looking in their direction. Daisuke began to look around the store, getting stopped by a couple of girls as he did.

"You came in with that guy, right?," one of the girls asked, pointing to the newly discovered Dark. Daisuke nodded and the girls smiled at each other. "So is he like single?"

"Uh, yeah. He hasn't told me about any girlfriends, so I guess." Daisuke couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of disdain towards these girls. He didn't want them getting near _his_ Dark. Immediately after he thought this, he was shocked at himself, pretending he didn't think it in the first place.

"Great! He's like really hot," squeaked girl number one. Girl number two squeaked as well.

"Yeah, I think maybe I've seen him in a magazine or something," girl number two said, scratching her head. Daisuke doubted that Dark would pose for a magazine. Yes, he's conceited, but probably not enough to endure photo-shoots. He continued to look around the store, finding Freedert with an assload of clothes in her arms.

"Dai, take some of these. They're heavy," she said, handing over half of them. "Okay, I have been walking around and every time I pass him, your boyfriend dumps more clothes on me."

"Freedert, I keep telling you he is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. Here just take the rest of these and go to the fitting room, so we can get rid of some of them." Daisuke took the rest of the clothes and staggered his way towards the fitting rooms, where a small girl wearing all black was standing in the doorway. She asked if he needed a room and he nodded, getting the biggest fitting room there was. He set all of the clothes down on the bench that was at the back wall, glaring at the mountain of clothes he was to sort through and try on. Oh, was he in for a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?," the boy yelled from inside the fitting room, holding up a piece of clothing that was like nothing he'd ever seen before. They were like leggings, if they could even have the necessary qualifications to be considered leggings. If there ever was a pair of assless fishnet chaps, this would be them. The people in the store looked up from whatever they were doing, glancing towards the fitting rooms. Dark stopped mid sentence smiling to himself, as he was once again talking to Kyle, who was the guy behind the cash register.

"Daisuke, are you okay in there?," Freedert asked, having been sitting out front with the girl dressed in all black.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY! WHAT KIND OF STUFF ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME WEAR?," he retorted, holding up a shirt made out of transparent latex. Freedert giggled along with the girl, who is now known as Sam.

"Hey, I didn't pick out any of that stuff, just a couple of the graphic tees," said Freedert in her defence, still giggling away.

"DARK!" Dark excused himself from his conversation with Kyle, laughing as he did. He strolled over to where Freedert and Sam were grinning to no end.

"Is he pissed?" Freedert coughed as if to say "What-the-hell-do-you-think?" Dark chuckled and walked past Sam, into the fitting rooms. "Dai?"

"DARK, YOU JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Dark walked to the very back of the fitting rooms where Daisuke was and knocked on the door lightly. "NO YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!" Sam and Freedert both urged Dark to continue when he turned to look at them, near the front of the fitting rooms.

"Please?," he asked, putting on his soft, desperate tone. After a few moments of hesitation, Daisuke opened the door and let Dark in, closing the door fully before whacking him with a hanger. "Ow, Dai. Looks like someone wants to get a little rough." Daisuke immediately stopped hitting him and backed into a corner, shaking his head. Dark moved closer, confining Daisuke to the corner. He placed his hands on Daisuke's neck, bringing the teen's head forward as he kissed his trembling lips. Daisuke leaned into the kiss, which was soft and slow, making each lingering second last a lifetime. Dark pulled away, taking a seat on the bench and smirking as he left Daisuke in the corner with half lidded eyes.

"DARK, YOU...YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS KISSING ME?," Daisuke squeaked, putting his fingers to his lips. The people in the store, including the guy behing the cash register, came to the fitting rooms to listen to all the commotion. Freedert and Sam were freaking out together.

"Why don't you ever tell me to stop?" Dark had a mocking expression on his face making Daisuke blush to his very core.

"THAT'S...SHUT UP!," the smaller teen yelled, beginning to throw hangers at Dark.

"Calm down, Dai. It's just a kiss. Now strip for me."

"WHAT? NO, YOU PERV!" Daisuke was on the brink of hyperventilation.

"Dai, I was joking. Now come on. We don't have all day and we've only been to this store. Try on the stuff so we can go," Dark said looking completely serious.

"N-NO. NOT WITH YOU IN HERE!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me being in here? I didn't even try anything with you in the shower. I think it's pretty safe to say I can suppress my urges of lust when you're still somewhat clothed." Daisuke had to admit that Dark had a point. "Alright come on. Take off your pants and try these on." Everyone by the fitting rooms was listening so quietly that you could have heard a pin drop, even with most of the girls drooling about the supposed shower incident. Freedert being one of those girls. Daisuke hesitated, feeling so uncomfortable under Dark's piercing gaze, but he took off his pants anyway. "Awww. Those are so cute. Kiddie undies," Dark said leaning his back against the wall. Daisuke blushed a burgundy hue, looking down at his Badtz-maru boxers that he did buy in the children's department. He picked up the leather pants Dark had thrown at him and stared back at the older teen with a pout on his face.

"Don't make fun of me!" Dark began to chuckle and Daisuke turned away from him. "Shut up. Why did you pick these?"

"Dai, you've got such a cute ass. You should show it off." Daisuke couldn't help but to smile at the flattering comment, completely forgetting he was standing in front of a mirror and Dark could see everything. Dark got up and walked over to the small red-head, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Daisuke boxers.

"Dark!" He wanted to protest, but found himself frozen with utter terror. Dark pulled the underwear down so that it dropped around Daisuke's ankles, letting his fingers ghost over Daisuke's abdomen, before dropping his hands.

"Shhh, Dai. You can't wear boxers with leather pants. Don't worry. I'm not looking," Dark whispered into the crook of Daisuke's neck. He turned away so that he wouldn't see anything in the mirror and Daisuke hurredly put on the pants. The people outside hadn't heard Dark whisper anything, so they assumed the raunchiest of scenarios.

"I'm ready," Daisuke said, buttoning the top of the pants. This, to the people outside, sounded like the declaration of the giving away of virginity. Dark turned around, eyes wide as he took in how completely sexy the pants looked on him. "Ugh. Feels sticky." Dark smiled to himself, before composing his face and creating the ultimate sex allusion.

"So tight," Dark said, circling Daisuke for a moment. "It's so fucking amazing." Freedert wore a jaw dropped expression as did everyone esle who was eavesdropping.

"R-really?" Daisuke gleamed, watching Dark pace about the room.

"Mhm. Oh....wait! There." Dark said, making his voice extra husky, pointing to a spot in the room after he placed his hands out in a motion that said "halt." He grabbed up a shirt that he liked and tossed it to Daisuke.

"Right there?," Daisuke asked, the comment coming out more like a statement than a question to the outsiders.

"Yeah. Bend over," Dark said to test the way they feel to the smaller teen. "Are you comfortable?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I like it," Daisuke said, unaware of how unbelievably well he was playing his role in Dark's plan. Dark stopped a moment to look at the shirt with the pants and shook his head. "Okay, keep going," Daisuke said as Dark tossed him another shirt. He put it on after throwing the other in a pile of go-backs.

"Want more?," Dark said as they finished the last shirt.

"Yeah. More please," Daisuke called as Dark put some of the shirts back on hangers. Dark dropped some hangers on the floor on purpose, for some added effects. He slapped Daisuke's butt as he walked by to get the rest of the shirts off of the floor, eliciting a whimper from the unsuspecting teen. "Ugh, Dark. It hurts!" The leather, intensifying the slap a hundred fold. Dark turned around quickly so Daisuke couldn't see the big ass grin on his face. Daisuke blushed outrageously.

"I'm sorry, Dai. Just relax, okay?," he said, putting a loose arm around Daisuke's shoulders. He then whispered to the boy that he was going to get some more shirts, and that he would be right back.

"Wait, I'm coming," Daisuke said, pulling off the leather pants and hurredly yanking on his boxers, because he'd be damned if Dark picked out any more outrageous apparel. Dark made a move like he was about to leave and Daisuke called out to him again. "Dark, I'm coming."

"Hold on," Dark chuckled, half to himself. He asked Daisuke to hand him all the stuff he didn't want in a whisper and was given a huge pile of clothes. "Damn, Dai. So much."

"It's your fault! You gave it to me!" Daisuke said, with a voice that sounded conveniently exhausted. Dark ruffled Daisuke's hair as they opened the door of the fitting room, making it look surprisingly cute, with a hint of I-just-got-seriously-laid. As the door opened, all of the people outside quickly darted about, trying to look normal, but a couple of them were still snickering excitedly. Dark noted that apparently his plan had achieved the desired effect. The atmosphere had become a little awkward and Daisuke followed Dark closely like a baby chickling, holding onto the hem of Dark's shirt, with a huge blush still on his face from the previous ass-slapping. Daisuke notice the people staring at them as they sifted through the racks of clothing. Some of the people even pointed nonchalantly over to them, talking about whatever it was that compelled them to look over in Daisuke's direction. The couple of girls Daisuke meet earlier gushed as they strode past, leaving Daisuke confused and uncomfortable. Dark eyed the girls, judging that they must have been yaoi fan girls. "People are looking at us funny. Aren't you even the least bit creeped out?" Dark glanced down at the red-head, then continued to look over the racks.

"No. They're just staring because you're unbelievably adorable when you're clinging to me," Dark casually stated, pulling a shirt out, then putting it back, looking so serious in his hunt for hotteness. Freedert would sometimes pop up to give her judgment on things, but otherwise remained by the fitting room with her new acquaintance, Sam.

"I'm not clinging to you," Daisuke scoffed, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. Dark let his eyes bore into Daisuke's skull, taking note of the tiny fists that clinched onto his hoodie like he was hanging on for dear life. Daisuke, of course, was so light-weight that Dark didn't even seem fatigued as he dragged the extra person along with him. Perhaps this is why Daisuke had not realized he was clinging. Daisuke conceded in his defeat, but smiled anyway. "Fine...but do you really think I'm adorable?" Dark raised a quizzical brow, but answered the question none-the-less.

"Yes, but only when you're naked and screaming my name."

"STUPID PERV! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BE SERIOUS?!," Daisuke snapped, swiping at Dark with his "windmill" attack. Dark walked away laughing, only to have Daisuke clinging to him again, moments later. "I cannot believe you. Honestly."

"Okay, being completely and totally serious... You have got to lighten up. You're never gonna have fun if you're always stressing over every little thing I say to you." Daisuke pouted, then shifted to a softer, more thoughtful expression. Dark chuckled and kissed the top of Daisuke's head, before returning his sights to the limitless apparel of his favorite store. Daisuke was stupefied, for in the split second it took for Dark's gesture to register, Daisuke had felt something. Something he had never felt before, but even as he tried to come up with words to describe that feeling, he always ended up drawing a blank. Whatever it was, he knew it was something he didn't want to go away.

* * *

**So this was chapter 9. I hope it wasn't too horrible, but enough to keep you satiated. Kinda stuck on how this date thing is gonna work out, so I'm open to any ideas or suggestions. If you've got any, they'd be tremendously appreciated. :) Read and Review pweez!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own D N Angel...Oh, but if only I did...**

**Ahhhh!****: Okay, so being the total lame, that I am, I had seriously thought about giving up on this story. Then I thought to myself, 'Man, that would make me a total douche and furthermore would mean that I wasted precious hours of life and brain power on something that went unfinished.' I realized I couldn't do that to myself, and so we won't go down that forbidden road. No, no...that will not be us. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 10 - which is definitely nowhere near the end of this story. I know this, because I don't even know where this story is going. Lol.**

**Btw****: A Gold Star is a lesbian who has only ever had sexual relations with women. & My new favorite word - Janky is defined (as seen on ) as an adjective used to describe a person, place or thing which is questionable, fucked up, wrong, strange, broken down, undesirable, and/or just some thing you can't think of another word for.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

It was a Saturday morning. A landscape painted with skies that were clearer than they had ever been, without a cloud in sight, sprinkled only with the proud birds who were flying south for winter, just content that it wasn't quite yet hunting season. Leaves made completely brown with the changing of seasons swirled ceremoniously with the wind that carried them, before being blown towards closed windows, damning them to the damp Earth, laden with dew. The first rays of the morning sun leaked into Dark's room, penetrating his half closed curtains to illuminate his exposed back. Skin made golden, as the warmth of the light seeped into him, causing him to shiver and delve even deeper into unconsciousness during this unbelievably peaceful aurora. So serene, so still was the house that it had almost the fresh feel of a linen commercial, with muted sound and a quiescence that was consummately complimented by the soft hum of Dark's breathing. The perfect tranquility. Oh, but how quickly does the paradise please, before leaving you distraught with the aftermath of a departed dream?

"Plum!," Freedert shrieked with a fan girl scream that was all her own. "Baby, wake up! We've got planning to do, cutie!" She dropped her things on the ground by the door and strode across Dark's rather large bedroom to violently separate his already distanced curtains. Dark curled up, twisting over onto his stomach to bury his head beneath his pillows, as the light from outside increased ten-fold.

"Free. Shut...the...fuck...up,...please?," the newly disturbed teen croaked as he scrounged beneath the covers, not even phased by the three nicknames so nonchalantly used to refer to him. "What...what time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning and I don't appreciate that greeting," Freedert spat at him, swiveling her neck as if he could even see it.

"Oh, okay. I'll just be going back to sleep then." Freedert eyed the lump beneath the comforter, astounded that he even thought he could get away with that.

"No, Dark! We need to plan, dude. I got all the info from Dai already while we were venturing through that huge-ass mall of yours! Luckily we got lost like we did, or I might not have gained this new intel. It's confirmed that his date will start at seven and he's meeting her at the park," Freedert smiled, feeling uber triumphant.

"I...know that...already," said the lump beneath the covers. Freedert was shocked and mildly disappointed, having thought this info would be pivotal to their plan.

"How?"

"I texted him and asked," Dark stated, poking his head from under his blanket, then ducking once again. "Check my phone to see if there's anything you didn't find out and Free...Could you please shut the goddamn curtains? I've got a fucking headache." Freedert closed the curtains, before grabbing the cell phone off of the nightstand. She sat on the edge of Dark's bed, scrolling through the texts on his phone, making grossed-out facial expressions which intensified as the time passed.

"What the hell? Peanut butter and mayonnaise? Squeegee sex? Fists?," Freedert shrieked after reading what we can assume was a variety of raunchy texts. "Do I even want to know?" Dark stretched beneath the blankets before letting out a soft chuckle. Freedert dropped the phone, after having found nothing new and feeling the urgent need to sanitize her hands.

"Mmm. That's Monica. Trust me Free...Don't knock it 'til you try it." Freedert made a slight gagging noise, while sticking her finger in her mouth. "Hey, I'll do it for you if you let me sleep a little longer."

"I'll pass, Mr. Manwhore. Now come on. Get up. It's safe now," she giggled, pulling on Dark's cover. Dark revealed himself, who surprisingly enough was just as hot in public as he was first waking up. "Man! I expected you to look hideous in the morning. I'm jealous," she sighed, as she layed her head on his cover-laden torso.

"Free, I'm seriously about to punch you in the face and go back to sleep as you bleed on the floor." He made no attempt to hide how serious he was and Freedert just frowned and scooted a little farther away from his reach. "How did you even get in here?"

"Well, Dai gave me his address and he'd told me earlier that you live next door. He also said that you looked like your mom and since the woman on the other side of Dai's house got her mail looking like a troll, I figured this was it. Your brother let me in," she explained, taking great pride in her deducing abilities. Dark raised his eyebrows, muttering about the slow and painful death Kraddy-kins was to endure, as his silken hair played, adorning his black pillow cases.

"Look Free. It's 8A.M. and I'm tired as hell. Their date isn't even until seven, so we really have lots of time to plan this out. Come in and get me at like twelve or some shit, I dunno. Just let me have my morning in peace, please." Freedert shrugged and got off of the bed, taking off her pants shortly afterwards. "What...are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, fool. I'm already here, so it's not like I'm gonna go all the way back home, and I'll have nothing to do while you're sleeping, so I'm taking a nap. Scoot over." Dark stared at her, dumbstruck, but slid over never-the-less. "Oh my God, what are you gaping at? I'm not coming on to you or anything, I just can't sleep with pants on. I mean look at you. You aren't even wearing any," she chided, as she pulled up Dark's covers and slid into bed.

"You really don't give a damn about what people think of you, do you?" Freedert glanced over at him, confused. "Most chicks would piss their panties before they'd just up and off with their pants and jump in a bed with a guy who'd more than likely try anything and everything with them, especially those who've only known a guy for a week. I dunno, it just screams...you know...'fuck me.'" Freedert bursted into laughter, curling up with the covers wrapped around her.

"I never looked at it that way. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird like that. Oh, and you say 'girls who've only known a guy for a week don't hop in their beds?' Ha! Then I guess guys truly are different, cause I heard you tried to screw little Dai-chan the first day you met him..." Dark's eyes got wide as he looked over at Freedert.

"He told you that?" Freedert nodded and Dark began to chuckle. "Yeah, well…that doesn't count. We were on a couch." They both began to laugh then, turning to face each other, replacing the quiet with a jovial alternative.

"You really are quite the little slut, Plum." At this, the two teens snickered softly, before drifting off into silence, getting resituated for the delve into darkness.

"Right...Um Free, could you...maybe stop groping my ass?," he grumbled quietly, noting the hands gently caressing his backside.

"Ha-ha! Nope, it's nice!" Freedert smirked at his turned back, unable to see the frown on his face. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arm around him as she continued in her lecherous activities. Dark clenched his jaw, but smirked none-the-less.

"Fine...," the purple-haired teen sighed, as if he had been defeated. Freedert smiled and hugged him tighter, because even being a lesbian didn't mean she didn't like grabbing great asses when she sees 'em. "I'm just gonna have to fuck you, then," Dark whispered, as if it were the only way out of the situation. He quickly turned over in her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Wh-what? Wait! Okay, just wait man!," she squeaked, as she was pressed right up against his perfectly sculpted bare chest. Her hands immediately retracted from his backside and she pushed back from him, attempting to roll away as she did.

"Awww, what's wrong? It's nice, Free. You'll like it," he breathed into her neck, running his fingers along the curves of her body, cackling evilly to himself in his head. "Just relax and take these off." Dark pulled gently on her light blue boy-short panties and she eeped as the hand on her hip tightened minutely.

"Ahhh! S-stop that! D-dark! DARK! Come on, I'm a class A gold star! I won't even be a good lay, I assure you!," Freedert pleaded, twisting around so that her back was towards him. Dark laughed villainously, running slender fingers along her inner thighs.

"That's fine. As long as you're a good girl and do what I say, I promise you I won't be disappointed. I'll teach you all you need to know. Don't fight it, Free. It's a much better way to pass the time before we have to start planning anyway."

"Whoa! I'm sooo tired, though! Let's...Um l-let's go to sleep, 'kay? H-have a good nap, Dark!," Freedert panicked pulling the covers more tightly around herself, all the while realizing why people could get sucked into his allure. Dark reined in his roaming hands in consideration, but held her close to his body anyway, 'cause he found it comfortable and fulfilling to his cuddling needs.

"When you wake up, I'm fucking you," he said with a serious tone, receiving an involuntary shiver from Freedert. She tossed a frightened look over her shoulder, much too late to catch Dark's grin. Instead she saw flawless irises of amethyst staring at her seductively. "No one will be here to save you." Her eyes got wider with shock, before she heard the deep, throaty laughter of her new source of discomfort.

"Oh my God! That was so not funny!," she yelled, turning around and throwing punches in every direction. Dark continued to laugh anyway, despite the pain he was feeling.

"Free, you should have seen your face." He held her close even as she tried to scramble off of the bed, earning a few kicks from the struggling blonde. Dark beamed inwardly, thinking he should pull that joke more often now that he knows it works. "Hey, come on. I'm sorry. Can you stop kicking me, please?" Freedert settled down and let him hold her, all the while never losing her tense disposition.

"Do you do this to Daisuke all the time?," she asked aloud, the question supposed to have been just a thought up one.

"Ha-ha, no. Not to this extreme. I think he would die of a panic attack," Dark laughed, automatically looking to his curtain-clad window. "I don't think he would jump in a bed with me, unless it was the only option left. Like in the nurses office I was asleep and it's not like I would try anything in there anyway. It was a bit chilly in there. Besides, he's only slept in my bed once, but I think that time was just because he didn't want to be alone in case my mom found him. He was feverish both times, so that could have played a part in it as well." Freedert giggled and reluctantly snuggled closer to Dark, having also been prone to cuddling.

"Yeah, well...I don't trust you now!," Freedert squeaked, placing a pillow between her and Dark, but still allowing him to hold her. He laughed, pulling her as tightly as possible. "Ah! Stop that, you freak," she laughed as well, after catching her breath.

"Hey...," Dark began, placing his face in the crook of her neck. She turned her head to glance at him, only to find a giant smirk on his face. "Can you feel that?"

"Oh, shut up! You nasty perv!" Freedert blushed and folded her arms across her chest, muttering to herself all the while. Dark chuckled and got out of the bed, disappearing into his walk-in closet. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. I can't sleep now that you so ungracefully woke me up," he said as he threw some clothes onto the bed. "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm done." Freedert nodded and resituated herself, getting comfortable among the masses of fabric.

****

NIWA RESIDENCE

"La! Dai-chan!," Emiko squealed in breathless excitement, skipping into her son's room with unequalled energy. Daisuke remained motionless in his pseudo-slumber, while Ayame stood in the doorway of his room jumping up and down, just as excited as Emiko was. "Dai-chan, you're a man! My baby's all grown up now that he's no longer a virgin!" At this, Daisuke immediately shot up from his acted sleep with horror written on his face.

"Wh-what? M-mom, I'm still a virgin," he eeped, confused beyond belief.

"It's okay, honey! You can tell us all about what happened! Awww, I can't believe my wish came true!," his mother squealed once again, before dragging Ayame in the room and twirling about in a perfect formation. Daisuke couldn't help, but to wonder why his mom was secretly wishing about his supposed de-flowering.

"Mom, I'm serious." Emiko and Ayame both looked at each other in wonder, then back at the boy in bed.

"So, you are a virgin," the squealing women both said in unison. Daisuke nodded his head. "How?"

"Well, I mean I guess I haven't found the right person or I'm just not attractive..."

"But, but what about the mall?," Ayame asked with Emiko nodding at her side.

"What do you mean?,' the boy asked, not remembering anything remotely sexual occurring at the mall.

"The next door neighbor told Krad that she and her daughter heard you and Dark having...," Emiko began, unable to say the word, so Ayame stepped in.

"Having hot gay sex in the fitting rooms at Rapture," Ayame sang with a huge smile on her face. Emiko blushed and began to grin as well and they commenced in twirling about. Daisuke had a flashback of his fitting room activities and suddenly it hit him.

"Damn it! That jerk! And why would some old lady be telling Krad about this completely absurd information?," Daisuke yelled as he ran down the stairs, being followed by Emiko and Ayame.

"Awww! No worries, honey! We want to make you look gorgeous for your date tonight! If we don't get you laid tonight, then we fail as stylists," squealed Ayame, twirling down the steps, holding the outfit Dark bought Daisuke for his date - completely disregarding the red-head's frustration.

"How do you know about the date?" Daisuke stopped in the middle of the staircase, gawking at them, looking slightly confused.

"Well, Krad told us. How else do you think we knew about the mall?," the women said in unison.

"I knew too," Towa chimed in as she ascended the staircase with a load of fresh laundry. She winked at Daisuke before continuing on her path. Daisuke mumbled something about the slow and painful death Blondie was to endure, before being yanked up the stairs unexpectedly. He cursed himself for not paying attention as he was whisked away by the pair of raving lunatics.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Krad sat all by his lonesome in a small cafe reading one of his favorite books, which happened to be The Perks of Being a Wallflower. His caramel latte with extra foam, set off an aroma of sweet bliss as its steam floated through the pages of the book. Just as he took a sip of that perfectly concocted beverage, the hot steamy liquid slid down his throat, making him feel warm to his very core. This warmth ceased, however, as Krad suddenly felt a deep sense of foreboding dawn over him. An eerie feeling, if you will, came to him like he was all of the sudden a target of multiple rays of dark, murderous energy. His once smooth coffee was now thick and unenjoyable. Thus, he began his slow, ominous journey home.

* * *

"Dark! Come on, man! Please!," Freedert begged, jumping up to try and reach the portfolio of Daisuke's drag shots that Dark was holding above her head.

"Come on. Jump. You can do it. Little higher, come on," he teased, every time holding the pictures just high enough so that her fingertips ghosted past them. "Awww. Too late. I don't want to show you anymore." Freedert pouted, which only received a bored expression from the purple-haired teen. He dropped the pictures in her hands, earning a fan girl scream that was unlike any other he'd ever heard before. "Never make that noise. Ever again." She laughed and continued looking at the pictures.

"Awww! These are so cute! Oh my God!," she chimed as she found a picture of Dark in drag from his middle school days. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"What? Wait, what is that? Lemme see it," Dark said, a new kind of fear being born in that very moment. Freedert snatched up the picture and held it to her close.

"Nope. I'm keeping it. It's so ADORABLE!" That word sent Dark spiraling into the deepest trenches of depression, because at that moment he knew exactly what picture she was talking about. His mother had dressed him as a Burlesque Queen for homecoming dance. Oh, what a dance it was, having been felt up for the first time by numerous guys, most of which were his friends who had no idea it was him.

"Fine. Keep it."

"R-really? Awww, thanks!," she sang, giving him a huge hug. Just as she hugged him, he snatched the picture and ran off with it, hiding it as best he could. "That's so not cool."

"Whatever. Let's just plan this thing." A new spark of energy filled Freedert's features as she ran to Dark's room to get her planning materials. Dark rolled his eyes while he waited for her to return, deeming her over-the-top and maniacal.

"Okay, Plum. This is what I've gotten so far," she began pulling out a stand upon which her charts stood. "Chart one: The Park! They are supposed to meet there at seven, so I think we should go at six thirty, just in case one of them shows early. We could watch the entire meet go down." Dark nodded, leaning further into the couch as he watched her presentation. She had drawn the park, fully detailed with the fountains and benches, along with some civilians and their puppies/baby strollers. "This will also give us time to check out some potential girls, and/or guys if that's what you're into." This comment earned her a pretty little glare. "U-um...anyway, after the meeting and stroll around the park, they are to go to the movies."

"What movie are they seeing?," Dark asked, watching Freedert pull up chart two, which was a drawing of the theater closest to the park and a list of movie times.

"That's one hitch in our plan. I don't know which movie they are seeing, but!" Dark rolled his eyes once again, waiting for her to continue. "Based on our knowledge of Daisuke, we can use the process of elimination to best decide which movie they might see."

"Right, I get you."

"Good! So let's begin," she said pointing to the first choice on the movie times list with her laser pointer. "American Pie 10,000,000: The Age of Innocence."

"He wouldn't see that. I actually doubt anyone would see that. American Pie was over after Jim got married," Dark scoffed, waving his hand as if to signal the next choice.

"Well why wouldn't he want to see that?," Freedert inquired, wondering how Dark just assumed such things off the top of his head.

"Free, Dai is as virginal as you could possibly ever get. He is a nun's wet dream, if you get my jest." Freedert just giggled and continued on in her list.

"Hm, well there's a bunch of love story movies out now. There's 'Love and Lust.'" Dark shook his head.

"No. I think we should be looking at Riku's standpoint. She's gonna want to get as close to him as possible. So she's most likely gonna pick "Nightmare on Elm Street-Remake Number One Trillion," although, if I'm being honest, I think Dai will be clinging to her, rather than the other way around. There could be the off chance that she takes him to see that American Pie movie, just to watch him blush."

"I think you're right. Wait why are we even doing this? I mean if they meet up at the park, we'll just follow them to the movies and listen out for what tickets they buy!," Freedert sang in realization.

"Oh yeah. They can't see us though. So we'll split up. I think Riku will know what we're up to if she sees me, so you can stand behind them in line. Just not too close."

"Right, and where will you be?," she asked as she put up Chart Three: The Dinner. She'd drawn a table and two stick figures who seemed to be making out.

"The bathroom. Text me when you get the tickets and if they see you, just say you're waiting on your date. If they ask you who, you can tell em it's me or just stall forever," Dark explained, earning nods from Freedert.

"Got ya. Okay and for the dinner, I thought Daisuke said either Italian or a burger joint Riku was telling him about. It's definitely one of those, but we'll just follow them and see." Dark agreed with a slight tip of his head. "Oh, and we can't take your car."

"Why not?," whined Dark, with a genuine look of hurt on his features.

"Because then they'd definitely notice us following them. Besides, they'll probably take the train anyway."

"Damn it, you're right! Okay, well what about etiquette?"

"What do you mean, etiquette?" Freedert raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked before answering.

"I mean what are you comfortable with along the lines of our fake date and the physical elements that go into pulling off a fake relationship?," Dark inquired, grinning all the while. Freedert's eyes went wide and a blush flourished on her face. Her shy demeanor quickly vanished, however, and was replaced with a look of sheer determination.

"Anything goes." Dark's jaw dropped and his head swam, not able to believe what just came out of her mouth. "Our objective is to make Dai jealous to the point where he no longer cares for his date, only thinking of how he wants to kill me for being with his Dark. We will accomplish this outcome by whatever means necessary!" Dark bobbed his head, a little unsure of what he'd gotten himself into.

****

LATER THAT DAY...

"Hey Dark, where're ya goin'?," Krad asked as Dark strode past him in the driveway. "You know, you look a bit tired to be driving. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Fuck you, ya blond bastard." With that, Dark hopped in his car and made his way to the park to meet up with Freedert.

"Ah! There he is!," squeaked Freedert in anticipation. "Oh m'goodness! This is so exciting! My, my...don't you look debonair?," she asked, taking note of Dark's blazer-clad form.

"Trying a new thing. Sort of casual meets sophisticated with 'don't give a shit' chilling in the rebound." Dark finished his statement with a little spin and a pose, earning laughter from his female companion. "And you. What's up with the dress, Free? No need to get all dolled up just for me. You're so sweet," Dark cooed, wiping away a fake tear. Freedert punched him in the leg, as she was still sitting on a bench.

"Plum, if we're trying to make others think this is a real date, I should at least look like I was trying to impress you. Anyway, you missed so many...oh my God! Hot mom at three o'clock! I'd baby-sit for you anytime, baby. N-E…time! Hot damn." The two of them eyed the woman pushing the baby stroller for a full minute before continuing in their conversation.

"Damn. Give me two minutes and I bet I could make her ashamed to wear that wedding ring," Dark said, holding his chin in thought. Freedert looked at him with a 'you-can't-be-fucking-serious' expression, then replaced it with a smile.

"Twenty bucks says the most you get is baby vomit on your blazer."

"Watch and learn, Free. Watch and learn." Dark walked over to the woman, putting on the smile that makes most people melt. The woman was put off for a second, having been dazed by his beauty, but quickly snapped back to reality as he approached. "Excuse me miss. I couldn't help, but to notice how utterly radiant you looked as you passed me, for I had never seen a mother look more youthful and serene. I thought to myself - 'whoever landed such a beautiful woman has got to be the luckiest man on the planet,'" Dark said, so effortlessly winning this woman over.

"Yes, I suppose. If that were true, though, you'd think he'd act more like it," the woman sighed, moving some of her windblown strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well now, I only wish that we could have met sooner. I would've made sure you knew I was the luckiest man that ever lived and you would never know the sadness I see before me." He bent down to look at her baby and glanced up at the woman from under his lashes. "Say, I know this might be a bit inappropriate, but a woman like you is hard to pass up. May I have your number, in case fate betrays my wishes and I never have another chance encounter such as this?" The woman smiled and her eyes lit up, but she shook her head none-the-less.

"I'm sorry handsome, but I am a married woman and you are most likely half my age. I'd hate for you to waste your time pining over some old bat like me, but thank you for lifting my spirits."

"Well, that's too bad," Dark began before leaning in, bringing his lips mere centimeters from her throat. "I would have loved to show you some new tricks," he whispered softly to her, planting a kiss upon her flesh and returning to Freedert.

"Where are the digits, cub?," Freedert teased, holding out her hand for a crisp twenty. When none came, she looked up, surprised to see the woman suspiciously walking over with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Call me Wendy. My husband works late on weekends," the woman said quickly, winking before hurrying back to her baby stroller and continuing on her way.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy...," Dark trailed off, arching his eyebrow at the other mothers staring at him from across the park, all the while wondering what kind of mother leaves their infant alone in the middle of a park. "I do believe you owe me twenty bucks...honey."

"Shut up, you nasty cougar lover. And oh my God never use 'honey' as my fake term of endearment!"

"Call me what you will, but in the end, cougars do it very, very well and...you still owe me twenty bucks," laughed Dark. Freedert feigned sickness, grabbing the bench for support. "Honey are you okay? Should I call the ambulance, Dear?"

"Ewww, oh my gosh those are the worst pet names! Why don't you just stick with Free? That one I can deal with," Freedert begged, only adding to Dark's amusement.

"Nah, Free sounds too casual, Snookums." Freedert's jaw dropped at the usage of Snookums, seeing as rarely anyone uses that nickname. Dark couldn't contain his laughter any longer and it was infectious to the passers-by.

"Dark! I'm serious. You want me to be happy on our date, don't you sweetie?"

"If you call me 'sweetie' on this fake date, I'll kill you," Dark said in all seriousness. "Just go with something simple like...I dunno. Just my name and I'll call you Free."

"Dark, there's like no level of intimacy there. We can ju...Dark! There's Riku!" Dark turned to look in the direction Freedert was pointing and sure enough, there Riku was dressed in the classic LBD. "Oh wow. She's really going hard on this date. So cute! She's wearing the little black dress. Kinda skimpy though, huh?"

"Well, it is a bit low-cut and the hem is short enough for roaming hands to easily access her cunt locker, but even so, I highly doubt Daisuke would take advantage of it. Honestly, I think she could be naked and he still wouldn't put the moves on her," Dark thought aloud, before having a flashback to Mio's overly skanksih attire. Freedert snorted a bit at Dark's description, but understood what he meant for the most part.

"I guess she must be really excited for her date, too. It's fifteen minutes before seven. So romantic! Can't you see it now? Daisuke approaches and her eyes light up, sparkling with unkempt desire. Rose colored lips meet, gently gliding against one another…"

"Penis, oozing with pre-cum. Throats awaiting penetration," Dark interrupted, letting his bored expression fall in Freedert's direction. Freedert turned a slightly pale color and looked as if she were about to throw up.

"What the hell, Dark? You are so disgusting!"

"Yeah? So was that over-dramatic rendition of 'Run to me darling! Oh baby, oh baby.' I thought I was gonna die from boredom if that continued any longer. Who wants a weeping damsel waiting for them to return? You described her like she hasn't see him in ages and when he does finally arrive, she's overflowing with tears of happiness. When I come home from a long trip, I wanna fuck, not listen to someone telling me how much they missed me with tissues and Serendipity playing in the background."

"Haven't you got at least one romantic bone in your body?," Freedert asked while eyeballing Riku from across the park.

"I can be romantic when the time calls for it, but romance in itself is not something I find myself particularly fond of."

"I see," Freedert chuckled. "Ugh, you look like a real Prince Charming, but that's clearly not the case at all. You're just the hottest sex addict around." Dark laughed along with her, earning awkward glances from passers-by.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it. Also…," Dark trailed off in wonder as a small red head made his way across the park. Freedert followed Dark's line of sight and immediately fell silent, her mouth agape. Daisuke was wearing a pair of tight leather pants that molded perfectly to his body, as if someone had merely sewn the pants on to fit only him. The pants had many different loops and chain-linked straps hooked to them that were embroidered with a white thread, matching the white button up he was wearing. The white button up, was buttoned half-way, exposing his taut chest. The shirt was fitting, yet hung loosely about him at the same time, creating a sort of simple, yet also very elegant effect. He wore chain-linked necklaces and bracelets which had small rubies laced into them, coordinating with his unruly red locks. His mother and Ayame had re-introduced Mac's fall collection of make-up supplies and turned Daisuke into something resembling what most would imagine gods to look like.

Daisuke glanced about the park, noticing all of the awestricken stares he was receiving. He had felt a bit uncomfortable, but continued in his search for Riku none-the-less. When he'd finally found her, she was speechless.

"H-hey Riku. Uh, you look really nice," he said, not able to conceal his nervousness. He didn't realize Riku was just as, if not more nervous than he. She gave him a weak smile and stood up shakily, breathing faster as he took her hand. Daisuke, thought he'd done something wrong, so he dropped her hand and distanced himself a little as they walked.

"No," Riku, stated in a tiny voice, before smiling and taking his hand in hers. And so the date began…

**DARK'S POV**

"Damn, I should dress him more often," I said softly, still watching the couple walk. I couldn't help, but to wonder what they would be talking about.

"Dark, I think I just came." I laughed and Freedert and I both remained sitting there, drooling as Daisuke and Riku strolled around the park. "No, I seriously think he just turned me straight."

"That's funny Free," I began, glancing at Freedert's confused expression. "Because he's already turned me gay." Freedert busted into laughter, clutching at her stomach in the process. She had become louder than I had ever heard her before and people started to stare, even from across the park. "Hey, chill out Free. They might hear you."

"S-sorry, it's…it's just…so… Hahaha," she continued to laugh, even as she lowered her volume. I don't know how long she had been laughing for, but she was still giggling, even as we followed Daisuke to the train station. _I must say though, that this situation is really hilarious in the odd sense that I thought my watching Dai through his window was slightly creepy and yet, here I am now, stalking him to the train station. I think I have a serious problem. Yep, most definitely._

"Free," I began, twiddling my thumbs under the scrutinizing gaze of an old lady waiting for her train. She looked over at me with a curious expression. "My hand is dying," I groaned, having had the displeasure of Freedert's death grip on it. She had been holding my hand for the past ten minutes as we waited for our ride, rather tightly I might add.

"Sorry, Dark. I'm just super nervous! You know I'm a sucker for mushy romance and even though I hate Riku's guts with a fiery passion, I still want her to have a nice date. She looks so happy, you know?" Riku was apparently chuckling about something Daisuke had said. We were watching them from a few benches down.

"Hm, yeah. I can see that. Don't worry, though. We're not trashing their date, just spectating. Besides, for now, all you should be worried about is this creepy old lady. She keeps staring at me!," I said, feeling totally creeped out, which by the way, is very unusual for me. Freedert glanced over at the woman and confirmed that, yes, this lady was creepily eyeballing our general direction.

"Jeez, what is her deal? She looks like she's trying to drill into your head with that stare," Freedert mumbled, squeezing my hand even tighter. _This time, her being a little shaken up is understandable._

"Uh, ow. Free, come on. That hurts. Loosen up, will ya?" She slowly let go of my hand, clinging to my arm seemingly as her alternative. She hid behind me so that I was the only one left in this lady's wake. When the train finally arrived, we all but sprinted to get on, hoping to the heavens this lady wouldn't approach us. Much to our disdain, she did. The old woman hobbled over and stood right in front of us, her breath coming down in waves, washing over our heads. She smelled of liquor, which didn't, by any means, fit her appearance. She looked like any old grandma, but somewhat more angsty than what grandmas are usually depicted as, staring at us for a brief moment.

"Listen here boy," the woman hissed, cocking her head in my direction. "You don't go trustin' e'ery gal ya' see. Mind me, boy. Gals these days, liftin' their skirts, showin' off they hoo-ha's. Ya don't see no proper raised fillies anymo'. They all out to getcha money!" The lady eyed me once more before tilting her head towards Freedert who was about to burst into laughter. _Or maybe it was tears. So hard to tell with her, so either could be expected._ "And you! Don'tcha go havin' them lil' churren just to be snaggin' ya' a beau. Ya' leave this boy alone ya' hear. He don't know no better." With that, she tossed one more sideways glance in our direction and moved on to find a seat. I eyed Freedert suspiciously and proceeded to distance myself a bit, earning a nod of approval from Granny.

"Is that it, Doll? You're only with me for the dough, eh?" Freedert began to laugh so hard, she snorted, making me struggle to keep up my character. "I should've known as much. That's what I get for pickin' up birds from a low-down juice joint."

"Well I never! I dare say, I had you pegged as a real swell guy, but oh, you are pushin' it. Ya' lucky I don't sock ya' one right in the kisser!," Freedert said, shaking her fist in mock anger.

"Says you! Listen baby, ya' might have ya' some nice gams, but you're a far cry from the bee's knees." At that Freedert and I both busted into laughter, receiving a glare from the old woman as she realized we were mocking her. The woman sat across from us, giving us the 'stink eye' right up until we'd reached our destination.

"What a ride, huh Dark? Ugh, this day keeps getting more and more awesome! Can't you feel the excitement?"

"Free, I seriously doubt anyone could be more enthusiastic about being a stalker than you can. It's truly amazing. Really. Truly."

"Ugh, don't be a killjoy, Plum. It doesn't even seem like stalking to me, since we're so far behind 'em," Freedert said, tilting her head to one side as we neared the theater. "Oh shit, Dark. You're supposed to disappear now! Get away from me! Jeez," she whispered, swatting me with her hands. I walked on ahead, snickering as I passed her. _Damn, she must really be into this. Whatever the outcome, it will surely be entertaining._

**FREEDERT'S POV**

Dark strolled on into the theater so casually, not even bothering to look inconspicuous as if it didn't matter if Daisuke or Riku saw him. _That idiot. Wait, maybe if he tried to blend in, he would just end up drawing attention to himself. Yeah, I'm just over-thinking it. Oh! There's our couple! Time to make my move. Check it out! I'm 'bout to show you up, James Bond. Eh, corny…_ After mentally downing myself, I slipped into the ticket lines approximately three couples behind my primary target. _I say three couples because there were six people, equally divided between the sexes. Now whether those people are actually booed up or not, I can't be sure, but I think it's safe to say that they were, because they talked amongst each other. Oh, but then they could have been going on a triple date. Oh my God, sounds like fun. Eh, I'm rambling again… =/_ Anyway, I waited for the line to move, feeling ever-so-awkward, just because I was by myself. Having had a constant companion this entire time has somewhat thrown me off my game. Just as I was wishing my little idiot hadn't walked off, I received a rather unimportant text from the subject of my train of thought. 'Dude! There's definitely a couple fucking in this bathroom. Get any ideas?,' read the message which I immediately replied to with a swift 'Shut the fuck up, perv.'

The line began to move quickly then, shortening with every annoying click of the register. Finally, Daisuke stepped up to the ticket window, making the girl in the booth blush instantly. Her eyes got wide and her mouth formed an 'O' shape, like she was sucking an imaginary dick. _You know, or maybe that was just her shocked expression. I'm just sayin'._

"What did you want to see, Riku?," Daisuke asked, just loud enough to where I could hear him clearly. _I mean obviously, he-he._ He looked at Riku who just stood there, twirling her fingers in her hair while she twisted from side to side, looking like a stupid bimbo.

"Hm, Let's see something scary." Daisuke's skin paled just as she said this, but he nodded even though it was clear he didn't want to.

"Hey, can I get two tickets for Nightmare on Elm Street, please?" The girl in the booth had somehow found a way to close her mouth and got the tickets ready. She must have been really nervous because after receiving the twenty from Daisuke, she gave him twenty-three bucks in change, instead of eight. Riku lit up, grabbing Daisuke's hand and it was apparent that she really liked being with someone who melted people without saying anything. She was bouncing so that her dress fluttered to the point where the curve of the bottom of her ass was shown to whoever was lucky enough to be behind her. It was immediately brought to my attention that Riku was definitely planning a very special night. She had the dress, hair, and makeup down to a tee, but there was something missing and I've got a feeling it was left out on purpose. As soon as I got my tickets, I walked into the building as briskly as possible, trying to spot a place where I could sit undetected. There was an empty bench with one of those plant displays behind it, kind of like the ones strategically placed throughout the mall for little splashes of floral relief. As I made my way over to the bench, a few guys intersected my path and being guys, they were rough-housing like the raving lunatics they are. Ultimately, one of the guys decided to push his friend and who, of all people, should he collide with? None other than me, clean stealing my breath away as we toppled to the floor - me being crushed. Naturally, random people turned around to see all of the commotion, as well as the two people I was trying to avoid. Daisuke looked in my direction, first with a slight glance and then with a surprised look and genuine smile. He ran over to help me and the guy on top of me off of the floor with Riku close behind.

"I'm sorry, uh…whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Oh, I take that back. I wish I fell on you a million times over," said Mr. Random, propping himself up and hovering over me.

"Eh, get off me, you fat ass. If your intent was to kill me you nearly succeeded." The guy was shocked, but turned to embarrassment as he backed away cautiously with his friends laughing in the background. Daisuke lent me his hand and helped me up. "Thanks," I said, brushing off my dress. Daisuke beamed, completely ignoring the guy who was becoming more agitated by the minute; whether it was because of my bluntness or his overwhelming embarrassment.

"Freedert! What are you doing here?," Dai asked cheerfully, completely forgetting about Riku. I twitched forgetting what I was supposed to do when asked that question. _Oh yeah! Now I remember._

"I-I'm on a date," I said smiling at Daisuke's utterly shocked expression.

"Ch'yea, right. Like anyone would want to date a stuck up bitch like her," said the random guy, whom I suspect was still bitter from a minute ago. He had a smug look on his face as if I was supposed to burst into tears on cue.

"Of course people would want to date her," Daisuke stated, beaming all the while. "She's wonderful. So who's the lucky girl tonight Freedert?"

"Oh…oh, I see. She's bitter, because she can't get a man, so now she has to turn to her own sex. Ha, pitiful," the guy laughed, looking to his friends for back-up support.

"Really, dude? Okay for starters, I can have plenty of guys waiting on my beck and call at the snap of my fingers. The fact that I can seduce people of my own sex is just a bonus. You are only pissed off because I wasn't interested in you. Now I'll admit that there are more sensitive ways to tell a guy to 'fuck off,' however I'm not the type of girl to beat around the bush and with the way you came at me, I wasn't about to make an exception for you. No," I began, watching the guy's happy expression slowly disappear as his friends began laughing even harder. "Not only was I doing you a favor by not giving you any false hopes, but I did it as quickly as possible. The fact that you take it harder than most people, with every little blow to the ego is not my problem. So don't go attempting to insult me, because it will never make me feel as shitty as you must feel right now. No matter. I'm sure your friends can comfort you, since you apparently already have their support." With that being said, I turned my attentions toward the previous question. "Daisuke, it's a guy tonight."

"Really! Wow, I'm so glad you found a guy you liked. I mean, not that liking girls was bad, but well…um…anyway, who's the lucky guy?," Daisuke asked, looking a little shocked. The guy I was talking to earlier had been pulled aside to cool off. His friends were telling him to let it go, trying to stay quiet, even through their laughter.

"Well, um. You see, uh…it's um, well. Hmmm, how do I put this? It's kinda compli-," I mumbled, before being engulfed into a hug.

"Sorry, I'm late," Dark said, wrapping his arms about my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Finally, what took you, you idiot?," I whispered angrily, darting my eyes about the room that seemed to have been staring ever since that little confrontation.

"Someone was supposed to have texted me…," he whispered in song, making me all the more annoyed. However, this time he was right. The creepo guy from before looked supremely agitated so, I'll let Dark's smart-ass remarks slide for now. "Plus I got bored, there isn't much to entertain in a bathroom, even if there is a couple screwing one stall over."

"Loud?"

"Oh, yeah, but you could tell they were trying to keep quiet."

"Haha, kinda gross though. I mean public restrooms are so nasty."

"I know, man. I thought the same thing. I wonder how they even do it. Pretty cramped quarters if you ask me."

"Well, were they in the handicapped stall?"

"No, I was in that one."

"Oh, I don't know then. Maybe they just did it standing up, probably less gross than using the toilet as their base."

"Yeah, you're right. Unless, of course they had some of those toilet seat covers."

"Nah, it would move around too much, and-wait, why are we talking about this?," I said, finding it kind of weird that we were hugging each other for like two minutes straight, all the while talking about how to fuck in a public bathroom stall. _Something is definitely wrong here._

"Hey, you asked me about it," Dark replied, removing his arms from my person and stretching towards the ceiling. Daisuke and Riku stood there still awestruck at the pair of us. _Well of course it wouldn't be far off to assume the most perverse male and female would eventually get together, but the fact that I am openly lesbian, might be why they're so confused._

"Eh, Riku, you look really nice." I attempted to break the awkward silence and after seeing them do nothing but continue to stare blankly at me, I figured evasion was the best option. "Well, I hope you like your movie. Dark, how about you come buy me some snacks, hm?" Dark began to laugh, taking my hand, and walking towards the concessions. "What do we do?"

"We ignore them and get to our seats first, which should be the ones closest to the back of the theater, so we can watch them during the movie. They'll think we're up to something, if we keep acting suspicious." I nodded my head and proceeded in the line. The movie was okay, of course it was another version of 'Sex, death, sex, death, sex…oh wait - the killer died? Nope; false alarm, death,' but for the most part, it was entertaining. It seemed that Riku had to watch most of the movie by herself, because every five minutes Daisuke would leave the room. This was a good thing, however, I half wished he was strapped in his seat just so we could see how scared he was. _God, that would have been golden._

**AUTHOR'S POV**

After leaving the movie theater, Dark and Freedert followed their respective target to a quaint little Italian restaurant located a couple of blocks down from the train station. Stalking Daisuke was a little harder to do than before, due to the fact that every now and then he would cautiously turn around, as if he could feel the two of them watching him. Never-the-less, they completed their mission without any complications.

"Well, this is cute," Freedert said as the waited for a table to open up. Dark nodded and scanned the place for a long moment, before putting on a crooked smile. Freedert saw the expression and immediately suspected mischief. If that was the case, of course she was totally down.

"Ten bucks says we get a male employee who's gonna be eyeing you like he's three seconds from going blind."

"How do you come up with this stuff? Okay, male…sure, but why does he have to be eyeballing me?," Freedert said, feeling creeped out all of the sudden.

"Because the guy over there is so ready for a table to open up, he's staring daggers into the people already dining. Check it out," Dark said, tilting his head in the direction of the waiter. Freedert glanced, trying not to seem like she was staring. The waiter had unusually large eyes that appeared even larger as he stared down the customers. "He's gonna stake out two more tables, then stare at you for thirty seconds straight." Sure enough, after ghosting through the tables, the creeper began to stare.

"Did you really just count thirty seconds? Seriously, have we been standing here so long that you could notice that?"

"No, it was just a guess, but it sounds sketchier if you put a time limit on it. Here wear this," Dark chuckled, pulling a little ring out of his pocket.

"Sketchy, eh? What's sketchy is you pulling rings and shit out of nowhere. Why do you have this?." Freedert eyed him suspiciously, wanting desperately to know what he was plotting. Dark shrugged off the look and put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Free, I figure since we're here, we should have fun with it. You're Mrs. Mousy tonight." Freedert looked at him with a bored expression then at the ring. It looked pretty real, from what she could tell. Not as though she was a jewelry connoisseur or something, but just so we're clear, the ring looked legit.

"You are such a nerd, Plum." Just as she said this, the jankiest waiter imaginable strode up to them. Everything about this man screamed predator. If one were to describe this man, he would have to be the greasiest, creepiest, just all-out makes-you-feel-uncomfortable type of guy. Let's say Dwight and Hanson from Scary Movie 2 hooked up and had a kid, then Beetlejuice and Voldemort - when he's stuck on the back of Professor Quirrell's head hooked up and also consequently had a kid. Those two abominations of children found each other and hooked up by some sort of hideous miracle. The creature they would create, would be this waiter. It's that extreme.

"Ah, I see you're in need of a table…hm…right this way," the waiter breathed, motioning Dark and Free to follow, which they did, reluctantly.

"Dark, he's a creeper," Freedert whispered, flailing her hand behind her, because Dark was trailing as slowly as he could without standing still. In the end Freedert all, but yanked him closer to her, having been uncomfortable enough without Dark being a total ghost.

"He's even more grody up close. Hey, Free ask for a different waiter," Dark said as soon as the guy walked off.

"No, you do it. You're the guy! When I married you, I didn't know I'd be stuck with a pussy. If I'd have known that, I'd have stayed a lesbian," Freedert choked out, before taking a swig of her water.

"Haha…that's really cute." When the waiter returned, he wore the toothiest smile, making him seem all the more raunchy. Dark smirked at Freedert, then took her hand in his, massaging it gently as he waited for the waiter to approach the table. "My wife here, isn't she beautiful?," Dark asked, tightening his grip on Freedert's hand as she tried to pull away. The waiter nodded, looking a bit downcast to find out that Freedert was married. "Yeah, well she prefers waitresses, so could you send a girl to wait on us, please? Rest assured, it's nothing against you." The waiter thought about it a moment, then retreated to the back or the restaurant.

"Dark, why'd ya have to pin it on me? What if he comes back with a butcher's knife?," Freedert squeaked, flailing once again.

"Free, he's not a murderer. Don't worry, if he comes out with a weapon, you grab the chick behind you. I'll grab the guy behind me and we'll use 'em as human shields on the way to the door." At this Freedert began to laugh, loosening up a bit. "Hey, do you see Dai anywhere?"

"Mhm, he's over there." Daisuke and Riku had been situated in the far corner of the restaurant. Dark and Freedert couldn't hear their conversation from their location, but all they needed was a visual. "I think he's already spotted us, though."

"That's okay, we don't have to hide from him. He just has to think we're on a legitimate date and not spying on him." After a few moments, a fairly normal looking waitress came to the table, smiling all the while.

"Do you know what you would like to order?," the waitress chimed, taking a special interest in Dark after first giving a tiny glance towards Freedert. "Our special for today is a sizable serving of skewered meatball over a penne pesto pasta with your choice of a salad or soup. Our house salad is the best." Dark eyed the waitress, then looked at Freedert, trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. My husband and I haven't gotten a chance to fully look over the menus, however, we'll be sure to call on you when we're ready," Freedert sighed, placing her hand on Dark's forearm. The waitress seemed a little flustered, but continued to smile, not once looking in Freedert's direction for fear of the expression she might have - which, unbeknownst to her, was filled with hilarity. "Also, my special for the day is a skewered bitch over a nice slab of embarrassment with your choice of a steak knife or my shoe up your ass. My shoe's a very nice fit." Freedert smiled at the waitress, who finally stared at her, too shocked for words. The waitress glanced at Dark who was pretending to be interested in people at other tables. In reality, he just didn't want to seem rude by laughing in her direction. With the two of them shaking in silent laughter, the girl sauntered to the other tables of her section, hoping that no one heard what just happened.

"J-Jesus, Free. Sh-she was just staring," Dark managed to say, before the laughter took him again.

"God, I just love doing that." She began to laugh as well, gripping her stomach as she did. Daisuke watched the two them from his table in the corner of the restaurant, noticing how good they look together and also how annoyed it made him feel.

"Daisuke, did you hear me?," Riku said, seeing that once again, Daisuke's eyes had drifted towards 'that' table.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm listening." It's not that Daisuke minded having to listen to Riku. It's that he found her boring and that, coupled with his want to know what Dark and Freedert were so happy about made him even more drawn to their table. He continued watching even as they ordered their food and Riku had all, but given up on conversation.

* * *

"So tell me, Plum. When did you first fall for Daisuke?," Freedert asked, her eyes alight with wonder as she took a bite of the chicken marsala she ordered.

"What do you mean, 'fall?' Like, when did I become attracted to him?"

"Babe, you love him! It's adorable. That's what I mean when I say 'fall.' Like when you realized that you would stalk him all through the town just so you could make sure no one kissed him, but you." All of this was followed by a wink.

"Tha-that's not why I-. Free, it's not like I-. I didn't plan on-. Ugh, this is frustrating," Dark said, leaning to his right, with his hand over his chin and mouth as he blushed uncontrollably.

"Aha! I knew it. Dark, don't be embarrassed. It's really super cute." She smiled at him softly and at that moment, a look of shock overcame his features.

"Freedert, are you-? Why are you touching my leg?," Dark said, looking at Freedert with a quizzical brow.

"I'm not…," Freedert squeaked, her eyes getting bigger all the while. Dark stared at her for a moment, both of her hands in plain view in the 'I surrender' pose. Freedert began a three, two, one countdown and when they got to one, they both ducked beneath the table. Much to their surprise, a little girl was clinging onto Dark's leg as if it were the natural thing to do in a restaurant.

"Excuse me, but might I ask what you are doing under there?," Dark said softly, not wanting to scare the girl. The girl stared back at him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears and she sprung from under the table, clinging to his waist instead. Freedert gawked at the sight of them, because it was so odd, yet so very cute at the same time.

"I-I'm so…I'm s-so…I-I'm s-so…SO HAPPY!," the girl sang, shocking the shit out of both Freedert and Dark.

"Why?," they said in unison.

"I FOUND A REAL LIVE PRINCE!" At that point, Freedert burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, Free?"

"Y-you! A prince?," she said looking at the girl, then back at Dark. "Oh, yeah. That's hilarious."

"Don't laugh at me, princess. You'll hurt my feelings," Dark said, leaning across the table. The little girl began to frown.

"I'M YOUR PRINCESS, NOT HER!," said the girl, in the beginnings of a tantrum.

"My dear, you are much too young to be my princess. You also couldn't satisfy me the way a princess should," Dark said, still staring at Freedert.

"Dark…" Freedert looked at Dark like he was crazy. "We should find this girl's parents."

"MY PARENTS ARE RIGHT THERE." The girl pointed to her parents who were three tables down.

"Free, her mom's pretty hot. If I make this girl my princess, I can seek advise from her mom as frequently as I'd like," Dark chuckled, giving the girl's mom a little wave. The woman saw it over her husband's shoulder and blushed minutely.

"Dark, stop that! She is with her husband and has a child, no less."

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I HAPPEN TO BE SIX YEARS OLD, LADY!"

"On the contrary, you're a child until you can support yourself and at six years old, you should know how to act in public. Be careful, or you'll end up like him," Freedert chided, pointing to Dark, who was signing his number to the little girl's mom.

"I CAN TOO SUPPORT ME! I FOUND A PRINCE SO I CAN MARRY HIM AND HAVE BABIES!" The girl stomped around the table, acting like a complete idiot.

"Little girl. He is not a prince and even if he was, he wouldn't marry a child with an attitude like yours. So go to your parents, sit down, and shut the fuck up," Freedert snapped, using a very stern tone.

"Oh, you said the 'F-word' and you called me a shut up. Those are no-no words! I'm gonna tell on you!"

"Yeah, I know a lot of colorful words and not a one of them is nice. So go on and tell your mom what I said. You can also tell her that she should watch her kids and my husband, the prince over here, has the clap."

"What's the clap?," the little girl asked, twisting her fingers in her ringlets.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother will know. Oh, and when you tell her, don't forget to clap your hands for extra emphasis," Freedert said, smiling - pleased that she got the girl to momentarily behave herself. She watched the girl skip over to her mother and tell her everything Freedert said. When the girl began to clap, her mother's face became positively horrified and she broke off all pantomiming between herself and the purple-haired hottie.

"Free, that's so cold. You totally just cock blocked me."

"Plum, she's married anyway. Oh, stop pouting! Why take sloppy seconds if you've got a perfectly good virgin over there? And what's more, you actually like or maybe even love him." Dark contemplated this and for once, he full-heartedly agreed with her. Just as he thought this, he glanced over his shoulder towards Daisuke's table to realize that they'd left.

"Oh shit, Free!"

"What? What's up?," she asked, confused to no end.

"They're gone! Check, please!," Dark said, taking off his blazer and giving it to Freedert. "It'll probably be cold outside."

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, they couldn't have gotten far. I swear they were just there at least five minutes ago."

"Jeez, these people are so slow. Let's go, Free." Dark grabbed Freedert's hand after placing some money on the table.

"Dark, you do realize you just put a hundred bucks on the table, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how much the check would be. Come on, the station's this way." The two of them ran, for the most part, back to the train station, where - much to their disdain, Daisuke and Riku were nowhere to be found. "I guess we should just go home then, huh?"

"Sounds like a good plan. At least we had fun up until this point, but don't get yourself down, baby. I doubt they have anything more than friendship," Freedert smiled and began walking towards the city bound train.

"Free, where're you going?"

"I'm going home, Plum. I live in the city," she said, walking away backwardly.

"You came all the way to the park for this?"

"Like I'd miss all this fun? Not in a million." Freedert waved goodbye and skipped onto her train, leaving Dark all by his lonesome.

"Of course. Of course, she'd leave me like this," Dark said aloud, getting awkward looks from other people waiting on their trains. He rode the train, all the while wondering how Daisuke's date went. If it were even a fraction of the fun he'd had, he would be happy for him. As the train arrived at its destination, Dark got off, making his way to the park where he'd left his car. He took his time walking, watching the different people go by, the sky that never ceased to amaze him at night, and the frigid wind that seemed to caress him even as it threatened to chill him to the bone. He strolled leisurely, taking into account that all the stars you can't see in the city, seem all the more beautiful, because it's rare that anyone stops to take the time to notice them. When Dark finally reached his car, he found Daisuke there waiting for him. "Dai? What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"Were you spying on me?," Daisuke asked, not even thinking to answer Dark's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my God, you were. You were totally spying on me! Dark, that's so low!," Daisuke said in an accusing tone.

"Oh, please. I was not spying. Free and I happened to be on a romantic date."

"Oh, sure. You and the girl who has proclaimed herself the most anti-male woman ever to walk the earth. She wasn't even phased when she saw me naked and she ju-."

"Wait what?," Dark interrupted, whipping his head back and forth as he surveyed the boy he was sure had been replaced with some imposter. "She saw you naked? You strip down for her at the drop of a hat, but the mere suggestion of nudity from me and you're all reciting your 'Hail Mary's' and trying to get me with an exorcism! This is completely unheard of! Not to mention that; I, myself am fully decked out with the same equipment and yet for some person of the opposite sex, seemingly not even from this planet, you've got absolutely no qualms with revealing your Good -n- Plenty," he continued waving his hands around in a furious rage.

"It was for her art project!," Daisuke said in his defense.

"She doesn't even take art!"

"Damn, so she was just taking nude pictures of me then," Daisuke murmured, looking off into the middle distance, as was Dark. "Don't you dare think of asking her for those pictures!"

"I was think-. I mean, I was not even remotely thinking about that!," Dark yelled, half out of embarrassment and half because Daisuke was also yelling.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Dai, how was your date?," Dark inquired, having wanted to know the entire time. This question caught Daisuke off guard, as he thought they were going to continue yelling at each other.

"I-it was good, no. It was great actually."

"Oh, I'm happy for you. Yeah, that's…that's great," Dark said, although the twisting of his gut told him otherwise. "Uh, um…do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, so tell me…were you really not spying on me?," Daisuke nervously choked out, as he put on his seatbelt.

"Why, did it seem that way to you?"

"Well, no. Not exactly, but I saw your car at the park when I first got here and then I saw you at the movies and also at that creepy little Italian place. I figured it had to more than mere coincidence, but every time, I'd end up second guessing myself, because you and Freedert look really perfect together. So if you say you were on a real date, I'd have to believe you, 'cause what I saw says you were." Dark stared at Daisuke for a long moment and even in the darkness of the car, he could tell that Daisuke looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Dai, it was just a date between friends. We just went out and had fun. That's it."

"R-really? So you two aren't together?"

"That would be correct," Dark said, chuckling a bit.

"And you weren't spying on me?"

"I wouldn't call it spying. It's more like observing." Daisuke's eyes widened and he began to sulk.

"Dark, that's the same God damn thing!," Daisuke whined, swatting at Dark in a fit of rage.

"Awuh, come on Dai. We just wanted to see you have fun on your first date. Can you blame us for wanting to see you happy?" Daisuke began to feel guilty for going off into a fury.

"No, sorry I hit you. You know honestly, the date sucked."

"What? Why?," Dark asked, truly confused.

"I was so obsessed with watching whatever you and Freedert were doing, I forgot all about Riku. She got really angry and wanted to leave. We left the restaurant so quickly, we even forgot to pay. I feel kind of guilty for not paying more attention to her, but she's really not that interesting. She kept wanting to talk about politics. The most boring stuff ever invented." Dark began to laugh, giggling as he drove. "Dark, stop laughing. It's not that funny!," Daisuke scoffed, punching Dark's arm.

"Ow, I'm still sore from your previous attack!," Dark whined, rubbing his arm.

"S-sorry," Daisuke said, his voice coming out in a tiny apology.

"It's fine, just apologize to me with your body next time," Dark said, placing his hand on Daisuke's upper thigh. Daisuke tensed up immediately as Dark squeezed his leg, gently moving his hand so that his fingertips ghosted along Daisuke's inner thigh. He thought he might have a heart attack as Dark stopped the car.

"D-Dark, um w-why are we stopping?," he asked, scared out of his wits.

"Because we're home," laughed Dark, removing his hand and getting out of the car. Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief, before doing the same. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Dark began walking up his driveway, before a small hand grabbed him by the wrist.

"Dark…well, um…what I was going to…uh," Daisuke stammered, flustered as can be. Dark stood motionless, just waiting for him to say what he needed to say, fully aware that with Daisuke, he might not ever say it. Then without saying anything further, Daisuke stood on his tippy-toes and planted an innocent kiss on Dark's lips, before stepping back quickly and blushing like crazy. "G'night."

"I want more," Dark said, staring at Daisuke oh-so-seductively. Daisuke blushed even harder, as if it were even possible, nearly tripping himself up as he walked away.

"That's too bad. Eh, um did your mom get a new car?," Daisuke randomly asked after seeing a car that's usually not in the driveway. Dark hadn't even noticed it until Daisuke pointed it out.

"Holy shit, it's my dad. I guess he's come back for a bit."

"Come back from where?," Daisuke asked, curious to know more about Dark's family.

"He's a businessman and works abroad. To tell you the truth, I don't know where he's been lately. Given up on keeping track so to speak," Dark said, scratching his head. "Oh well. Dai, you better get inside before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll see you later, Dark. And get some sleep!" Daisuke laughed, before running across the yard and into his house. Dark turned towards his own house, wondering what troubles would await him as he stepped through the door.

* * *

Yay! So that's it for chapter 10. That's 12,395 words, most of which was written last night from 8P.M. to roughly 8A.M. this morning. I'm a total insomniac. Wahhh! Uh, anyway, I hope you liked it, or at least can say you liked it without feeling guilty. =]

Please, please, please read and review, even if it's a total flame, because all criticism is good criticism. Oh yes to answer some frequently asked questions, there shall be some lemons in this fic. It's inevitable. Most likely occuring in either the next chapter or the chapter after that, but no worries. Dark will surely fuck Daisuke senseless somewhere in this story. =]


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Chapter 11 is up! Dude, it's seriously a little over 14k words, my longest chapter yet. Yay me... Eh, college and stuff, plus my game time (game as in xbox, for the most part - just beat Dragon Age 2) stuff really puts a drain on ya. But I managed to finish a chap, albeit way past it's due date, all the while maintaing a 4.0gpa. =] Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take too long, because I don't have a class at the moment. I wanted to at least get this one done before my birthday and I did! Two days ahead of time, mind you. Also, I'm feeling lazy so I apologize, but I've done no editing. Bear with me! But, enough about that. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own D N Angel, however I do have control over how I twist it's characters. ^ ^**

**FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze-FrozenBlaze**

**FrozenBlaze gave me an idea. Very, very inspirational, lol. Thankyamuch! ^ ^**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

It was a normal night in Heritage Meadows, as normal as can be expected of any neighborhood in a world full of crazies. The streets were hushed and all, but the sighs of the wind and the songs of crickets were put on pause for the ungodly hours of the Earth's rotation. In the dead of night, there were no souls to speak of, only the likes of strays and such. And all the while, the creatures did creep - passing like shadows in the warm glow of street-lit sidewalks, waiting for the darkness to subside. This was the usual routine on the longest street of the neighborhood and it was never to be disturbed. So, as the stray Bombay made his usual rounds down that sleepy road, there was no way he could have been mentally prepared for the heart attack he would die from once he passed house 217.

"HE'S WHAT?," Eiichi screeched in utter horror, the large man's hands flying up to his face, intensifying his look of utter shock. The boom of his voice nearly shook the house and the yowling of a cat could clearly be heard as the street light outside began to flicker. "NO SON OF MINE WILL BE GAY! NO SIR, NOT IN THIS HOUSE!" Krad and Ayame stared at one another, shrugging their shoulders simultaneously as they sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Krad is gay, Dad," Dark said, shifting his eyes from his father to his brother, then back as if to say 'take a fuckin' glance, yo.' *meowww*

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! HE'S NOT MY FAVORITE!…Although, I do love you too, Krad. Don't misunderstand. THAT BEING SAID, DARK, YOU WILL NOT BE GAY! YOU HEAR ME?," Eiichi cried out with irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. *cough…meow*

"Dad, I'm not gay, I'm bi. There's a difference," Dark groaned, so badly wanting his blubbering dad to just give up already.

"IF YOU'RE NOT STRAIGHT, YOU'RE GAY! THERE'S NO IN-BETWEEN! THE MEN IN THIS HOUSE WILL NOT ENGAGE IN HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANOTHER MAN IN MY PRESENCE!," Dark's dad said, flexing his muscles like the guys in body builder contests do. Dark, however, was looking out the window trying see where the dying animal noises were coming from. "DARK! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Krad's thinking of another man right now, Dad. Hot, steamy, gay…sex," Dark sighed, still gazing out the window sounding bored beyond belief. Krad began staring daggers into his brother's back, hoping that somehow one would strike his heart. "Tell me does Satoshi scream your name in those dreams or is it like fucking a statue?" Eiichi paled at the words his precious son spoke, while Krad began to seethe where he sat. *choke…clutches cat chest…sputter…wheeze*

"KRAD DOESN'T COUNT! YOU STILL HAVE AN INCLING OF STRAIGHT LEFT! TAKE HOLD OF IT AND DON'T LET GO! THERE'S NO SAVING KRAD FROM HIS GAYNESS, BUT YOU! YES, YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!"

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about and where the fuck is this noise coming from? Do you guys not hear that?"

"YOU'RE MOTHER SAYS YOU WENT OUT WITH A GIRL TODAY! GOOD! STAY WITH HER! SHE'LL LEAD YOU TO THE LIGHT! I KNOW THAT SOMEWHERE, DEEP DOWN YOU STILL LIKE VAGINAS!," Eiichi rasped, moving closer to Dark with his hands held out, as if he could pull him back to the 'light.'

"Jesus Christ, Mom. You told him about Free, too? And please, for God's sake stop letting him say vagina," Dark said, giving her the eye of judgment.

"Well, he's a grown man. He can say what he likes, although I'm not a fan of that word either. Anyway honey, he asked how you were and wanted to see you, so I just told him he couldn't because you went out," Ayame stated in her defense.

"I MEAN, WHY SHOULDN'T I KNOW? I SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO KNOW THESE THINGS! MAN TO MAN! HEART TO HEART!" Dark stared at his old man like he'd gone off the reservation. All of this whining from a grown man, mind you - one the size of a mammoth.

"Couldn't you have just lied to him? Va-gi-na…va…Ugh, it's so weird."

"Dark, honey. You know how I hate doing that and besides, he wouldn't have let it go until he could see you with his own two eyes," Ayame replied, appearing rather drained by the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right, but still you can't say that it's not annoying in the least. Hm…oh, if it were pronounced va-jin, it might be cool."

"I like that. Va-jin. It's got a nice ring to it."

"GAHHH…WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?," Eiichi bellowed, darting his eyes about the room, noting that Dark and Ayame were clearly not paying attention to him, what with searching for a cooler way to address the female genitalia and Krad having turned on the television, before returning to his spot on the staircase. Dark finally acknowledged his father after first rolling his eyes towards the heavens.

"Heart to heart, Dad?," Dark asked, putting on an expression of curiosity. Eiichi's eyes lit up and he moved even closer to his son, his hands folded together like a girl holding something dear to her heart. "You really want to know what I'm thinking?" The father figure nodded his head eagerly in anticipation. "Dad, I want…"

"Yes?," Eiichi said, inching ever-the-more closely to Dark, with high hopes of what was to come.

"I truly want…" Dark smiled slowly before finishing his statement. "…to fuck every man on this goddamn planet."

"OH, GOD NOOO! AYAME, HELP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH OUR BOY," Eiichi wailed, falling onto the floor and hugging the leg of the coffee table. Ayame walked over to her bawling husband and whacked him upside the head with the palm of her hand, her face hardening as she passed a stone cold glare towards her youngest son.

"There is nothing wrong with him, darling. It was obviously a joke," Ayame said through her teeth sounding irritated to the fullest. Dark shrugged his shoulders, sporting a crest-fallen expression and mouthing 'sorry' in his mother's direction. Ayame could indeed be scary when pushed to her breaking point.

"S-so…so he's not gay after all?," Eiichi inquired with a new spark of hope after recovering from the shell-shock of a frozen atmosphere.

"No, he's definitely gay," Krad professed, catching a death glare from his beloved brother.

"D-Dark?," said the man - now pouting with fresh tears that willingly threatened to fall.

"I said it before. I'm not gay, I'm bi." And with that, Dark stood up from the couch and walked over to the stairs where Krad was sitting. With one quick snap of his wrist, he yanked the blonde's ponytail and began dragging his screaming brother up the stairs.

"DARK, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A- WHAT? What was it, honey?"

"A bisexual, dear."

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A BISEXUAL AND DON'T GO WALKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION LIKE THAT! YOU EITHER, KRAD! HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" It was then, that Eiichi had had enough of his boys' ignorance of him and felt that it was about time he set it straight. He marched up the stairs, stepping over Krad - who wasn't walking away, but was being pulled up the stairs by his hair, wailing all the while. When he caught up with Dark, he threw one arm around his waist and clean picked him up off of the ground. Dark released Krad's hair and immediately caught onto the stair railing, holding on for dear life. "LET GO, GOD DAMNIT!"

"Fuck no, old man," Dark laughed, as did Krad and his mother as they watched the struggle. "You'll have to break my fing-." Dark was cut off as his dad placed one large hand over his mouth and nose. After a minute and a half of holding his breath, Dark finally had to give in and let go. "That's cheating!," he said, breathing heavily; his father still carrying him down the stairs. It was only after he reached the bottom of the stairs that he realized he'd done the exact same thing to Daisuke. Cheaters must just run in the family.

"Dark, I'm doing this for your own good!," Eiichi insisted, walking to the door and dropping Dark on the porch, right beside the fresh cat corpse that went unnoticed. "You should take some time and reflect on yourself. I think it's best if you separate from Krad. You can come home when you're straight, just know this. I do it 'cause I love you!" And as the door slowly shut, Dark caught a glimpse of his mom mouthing the words 'gone in four days.' Upon hearing the lock click, it was made clear that his father meant business, much to his total despair. Dark sat on the porch for what seemed like forever, with nothing, but his phone to keep him company. Looking at the time, he saw that it was one in the morning and if that wasn't depressing enough, he was cold and barefoot. He called the first person he could think of.

* * *

Daisuke slowly opened the front door, wiping his eyes as he did. He'd never been one to wake up energetic, however, seeing Dark shivering on his doorstep was definitely something that heightened his senses.

"Dark, want do you want? Don't you have other people to bother at one in the morning? And why aren't you wearing any shoes?," Daisuke asked, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Dai, it's freezing and I've been out here for like two hours. I got kicked out, so just let me in, please," Dark retorted, walking past Daisuke before the boy could even get a chance to respond. In reality, Dark was only outside for about fifteen minutes, but one could guess that the cold has the ability to make people get disoriented.

"W-what do you mean you've just been kicked out?"

"Just what I said, Dai. My mom mentioned something about me being interested in you and my dad flew off the handle, screaming about my semi-gayness. He got back earlier today, remember?" Daisuke nodded, recalling the random car in the driveway.

"But this shouldn't be anything new. I mean Krad's openly gay, right?," Daisuke asked, following Dark up the stairs towards his room. Why Dark was leading him to his own room, he was unsure.

"Yeah, Krad's gay, and he was cool with it. Well, not that he agreed with it, but he didn't really mind. I guess he figured if he still had at least one straight kid, he'd be fine. He said that it would be best if I distanced myself from Krad, because apparently his gayness is contagious. So out I went, and he locked the door behind me," laughed Dark, taking off his shirt and pants, before climbing into Daisuke's bed.

"So why are you here? And on top of that, in my bed?," Daisuke grumbled, his eyebrows twitching in frustration.

"I wanna stay with you until he leaves. No more than like three or four days." Time froze, and at that moment a very large, hypothetical gravestone materialized out of thin air and slammed the already light-headed Daisuke through his floor and into the ground below, stealing the life from him.

"No," the smaller teen whispered from across the room towards the back of his newfound 'roomie.' "Dark, you can't stay here! Why don't you go find another friend to burden? Go stay with Freedert!" Daisuke would be damned if he had to stay four days with this perv in such close proximity.

"Dude, her parents would flip."

"She lives alone!"

"Her apartment's too small."

"You've never even been!"

"I like sleeping with you more than I like sleeping with her."

"You've slept with her?"

"Yeah, wait. No, not technically. Almost."

"What do you mean almost?"

"It doesn't matter, Dai. When I said sleeping, that's exactly what I meant, not sex. Even if I did mean it that way, that statement wouldn't even have come out of my mouth, 'cause you're too chicken shit to do it. Hm, I guess I also almost fucked Free too, but no…nah, I wouldn't have."

"I'm not too scared to do it, I just don't ever feel like it and also, it's not like I'd care if you did sleep wth her...uh...i-in 'that' way. I was just curious, is all." Dark chuckled a bit, before being punched in the gut. "Stop laughing, and get out of my bed! There's a perfectly good couch for you over there!," Daisuke said shakily, pointing to his couch.

"But Dai, your bed's already so warm and I've been out in the cold for so long. You don't want me to get sick, do you?," Dark whined, making Daisuke feel a slight twinge of guilt, but it was soon replaced with suspicion.

"Dark, if you were worried about getting sick, wouldn't you have left your clothes on?," Daisuke asked, placing his hand on his hip and raising his eyebrow to add to his disposition of distrust.

"Body heat is best transferred through skin-to-skin contact," Dark stated quickly, smirking at Daisuke's apparent defeat.

"Just tonight, Dark. If you're still here tomorrow, you're on the couch," Daisuke spat at the violet haired boy, who was stretched over half of his bed. He cautiously walked over to the bed, still debating on whether or not sleeping with a perv was the smartest way to go. "Eh, I don't think this is such a good idea," Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head. Dark stared at him intently, before sitting up and tugging Daisuke closer to the bed.

"Come on, Dai. I won't bite…," Dark began, gripping Daisuke's wrist. "Unless you want me to."

"I find that very hard to believe," the smaller boy said smartly, all the while trying to remain calm.

"Why's that?"

"What do you mean, 'why's that?' Like you've never bitten me without my consent," Daisuke fumed, glaring down at his purple-haired man-to-be.

"Oh, please. I have perfectly good reasons for doing what I did." Daisuke tapped his foot as if waiting for Dark to continue. So eager to finally find some incling of logic behind Dark's many actions. "I needed to know what you tasted like." After a brief pause, Daisuke began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're such a weirdo," Daisuke chuckled while clumsily climbing over Dark, trying to avoid as much contact as possible. It was almost like the running start one takes as they hastily switch off the lights and dive into bed, forever hoping nothing's going to slip from the darkness below and yank them - kicking and screaming into oblivion. Sadly, Daisuke had misjudged the distance to the other side of his bed and consequently, just as he landed, his knee struck Dark right in the ribs. All of his weight came pounding down onto the older teen, as if the Hulk had decided to test his might on a freshly packed human punching bag.

"Ah, fuck!," Dark cried out, before rolling out of bed and onto the floor in a desperate attempt to catch his breath and steady his focus. There he lay, shrouded in a blanket on the cold, hard floor.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry," Daisuke eeped, quickly hopping off of the bed to help Dark up. Having had a particularly high bed, Daisuke hadn't noticed how close Dark was as he struggled on the floor and thus, he ended up once again landing on the poor violet one, only this time crushing his lower back - an indirect kidney shot, if you will. "Shit! Sorry! Let me just-."

"S-stay!," Dark pleaded, holding his hand out as if to tell Daisuke not to move. The pain was so excruciating, Dark could do nothing, but lay on the floor and wait. As if he were afraid he would get up and fall to pieces. "I'm just gonna…just gonna lay here for a bit. Don't mind me."

"Damn it. I am so sorry, dude. Do you…uh, do you want me to get you some ice or like a pillow or something?," Daisuke said frantically on the brink of tears.

"No. What? Dai stop cryin'. What are you cryin' for?," Dark coughed out, in an attempt to laugh.

"I'm not-. I mean I wasn't crying," The red-head stated half-heartedly as he blatantly wiped fresh tears away. "Are you okay? I seriously didn't mean for that to happen. Ugh, please don't hate me! I'm so sorry!"

"What? How could you even ask me that? Of course I fuckin' hate you dude. You should clearly see from my battered and broken body that I wouldn't want to talk to you anymore. You're such a brutal person. I'm…God, I'm afraid to even look at you," Dark sputtered, sounding like he was really hurt.

"R-really?," Daisuke asked, clearly missing the note of sarcasm. At that, Dark turned away from the boy - even through his pain, and began to sniffle and pretend to silently cry. "Dark, seriously. It was an accident. Don't cry, please. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything," Daisuke whined crawling over to Dark and rolling him on his back. Dark looked at him, before slowly closing his eyes in what was apparently a injury induced sleep from what Daisuke could see, making the boy fear for the worst. Not wanting Dark to 'fade into darkness' due to possible internal bleeding and/or concussion, Daisuke slapped the shit out of the pseudo-sleeping teen. "Please don't die!"

"Uhn," Dark groaned, partly acting and partly because of the blood pooling in his mouth from that blow to the face. Daisuke saw the slightest trickle of blood roll from the corner of Dark's mouth and he automatically began to panic. He slowly began to back away from 'the body' looking scared beyond belief. So scared, in fact, that when Dark began to cough, letting little spurts of blood shoot from his mouth like a geyser, Daisuke almost ran for the door screaming like a character from the movie he saw earlier. Although Daisuke was seriously about to piss his pants, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take a closer look.

"Dark?," Daisuke eeped, hovering over Dark, shaking violently as he did. He could hear a low humming, before a set of amethyst irises slowly opened to greet him with a growing smirk to compliment them. Dark began to laugh, all the while watching Daisuke's scared expression flicker through so many different emotions before settling on pure unadulterated anger. "You are such a douche."

"I had to, Dai. God, if you could only see your face right now," the older teen laughed, wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm not laughing, Dark. That was completely uncalled for."

"Awww. My wittle Daisuke was wowwied," Dark joked, putting on a little pouty face. As much as Daisuke wanted to maintain his death glare, he couldn't stop himself from smiling, even the tiniest bit.

"Stop being cute! I was honestly trying to apologize to you, but you never take me or anything else seriously!," Daisuke snapped, snatching his blanket from under Dark with some sort of newfound strength, making him flip onto the hardwood floor. He felt a little twinge of laughter creep up from the back of his throat as Dark winced having still been in pain, despite his little charade.

"Ow. Okay, I'll admit to fucking around too much, but I'm actually injured here and that was just rude. Now I appreciate what you were trying to do, but didn't I tell you about this already?," Dark answered softly - a hint of irritation lacing his words. As he spoke, he leisurely crawled his way towards the frightened red-head who was once on a He-man high, but now backed up to the side of his bed - afraid of the trouble he'd just gotten himself into. Apparently Dark in his irritated state seemed all the more intense when slowly moving out of the shadows with only the moonlight to illuminate him. The smaller boy could do absolutely nothing beyond pulling his comforter around himself; his only means of protection…if it could even be classified as protection that is.

"T-tell me about what?," Daisuke trembled, his wide eyes growing larger as the source of his fear steadily approached. Dark had a crooked smile painted on his face, so proud of this new fear instilled in his little puppet. He found it oddly cute to say the least. Just another thing to add on the list of reasons why he so enjoyed tormenting the boy. Dark proceeded to corner Daisuke until he was mere inches from his face, before tossing the comforter aside and leaving him defenseless.

"If you're gonna apologize to me…," Dark paused, staring Daisuke down for a moment and noticing that the guy was so nervous he couldn't even blink. "Do it with your body." Daisuke shuddered, releasing the breath he hadn't quite realized he was holding, all the while trying to figure out why Dark's words gave him a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps Dark's closeness was also a contributing factor.

"Whoa. Uh, um…w-well I could uh…wash your c-car or something. I mean, I've n-never washed a car before, b-but it should be okay," Daisuke stammered, avoiding the eyes of what he would call a predator.

"That's not…what I meant," Dark chuckled sinisterly, placing his hand on the floor right between Daisuke's trembling legs. Daisuke couldn't help, but to tense up and that, coupled with his tightening pajama pants made him all the more nervous. Luckily for him, the moonlight was at his back and his physical excitement went unnoticed.

"What do you want, then?," Daisuke asked, trying to back away from the hand he wanted all over him. This was impossible to do, however, due to the fact that he was trapped between a bed and a hard place. We can assume that Dark was just as hard as the metaphorical hard place…just so we're clear. Upon seeing Daisuke's obvious discomfort, Dark thought it best to remain somewhat oblivious and to continue with his ultimate goal of getting Daisuke hot and bothered. And so, the hand that was already extremely close to Daisuke's highly responsive delicates was placed ever-the-more closely. So close in fact, that Daisuke was basically sitting on the hand in question and Dark's forearm grazed gingerly past his victim's growing erection every time either one of the aforementioned parties took a breath.

"The way I see it…you owe me three apologies, Dai," Dark whispered leaning closer so that his words raised the very hairs on the back of Daisuke's neck. "And I don't take my apologies lightly." Daisuke chewed at his lower lip, just thinking of what perverted things Dark might want to do to him, but also how those very things might make him feel. It was tempting, of course - especially while involuntarily dry humping your tormentor's arm, however the fear of the unknown was a far greater setback than Daisuke could have imagined.

"Th-three? H-how…Oh God…How uh…how did you come up with…with that number?," Daisuke breathed, sounding a little frustrated what with losing his composure and all that jazz. Dark grinned, putting more pressure on his arm, earning a little whimper from his captive.

"I've been here all of thirty minutes and I've already been hurt three times. Not a nice way to treat your guests, Dai-chan. So I've got some broken ribs and stomped out kidneys, not to mention I feel like I ran into a wall. What kind of slap was that? Felt more like a punch, you little bastard."

"Uhn…Dark, I…I told you those were…ah, they were accidents," Daisuke moaned, knowing all too well he probably couldn't get away, but also that there was no way in hell he'd want to. "I even said I was…fuck I g-gave you an apology already."

"I haven't accepted it yet," Dark sighed, before removing his hand and arm from Daisuke's person and standing up to stretch. Daisuke stared at Dark in confusion as the taller boy grabbed a pillow and the discarded blanket off of the bed and moved over to the couch. Daisuke stayed where he was for a good two minutes straight, just staring until Dark finally came over, picking him up and placing him in his bed. It was hardly close to anything Daisuke was expecting him to do and there he lay patiently waiting for something more. When nothing, but a soft kiss followed - a kiss which however skillful, remained light and sweet even as the boy tried to deepen it, Daisuke let his body sink into his sheets, all the while wondering: _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! He just left you there? No explanation or anything?," Freedert asked, yelling into her cell phone and she threw groceries into her cart. From an nearby onlooker's point of view, it almost seemed like she was just picking random stuff off of the shelves, however for someone who's only known dish is lasagna, Freedert knew exactly what she was picking up.

"Yeah, I just said that like four times," Daisuke whispered into the phone, having been hiding in his bathroom.

"And when was this?" Freedert raised her eyebrows in anticipation, so excited that Daisuke had finally taken some interest in who Freedert believes is 'the man of Daisuke's raunchy dreams.' Different senarios of how this miraculous event occurred flickered through her mind as she weaved her way through the aisles to the pasta.

"Last night or early this morning. Whatever the politically correct term, it happened and I want to know what the hell he was thinking."

"Daisuke, shouldn't you be asking him? It's not like I'm a mind reader and even if I were, it's not like he's still thinking what he thought at the time of the incident. Besides, I'd like to think that you'd have a better chance of figuring that out, what with being the same sex and all. I might act like a guy in some aspects, but I still have to shove tampons up my snatch every few weeks or so," she stated dryly, while dumping pasta into her cart.

"Eh, looks like I won't be eating breakfast. Thank you for that," Daisuke huffed, feeling the need to leave the bathroom and make his way downstairs.

"You're welcome sunshine. You know why don't y-. Oh hold on," Freedert said quickly, before a scuffling noise was heard. "Bitch, I was here first. Drop the sauce or I'll break your face." Daisuke's jaw dropped, shocked at how merciless women could be in a supermarket.

"Freedert, um...d-do you want me to just call you back?" The red-head fidgeted with the tassels of a cream colored pillow, watching his mother as she passed through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Nah, it's cool Dai. It wasn't even the sauce I wanted. But! It seems today was her lucky day. I just saved her from making a second rate chicken marsala. So there," said Freedert, placing the sauce back on the shelf.

"I didn't know you cooked that much." Daisuke found himself honestly surprised as Freedert didn't seem like the 'Susie Homemaker' type.

"I don't. I just saw her recipe and grocery list. This sauce is disgusting, so one can only speculate what disaster would have become of her dinner. She should be thanking me. Now...where was I? Oh yes! Why don't you just ask him? I'm sure he'd tell you straight out."

"Uh, that's a no go. He's really very intimidating. You know that!"

"I can also be very intimidating, Dai. I'll ask him for you, then. Put him on the phone," Freedert said, tapping her foot as she did.

"He's asleep. Wait I thought women knew all there is to know about men."

"Yeah, that's straight women, Dai. Straight women," she laughed, before continuing. "Listen, I've gotta check out, but I'll definitely call you back later. Good luck with everything and hey, just ask him, Dai. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Think about it." And with that, there was a small click signaling the end of the conversation - leaving Daisuke in the quiet and feeling more alone than ever.

"Just ask him, huh?," Daisuke sighed, letting his head fall back onto the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments of thinking it over, the red-head shot up from his seat with a gleam in his eye, as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Fuck that shit, I've got a better idea!" Daisuke tore up the stairs in a flurry of excitement until he got to his bedroom door where he then crept across the room to Dark's discarded pants, holding his breath all the while. After rummaging through the pockets, he found the object which was pivotal to his plan. Dark's phone. Just as he picked up the phone, Dark had begun to shift on the couch mere feet away from where Daisuke was, scaring the bejeezus out of the poor boy and making the device slip from his hands. In a crazy attempt to keep the phone from falling to its doom on the wooden floor, Daisuke engaged himself into what seemed like a hot potato balancing act. Fortunately for him, he caught the phone between his thumb and index finger seconds before it could touch the ground. The sweat from Daisuke's brow trickled from the tip of his nose and fell through the air in slow motion to land on the floor with a tiny splash that to the boy, who had until then been completely fixated on not making a sound, had an echo that could shake the Earth and all of its inhabitants. His eyes immediately darted over to his sleeping teen dream, and in not seeing any movement, he released the breath he'd been holding for a full two minutes. Once situated, Daisuke scrolled through Dark's contact list until he found the number he'd been searching for. He then added the number to his own phone, before shoving Dark's phone back into the discarded jeans and high-tailing it out of the room like his ass was on fire.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Daisuke thought, the dull whirring of his phone making him all the more nervous. _This is just so stupid. I could just hang up before he answers. But, wait he'll just call me back. Maybe not. Yeah, I should just hang up. That's what I'll do. 'Idiot, if you're gonna hang up, do it already.' You're totally right and dude, shut up. I don't talk to figments of my imagination and furthermore I don't li-._ The sound of a voice at the other end of the phone had paralyzed any conversation Daisuke had had with the voice in his head.

"Hello?...He-llooo? Fucking prank callers."

"Hey! Satoshi...um it's me. Sorry about not saying anything. I thought you weren't gonna answer," Daisuke choked out, his voice cracking in the process. There was a long silence before Daisuke continued. "So...I was gonna ask you something...I don't know if it's appropriate, but I thou-"

"Who is this?," Satoshi asked, sounding as cold and unfeeling as usual. It was hard to tell if he was irritated at this point, but from the way he looks on a day-to-day basis it would seem that irritated is his default mood.

"I-it's Daisuke." This was followed by yet another long pause. "You know...I sit next to Dark in chemistry. Uh, you always glare at me when I wave at you...Hm...Oh! I let you borrow my pencil that one time, when you-"

"Yeah, you ruined my morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought I would ask you a few ques-"

"Right. I was enjoying my coffee and I thought to myself, 'What idiot would have the nerve to call me this early in the morning.' I guess I'm not surprised to know that it was you," Satoshi scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee and glancing at his newspaper.

"Uh, y-yeah. S-sorry about that, Satoshi. Uh, I won't call again. So I guess I'll uh...I'll see you at school then." Daisuke was just about to hang up, before a frustrated sigh came out of his receiver.

"What is it you want to know, Niwa?" A newfound hope lit up Daisuke's features like a beacon, and the boy couldn't help but to be overcome with bubbly laughter.

"Hehe, um. I wanted to know...well...well I wanted to see if...i-if um," Daisuke stammered, not sure if he should ask what was lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Spit it out already. Jesus."

"You're gay, right?" Daisuke's question came out like a slap in the face, making Satoshi's coffee spew from his mouth onto the article he was currently reading.

"I'm hanging up now," Satoshi coughed out, his eyebrows twitching all the while as he wiped down his newspaper.

"No, no, no! Satoshi wait, please! I mean if you're not gay, just forget I ever said anything!," the red-head flailed still sitting in the hallway outside his room.

"Who the fuck told you I was gay?," Satoshi asked more out of shock than anger.

"Da- I mean no one! No one thinks you're gay. I just...you know...asked on a whim is all," Daisuke panicked, all the while fighting the urge to laugh.

"Dark put you up to this, huh?" Satoshi's calm composure seemingly reset itself.

"No! He doesn't even know I'm calling you! I just got the number from his phone, honest! But shhh! He's asleep."

"It's not like he can hear me, dumbass." A slight tinge of laughter escaped the bluenette making him seem, at least for the moment, a bit less scary than usual.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Daisuke, rolling over onto his stomach in the middle of the hall. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you gay?...That is to say...into dudes, I guess?," Daisuke asked, moving his hands like people do when they're enunciating.

"I know what gay means, you idiot and I'm going to answer your question with a swift 'no comment.'"

"So you are gay then?"

"No!"

"So you're not gay then?

"No, Daisuke."

"No, as in you are gay? Or no, as in you're not sure if you're gay or not? Or no, as in maybe you're like Dark?" Daisuke was beginning to get confused and in his confusion, he began to pace before finding himself in front of a mirror in the hall. He proceeded to strike a pose.

"No! No, as in I'm not having this conversation with you. And what is 'maybe you're like Dark?' What the hell does that mean?"

"Well Dark likes women, but he also likes men. Or a man, namely me - and no, I'm not bragging. I was surprised to hear of it myself. I mean not that you like me, but rather that you also...maybe...possibly...just a little tiny bit...might be into men and/or a man too?"

"He told you he likes you, huh?"

"Well no. He didn't actually say it verbatim. I just know he wants to do stuff to me. Stuff you probably wouldn't do with other guys, I guess. Well I mean you would if you were in fact gay, but you aren't, although you said you were. Wait no you said you weren't, but you also said you weren't not gay too. But...then again yo-"

"Daisuke, shut up. Stuff, huh?"

"Y-yeah, you know...stuff. Um, stuff you might do with someone you like or stuff you might think or even dream about doing. You know like during class or maybe in the nurse's office or at home. Perhaps in a fitting room, in the car on the way home, while you're at work in the back room...you know on the floor maybe. Or maybe even in the mo-"

"And you've done this 'stuff' in all of these places? You guys do it anywhere, huh?," Satoshi asked, somewhat impressed with Daisuke's exploits, what with having thought him a bit of a prude.

"Oh God no! We've never done 'that' stuff! But! In all of these places he's done stuff to make me want to do 'stuff'...in and all over all of these places.

"Right, and you not doing said 'stuff' is why he's sleeping with you?"

"Oh, no. He got kicked out last night and that's why he slept over - on the couch, mind you. Not that I didn't want him...I mean sleeping in my bed...not like wanting him and his stuff...wanting him? Hm...Oh, yeah and that's what I was calling you for, 'cause I thought if you were gay you might be able to answer some questions for me." As Daisuke stared into the mirror, he watched himself go from pale to burgundy in an instant. Away from the mirror he went.

"I see, this is rare indeed. What made you think I was...how do you say...of the opposite persuasion?," Satoshi asked, sounding a bit more excited than curious.

"I just remember a friend saying that they really liked you, but that you probably weren't into guys and then Dark said that you were probably begging for a stiff one. I figured since you seemed closer to Dark than anyone else, he might know what he was talking about."

"Who is it, Niwa?"

"Whaaa? Satoshi, I can't tell you that! It was obviously a touchy subject with him, so it's not my place to just tell you these things!"

"If you tell me, I'll answer any question." It took Daisuke a moment to think about Satoshi's proposition before answering.

"Answer my questions first!," Daisuke said, balling up his fist and dawning the most intense expression of determination ever.

"What are you, stupid?"

"But...but what if I tell you and you go back on your word? I only have to say one word, whereas I have loads of questions and you might not even answer them truthfully."

"So, I see. You are a more worthy opponent than I had previously thought," Satoshi said, setting down his empty coffee cup and folding his newspaper in order to give the conversation his full attention. "Fine."

"Yes! Are you...in fact...gay?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no, fool," Daisuke squealed excitedly. His mother walked by at that point staring at him awkwardly as she passed. Daisuke's eyes darted about, following her until she was out of sight.

"If I say yes, you can never tell a soul or I'll kill you. Is that clear?," Satoshi's tone was menacing to say the least forcing Daisuke, ashamedly to almost soil his pants.

"Y-yeah. I d-definitely believe you."

"Okay then. Yes."

"Oh my God! I totally knew it!" Daisuke began to play the air guitar, not even stopping when his mother passed on by.

"Shut up, Niwa," Satoshi sighed, a little embarrassed.

"So...do you have anyone in particular...that you have your sights set on?"

"I'll answer any question, but that one."

"But, you already said! Ah, what the hell. I'll leave out just that one! Hm, next. Are you a virgin?"

"Hell no."

"Why ya gotta say it like that? 'Hell no.' Like virgins ain't shit."

"'Cause they aren't and that makes you a virgin, I'm guessing?" Satoshi's tone was filled with hilarity, a very rare occasion.

"Uh...um...y-yeah. Dude shut up. It's a little embarrassing."

"Fine, if it's that sensitive of a topic for you. Although if I do say so myself, I wasn't the least bit surprised."

"Oh my God shut up. I'm gonna cry."

"Suck it up. If luck goes well you might not be a virgin when Dark goes home. Hell you don't even need luck. Just give him a hug and it'll happen."

"Hehe, right. Hm, let's see. You've slept with guys before?"

"Right."

"Oh! Oh, how does that work?," Daisuke asked, ready to give the entirety of his attention to the answer yet to come.

"What do you mean 'how does that work?' You mean you-...Oh, Niwa don't tell me you haven't the slightest clue."

"Well I mean I have a general idea, but I've been wrong about a bunch of stuff and I've been curious, because I really want to...uh, I mean...that is...uh, um," Daisue trailed off into silence, a little uncomfortable about the topic at hand.

"You want to have sex with Dark. Is that it?"

"Well yeah, I guess. Or maybe. I don't know. But let's say I did, what then? I mean how would that even work?"

"Dark would use your back entrance, naturally," Satoshi laughed, and yes it was almost a real laugh.

"My back entrance...? Oh fuck no! Naturally? That's so not kosher! Why does it have to be me? Why do you automatically assume that I'm the one takin' it in the ass? Can't I just as easily do it to him?," Daisuke nearly exploded, both of his hands balled into little fists as the reality stole over him. He feared for his life, he truly did.

"You are a little more feminine...a lot more feminine. I mean even I play your role. Besides. Why not try asking the person who's actually involved? It's not like you need my permission."

"Ask him? Are you crazy? What should I say? He might jump me or something! I'm small, I can't take him!"

"Calm down. Just tell him you want to fuck him. And don't worry, he's not going to jump your bones just yet. Dark has at least that much self-control," Satoshi stated, while pouring anouther cup of coffee.

"Okay, here goes...," Daisuke said as he entered his room, walking over to the couch.

"You're telling him now?" Daisuke no longer had the phone near his ear, as he approached Dark's slumbering figure. Satoshi was so daunted for the moment that his coffee began to overflow from his cup. Admittedly, he was minutely afraid of what was to come, even though he wasn't physically in the vicinity.

"Dark. Dark, get up 'cause I wanna fu-," Daisuke began, before bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Wait, do I have to say fuck? Never mind. Dark, I wanna screw you...please."

"Mm...not...not right now," Dark mumbled turning over on the couch to continue in his sleep.

"I know. Not right now, of course, but eventually. I just thought I should tell you," Daisuke said, sitting on the end of the couch. "Satoshi, I think he heard me, but it might not be registering the way I want it to. You know 'I wanna screw you' can still mean 'I want you to fuck me.' Either way, I'm gettin' fucked in the ass. This is terrible."

"I honestly don't care. It's not like I'll be there. If you're about to do 'stuff', just let him know you want to top him, I guess."

"Okay, got it. Um, Dark...," Daisuke began. He could hear Satoshi smacking his hand to his forehead over the phone, but chose to ignore it. "Dark, when it does happen, I want to be on top, 'kay?"

"Dai, please...just...just let me sleep like twenty...thirty more minutes, then you can ride me...all you want. Okay?...Just shut up now," Dark said, after which, he covered his head with a pillow.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," Satoshi shuddered pushing his coffee away.

"Did you hear that? He still thinks he's gonna put that...that thing inside of me!," Daisuke whispered hastily into the phone.

"Damn it, Niwa. I was pretending to not have heard it. That thing? It almost sounds as if you're scared of it."

"Have you seen it? I don't have hips built for babies. No, I'm exaggerating, but I'm sure it'll hurt like hell if I don't get my way."

"You don't have much of a choice. I doubt Dark will want to take it lying down."

"Dude, what am I gonna do?"

"How 'bout telling him you want to pitch?"

"What? Dude, I don't play baseball."

"Just shut up and say it," Satoshi said, getting a bit irritated at this point.

"Okay, Dark I know you're tired, but I just wanted to tell you...um I know it might sound weird, but um, I think I want to pitch?," Daisuke asked, a little unsure of what he was saying. At that moment, Dark threw the pillow onto the floor, sat up, and snatched the phone from Daisuke. Daisuke was so shocked by the sudden reaction, it was as if he had been petrified - his hand still up to his ear where the phone should have been.

"What the fuck are you teaching him?" It would seem that a cranky Dark is not a nice sight to see in the morning.

"Ah-ha, so it would seem that we've royally pissed you off, hm?"

"Cut the bullshit, Sato. You just fucked up a great sleep and a priceless dream, ya dickwad."

"You have an innocent red-head leaning over you, begging you to have sex with him and you're pissed about a dream?"

"No, you ju-," Dark seethed, cutting himself off, pausing to think for a moment. He continued revelling in his thought process for a full minute with Satoshi chuckling evilly in his ear, until he finally came to a conclusion. _'Dark...want to...screw you...on top...gonna hurt like hell...baseball.' Nah, forget the baseball. 'innocent red-head...begging...sex. Red-head?_ Then it clicked. Dark turned around with the confusion still on his face. Sure Daisuke's an innocent red-head, but Dark was sure that the boy was only capable of begging to be fucked in dreams. That Daisuke would actually be asking for it for real was what threw him so off-balance. "Sato, I don't think it was a dream, but I still can't believe it."

"Eh, Dark I've gotta talk to you," Daisuke said only to be silenced moments later with the single movement of a hand. Dark paused for a moment, then left the room, apparently immersed in heated conversation with the bluenette. When Dark returned, the atmosphere was nothing short of awkward. "Da-"

"I used your toothbrush," Dark said quietly, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, okay. That's kind of gross, but whatever." Daisuke could feel himself fidgeting as the tension in the room just reverberated off of him in waves.

"Listen, I-," Dark said, trailing off after glancing over the phone in his pants, seeming a little put off.

"Dark, I need to ask you about last night."

"What about last night?" Dark had hoped Daisuke wouldn't bring it up. Why he expected as such is beyond all human comprehension.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't stand there and pretend I'm crazy," Daisuke demanded, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Oh, last night, Dai. What the hell was this morning?"

"Dark, don't change the subject! Is there something you can't tell me? Or is it that you won't, 'cause you're dancing around the question like a stripper on a pole!"

"Now's as perfect a time as any, 'cause this morning and last night go hand-in-hand! So I get a little too close and wake up to find Satoshi grilling me about outing him to the general public and Free is blowin' up my fucking Twitter wall ranting about how cold and insensitive I am for leaving you with quote/unquote blue baby balls!," Dark fumed, tossing his phone over to Daisuke.

"I wouldn't need to confide in anyone else if you'd just tell me what you're thinking! God it's like a fucking puzzle with you. I never know if you're serious, and when you are, I think you're joking!." Daisuke threw the phone on the couch and strode across the room, getting in Dark's face, which by the way is slightly hilarious because of the obvious height difference. "Last night, I mean one moment you were all in my space and the next, you just up and walk away. You'd think an explanation would've been appropriate!," he yelled, his eyes brimming with the beginnings of an anger-fueled river of tears.

"Dai, don't blame me if you can't detect sarcasm, even when it right there practically staring you in the face. And oh, right. Here we have a prime example of the pot calling the kettle black. You are the epitome of the word tease!" Dark had become just as, if not more pissed off as Daisuke, advancing on him until he'd been pushed into a corner.

"Me, a...a tease?"

"Oh, yes! You act as if all of my advances are purely for my benefit! As if you ever tell me to stop at any point in time, yet when I do, you expect some sort of reason! Like you're pissed off that I didn't wait around for you to stop me yourself! One day I'm a sick son of a bitch and the next, you're begging me to fuck you before I can even get my eyes open! You've got all these barriers and you wonder why I always leave you wanting more. I don't want to get my hopes up starting something I can't finish, but you're only happy when you get what you want out of it."

"It's not...It's not e-even like that!," Daisuke screamed, his voice now a bit raw from crying.

"What is it like then? Please enlighten me. I'm just dying to hear this."

"I...I n-never tell you t-to stop, because I...I n-never want you to." Dark up until that point hadn't realized Daisuke was crying to the extent to where he was breathing in little spasms like most do when they're in the middle of a hardcore bawl. Being a sucker for weeping damsels in the truest form, he let his 'insta-rage' subside, lest he scare Daisuke into crying even harder. "I'm just not used t-to you doing what...w-what you do."

"Dai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Dark said, taking Daisuke's hand and pulling him closer. Daisuke was a little relunctant to move, but did anyway on the account of him crying in a corner made him all the more emo. When Daisuke refused to move any further, Dark closed the space between them, planting a kiss on Daisuke's lips. "Here, let me make you feel better," he said, guiding Daisuke towards the wall from whence he came; strong arms wrapped tightly about his waist.

"D-Dark, you don't have to...You know, I-I'm not even...really crying," Daisuke said, wiping the tears from his eyes as he felt himself being moved backward. He was, in fact, fully aware that he cries more often than any normal person would; averaging at about two 'bawl your eyes out' cries a month - this being one of them. "See, I was faking...You see?" Dark continued laying kisses on the boy's mouth even through his conversation.

"Right, not even the best actress could cry like that," Dark answered back, pulling the red-head's shirt off and tossing it to the floor, before attacking the newly revealed flesh. Pressing the boy against the wall with his body, he left no room for escape as his tongue rolled over Daisuke's being amidst a barrage of violent kisses. The boy's head swam, gripping onto Dark's shoulders as the older teen placed a leg between his, creating a friction that bordered on mind-numbing. A large hand placed firmly on Daisuke's hip ensured that Dark was the only one in control and Daisuke couldn't have any more than he was getting, even should he wish it, and oh...did he wish it.

"W-why actress," Daisuke asked breathless, trying so hard to focus on the conversation at hand and not the mouth that was forcing him to come undone. Dark just let out a sultry laugh, continuing in his mission to render the boy helpless. "No, I s-seriously don't get it. I mean a-are you saying that um...th-that I'm feminine? Yeah, that's wh-" Daisuke stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, staring wide-eyed at the purple-haired guy who now had a hand down his pants. The death grip on Dark's shoulders had increased ten-fold. Daisuke had now become scared shitless.

"Wow." This was all that Dark could say, having encountered the unexpected. Dark had thought for the most part that Daisuke being super petite meant he would also have a small dick as well. Contrary to popular belief, Daisuke was surprisingly a little above average in that category. Not believing the object in his hand could be physically possible, the astounded teen pulled down the offending clothing blocking it from view in order to see for himself, completely ignoring the shocked expression of said object's owner. "Nice, Dai," Dark stated casually, before taking Daisuke's member in hand, once again and stroking it gently. How Dark could be so uncouth about jacking another guy off sent Daisuke's mind sputtering out of control. That, coupled with the fact that this act in Daisuke's limited experience was virtually taboo.

"D-don't," Daisuke protested, placing his small hands on Dark's chest before Dark had yet again recaptured his mouth, masterfully quelling Daisuke's empty resistance. Daisuke quickly gave in to the kiss, Dark's tongue sliding over his inciting a slow yearn for more with the seconds that passed. Daisuke tensed, feeling his breath speed up as well as his heartbeat, seemingly in sync with the increased rate at which Dark's hand slid up and down his length.

"Dai, just relax and enjoy it," Dark whispered into Daisuke's hair, noting that the boy was still nervous beyond belief. Daisuke attempted to calm himself down, breathing in Dark's scent and letting go of any train of thought or reservations he might have had about completely giving himself up. He let his eyes slide shut, hightening his senses - intensifying every kiss so that it lingered on his skin and the surrounding air colliding with the moistened flesh created a sensation electrifying his follicles so that his hair stood on end. Every last stroke of his manhood elicited either a whimper or moan drawn from the very pit of his stomach to be released in a bout of vocal ecstacy. Dark couldn't help, but to smile at the sight of Daisuke unabashedly vocalizing in response to something he did and it was at that point that Dark decided to vary his speed, driving Daisuke nearly to tears with painfully slow strokes, then speeding up just when he was at his breaking point. After a few forceful pumps, the spasms in the depths of Daisuke's nether regions ceased and he came with an intensity that called forth a moan which echoed throughout the room, and most likely the rest of the house as well. Daisuke threw his head back, eyes fluttering open with a distant look of utter bliss, having never felt anything like what he'd just experienced. The quiet laughter coming from Dark, who for the last twenty seconds Daisuke had completely forgotten was in the room and for that matter who'd given him the gift of this unique experience, brought Daisuke back from his euphoric high only to send him back to his default state of nervousness.

"What?," Daisuke inquired, putting on his discarded clothes all the while feeling a bit dirty with the way Dark was staring at him. Dark held out his hand which was completely dripping with Daisuke's cum, smirking all the while. A vibrant blush flourished across Daisuke's face and he placed a hand on the back of his neck feeling embarrassed in every sense of the word. "That's...uh...well...that's the first time a-anyone's ever...done that to me."

"That's the first time I've ever done that to someone," Dark chuckled, before bringing his hand up to his mouth. Daisuke's eye grew stark wide not believing what Dark was planning to do.

"Ugh, d-don't! Dark that's ki-" Daisuke squeaked, grabbing Dark's wrist before he could get a chance to lick his palm.

"Don't you even want to try it? It's a night of firsts and I've never tasted it, another guy's jizz, that is." [_Haha. Rhymes.]_

"You mean you've tasted your own?," Daisuke was shocked, not beleiving that Dark, of all people, with his exploits would even have the time to jack off. Dark nodded casually, then licked his palm, even with Daisuke's hand on his wrist. He paused for a moment, then proceeded with licking the rest of his hand as well. Before he could finish, curiosity got the better of Daisuke and he took Dark's hand, licking the tips of his fingers. It was a little salty, but also somewhat bitter to the taste, almost like cashews. It wasn't bad so Daisuke took two of the fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. Neither Dark nor Daisuke had realized that Emiko had been standing there since the beginning of Daisuke's climax and was now watching motionlessly as Daisuke licked Dark's cum-covered digits spotlessly clean. Daisuke sucked each of Dark's fingers clean individually, staring at him the entire time - making innocence appear ever-so-seductive. When it seemed like he was finished, Dark crushed his mouth to the boy's, biting his lower lip in a desperate plead for entrance. Daisuke obliged, his arms automatically intertwining themselves around Dark's neck. Emiko cleared her throat in an attempt to catch the boys' attention, however, they were too involved with each other to notice.

"Eh-hem!," Emiko enunciated, snapping the guys from their daze - Dark, immediately hiding his right hand as if there had been any evidence left on it what-so-ever and Daisuke, stepping a few feet away from Dark as if he was not just sucking face seconds earlier.

"M-mom! I-I uh...I...how long uh...h-have you been s-standing there?," Daisuke panicked, scared out of his wits. Dark, however seemed as calm as a summer day, smiling at Emiko and recieving a radiant grin in return.

"Oh, now...Let's not put a time limit on it, hm? I've seen enough to know what's going on. I just wanted to let you know that lunch is ready." Her voice was calm, but anyone could see that she was overflowing with joy. "Now, you boys just wash up and come downstairs." She found herself giggling when she said 'come downstairs.' "And also...um, take your time. I can always reheat it for later." She glanced at the both of them once more and skipped out of the room, after first winking at Daisuke in what she thought was her way of showing that she approved. Once she shut the door behind her, she rushed back to the kitchen, yanked Towa from whatever she was up to and together they ran over to tell Dark's mother the news that would have the three of them giggling for weeks to come.

**DAISUKE'S POV**

The rest of the weekend went by pretty smoothly. Dark had been borrowing my dad's clothes, which fit for the most part with the help of a belt, of course so there wasn't really a need to go over to his house just yet. We hadn't really done anything more since the incident with my Mom walking in on us, because let's face it - it's awkward. I keep getting the feeling that she's just waiting for something to happen so she can secretly watch and tell all of her friends. It's like she just too happy. It ultimately creeps me out, to say the least. Dark doesn't really have a problem with it, but he's pretty blasé about stuff like that anyway.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, which by the way, was set so that when it went off, there was no alarm, but the blaring of a selected radio station. The alarm setting just makes me want to rip my friggen ears off. At least with the radio, I can wake up to classical music. I did not know at the time, that Dark had been messing around with my stations, so instead of waking up to Moonlight Sonata, I woke up to some dude ranting about how some chick thinks she's cooler than him. You can imagine, I wasn't a happy camper. Not only was this hot mess playing in my ear, but I couldn't reach the off button, because Dark had his legs and arms wrapped around me in some sort of full body chokehold. I hadn't known he was fond of cuddling until just recently.

"Dai, c'mon. Turn that shit off," Dark murmured, pulling me closer to his body as he did. I stretched my arm out as far as I possibly could, and still I was at least three feet away from my clock. As I tried to pull away from Dark, in an attempt at moving to my side of the bed, his arms tightened allowing him to bury his face in my neck. There was absolutely no hope. "Dude, don't be selfish."

"Dark, I-I can't get to it. If you'd let me go, I can turn it off," I said, struggling against his barrier.

"Oh," he sighed, loosening his hold, but never letting go. It was, however, enough leeway for me to get to my nightstand. I turned off the wretched device and snuggled up closer to Dark, fully aware that I needed to be up in about five minutes. I could definitely get used waking up with a warm, strong body curved against me. I guess there's a sense of security in it all.

"Hey, are you getting up?," I asked, nudging Dark with my elbow. I turned in his arms to face him and as I turned, I curled my legs up. My legs, having been intertwined with his, consequently brushed up against his groin - accidently, mind you. _I swear. 'Right...'_ I could feel him shiver in response, his hand tightening a bit on my thigh.

"I am now," Dark joked, laughing quietly.

"I meant for school, ya perv," I laughed as well, wrapping my arm around him and running my hand up his back. I brought my body closer to his, making my thigh brush up against him once more.

"Not if you keep acting like this." I smiled, pushing Dark onto his back and climbing on top of him. His hands trailed up my thighs to resituate themselves on my ass. I began leave feather-light kisses all along Dark's neck and chest, before making my way to his now pert nipples. "Dai, kiss me."

"It'll be digusting though. We've got morning breath," I said, winding my hips down in a slow grind, making Dark's hardness ever-the-more prominent.

"I don't care," Dark breathed, forming his hand into a fist in my hair. I kissed him slow, sucking on his lips gently. I could tell Dark was getting impatient, because every time he would bring his hips up to meet mine, I'd move out of the way, slowly but surely bring him closer to frustration. Deepening the kiss, I began to move faster, wrenching a tiny sigh from Dark, which kinda pissed me off, because I was expecting something a bit louder. Determined to get at least a moan out of him, I slipped my hand into his boxers and started pumping the shit out of his 'junk.' _I'm sorry. You know dick is a pretty weird word to just be casually talking about. 'Dude, grow up!' I mean, whatever._ So anyway, I'm trying my hardest to get him to do something and all I get for this is 'Mmm.' That's all the noise he made and all the while, his eyes were closed. At this point, I'll admit I was a bit infuriated to say the very least. I got off of Dark, pulling his boxers down a bit so that I could freely access his dick. _Oh my God, I said it. What now, fool? 'You my friend, are an idiot.'_ I had to mentally prep myself for what I was about to do. After a brief pause, I proceeded to move on to my first attempt at fellatio. _'Why don't you just say something less Merriam Webster?' Like what? 'Like blow job, head, brain, or any number of things dude.' It's obvious you know what I meant, you tool._ After arguing with the douchebag voice in my head, I took Dark's junk in my hand, then put my mouth on it, puffing my cheeks out and attempting to blow. Looking up to see his expression, Dark's eyes had popped open with the most confused look on his face. He sat up and glanced at me, with my mouth full of dick and my cheeks full of air. Then he began to laugh and this was no ordinary laugh. No, no...this was one of those moments where a person laughs so hard, that after the first initial wave of laughter, they continue, but they don't even make a sound. The laugh that makes you cry, because your stomach hurts so bad from laughing. I must say though, that at the time I didn't realize what was so funny. So you can imagine the 'what-the-fuck' look I might have had.

"Mwahk," I asked, still throat deep in dick. Dark continued laughing, even as he watched the spit drip down my chin still trailing from his junk as I took it out of my mouth. "What? What is so goddamn funny?"

"Wh-what were you...what were you doing?," Dark choked out clutching his gut as he continued laughing. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I was giving you head, I thought. You know, like they do on those videos you have."

"Dai...D-Dai, sh-show me how you do it," Dark said, wiping the tear tracks off his face.

"No, you'll just laugh at me."

"I won't. I...I promise." Dark put on a straight face, just waiting on me to demonstrate. I put my mouth on his dick once more, puffing my cheeks up with air and bobbing my head up and down in what seemed to be the proper blow job etiquette, at least as far as I knew. Dark maintained his straight face for a few more moments, but soon a smile broke out and Dark began to make the little noises you make when you're about to laugh, but you're trying not to.

"Dark, you said you wouldn't laugh!," I whined, after first removing the obstruction from my mouth. I don't even know what he thought was so funny.

"I know...I'm s-sorry."

"You didn't like any of the stuff I did, huh?" Dark seemed surprised at that question, raising an eyebrow as well.

"N-no. It was really good, for the most part, Dai," Dark said, being completely serious. "Except for that kiss. That was disgusting."

"I told you it was a bad idea." Just as I said this, there was a light knock on the door. Dark covered himself and immediately pretended to be asleep, and I, not having enough time to get into an appropriate posistion, acted like I was fixing my curtain. My grandfather opened the door, shielding his eyes at first. I'm guessing he was afraid of what he might see.

"Um, I was coming to remind you. If you're not riding to school with your boy...uh friend, then you should get a move on it, because the last train should be at the station in 20 minutes." After conveying this message he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Shit...I've got to get ready. Are you not going?," I asked, standing up to stretch.

"I'm gonna stay here."

"What are you gonna do all day?," I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"I'm not gonna come home to find you rummaging through my underwear drawer, am I?"

"Dai, if I wanted your underwear, I'd wait until you got back and take the ones you're wearing."

"That's disturbing," I laughed, before hastily getting ready for school.

* * *

Luckily I made it to school on time. My hair was still a bit wet, but it was okay for the most part. As I entered first period, I made it my mission to seek out Satoshi and thank him for helping me out the other day. As suspected, he was already in class when I got there, being that he's always earlier than everyone else.

"Satoshi! Hey," I said, waving cheerfully in his direction. He seemed like he was annoyed with me, but at least he didn't glare this time.

"Niwa," he said, tilting his head towards me.

"So...I wanted to thank you for not hanging up on me. I really appreciate your help," I beamed, taking Dark's seat, so I could talk to him.

"So, how di-" Satoshi was cut off, because as he was talking, Riku stood right between us, breaking our eye contact. I can just imagine the look he might be giving the back of her head.

"You never called!," Riku fumed, tapping her foot in frustration.

"You didn't ask me to. Besides, who would call you after you make a scene and have me chasing after you while the waiter wonders why we skipped the part about paying for dinner?"

"You should've called!," Risa said, stepping in.

"I didn't ask you to chase after me!," She sneered, waving her hand in my face.

"Yet, if I didn't, you'd be pissed that I didn't call and because I didn't chase after you, knowing full well that you asked for neither and I'm not obligated to do either one."

"That's beside the point!," Risa chimed in once again with her hands on her hips.

"You're beside the point, Risa. Where the fuck do you even come into the equation? Why don't you go count those crayons like a normal special girl?" Risa stared at me for a moment, then walked off starting a conversation with one of her friends.

"Don't talk to her like that!," Riku yelled, glaring at me with disgust.

"She's not even over here anymore. Get off my dick, please." Satoshi, who until then had remained withdrawn, got up from him seat and walked around to get a better view of the confrontation.

"Okay, what would you do in this situation," Riku turned towards Satoshi, who then looked like he regretted ever leaving his seat. "You really like this guy, right?"

"Like totally like this guy." Risa hand wandered back over.

"And then you find out that he has a crazy homo crush on this really hot guy..." I noticed that Riku uses her hands for emphasis...a lot.

"Like totally hot. Kinda like the sun, but hotter. Like a star or something." Satoshi glanced at Risa, then Riku, and on to me, seeming pissed beyond all hope of return to normalcy. I couldn't help, but to laugh and Risa made a gagging face at me.

"And! Not only is he madly obsessed with the hottest guy in school, but he has a date with you...," Riku said, having been tapping her foot this entire time. It was beginning to drive me crazy.

"Oh! This is getting too good! You should definitely take up writing, Riku. You tell good stories."

"Please, just get to the point," Satoshi demanded, glaring at me for getting him in this situation.

"Okay, okay, okay! You get on the date and find out the super hot guy is at every place you go with his lesbian skank..." Riku put extra emphasis on the word 'skank.' I half wished Freedert were there to punch her face in.

"I know...you aren't referring to me, bitch," Freedert said coolly. Apparently she had some stuff she needed to give Mr. Nakamura. _Talk about scary timing. 'I'll say.'_ Riku rolled her eyes, as Freedert walked over to our little group. "Hey Dai. Creeper," she said smiling at me and then at Satoshi. Satoshi gave her a curt nod, even though he hates when she calls him that. If it had been anyone else, he might have stopped their heart. "Go on slut, continue your story." Freedert's tone was sweet, but it had sort of a bitter air to it that bordered on homicidal.

"Wait, who's the creeper? The hot lesbian guy following skanks around?" Everyone decided to ignore Risa for the time being.

"Uh, well..um," Riku began. I'm guessing she was a little nervous at this point with a bunch of people staring at her.

"If everyone could take their seats, we'll start class now," Mr. Nakamura stated, taking out his roster.

"Shove it, Nakamura," Freedert said calmly, waiting to finish the story.

"Young lady, I-" Nakamura was put on 'hush-mouth' when Satoshi passed him a glare that made me almost piss my pants. It was that serious. Everyone was staring now and Riku struggled to continue.

"Well, like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted...Freedert."

"Bitch, stop trying to be hard and get on with the story," Freedert said, cracking her knuckles.

"The hot guy and his lesbian SKANK seemed to be everywhere you look. Now all of your advances are for naught, because the guy you like is paying more attention to them than he is to you," Riku stated, staring at Freedert all the while. Freedert made a face at Riku as she started taking out her earrings, handing them to Satoshi in the process.

"You tried to feel me up during the whole movie. Your chances would've been slim even had they not been there," I said, needing to clear that up.

"Hold these, Creeper. Riku, do you really want to start with me right now? I mean I'm booked with fights up until 3:30, but I'll make a special exception for you."

"Daisuke, I think you better handle your friend, lest she get her ass whooped this mornin'," Riku taunted, jumping up and down in place like she was ready to fight.

"Call me a skank, shit...lil' girl don't know who she messin' with. Mhm, tell you what's triflin' this ho right here...she didn't even wear any panties on said date. If that doesn't scream desperate, then I don't know what does." When Freedert suddenly 'got ghetto' still isn't clear to me.

"That is kinda ho-ish," Risa said, nodding to herself.

"My God, Risa, shut up. Like you don't wear special lingerie when the postman drops off a package," Riku scoffed, turning on her sister.

"That's different. We're involved."

"He's fourty, yo' sleezy ass."

"He drives a benz!"

"Like that's any excuse," Riku said, rolling here eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Both, you and your sister are tramps, the way I see it," Satoshi asserted.

"Yo, you a asshole," Riku yelled, throwing a punch and missing. Satoshi ducked and Freedert came at Riku with a sucker punch. Riku stood there in a discombobulated state and someone in the back of the class sounded off the classic 'FINISH HIM' from Mortal Kombat. Freedert got her with a headbutt to the face.

"Lacrosse, baby! Lacrosse, what!," Freedert said all pumped up, bumping her chest to Satoshi, who was just standing there. I could not believe how vicious girls could get.

"I'm not with her," Risa said, pointing to her unconscious sister and walking back to her seat. Nakamura gave Freedert a 'you-know-you're-in-trouble' glance and she automatically conceded.

"Anyone wanna walk me to the principal's office?" More than half of the class raised their hand.

"Just go, Freedert," Nakamura sighed, just ready to have his class back.

"See ya, guys. Dai, I'm coming over later. Gotta tell you about the class trip. Besides, we need some serious face time." With that, Freedert skipped out of the room, no one even bothering to help Riku off of the floor.

"Niwa, don't ever ask me for help again. Everyone you meet goes ape shit and I end up turning into Jerry Springer," Satoshi groaned, walking back to his desk.

"Daisuke, you are aware that your name isn't Dark Mousy, are you not?," Mr. Nakamura inquired, hinting at the fact that I was still situated in Dark's seat.

"I am aware of that, sir."

"Then would you mind telling my why you are sitting in his desk?"

"Because whether my ass is here or there, I'm in a desk and willing to learn?" Nakamura's eyes got wide, but he otherwise didn't say anything. Why this guy lets people walk all over him, I can never understand.

"Seems like someone finally grew a pair," Satoshi stated dryly. I couldn't tell if he was making a joke or what. I just laughed along anyway. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Stuff."

"Oh! I got my first hand job, I tasted cum for the first time, I gave my first partial hand job, and I attempted to give some head. I think I failed miserably on the head, though." Satoshi looked genuinely surprised as if he couldn't believe it, or rather, he couldn't believe that I actually told him.

"Failed, how?"

"He laughed at me. Like really laughed. He went on for a while too. Even asked me to show him again so he could laugh." Satoshi thought about it for a moment, then stared at me, eyes wide.

"You blew him, didn't you?" I was confused. _Of course I did. Isn't that what I just said?_

"What do you mean? Yes, I blew him, this morning in fact."

"Niwa, you suck. Don't blow," Satoshi said, before opening his notebook.

"What do you mean, 'I suck?' I didn't even do anything to you and I thought guys loved to get blown!" I was completely lost.

"No, you idiot. You suck dick when you're giving blow jobs. You never blow."

"Well why is it called a blow job, if you don't blow? It should be called a suck job, if all you do is suck. Although blow job does sound cooler."

"Think about it. Common phrases: 'Suck my dick.' 'cause that's what you do," Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and continued taking notes. How he could take competent notes while having a conversation like this is beyond me.

"But, they also say 'Blow me.' So what does that entail?"

"It's essentially the same thing. Just know next time, if you suck instead of blowing, he won't be able to say anything, much less laugh. That is, if you do it right."

"Gotcha." It was then that I noticed a blonde girl with pigtails staring at Satoshi and I with her mouth wide open. "Wanna blow me?" Her mouth snapped shut and she turned away immediately. _I can't believe I just said that._ "Oh, Satoshi, I forgot to tell who it was."

"Who was what?"

"The guy who's really into you."

"And? Who is it?"

"Why, it's Krad, of course." It was the first time I'd seen Satoshi smile, and like I thought, it suited him. It seemed as though I was experiencing a ton of 'firsts' in such a short period of time. I'd even just seen my first real 'cat fight' as ridiculously short as it was and as I walked home from the train station, I realized that it was the first time I'd ever wanted to get home so fast in my life. What was so different about it today, that every person I passed either walked too slow or was in my way to some extent. When I finally got to my door, a stray glance across the yard warranted me the first cat corpse I'd ever seen. I burst into the threshold of my home, dropped my things, and dashed upstairs to find Dark playing Soul Calibur. And what of all things to say after racing home to see someone? "Dark! Stop what you're doing! I wanna fucking blow you!" And Dark did as he was told; the controller slipping from his palms in slow motion, just as the look of wonder appeared on his face. And I stood there, the mirror image of determination - so ready redeem myself and then, as if to add to the irony, Dark said:

"Well, that's a first."

* * *

**So, I guess that's it for Chapter 11. I hope it wasn't too bad. XD Review Pweez!**

**Oh, on another note, if anyone has any suggestions for a class trip, they'd be greatly appreciated. ^ ^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, 'Tis Chapter 12, although, if I do say so myself, I'm starting to rack up these chapters. Might even end up with twenty or so. Ah, I dunno. Hm, little note though...This chapter is a bit over 13k words, but I'd had much more written. Just decided to break it up into two chapters. Word count on the severed piece was about 8k when I made it a new document, so hopefully we'll have a back to back update. Yay! Eh, hope you enjoy, although it seems kind of fluffy-ish to me. Just introducing the trip idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own, nor have I ever owned D N Angel...Oh, but if only I did...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

The house was still and the sun was out, beaming its light through windows like a heat-seeking death ray, just waiting to catch a poor soul's eye, forcing them to wake up much earlier than they'd wish. As a few tiny dust particles floated past Daisuke's hair, the warm glow of the sun illuminated his face, making the insides of his eyelids take on a reddish-orange hue. The small red-head's eyebrows twitched minutely, his eyes tightening as he shifted beneath the covers. Slowly, but surely Daisuke's eyelids fluttered open to reveal hazy vermillion irises which settled themselves in a distant gaze, as he stole a glance around the room.

As he lay there listening to the silence, which was only to be disturbed by the occasional creaks of his house and the soft hum of Dark's breathing, Daisuke stared at the boy, who'd until recently seemed purely sex oriented, just reveling in the sight of him. Dark had, at some point during the dead of the night, relocated himself in the center of the bed so that his head was now in alignment with Daisuke's stomach, while the rest of his body was sprawled out across the remaining lower part of the bed; his arms loosely claiming one of Daisuke legs. Daisuke languidly watched a few violet locks fall against sun-kissed skin to land gently onto slightly parted lips as Dark's head moved closer to his warmth, wondering all the while how someone like Dark could still look uncharacteristically innocent.

These thoughts had Daisuke recapping all of the events having occurred over that last couple of days, which would have had even the most innocent depiction of Dark hanged in effigy and Daisuke, himself for that matter. By religious standards, the two had engaged in 'unspeakable' acts of sin, being that not only are they performing lewd acts unto each other, but also that the parties in question have an unsanctified bond between two peoples of the same chromosome-given gender. Luckily, neither of the two are religious in any way, shape, or form, however, this did not stop Daisuke from feeling a tad bit naughty. Had he not kissed the boy lying next to him only days ago, for the very first time of his own volition - without any previous urges of pervert-induced lust? And even then it took him a while to muster up the courage to do it, yet two days after the fact, he's seemingly tried almost everything, excluding actual intercourse.

Daisuke had realized the fact the he had gone from peck to pecker in the span of less than a week and this realization presented him with total and utter disgust. He felt sleazy, and for the record, a little grody as well. Being the hopeless, albeit naive, romantic, Daisuke silently cursed himself for being such a 'floozy.' He supposed he should've at least let Dark wine and dine him, noting the fact that they've never even been on a date - adding to the sense of cheap that Daisuke was feeling. The boy sat up abruptly, bringing his hands to his face and breathing deep in an attempt to silence his many thoughts which all constantly screamed: _Have I lost my goddamn mind?_

Daisuke, having the urgent need to talk to someone, quietly slid out of bed, lifting Dark's arm and replacing his once confined leg with With, his furry companion. Dark stirred minutely, but quickly clung to the bunny, burying his face within the white fluff. This did nothing to lessen the image of innocence that just didn't seem to quite fit him. With appeared to be trying to escape the bear hug he'd just been woken up and forced into, but was stopped with a glare from the red-head that said 'move-and-I'll-have-you-for-dinner.' Daisuke glanced at his clock; a look of shock and dismay at its purest coated the boys features as he realized that he'd slept through an entire school day, having forgotten to turn his alarm back on. Why his mother didn't bother to wake him, he was unsure, but he knew that he would most likely not hear the end of it. With watched as Daisuke threw his arms up into the air, silently screaming 'Shit! Fuck! Damn!,' and shaking his fists at the powers that be. After collecting himself and returning to calm, Daisuke made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. Having been awake the entire time, Dark blinked now face-to-face with the bunny in his arms, clearly aware of the situation at hand. It was something he knew would have eventually come up, but was he ready to confront the matter? This thought would plague his mind until Daisuke had come back, but for the time being, Dark would gently pull With closer to him, the bunny curling against him willingly - the two of them fully prepared to lay in wait.

* * *

As Daisuke sat on the train, his mind reeled and he found himself not even phased by the rickety sound of the train on the track that normally drove him nearly insane. Why now, was he so worried about what he and Dark were doing? Hadn't he loved every touch? Every soft-spoken word? The very presence of this man gave rise to a life inside of Daisuke that he'd never known; that he never could have dreamed existed. With Dark, there was never any right or wrong. From moment to moment, it was always as if there were only room enough for emotion. Passion, lust, excitement, and even on occasion, sadness, but with all of these feelings it never occurred to Daisuke that the reason he had no qualms with expressing himself was because no matter what the problem was, he never ceased to feel secure. He was safe. That's it. Safety, the word Daisuke had been searching for ever since Dark took him on that shopping spree. It was the only way to describe the carefree zone Dark created merely by entering a room. Like nothing could ever go wrong even should they wish it. Why then, with so little endeavor as to the matters of the heart, could the acutest hint at intimacy of any kind completely dissolve any sense of security Daisuke might have had? What made him so unsure? These questions whirled about in Daisuke's head, rendering him totally oblivious to his surroundings. He hadn't realized at the time, that he'd been frowning in this woman's direction for the past twenty minutes, making the woman understandably uncomfortable.

"Ugh, what is your problem?," the woman stated angrily, before getting up and finding a different seat; her long skirt swishing behind her. Daisuke broke from his trance, watching the woman storm off with a rather confused look on his face. He glanced around at the other passengers who also seemed like they were staring crazily at him. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and stared out the window trying to avoid drawing any further attention to himself. As the train finally rattled to his stop, Daisuke hopped off to continue walking the three blocks to Freedert's apartment complex. Ironically enough, he was headed in the same direction as the 'unreasonably' angry woman from the train. When she noticed Daisuke was 'following' her, she whipped her head around - a look of surprise on her face, as she began speed walking. Daisuke couldn't believe all of the crazy people he was seeing today. Funny how all the crazies come at you when you're not even at the mental state to fend them off. By the time Daisuke had arrived at Freedert's door, he and the woman had long since parted ways. Standing in front of her apartment, Daisuke laughed just thinking over his little trip and as he reached to knock, the door unexpectedly swung open, scaring both him and the blonde who nearly dropped the soup she was carrying.

"Holy sh-! Dai, where the hell did you come from?," Freedert squawked, while attempting to keep her balance. She was holding a medium sized pot of soup; the pot, although plain at first glance, was rather ornate in its design - porcelain at that. It must have been hot as well, being that she was wearing sunflower oven mitts and struggling awkwardly not to drop it. "You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Freedert. I was literally just about to knock," Daisuke chuckled, his arm still poised in the 'knocking' position. "And I came from the train station. I wanted to come see you." Freedert smiled slightly at this, still calming down from her near miss with shitting her pants.

"Haha, I was just on my way to see you as well. I thought that since Dark had missed two days of school, he might have been sick. So I made soup. You missed school today too, so I thought you might've stayed home to care for him." Glancing down at her pot of soup, Freedert shrugged her shoulders and began walking back into her apartment with a tiny bit of disappointment. Daisuke followed her in, closing the door behind him. Freedert had a contemporary two-bedroom apartment; walls all white accented with black furniture and steel appliances everywhere. There were little splashes of color here and there, which added life to the place and seemed to fit Freedert's personality perfectly. With randomness in every place you look, it was a bit off, but had a unique sense of character which made the rooms feel warm and lived in. She lived alone, but you could tell it was the way she liked things.

"That's sweet, Freedert. You know I am a bit hungry, so I'll eat some of the soup for you. I'd hate for your hard work to go to waste," Daisuke said, not mentioning the fact that he'd eaten before he came over. Freedert lit up, setting her soup on the counter and grabbing a bowl from her cabinet.

"Really? That's great! I know I couldn't finish it all by myself," she said, ladling out some soup for Daisuke and then for herself. She set the two bowls down at the table; steam floating right off the tops of them. Daisuke smiled at her, before taking a seat in front of one of the bowls. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I'm expanding my cooking horizons, so to speak." Daisuke picked up his spoon, dipping it in his soup, and bringing it up to his lips, before blowing on it to cool it down. After a few quick blows, Daisuke brought the spoon to his lips once more and tasted Freedert's creation. For a moment, his face was expressionless, but soon after turned to a sort of cringing look that one might get when being punched in the gut. The soup spewed from his mouth, even as he tried to swallow it quickly, so as to not hurt Freedert's feelings. "Daisuke! Don't force yourself to eat it if it's disgusting! Spit it out! It's my first try, sorry!," Freedert panicked, reaching out to Daisuke and patting him on the back.

"It-it's really...not that bad, Freedert. Just...just a bit salty," Daisuke coughed out, reaching for the glass of water Freedert had placed on the table while he was cooling his soup. The soup tasted like she'd gone out and filled a pot with water from the ocean, threw some veggies in it, and heated it up - calling it soup.

"You know, I thought I would put more salt in it, because when you're sick it's harder to taste stuff." Daisuke nodded, chugging the entire glass of water, then reaching for Freedert's.

"Y-yeah. If Dark really was sick, he'd definitely be able to taste it. Bonus points for thinking of the people who might be eating it, Freedert. It's not so bad, just has a few kinks, is all."

"Really?," Freedert asked, delighted that the soup wasn't totally inedible. Daisuke nodded, before continuing.

"It's not good at all, right now, but it just takes some practice. I can ask my mom to help you with cooking, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that, Dai." Freedert smiled, pulling up a chair for herself. The chair scraped against the hard wood floor; it's sound resounding off of the high ceilings, quelling the quiet. "So, tell me. If he's not sick, then why hasn't Dark been going to school?," Freedert inquired, watching Daisuke turn the green glass on the table. Daisuke tore his gaze from the glass and looked at Freedert questioningly for a moment, before answering.

"Well, the first day, he just said he wasn't going and today we just overslept. I forgot to turn my alarm back on."

"You overslept, huh? An entire day?," Freedert hinted, winking at the end of her statement.

"Yes, Freedert. There's no hidden innuendo anywhere in there, just in case that's what you were thinking. I woke up at two this afternoon. I don't even know why. I mean with Dark it's understandable. I don't know what time he went to sleep, because I always fall asleep before him," Daisuke said, shocked at what Freedert was implying.

"So good it put you to sleep, huh?" A sly smile crept up on Freedert's face as she wiggled her eyebrows at the boy squirming in his seat.

"Freedert!," Daisuke squeaked, feeling so awkward he could almost die, or so he thought. Freedert began to giggle, forever loving to make Daisuke feel uncomfortable. He's just too adorable to not toy around with.

"I'm just teasing you, Dai. I know you probably haven't let Dark go that far," she said, rising to pour herself another glass of water, seeing as Daisuke downed both his and hers. Daisuke found himself a tad bit confused at this point.

"What do you mean you know I probably haven't let Dark go that far?"

"Just what I said, Dai. I know, for a fact, that you wouldn't sleep with Dark, not in the sexual sense, because you're just too pure for that."

"Too pure? I just might sleep with him. What makes you think I wouldn't? He hasn't even tried to go that far," Daisuke huffed, a little irritated at the fact that Freedert thought him so inexperienced. He knew all along that she was right, but she didn't have to go and say it. Then he thought to himself, it's Freedert's honesty that makes her a great friend, even though it gets on his last nerve.

"Daisuke, the mere hint; the tiniest insinuation that you had sex with the guy had you squirming in your seat and, for that matter, Dark probably hasn't tried to go any farther with you, because he realizes that there is a boundary he's not willing to cross until he knows you are. If you ask me, the fact that you keep putting him in these situations where he gets all hot and bothered over you, knowing full well that you aren't really letting him get any is kinda selfish." Daisuke's jaw dropped at Freedert's bluntness. "I mean, not that he really minds. I'm just saying it's a little fucked up."

"So, you think I'm leading him on? Oh my God you totally think I'm not screwing him because it's funny," Daisuke gasped, noting that this was turning into a high school melodrama. Freedert chuckled at Daisuke's surprise.

"Haha, Dai. I never said that. What I meant was knowing that all Dark wants is sex, for the most part, you might make it easier on him if you tried to limit the occurrences in which you get him slightly aroused, which is almost all of the time. Otherwise, it's borderline torturous from an innocent bystander's perspective."

"Oh, I see. So I should cut off all bodily contact with him to lessen his temptation," Daisuke beamed, feeling so relieved that the awkwardness was subsiding.

"Of course not all contact. It wouldn't hurt to give him a little taste every now and then, but not like I suppose you've been doing the past couple of days." Daisuke blushed with a hue that rivaled with unnatural. Freedert couldn't help, but to laugh at the boy who, in her opinion, was just too damn cute.

* * *

After getting dressed, Dark found himself overcome with boredom, all the while wondering what Daisuke might be doing, after reading a super vague note which said 'I'm going out. -Dai.' Daisuke could've been doing any number of things. He could've been blowin' dudes for a pack of Skittles for all he knew. The more Dark thought about it, the more he realized Daisuke really liked Skittles, having seen him eat them on numerous occasions and this only added to his wild ideas of where Daisuke might be. Where ever he was, he was probably having more fun than Dark was at the time. With had been following Dark everywhere. When he went outside for a walk, when he went through Daisuke's stuff, even watched him while he took a shower, which kind of creeped him out, and not in the good way. This wasn't like an 'Oh my God, that movie was so creepy. I'm definitely buying it' type moment. It was more-so a 'This guy is totally stalking me. I might need to call the cops' type deal. Even as he told With to go away, the bunny just stared at him and hopped along happily, shadowing Dark's every move. When Dark finally went downstairs again, he found Emiko and Towa chatting it up in the living room.

"Ah, Dark, you're up? My you've been sleeping like a log all day. I thought for a moment I might have to check up on you to see if you were still breathing," Emiko laughed, whimsical almost. Towa giggled along as well. They had been talking over the latest episode of The Young and the Restless, while embroidering some handkerchiefs. Dark paused like a deer in the headlights, feeling like he'd just walked into a trap. "Dark, honey you look terrible. You must not have gotten enough sleep last night. Tell me, are you hungry?" Dark slowly nodded his head, never letting down his guard. He figured if things got too tight, he'd make a break for it back upstairs. However, for the moment he was starved.

"Yes, ma'am," he said quietly, following the women into the kitchen, where the smell of freshly baked bread smacked him dead in the face and he was bound in shackles, his mouth watering as he took a seat at the table.

"Dark, please. 'Ma'am' makes me feel so old. You never call a woman 'ma'am,' just 'miss' until the day she dies," Emiko scolded, while putting on her apron. Towa had drawn up a seat next to Dark, continuing in her embroidery.

"She's right. We heard it on and episode of Hot in Cleveland. Man, that show is God's divine gift from Heaven," Towa said, raising one of her hands in praise. Dark gave her the 'Eye of Judgment' which she totally missed, luckily for him. You don't judge Towa's show. Anything else, but you talk shit about Hot in Cleveland and you're pretty much dead to her.

"Uh, so you two like keeping up with your shows, I take it?," Dark asked, reaching for some chocolate that was in the middle of the table.

"That we do, my child. That we do. Uh-uh," Towa said, before popping Dark's hand. "You're gonna ruin your appetite, silly." What was this? A sudden change in character? Dark had until just recently thought Towa to be a mean old biddy, from what he'd seen and heard from Daisuke, but she was being like a sweet old granny. Had he been seeing the wrong side of right for this whole time or was this just some act of trickery on Towa's part? Dark would remain skeptical and felt glad that With had been following him around. He would make With eat some of his food first, just in case it was poisoned. By the time the food was ready, Dark could care less if it were poisoned or not. He was completely ravenous and the fact that there were chocolates inaccessible to him, but right there within reach and the fumes in the kitchen were nothing short of heavenly didn't help at all. Emiko placed in the middle of the table a perfectly garnished plate with an enormous BLT stacked on Panini bread and a poached egg on top. As Dark reached for the plate, Emiko slid it away, smiling slightly. Dark stared at Emiko with a confused expression and she motioned for Towa to explain. "Dark, you can have this sandwich and the chocolates too if you tell us what you've been doing upstairs with Daisuke these past couple of days. And don't get skimpy on the details." Dark's eyes flew from one woman to the other in a fit of realization. He'd been hoodwinked.

"I can't just tell you that. I'm not gonna put Daisuke's business out in the streets and you can keep the chocolates. I don't even like sweets. We haven't even done it anyway," Dark said, reaching for the sandwich again, which Emiko slid even farther away from him. Dark pleaded, giving Emiko the puppy dog eyes that usually get him anything he wants. Emiko folded immediately.

"Towa, let's just give him half of it. He's hungry and he looks so cute all sad like that," Emiko said sliding the sandwich a little closer, before Towa stopped her hand.

"Emi-chan, we must prevail. Darkiepoo, those little puppy pouts won't work on me. I've seen it all. Now spill, and you can have the entire thing. We promise not to say anything. My lips'll be as tight as Dai-chan's ass," Towa stated, waving her hand in front of the sandwich like the show girls on The Price is Right.

"Hehe, not anymore," Emiko laughed, as did Towa. Dark rolled his eyes, wishing he'd never come downstairs.

"No, Daisuke'll be pissed at me. And I already told you we haven't done it, yet. Why do you want to know anyway?," Dark scoffed, his eyes never leaving the BLT. He could never forgive Towa for calling him Darkiepoo. That's one thing he would not tolerate. She was indeed as bad as Daisuke had said.

"Towa, he's such a gentlemen!," Emiko whined, feeling sorry for Dark.

"Oh, you may not have done the 'deed,' but you've certainly done something to have him making sounds like that," Towa said, raising an eyebrow. "Being home-bodies, Emi-chan and I rarely get out, so one of our only sources of entertainment is following up on Dai-chan's social life. Not to mention, these things might be very useful information tips." Dark was nearing his breaking point, but he thought over what Towa had said never-the-less.

"If I tell you one thing, can I have the sandwich?," he asked adding his puppy dog eyes once more, this time visibly catching Towa's eye. She wavered for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. Emiko smiled in response. "He likes it when I bite him," Dark coughed out, reaching for the sandwich which was yanked out of his range, yet again. "Hey! You just said I could have it!"

"You're gonna have to give us something better than that, lover boy," Towa growled, her intensity rising. Dark glared at her viciously, throwing her off a bit, but not completely defeating her. Emiko eeped, having never seen Dark so infuriated.

"Give me the sandwich and I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Dark said, never losing his focus. He could tell Towa was cracking, the calmness of his voice had her shaken up a bit.

"N-no. How can I be sure you're telling the truth?," Towa asked, slowly.

"I trusted you. Look where that got me. You're just going to have to take a risk on me." Towa shook her head, slightly not wanting to let up on her only bargaining tool. "Give me the fucking sandwich!," Dark yelled furiously, making both Emiko and Towa nearly jump out of their skin. Towa pushed the BLT in his direction, which he took with a quickness unlike any ever seen before. "The egg is cold," Dark said, his mouth going into a small frown.

"I-I'll uh...I'll m-make you another one," Towa stammered grabbing up her own apron and pulling some eggs out of the fridge. Emiko was still frozen with shock, staring at the boy who'd just blown her away. It was very rare that Emiko was speechless, and the people who could achieve this feat, were ironically prized very highly on Emiko's list of lovely people. Dark finished the entire sandwich and both eggs in silence. The two women watched him all the while. It wasn't until after his plate was layed bare, that Dark broke the silence.

"Ladies, I apologize for my rather rude outburst earlier. Hunger makes me so unlike myself and I do hope you don't see me in that light. Now then, I must say that unlike Towa, I'm sure not on all occasions, but at least on this one, I intend to keep my word." Towa frowned slightly. "I'll tell you only what I did for Daisuke, not what he did for me, but you must first promise you will never tell him of any of this." Emiko nodded her head happily, as did Towa - the two settling down to hear Dark's tale. The kitchen was soon full of oo's, ah's, and how-does-that-work's. Dark was fully prepared and willing to explain. You might find on some of these things, he was in fact a very good teacher, even though this was no more his field of expertise than Daisuke's. He'd just had these acts performed on him enough times to know what was what. As Dark concluded his teaching session, he told the women that they could use his employee's discount any time they come to Venus, which they greatly appreciated, clapping their hands in excitement. Dark made his way slowly upstairs with With hopping in tow. Kosuke had arrived home from his trip and walked through the threshold of the house just in time for him to catch a fleeting glimpse of the purple-haired teen trudging up the stairs.

"Who is the guy with his hair dyed all crazy?," Kosuke asked, having not officially met Dark himself, what with leaving for an excavation trip Daisuke's first day of school.

"Oh, Honey, that's just Dark, Dai-chan's boyfriend and his hair's naturally that color," Emiko called to him from the living room, where she and Towa were once again embroidering.

"Yeah, and his curtains match the drapes too," Towa commented, as Kosuke entered the premises. He raised his eyebrows until they were nearly touching his hairline, eliciting a giggle from both his wife and Towa.

"Boyfriend you say? Hm, that is interesting. I guess I'm not too surprised, however, I am a bit disappointed, because I had hoped for a grandchild. Well, I suppose they could always adopt," Kosuke thought aloud before reverting to Towa's last comment. "Do his...?," He began gesturing from his head to his nether regions, not believing it could be possible. Towa and Emiko nodded. "Really? Wow, this I'd have to see."

"Haha, oh, now's perfect Towa! Dear, I simply must show you something," Emiko exclaimed, taking her husband's hand and leading him upstairs to their room. After a few quiet minutes, there was a series of deep moans which flooded throughout the house. Towa, Daiki, Dark, and With all looked up from whatever they were doing; all mirroring each other's expression of shock and awe.

"Oh my God! This totally works!," Emiko yelled so that everyone could hear. Dark, who had been playing videogames on the floor, laughed until his screen went dim.

* * *

"Wow, so you did all that? Haha, that's more than three apologies, I see. And this is why you feel like a skank?," Freedert asked, mildly shocked, because not even she would do all of the stuff Daisuke's done in the course of two days. "That's hardcore, Dai."

"Well yeah, kind of. And Freedert, this isn't something to brag about. I mean I feel like it's a lot to accomplish in such a short period of time, you know. It's all a bit sudden. I just don't know if it's what he wants or if he would mind if...i-if maybe we didn't...so fast I mean," Daisuke choked out, his blush beginning to show.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think it's the least bit skankish, in the sense that you've known him for a while and it was just him. It's not like you went around giving everyone the V.I.P. treatment. Hm, it's obvious he wants it. The question you should be asking yourself is: 'Is this what you want?' Don't worry so much about him, Dai. He'll almost always let you know what his intentions are. You just have to pay attention. And no one will find out what you do together, because I know for the most part that Dark is not the kind of person who'll kiss and tell," Freedert said, massaging Daisuke's feet as they sat on her couch.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should just forget about it," Daisuke sighed tiredly, curling his toes.

"But! Dai, you should still tell him how you feel about the other stuff we talked about. It is every bit as important to communicate as it is to have intimacy. You can't have a healthy relationship without the two." Daisuke nodded his head, knowing full well she was right. "Hm, and there was something else. What was it...what was it?...Oh yeah! The trip! Guess where we're going! Oh my God you'll never guess! Guess, Daisuke! Guess!" Daisuke thought for a moment, before answering.

"To a spa?," he asked, taking a wild stab at it. Freedert put on a bored expression, rolling her eyes at him. "Wait, how about the state penitentiary?"

"No, Dai! Jeez, what? Never mind. Ugh, we're going to Argentina!," Freedert chimed excitedly, running into her room and grabbing the forms she picked up from school off of her desk. When she returned, Daisuke was toying with his hair seeming quite put off. "What's wrong, Dai?"

"Man, I would have never guessed correctly," he said, pouting and loosely covering his eyes.

"Dai, who cares! We're going to Argentina! Be happy!," she said, pulling his chin up to face her and grinning widely. Daisuke began to smile as well, becoming ever-the-more excited. "Here, these are for you and Dark. I made sure to get them just in case you didn't check the board and as far as I can see, you didn't." Freedert handed Daisuke two separate sets of forms.

"Board? What do you mean? I wasn't even aware there was a board to check."

"Of course you didn't know. You're always too involved with a certain someone," she chuckled, pinching Daisuke's cheeks. Daisuke immediately scrunched up his face in a look of disgust like anyone does when someone grabs their cheeks. "But that's why you have me! And we are definitely going on this trip. I don't care what you say. The trip wasn't supposed to happen for another two months, but something came up and another school dropped their spot, so we get to go a lot earlier than planned! Ugh, I'm so excited! There are gonna be so many hot Argentinian women! Oh my gosh, I need to cool off," Freedert squeaked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Hehe, well it would be kind of nice to get away for a bit. But, isn't it a bit short notice? I mean I haven't even asked my parents. I haven't packed. I wouldn't even know what to bring."

"It's only about a week and a half away. Dai, Fate has given us a gift! Do not squander this golden opportunity to get out and relax! You can bring whatever you like and if you forget something, we can always find stuff at the shops. We are definitely checking out the shops. And, from what Dark's told me about your mom, I think it's safe to say that she won't have a problem with you going. Come on, Dai! It'll be so fun! Oh, and we could learn to tango!...or at least see some tango, haha," Freedert laughed, catching a glimpse of her clock as she did. "Oh shit, Dai. Don't you have to be home in a bit. It's almost six and you might be late for dinner." Daisuke nodded in thought, before answering.

"I guess you're right, Freedert. And yeah, I really should get going. Jeez, it didn't even seem like I was here that long," Daisuke said, getting up off of the couch and slipping on his shoes. "Thanks for trying with the soup. Oh, and I'll ask Dark what he thinks about the trip, too."

"I don't care what he thinks about it. He's going on that trip, even if I have to club him unconscious and drag him to the airport myself." They both laughed and said their goodbyes, before Daisuke set off on his way home. And who should he sit beside on the train? The crazy woman he'd seen on his way over to Freedert's. She glared at him and pulled her small suitcase closer to her. She must have been planning on going somewhere. Daisuke just laughed, not letting some old hag put a damper on his mood. As Daisuke entered the house, kicking off his shoes by the door, he heard random grunting noises coming from the living room. Upon turning the corner, his eyes fell onto Dark and his dad arm wrestling over the coffee table; With curled up next to Dark on the floor. Towa looked up from her embroidery to greet Daisuke with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, you're back Daisuke!," Kosuke grunted through clenched teeth. "Come watch me whoop your boyfriend's ass with my awesome strength!" Daisuke recoiled at his father's choice of words.

"My...what? Dad, when did you get back?"

"Heh, yep, Dai. Your mom introduced me as Dark, Dai-chan's boyfriend. And no, old man. You are so goin' down," Dark huffed, gaining marginally on his battle of strength.

"Oh no, you don't! I've got this! I'm gonna show you how it's done!," Kosuke said, gaining back the inch he lost. It was clearly going to be a battle of endurance, not strength. "Hm, I got back a little while earlier today. Dai, you didn't tell me you'd found yourself a beau, a pretty decent one at that. Well, that is of course, if he manages to beat me in this round." Dark snickered quietly, having expected Daisuke's dad to be completely different than the laid back, whatever goes type of guy. But then again, everyone in Daisuke's family seemed to be like that.

"Dark, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to bet on my dad. He seems too determined," Daisuke said, ignoring the boyfriend comment while simultaneously adding fuels to the flame. Dark sent the red-head an over-dramatic pout, sending him into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I'll wager five bucks on Lilac," Towa said, embroidering Dark's name into a silken handkerchief with and elegant design.

"Oh come on To-to-chan! Ye, of so little faith!," Kosuke whined, feeling quite betrayed.

"Ah, hush up, you old fart. It's about time someone beat you at that game," Towa laughed, kicking her little feet and rubbing elbows with Daiki, who silently read his newspaper. "What do you say, Daiki?"

"They both lose, of course," Daiki stated shortly, smacking his lips, before continuing in his readings.

"Aw, c'mon gramps! You can't be neutral," Dark laughed, adding pressure to Kosuke's arm.

"Of course you can, son. You see kids these days always want to be right and if they're not right then they must be wrong, but let me tell you youngsters that...," Daiki began, folding his newspaper in his lap. "That there is always a neutral. You don't ever have to choose side in anything. Why do you think there's neutral transmissions in your car? It's for people who don't want to decide."

"Daiki, I don't think th-," Kosuke said, getting cut off in the process.

"Of course it is, son. I'm old. I know these things, you hear? I also know Kanae is the girl who beat you up in the third grade. You didn't really fall off of the bus and I told you mother the truth too, because you were too embarrassed to. If you want me to choose so badly though, I'll venture to the Dark side," Daiki said, grinning all the while. Kosuke began to blush almost identically to Daisuke's usual flourishes. He covered his face with one of his hands, throwing off his balance and allowing Dark to crush his arm to the table.

"That's so cheating, grandpa!," Daisuke laughed, giving both Towa and his gramps five bucks.

"Get's me every time!," Kosuke said, in the beginnings of laughter as well. "Until next time, son. Until next time." Dark smirked at the older man and immediately Kosuke made a slight frown. "For some reason that smirk bothers me." Dark and Daisuke busted into laughter, so much so, that With was roused out of his slumber watching the two as tears rolled down their faces. "Hm, I'm assuming there's a story behind this somewhere. I fully intend to hear it at dinner."

"Wh-what an appropriate place...huh, Dai?," Dark coughed out, remembering Daisuke's outburst, the first time Dark had come over to his house.

"Sh-shut up," Daisuke laughed, attempting to be angry and failing miserably. Dark laughed even harder now, leaning on the couch for support. "D-Dark...Dark, s-stop it's...it's not that funny." Even as he said it, Daisuke began to laugh harder as well. Emiko came from the kitchen to find the two of them falling over themselves in laughter; everyone else just watching.

"My word, what is so funny?," she asked, smiling at the scene.

"I said something about Dark's smirk making me uncomfortable," Kosuke said, wonder coating his features. Emiko's smile grew wider until she too, was laughing uncontrollably. "You know whatever this is, too?" Emiko nodded through her laughter and took a seat on the floor, letting her giggles run away with her.

"D-Dai-chan was so confused about Dark the first time he...the first time he c-came over and I asked him...I s-said, you know 'what's the matter?' and Dai-chan was saying something about how...h-how Dark's smirk annoyed him, but it made him want him...how he was too hot and Dai believed Dark's the reason he turned gay. But while he w-was saying all this, he didn't realize he was saying it, at the table of all places," Emiko said, struggling through her laughter. At that, everyone else joined in; Dark and Daisuke already tuckered out, clenching their stomachs all the while. Daisuke placed his hand limply on Dark's neck, drawing him forward. Dark closed their distance, lightly pressing his lips to Daisuke's, the smaller boy deepening the kiss shortly after. No one was able to take their eyes off of the couple who was at the time, sucking face. Kosuke, however, shielded With's eyes when the two began to introduce tongue into the equation, lest the image be burned into his brain, tainting his innocent thoughts. He wasn't aware that With had seen much, much more than this on his own time, than one might see in a lifetime. They broke apart once the need for oxygen reared it's ugly head between them, and although they were separated, their eyes remained closed, sliding open moments later to reveal slightly darker, more lustful gazes.

"Salty...," Dark said having tasted Freedert's creation on Daisuke's lips.

"Eh, Freedert's soup...Don't ask," Daisuke cringed, not wanting to remember the horrible taste in his mouth after having whatever the liquid was which Freedert so casually called soup.

"Ehem, Dark, what did I tell you about spoiling your appetite?," Towa scolded, her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry, Miss Towa," Dark said, giving her an apologetic look. "But a little won't hurt. Kind of like Now-and-Laters. Eat some now. Save some for later."

"Haha, this is my kind of guy! This one's a keeper, Dai!," Daiki cheered, standing up from his chair. "Now let's get some food, before I die, please."

"Dad, don't talk like that," Emiko whined, following him into the kitchen. Daisuke glanced at Dark for a moment, who had yet another smirk painted on his face. Standing on his tippy-toes, he gave the violet-haired one a small kiss on the lips, before taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen behind him. Kosuke watched the way they reacted around each other, and although he found it a tad bit odd at first, the more he looked on, the more it seemed that they just clicked. They were like Emiko had told him; completely and utterly made for one another.

After dinner, both Dark and Daisuke trudged up the stairs, but not before Emiko gave them an earful about being ready on time for school. When they finally made it to Daisuke's bedroom, Daisuke dove onto his bed, stretching as he did with With at his side, while Dark sat on the couch, preparing to play videogames. Daisuke couldn't help but to feel the power of the elephant in the room. The awkward tension weighed on his conscience and he figured it'd be best to just get it over with.

"Um, Dark...," Daisuke began slowly, regretting that he started at all, but knowing there was no way to turn back now. Dark turned to look at the smaller boy who was fidgeting all the while. This was it. Daisuke was really about to come out and say it. "Uh, a-about us...I mean...well it's kind of um...this, what we're doing with...you know us and...," he trailied off, holding his hands out as if he were carrying the subject of the not-so-coherent conversation for Dark to see.

"It's fine, Dai. I get it," Dark stated lightly, putting in Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe. Daisuke had a confused expression on his face, wondering how the hell Dark even knew what he thought he was 'getting.'

"But...But, Dark, you don't even know what I'm going to say," Daisuke said, getting up from his bed and walking over to sit on the couch. Dark smiled minutely, before replying.

"I think I do, and it's okay as far as I know." Dark had selected story mode and was playing with the Flash. "I've already made up my mind about it anyway. I've been sizing you up for a while now and it's pretty clear what the problem is."

"H-how?...I...Dark, I don't-" Daisuke began, getting cut off before he could continue.

"It's the way you react when I'm touching you; the way you hesitate before everything you do when you're with me. Hell, it's the way you can't even make eye contact for more than a second, before shutting me out...," Dark explained softly, pausing his game and staring directly at the boy in question. Daisuke had never realized these things were even noticeable or that he even did them at all. It was Dark's attention to detail, that threw Daisuke off. Of course Dark would notice these things. It was extraordinary how in just a couple of days, Dark knew almost every place to touch, how to do this, and where to do that, and even amidst all of this 'research,' Dark had pinpointed all of these subtle movements that Daisuke, himself hadn't even recognized. Daisuke stared at the older boy waiting for him to continue, yet also afraid of what he might hear. "...And it's the look of unparalleled fear in your eyes when we're all alone and I ask you what you're thinking. You know...even though it's always the same, I know it's never nothing like you say. I've always known the answer. I just guess I kind of hoped that if I asked enough times, that maybe, just once, you might tell me the truth."

"What do you mean? I'm not scared or anything like that. Sure I'm a little lost in thought sometimes, but it's never anything serious."

"You're obviously not comfortable messing around like this and it's cool. You don't have to stress about it."

"No, Dark, I really do want this, I ju-"

"Daisuke, I've been around enough to know the difference between someone who really wants it and someone who just goes along with it, because they can't bring themselves to say no. You can always say no, Dai. It doesn't make you weak and it's completely fine if you're not ready. I'm not going to push you into anything until you know for sure it's what you really want. So relax. I honestly don't mind waiting." Dark smiled, lifting a huge weight off of Daisuke's shoulders, making the boy wonder why it even took him so long to just come outright and tell him. "If I'm going to fast for you, just say so. I'm just used to a pretty 'upbeat' lifestyle, I guess." Daisuke beamed, but not before he got the chance to clarify.

"R-really? I'm not being 'borderline torturous' by doing other stuff with you? I mean, even though we're not...uh you know...well fucking?," Daisuke inquired, blushing violently in the process.

"Borderline torturous? That's cute. It sounds like something Freedert would say," Dark chuckled, continuing in his game play. "No, Dai. I'm perfectly fine with 'other stuff.'" Daisuke didn't tell him that it was in fact Freedert who put those words in his mouth.

"Then, what...what if you're wrong?" Dark raised an eyebrow at the question, urging Daisuke to continue. The smaller boy scooted closer to Dark, thinking briefly to weigh the pros and cons, before finishing out his train of thought. "What if I told you I was ready now?" Dark smirked at the last part, glancing at Daisuke's undecisive expression and deeming him the cutest person he'd ever seen.

"Well, I'm afraid I'd have to call you a liar," laughed Dark, tousling Daisuke's hair and moving on to the next character in story mode. Daisuke grinned feeling like a total nerd, before laying his head in Dark's lap, pulling a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself.

"Freedert said the same thing when I went over to her place today. She said I was too pure, whatever that means." Dark snorted, imagining Freedert's expression as Daisuke unloaded all of his worries onto her. "Oh, shut up. You know, she thought you were sick, because you haven't been going to school lately. Even made soup and everything, as gross as it was."

"I'll have to thank her for that. And what is with this? I still haven't been to her apartment. The curiosity is wearing on me," Dark sighed, glancing down at the head cradled in his lap and running his fingers through the rubicund tresses. Daisuke closed his eyes focusing all of his attention on the fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"She'll probably invite you sometime or you could just show up randomly. I do, at least. Oh, I forgot. Freedert told me about the class trip we're having. She even picked up some forms for us and I'm really thinking about going. It sounds like a bunch of fun," Daisuke said slowly, getting all-the-more comfortable.

"Where's it to this time? The spa?," Dark asked, being just as unimaginative as Daisuke. He'd forgotten all about the game he was playing - his player having died already and the 'retry' countdown having run it's course. He was now back at the character selection screen.

"See, that's what I thought too, but it turns out we're going to...uh, Argentina. Kinda random, but still. Isn't that...pretty awesome?" Daisuke felt his eyes getting heavier as they took on that fuzzy feeling they get when you stay up longer than any normal person should.

"Yeah, that does sound like fun. We should definitely go."

"Really? You...really...really...want to?" Dark nodded, realizing that Daisuke was starting to fall asleep.

"Dai, if you're tired, you should go to sleep. I assure you, this couch is not as comfortable as it seems and you're gonna get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that," Dark said softly, pulling off the blanket Daisuke had taken off of the couch. When Dark attempted to prop him up, Daisuke clung to his waist, as if he was holding on for dear life.

"Don't put me...to bed unless...unless you're coming with me," the boy mumbled quietly, nestling his head closer to Dark's stomach. Dark smiled, picking the boy up and carrying him to his bed, carefully tossing back the covers and setting him down gently, before going back over to turn off the television and XBOX 360. "Dark," Daisuke whined, no longer feeling the body heat that was steadily lulling him to sleep.

"I'm just turning this stuff off and setting your alarm. I'm not going anywhere, Dai," Dark answered laughingly, removing his shirt and pants, then climbing into the bed after the alarm was set. He wasn't the least bit tired, but was fully willing to entertain the idea of sleeping. Daisuke scooted over to give him some space, only to be pulled closer moments later. Wrapping his long arms about the boy in what was almost a protective embrace, Dark allowed Daisuke to snuggle up against him; Daisuke's warmth making Dark shiver minutely. Feeling Dark shiver, Daisuke clung to him ever-the-more closely, in an attempt to warm him even more. Dark smiled, this tiny act making him feel slightly cared for, in the cheesiest sense. It would be hours before Dark would actually fall asleep, but it was completely fine with him, because every second spent wrapped in Daisuke's arms was more precious than any amount of sleep could ever be.

* * *

"Excuse me?," Krad coughed out, having been out of breath as he dribbled a ball, weaving in and out of other basketballers in his gym class. This was his response, along with a suspicious look towards Daisuke's question which happened to be about him sneaking into Dark's room to pack up some clothes. "You want me to entertain my dad, so you can sneak into Dark's lair for some of his stuff? Daisuke you aren't one of those creepy dudes with a secret shrine in your closet, are you?"

"What? No, Krad! Dark said your dad was only supposed to be home for like three or four days, but he's been squatting at my house and borrowing my dad's clothes for over a week and your dad is still home. The class trip is coming up soon and Dark needs stuff to wear, but he's been banished for all eternity, or at least until he proves he's straight, I guess." Satoshi's jaw dropped, so little that it was almost as if it hadn't, but Daisuke had by this point gotten used to the bluenette's tiny facial expressions. He shrugged his shoulders in Satoshi's direction, while completely missing the ball Krad had just passed to him. "Dude you know that already! Damn it, I hate this sport!"

"Yeah, the guys he was supposed to fly out and see ended up closing a deal with another company, so he might be home for a while longer than we'd expected," Krad huffed, deciding he'd rather stand around and watch everyone else toss a ball around. When Coach Downs started yelling at him for being a 'two-bit sissy, too primp and proper to play a man's sport,' Krad fumed and tossed her a glare, but returned to the game anyway. "Troll."

"There's a trip?," Satoshi asked, seemingly in the same state he was in when they first started playing on the court. People always avoided passing Satoshi the ball, because if they even looked like they were going in his direction, he'd chop them up into little pieces with his stare. Daisuke had learned to somewhat ignore these piercing stares, so the little workout Satoshi did get was from him.

"Oh, I thought I told you. We're going to Argentina for a couple of weeks," Daisuke exclaimed, so excited that when he went to catch the ball, he tripped over his own feet and faceplanted; his cheek now red from where it had collided with the ground. "Ouch. Goddamn it, I hate this game!"

"A couple of weeks? Isn't that a bit long for a school trip?" Krad was surprised, because to him, and most likely everyone else who'd ever encountered Satoshi, it was quite obvious the guy had never taken an interest in much of anything. Why now, was he so intrigued by a simple trip? Perhaps he was a traveller at heart.

"That's simple. Mrs. Izumi said that because Argentina is such a foriegn culture to us, the board thought it might be best that we have ample time to soak up the Argentinean atmosphere. Two weeks is enough time to explore the sights, learn some of the customs, and to relax while simultaneuously gaining an educational experience. Of course this doesn't come without minor setbacks. We've got a week less on our Christmas break, but hey. It's almost winter, and I'd much rather be on a beach anyway." Daisuke gleamed happily, running around Krad and Satoshi, rather than trying to get to the ball on the far side of the court. Needless to say, their team was losing. "Are you planning on going? It's gonna be really fun! Krad, you should come too," he said, winking as he did. Krad sent Daisuke an 'Oh-my-God-what-the-hell-are-you-winking-at-me-for-especially-when-you-know-he-doesn't-know-I-secretly-obsess-over-him?' look of panic that everyone at some point in their life has given to a certain loud-mouthed friend. Satoshi smirked minutely having found Krad a bit over-the-top, but somewhat charming in a way that neither annoyed nor pleasured him.

"Daisuke, I can't go. I'm not even in your year," Krad sighed, twisting his hair around his fingers, while checking for any split ends.

"Of course you can! There are spots open for volunteering chaparones and you just have to be eighteen to go. You'll be excused from class, too!," Daisuke sang, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. Satoshi almost laughed, before catching himself and glancing around to make sure no one knew it was even possible.

"You checked to see if I would be excused?," Krad asked, not believing Daisuke would go through all this trouble to try and hook up two people who at first glance seemed completely unattracted to one another.

"No, but I asked Dark. He said he tried to go with you on your class trip at one point, but he wasn't allowed because he wasn't of consenting age. Although now, I think he just knows so in the future he can skip class."

"Of course he would know, ha. That boy would give his left nut for fifteen minutes of wasted class time," Krad laughed. Daisuke laughed along as well, before passing a ball to Satoshi, who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Haha, I wouldn't doubt it, but seriously Krad. Can I come by and pick the stuff up? I mean if it's not okay, I've got the list and you could just get it for him." Satoshi had passed the ball back to Daisuke and they commenced in throwing it back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, please. I've only been in his room a handful of times and each time, I find something I'd rather I didn't. I don't plan on going in there any time soon, so you can just come home with me and get it," Krad scoffed, shivering like he'd wanted to shake off some feeling of impending doom.

"Ah, okay, but for the trip, please say you'll come. I mean, come on. What better way to flaunt your everlasting beauty than at the beach? Surely you wouldn't want all those people to miss out on such a radiant sight as yourself," Daisuke chimed, stopping the game of toss and nudging Satoshi's arm all the while. Satoshi rolled his eyes at Daisuke's antics, but found himself amused anyhow, while Krad held his chin in serious contemplation, figuring it would be a waste to deprive Argentina of his outrageously good looks.

"Well, you've twisted my arm. It would be quite rude of me, when you put it that way." Daisuke glanced at Satoshi, who had then mustered up a real laugh. There was no hiding his laughter this time and from those steel blue eyes fell tears of pure, unadulterated happiness. Krad's concieted nature had invoked a reaction no one ever thought was possible. "I simply must go, now that you so ardently pursuaded me. Please do not laugh at my generosity. I'll have you know, my presence is worth more than any donation," Krad continued not realizing how utterly pompous he sounded.

"Then...ha, then I must go as well," Satoshi stated, through his laughter and Daisuke smiled having set the wheels of a blossoming relationship in motion.

* * *

After the bell signaling the end of the school day had sounded, Daisuke walked with Dark to the parking lot where he would meet up with Krad. Freedert caught them just as they exited the building, looking just as excited as she normally does when she can't wait to tell them something. They both stood in the doorway, fully prepared to cover their ears, lest Freedert's shrilly fan girl scream was soon to follow.

"Okay, so Kae told me that Zuri told her that the totally weird girl with blond pigtails has a friend who was walking down the hall with her boyfriend and-"

"Free please. Just get to the point," Dark grunted, running his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Well anyway, the girl and her man heard from some people in the canteen that you guys were makin' out in the equipment room behind the gym," Freedert squeeked, loving to spill 'juicy' gossip. Daisuke looked confused for a moment before saying anything.

"Was that today? We weren't in the equipment room today, were we? I definitely don't remember that."

"Dai, it was a few days ago, when I came back to school from my lazy absence. Remember, you were complaining that we didn't have enough time, but you wanted me to-," Dark said, before Daisuke covered his mouth with a tiny hand, blushing beyond belief.

"Oh...oh yeah. Th-that's right. It's kind of hard to remember a specific instance when stuff like that happens...so very, very often," Daisuke coughed out; his hand stifling Dark's snickering. "Stop it."

"Dai, it's just Free. It's not like you haven't told her of your previous adventures," Dark laughed, after removing Daisuke's hand from his face. Freedert smiled, raising her eyebrows at Dark, who then mouthed that he would tell her about it later. Daisuke pouted minutely, still supremely embarrassed. "So, why is this news so important?"

"That's just it! So, as it turns out, Kae, the same girl who told me, also told one of Risa's friends. Risa locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. She didn't end up leaving until the Home Ec. teacher had a talk with her about 'lifestyle' choices. She seemed to be fine now, but you can imagine the utter terror of her finding out the love of her life can never be with her."

"That's so sad," Daisuke stated, staring off into the middle distance. Freedert gawked at the red-head before her, not believing she'd heard him correctly.

"Dai, you do realize you've stolen her love from her, don't you? You hate her, so you should be celebrating."

"Free, you can't steal something that never belonged to someone," Dark chuckled softly.

"Believe me, Plum. The way she was talkin' you would've thought you were her 'precious.'" Freedert giggled, while skipping around in a girlish stupor.

"Still, I can't help, but to feel bad for her. I mean what else has she got to live for, save for a few fashion designers and Maybeline?," Daisuke murmured, before an irritated tapping of a foot could be heard. Risa was standing a few feet away, fuming from head to toe with a visible aura of anger about her.

"I've got plenty to live for you pint-sized pissant! I don't need your pity, so you just...you just go on and do whatever it is you do, you fucking scrub!," Risa blurted, the anger bubbling up in her chest as she began to huff and puff.

"Well, I was never any good with verbal altercations and I'm sure you're quite angry at this point, but there's nothing that could have prepared you for this, seeing as you were so consumed with your own obsession to see that there was never any hope for you," Daisuke said quietly, holding onto Dark's hand as he did.

"Well, I never!," Risa fumed, right before slapping Daisuke clean across his face. Daisuke blinked a couple of times before he'd realized he'd just been slapped, but he was sure the sting of her hand meeting his face paled in comparison to the slow burn of his previous statement.

"What the fuck, Risa?," Dark said, looking Daisuke over. Risa watched as Dark took Daisuke's face in his hands, placing his cool lips upon the heated flesh; his kisses ridding Daisuke of any pain he might have felt. As she looked on, Risa's rage only grew and she became infuriated, to say the least. As soon as her hand was raised to strike him once more, another was placed right on her throat. Freedert's grip tightened until Risa stared her dead in the eye; a look of utter distress filling her gaze.

"Risa, I will tell you this only once, and only once shall it be heard, so listen very carefully," Freedert said quietly with a tone as serious as a heart attack. Risa's eyes were starting to bulge as the hand gripping her neck squeezed ever-the-more tightly. She nodded, slightly even through her struggle to breathe. "You will never touch that boy again. I don't care if he rapes your dying grandmother. If you think about going near him, hell if you even think about poking him on Facebook, I will end you. You will not look pretty on your death bed and no one will be at your funeral. You will be unrecognizable. I might even torture you, then nurse you back to health, so I could torture you again. I swear, if you even breathe in his direction, I will go out of my way to meticulously cover you with paper cuts until you bleed to death. That is how serious I am. Am I understood?," Freedert said, her voice even more malicious than when she first started. Risa said nothing. "I said," Freedert began, wrenching Risa's juggular as tightly as possible with one hand. "Am I...understood?" Risa nodded quickly, before being released from Freeder'st death grip. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air; the finger-shaped makings clearly visible on her neck. "Apologize, won't you, dear?"

"S-...s-so...sorry," Risa managed to get out before getting off of the ground and sauntering away. Dark and Daisuke just stared at Freedert with jaw dropped expressions as she wiped her hands clean, smacking them together as if she hadn't just choked a girl out on school property, no less.

"What? Helping a friend in need, makes a good friend indeed."

"I-if you say so, Freedert. I just think that was a bit, uh...extreme," Daisuke stammered wondering if he would ever be in Risa's position. "You wouldn't ever do that to me, would you?" Dark was thinking the exact same thing.

"Of course I would Dai, if you pissed me off enough." Daisuke's face beheld a look of terror never before seen as intensely as this one. Freedert laughed, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry Hun, it would take you a million years to make me angry enough to want to choke you. You'll have already died on your own time." And with that, she smiled and skipped off in a random direction, leaving both Dark and Daisuke dumbfounded.

"Uh, um...Dark, I think I uh...Yeah, I need to find Krad. He's probably waiting on me," Daisuke said, still in a horrified state of mind.

"Why do you have to go with him? Can't you just come with me and walk across the yard?," Dark asked, as unsure of the reason Daisuke couldn't go with him as Daisuke was.

"Krad said that your dad didn't know that you were staying with me. He knows my name, but if he knew you were staying with me as well, it does nothing to help in your quest for straighness. So if I ride with Krad, it just looks like I came home with him from school and not from next door where he doesn't know you're staying," Daisuke explained, smiling all the while. Dark nodded his head in thought.

"You're right. Hey, while you're gone I'll take With to the Farmer's Market. He's been due for a treat for a while now." Daisuke lit up, surprised that Dark didn't mind hanging out with the bunny whom he'd previously despised.

"Okay. Wait, you're gonna go back to the house and pick him up? You might be seen." Dark laughed softly, then slid his messenger's bad off of his shoulder, opening it to reveal a rather content bunny munching on cucumber slices from the salad bar in the canteen. "Has he been with you all day?," Daisuke asked, surprised beyond belief. With had snuck into Daisuke's bag on more than one occasion, but never has he behaved during the entire school day.

"He's been following me around non-stop. I can't get him to leave me alone, but if he wants me to take him to school, he has to follow a strict set of rules. It's worked out for a few days now. He's such a good little rodent. Yes you are."

"Don't call him that, Dark. It's so mean!"

"He's used to it, Dai. It doesn't even bother him anymore, does it rodent?" With looked up cheerfully from his cucumber heaven and gave a small 'kyu' in response, before ignoring the two of them. Daisuke raised his eyebrows in shock, shrugging his shoulders, before giving Dark a hug.

"I'll see you later then," Daisuke said, before backing off slowly and walking off to find Krad's car.

* * *

**DAISUKE'S POV**

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes! Daisuke, do you know what the sunlight could do to my skin?," Krad scoffed, having been waiting by his car. I could see he was really pissed off, so I opted not to make fun of his catty attitude. "Jesus, what happened to your face?"

"Gym and Risa," I said pointing to the bruise on my left cheek and then to the handprint on my right. "You were there for the gym bruise, fool."

"I swear, if I hadn't known better, I'd think you were just a target for abusive women." _He couldn't be more correct. You should've seen my mother when I was younger. 'What? Hot?' Ewww. Shut up!_

"Ha, I guess you could say that. Perhaps that's part of the reason I've never been attracted to them. They scare me more often than not." Krad laughed, as he pulled out of the parking lot. When we finally arrived at his house, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me going into that house was a mistake. Or maybe I was just nervous that Dark's dad might immediately pinpoint me with his gaydar and I would become an exile like Dark. Whatever the case may be, as I trudged up the steps of that porch, I could have shat a brick. Ironically enough, just as Krad opened the door, his dad was walking past, so sneaking upstairs and remaining unseen was out of the question.

"Ah, welcome home Krad! I was just about to put on some tea. Care for some?," the man said, motioning Krad to follow him. _Who could be so happy about tea? If he's as anti-gay as I think him to be, I should tell Krad to watch out, 'cause it might be poisoned. 'Oh please. Why don't you just go get a life? It's like you're living in a fucking sitcom.' Well, whatever._ The man was rather large, not large in the fat sense, but rather in the sense that he was built. All muscle. He was a bit taller than your average joe and that coupled with his muscular build didn't make him out to be the type of guy who'd wear a suit. Either way, he scared me. "Whoa! Didn't realize ya had comp'ny there! And who's this little darlin'? My aren't you as pretty as a pearl? Say honey, what'cha doin' wearing a boy's uniform?," Mr. Mousey asked cheerfully with a good natured spirit about him. Krad busted into giggles, while taking a seat on the couch. _Wait, what?_

"Excuse me, sir?," I asked, needing to clarify, just in case I misheard him.

"Oh, well I asked why you were wearing a boy's uniform. Surely a girl as cute as you should wear a girl's uniform, wouldn't you agree? You see, Krad? Spruce this girl up and she'd be perfect for Dark. I don't know what's gotten into him." Krad began to laugh even harder at this statement. I didn't get it. Did he really think I was a girl? I had never been called out like that before, so it seemed so unreal to me at the time. Perhaps it wasn't the worst idea in the world to go along with him, while at the same time remaining politically correct.

"Well, I suppose I would wear the girl's uniform, if I thought it looked cute on me."

"And you don't think a girl's uniform would be cute on you? Take a look at yourself, girl. You're a ray of beauty if I ever did see one," he said, smiling all the while.

"Thank you. It's not often that I get a compliment like that, but I really do appreciate it. I guess I just feel more comfortable in pants. I've got a pretty boyish figure anyway. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear a skirt all of the time," I said, smiling back.

"Wow, with a smile like that, I'm surprised that compliment is rare. Say, you gat a name, sweetheart? My son would probably love to meet you. Dark, my youngest," said the man, oh-so-excited.

"Her name is Dai, dad and she's in Dark's class," Krad choked out, still snickering on the couch.

"My, what a dazzling name. It suits you. You know, I can't believe he's never mentioned you before. I thought for sure you'd be his type."

"Come now, dad. A girl like that is probably anyone's type. I'd imagine there's loads of competition for her hand."

"How right you are! Well, Dai, it was lovely meeting you. I'm sure you kids have a bunch of stuff to do without me taking up all of your time. Be sure to talk to Dark, Hun. You might really like him, but it might take some time. You know, he's pretty shy," Mr. Mousey said, taking my hand and planting a light kiss on it, before heading into the kitchen to brew up his tea. _Did he really just kiss my hand? And Dark being shy? What has the world come to?_ I trudged up the stairs with Krad in tow; him giggling all the way.

"I cannot believe he thought I was a girl. I mean look at me, c'mon. Really, Krad? really?," I said, taking the suitcase Krad had pulled out for Dark's stuff and dragging it into Dark's room. Krad's room was down the hall a bit to the left, but we could make easy conversation and hear each other without anyone hearing downstairs. As I packed Dark's stuff, Krad packed his own.

"Daisuke, can I be frank?," Krad asked, for the first time sounding a bit nervous. Why would Krad have any reason to be nervous with me? He's normally rude and self-centered.

"Of course," I called back, while searching through Dark's color-coded closet for the 'black vintage tee, with Bob Marley on the front. Third row, numbers twenty-six through thirty-four.' That was what Dark had specifically written down for item number three on his list of stuff for the trip which was seven pages long, front and back. He always seemed like he wore mostly jeans, a tee, and a jacket of some sort, and most of the time hoodies were his thing, but this list makes his outfits seem all the more complex.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a girl too. That was until Dark started telling me that you were the first guy he'd ever taken interest in. I don't want you to feel less manly by the fact, but most of the people I've talked to about you have either mistaken you for a girl at some point or have no idea you're even male," Krad said after a few moments of silence. I'm guessing he was trying to figure out a nice way of putting it, so to speak. I had no earthly idea what to say. I'm supposing that my looking like a girl had softened Krad's heart a bit as well because after not recieving an answer, Krad had entered the room for which he vowed never to venture into again, just to see me in Dark's closet with a puzzled expression. "Daisuke?"

"I'm fine, Krad. Just a little confused, is all. I mean, I don't see myself as girlish, not appearance-wise anyway. Sure, I'm not your average size or muscular or anything, but female? It's just all a bit odd. I guess now that I think about it, some stuff that didn't make sense before, all of the sudden does."

"Ha, like what?," Krad asked, laying on Dark's bed, despite the disgusted look he had before he did. _I also wonder what goings-on have occured there, but I try to put it out of my mind most days._

"Like the time I was helping my dad pick out something nice for my mom at Victoria's Secret and one of the women there asked me if I wanted my measurements taken so she could help me find something my size. I thought she was joking. It wasn't a wonder she was acting all awkward afterwards. Or the time my mom tried to secretly get me a birthday cake. I was standing over by the boy band balloons and she pointed to me, telling the pâtissier the cake was for her 'child' not being gender specific. So when we got the cake, it was bright pink with floral designs and a picture of Aaron Carter fashioned out of thick fondant icing. My mom was so disappointed, but I wasn't phased, because hey, it was cake. But how could she take a picture of her son's 14th birthday cake, when any way you looked at it, it screamed teenie bopper?," I chuckled at the thought. "She was going to take it back, but after I had already eaten half of Aaron Carter's face. I always eat the center piece of my cakes first."

"Man, I can't imagine. I'm beautiful and yet, everyone seems to know I'm male, but I love being among the most beautiful men ever birthed into society. You know, you're in the same boat I'm in, only people think you're a beautiful girl even though you're never in drag. That's a very special gift indeed." Krad and I finished packing after about another hour or so. One thing Krad and his brother have in common is that they pack way too much. After sneaking out of Dark's house with his luggage, which by the way was no easy feat, I dragged it across the yard an into my house via the back door, then took it upstairs, before flopping onto my stomach on my bed.

When Dark got back from his outing with With, he waltzed through the door with a bag full of stuff in one hand and carrying a sleeping With curled in his other arm. He always seemed like the manly man to me, and thinking back on it, it was only natural for me to wonder what he thought when he saw me. Not that it was that important mind you, but curiosity is a bitch.

"Hey Dark, when you first saw me, did you think I was a girl?," I asked casually, still letting my feet dangle off the edge of my bed.

"Uh, that's sort of random, Dai. But no, I don't think so. If I'm being honest, the first thought that came into my head when I saw you hop out of the U-Haul was 'Damn, I'd really like to add you to my collection.'"

"Your collection? What? Do you murder people and store them in your closet?" Dark laughed, as he lazily crawled onto the bed, before lightly running his fingers across my back.

"Very funny. No, you know people often say 'just another notch in the bedpost' or 'another ring on my belt.' That sort of thing, but I call it my collection. I remember every person I've ever slept with and/or done anything remotely sexual with, excluding kissing 'cause I mean, what's a kiss?"

"You wanted to fuck me? Really? Jesus man," I laughed, feeling quite satisfied with myself. "You said you remember every person? So how many people have you slept with, then? I'm not judging. Just curious." Dark rolled over, shutting his eyes for a moment before answering.

"If we're talkin' lays, then it's gotta be at least a hundred and fifty-seven, and that's just people I've fucked," Dark sighed, counting a bit on his fingers.

"You've got to be shitting me. That's not just some random number you pulled out of your ass?" I was astounded to say the very least.

"No, once I got to a hundred, I started my count over so I wouldn't get lost. I have all of their numbers and twenty-eight of them go to our school."

"Have you ever caught any diseases?"

"Luckily, no. And no, I have no children. None that I know of at least."

"Oh, well answer me this, then. Who's to say if I become number one hundred and fifty-eight, I won't just be a number?"

"Ah, see there Daisuke, is where you go wrong," Dark said, staring directly at me as if he were peering right into my soul. "You could never be just a number, even if you tried."

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. It just seems a bit flat to me, but soon we should be getting a few more exciting tidbits. ^ ^ Read and Review pweeze!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! Holy shit, guys! 22k words, and that is without to headers and footers! I couldn't find a perfect place to stop this time, so eh. Whatever. I do hope you enjoy it though. This piece was the part that I'd cut off from chapter 12, because it was getting to be so long. Ugh, I think I'm going 'nucking futs' to say the least. :o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned D N Angel. Oh, but only if I had...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Absolutely not," Emiko declared, hastily folding some clothes from the line. Dark gazed up at the mother and son in heated conversation, as he laid on the grass in the backyard wondering all the while, if this is what he looks like when he's being told out.

"But, mom! Dark is going, too. He can make sure I'm alright. The whole class is going and there are chaperones as well, one being Krad," Daisuke pleaded, while begging for permission to go on the class trip.

"Dai-chan, I don't care who's going. It's half-way around the world which is much too far for you to be from home!"

"But, mom, please. If you ju-"

"Now Daisuke, I'm sure Dark is perfectly capable of making sure you're okay and I trust him with your life. He's almost like another son, but I can't force that responsibility onto him and-," Emiko said, before being cut off.

"Miss Emiko, I really don't mind. I'd gladly watch Dai for you," Dark sighed, running his fingers through the blades of grass.

"I'm one hundred percent positive you would watch him and much...much more honey, but I'm not exactly comfortable being in a position where if something did happen, God forbid, I wouldn't be able to get to him. And no offense, but that blond brother of yours just rubs me the wrong way," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"None taken," Dark laughed quietly, completely understanding how she would think that. Daisuke sent Dark a look of utter sadness, which made him revert back to the conversation at hand, noting that one of the main reasons he wanted to go on the trip was to spend time with Daisuke. "Anyhow, Miss Emiko, I beg you to reconsider. He's been talking about this trip non-stop for the past week and a half and I'd just hate to see him disappointed." Emiko thought for a moment, but the expression of concern never left her features.

"Please," Daisuke pleaded in what was almost inaudible. His eyes shimmering with the makings of a full out emotional breakdown as he stood next to his mother.

"I'm sorry, boys. It's just too dangerous. There'll be other chances to-. Daisuke wait!," Emiko called out as Daisuke ran back into the house, tears rolling down his face, creating the ultimate dramatic exit. Dark sat up and glanced at Emiko, before shrugging his shoulders and following Daisuke's fleeting figure. When he caught up with the red-head, he was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"Dai, you know I won't go if you don't wanna be alone," Dark comforted, pulling up a chair next to Daisuke's.

"No, you should go, Dark. You can't miss out on all that stuff. Besides, if you don't go, Freedert will probably be bored out of her mind anyway. Let's not make anyone else miserable," Daisuke said, sniffling as he did. Daisuke's dad stood quietly in the doorway of the kitchen, unbeknownst to the others in the vicinity.

"Someone's going to be miserable either way." Daisuke stared at Dark with a confused expression, urging him to continue. "Well, you'll be pissed if I go, and before you say anything, don't deny it, 'cause I can already tell." Daisuke began to laugh, as did his old man, still covertly eavesdropping. "And not to mention, Freedert won't have any fun, because I'll be preoccupied with counting the days until I get back. I'm only going on this trip, 'cause you wanted to."

"And if you stay?"

"Well, Free will still be bored to death and pissed off at us and you'll still be a little mad that you missed Argentina, but I'm sure...," Dark began, placing his hand on Daisuke's thigh. "I can take your mind off of it."

"Dark, you are such a perv," Daisuke laughed, blushing brighter than any red delicious ever could. Daisuke's dad smiled to himself, giving Dark a silent 'kudos' for his smooth, devilish ways. Glancing at the forms Daisuke had left on the coffee table, Kosuke decided it was a good idea to make the best of his son's misfortune. Breezing through the kitchen where the two boys were, Kosuke cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"Ehem. It seems I had 'mistakenly' signed this field trip application form. Oddly enough, it was already filled out as well," he said, winking at Daisuke as he dropped the completed form in front of him, having filled it out himself. "That reminds me. I've been thinking of taking your mom and grandfather out on a picnic the day that trip is supposed to begin, giving Towa the day off. Yes, that would be nice." Kosuke smiled at Daisuke and then on to Dark, before waltzing over to the refrigerator, whistling show tunes as he did. Daisuke was dumbfounded for a moment, then quickly realized what had just happened. He shot up from his seat and ran over to give his dad a hug, before speeding upstairs to pack.

"Real nice, Mr. Niwa. You running up for the Dad of the Year Award?," Dark asked, chuckling to himself. Kosuke turned around smiling and raising a carton of orange juice in a silent offering. Dark nodded his head in response and two glasses were poured out in equal parts.

"Kosuke's fine. You know, I like you, kid. You've got a real solid sense of humor."

"Haha, I try. Hm, so I'm supposing your wife won't be too happy when she finds out you went against her word," Dark stated, in all seriousness. Kosuke's eyes dimmed and his expression turned to worry in just those few seconds.

"You would be correct. Better my hide, than his, though. I hate seeing him mope around. Seems like the whole house takes on this 'doom and gloom' aura."

"Yeah, I know how that can be. You know he gave me the silent treatment for a more than a week once. God I felt like biggest douche on the planet." Dark's throat became parched just thinking about it. He proceed to take another gulp of his orange juice.

"Ha! If you think that's bad, you should see Emiko when she flies off the handle. I might not be alive when you guys get back from that trip. So for these last couple of days, I'm gonna make peace with my demons." They both laughed at this statement, Dark fully believing Emiko could indeed be as evil as he said.

"Ah-ha, but here's where I come in," Dark began, capturing Kosuke's full attention. "Right after she figures it out, this is what you need to do, and follow these directions to a tee..." Kosuke pulled out the same pen he used for those treasonous forms and began to jot down notes.

"And you're sure this'll work?"

"Like a charm. Trust me, I've had plenty of practice...with screw-ups and the like," Dark laughed unabashedly.

"Wow, look at me. A grown man taking this kind of advice from a seventeen-year-old."

"Sir, if it helps, I'll have you know that you're most definitely not the first adult who sought out my expertise." Kosuke smiled half-heartedly, before taking his juice and sauntering out of the kitchen. When Dark had ventured back up to Daisuke's room, there were clothes everywhere.

"Dark! Can you believe it? I'm so happy, I could almost die," Daisuke exclaimed tossing more clothes onto the pile that was currently overflowing from his suitcase.

"Dai, are you bringing clothes for everyone on the trip? You know bags aren't supposed to weigh more than fifty pounds at check-in."

"Oh, please. Have you seen how much shit I had to pack for you? Your stuff is overflowing and it's already folded. I haven't folded mine yet," Daisuke laughed, grinning at the purple-haired hotty trying to stuff Daisuke's clothes into the suitcase by sitting on it.

"It wasn't that much," Dark said before dialing up his mother on his phone. Daisuke asked him what he was doing in a whisper and Dark mouthed back that he was getting permission for the trip.

"You haven't...," Daisuke began before mouthing the rest of what was 'You haven't gotten permission yet?' Dark shook his head, bouncing on Daisuke's suitcase as he did. Daisuke began throwing clothes at him, which he dodged ever so effortlessly.

"Haha, hey mom," Dark laughed as his mother answered the phone. He decided to put her on speaker so Daisuke could hear the conversation as well.

"Ah! Dark, Honey, you haven't been calling me! Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick! You know I gave your father a piece of my mind after he threw you out. He said you were probably frolicking with your imaginary bisexual friends. He still refuses to believe it's a real lifestyle. Ah, why haven't you been calling me? Huh, huh, HUH?," Ayame babbled, not once stopping for a breath.

"Mom, slow down. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I guess it just slipped my mind, because I've been staying at Dai's house, so there wasn't any real danger. I thought Emiko told you about her walking in on us."

"Oh, that's right! Mhm, but I thought you were just over there for the moment. I hadn't realized you'd been there the entire time. Although I must say, I'm so happy you found the love of your life! Oh, it's so romantic! And I can-," Ayame sang, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Mom, wait. It's not...well I'm not sure...," Dark began, stumbling on his words, even as Ayame comtinued in her ramblings. Daisuke couldn't help but to laugh at Dark getting all embarrassed, as it was usually the other way around. "No, we haven't...Yes we've been safe...Well, he is a bit of a screamer...Wait, mom...Enough! Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm taking a survey," Dark said, blushing madly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Honey. I tend to get carried away, as you well know. Is Daisuke there? Tell him I said 'He-lloooo.'"

"Hey, Mrs. M," Daisuke chimed in from across the room, glowing with delight.

"Oh, my word. He can hear me? I must be talking awfully loud!"

"No, mom. I've got you on speaker," Dark chuckled softly.

"Ah, well then. That explains it. So what's up? What's the haps? Uh, whatever slang you guys use these days."

"Mom, I want to go to Argentina for my class trip. I know it's a bit far, but Krad's gonna be there and Dai's dad said he could go," Dark said, twisting a stray lock of hair as he did.

"Well, I suppose if Krad's going, it's okay. I don't know what your father's going to think of this, though," Ayame spoke, seeming like she was a little on the fence.

"Mom, he doesn't even know where I am anyway. I doubt he would notice if I were here or there at this point."

"I guess you have a point. Hm, you can go, but if you call your father, don't tell him where you are. I'm not going to tell him about the trip, lest he think you ran off or something outrageous like that. I'll let Krad borrow my credit card, but only use it for souvenirs and emergencies. No splurging, okay?"

"Right, I promise," Dark agreed, smiling at Daisuke, all the while.

"And I expect nothing less than a bottle of the finest tequila and maybe a young Argentinian man or two."

"Haha, okay, okay. I've gotta help Dai finish packing."

"Ah, I love you. You too Dai-chan!," Ayame sang, before hanging up. Both Dark and Daisuke sat in silence, letting the realization sink in that yes, they were about to embark on a two week journey and the excitement it entailed was borderline unbearable.

* * *

"What time does the flight leave again?"

"Krad, this is the third time you've asked me this and no matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be 8:30 P.M.," Dark sighed, feeling just a tad bit annoyed with his brother, who'd been sitting in the passenger's seat.

"So why are we leaving now? It's only six o'clock," Krad asked, fiddling with the radio stations of his car.

"Because we've also got to pick up Freedert. We're carpooling, remember. And also, you're supposed to arrive at least an hour to an hour and a half early for check-in," Daisuke chimed, too excited to sit still in the back seat. Satoshi, who they had just picked up, stared at him minutely, worried about sitting next to the boy who looked like he was doing the potty dance.

"He's right, Krad. And stop with the stations already. Pick one and stick with it," Dark said, slapping Krad's hands.

"Dark, it's my car. If we were driving your car, then you could complain about the music."

"We're taking your car, because it seats more people. You can't carpool in a Lotus and I can complain all I want, 'cause I'm driving, you asswipe."

"Guys! Guys, you just passed Freedert's apartment!," Daisuke yelled, so as to get everyone's attention.

"I totally forgot, I needed directions," Dark laughed, finding a place where he could turn around. "This the place?"

"Yep. You should go in and get her. It'll give you a chance to see her apartment as well. Number 2617. And when you get to the guard, if he stops you, just say 'Shove it, Gary.'"

"What? Why? That's really rude, Dai."

"But, Dark, it's Freedert's password. No one would think it was, 'cause it just sounds rude, but you have to have made a previous appointment to go up to the rooms. That, or the residents have to tell the desk man that they're expecting someone. Freedert always forgets to say someone's coming, so she just has a password. If you say 'Shove it, Gary,' he'll let you through. And it's not rude, 'cause his name isn't even Gary. It's Lance," Daisuke sputtered, picking With up off of the floor.

"Seems like something she would do," Satoshi said, smiling to himself. Dark shook his head, but got out of the car anyway. As he entered the building, there was a lady sitting at the desk, smiling at him until he was fully out of sight, which was disturbing to say the least. When he came upon the huge doorman Daisuke spoke of, he kind of wanted to see if he could just walk on by. Just as he was about to get to the elevator, the doorman stopped him abruptly. It was as if he teleported from where he was to the elevator in the blink of an eye, scaring the shit out of the violet one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got an appointment, Speedy Gonzales?"

"Uh, Shove it, Gary?," Dark said, slightly unsure of what he was saying.

"Oh, right away, sir," said the man, cheerfully, stepping aside to let Dark pass. Dark went up to the room and as soon as he knocked on the door, Freedert yanked it open and threw her arms around him.

"Dark, aren't you so excited?"

"Sure. Free, how did you know I was at the door?," Dark inquired, having already had enough of this building.

"Well, Lance buzzed me of course! He said 'Okay, we've got a Scrumpdidilyumptious Purple-olive Swirl set to flambe.' It could only be you, Dark. So I just waited by the door," Freedert said, while motioning him to follow her.

"Um, what?"

"It's just a thing me and Lance do. If someone is on their way up to my room, via telling Gray to shove it, we describe the person by using culinary terms and over-the-top adjectives. You know, just incase it's someone I don't know. For instance, Daisuke is my Strawberry-vanilla Sex Pixilicious Shortcake, Berry Buns for short." Dark snickered to himself while taking a tour around Freedert's apartment.

"Nice place, Free. Uh, you got everything you need?"

"Thank ya much, and yep. Just about. Lemme get my keys and we can go," Freedert said quickly as she blazed on by the purple-olive swirl on her couch. Freedert locked her door and down the elevator they went. As they passed Lance, he gave Freedert a look that screamed 'Damn-girl-I-see-you-found-you-a-MAN!' Freedert laughed, giving Lance a hug before she continued out the door.

"Nice meeting you, Lance. Maybe I'll be seeing you again some time," Dark said, just as he followed Freedert out.

"Oh, I most definitely hope so," said Lance, licking his chops even after Dark had vacated the premises.

"Ah! Dai, you better watch out! Lance has got his eye on the man of your raunchy dreams! Hey Krad, Creeper, and oh my gosh! Is that With? Hello, you cute little baby!," Freedert cooed, taking With from Daisuke's lap.

"The man of my raunchy dreams? Freedert I don't know any person alive who wouldn't have their eyes set on Brad Pitt, even just for a longing glance." Freedert looked at Daisuke like he was stupid. "What, he's the only guy I remember ever dreaming about, although those dreams aren't really raunchy. It's more like I just see him all the time and he's never wearing a shirt." Krad and Dark both began to laugh, knowing full well Daisuke dreamt of Dark on regular intervals. The fact that he didn't remember made it all the more hilarious. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Dai. You just talk in your sleep, although it's never about Brad Pitt's abs," Dark said, still laughing. Daisuke's eyes grew wide. What horrible things could he have said, he wondered. Satoshi glanced at Daisuke and even in the limited light, he could tell the boy was blushing. The rest of the drive to the Narita Airport went by pretty quickly. When they finally arrived, it took them a little while to find their classmates. It was actually Saehara who found them on his way back from the bathroom.

"Hey Dai...suke! Daisuke, over here," he called out, at first calling Daisuke 'Dai' but correcting himself when he saw that Dark was close behind. Daisuke lit up, walking over to where Saehara was, pulling Dark along with him.

"Hey! Is everyone else already here?," Daisuke asked looking around for more familiar faces.

"Most, if not all. Uh, how's it goin', Dark?" Dark had pretended that he hadn't heard the question, still a bit sour from the time Saehara had all of Daisuke's attention. Daisuke frowned turning on the older boy.

"Dark, you don't have to like the guy, but you could at least be civil. I thought he was your friend anyway," the red-head whispered violently. "Now let's try that again. Oh! Dark, did ya hear him? He asked how you were!," Daisuke smiled, adding a cheerful note to his voice.

"Oh, I'm doing great, dude. How are you?," Dark sighed, monotonously.

"Good, good. So, uh. Why don't you guys follow me and I'll show you where everyone else is." The rest of the group was sitting at their respected gate. Ms. Izumi, the chem. teacher, Ms. Takahashi, the home ec. teacher, and of course Mr. Nakamura were all present and accounted for.

"Ah, Creeper, I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?," Freedert asked pulling a wordsearch puzzle out of her tote bag. She had filled it with stuff she could do on the plane, including some dvds and a portable dvd player. And of course, she dressed light, because who wants to be uncomfortable on a plane?

"I guess I am pretty excited."

"Well, you don't look it. I swear, if you smiled you'd be so much more adorable. You're already hot, being all stoic and stuff, but if you weren't so mean...God, you'd have a ton of people chasing after you."

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, Freedert, but in all honesty, I don't want a ton of people chasing after me," Satoshi said, pointing to a word he found on Freedert's wordsearch puzzle.

"Why not? Ugh, stop that! I hate when people point out words for me. Oh, I've got one for you, too. I bought five of the same book so we can race each other to finishing, if you want," Freedert said, swatting at Satoshi's hand and then pulling out a book and a pen for him.

"Do you have a highlighter?" Freedert smiled, not thinking Satoshi would be the type of guy who'd like colorful things. A green highlighter he recieved. "I've got a certain someone and before you ask, I'll say it right now. I'm never telling you who it is."

"I already know who it is, Creeper. Why don't you and him just get a room already. You both obviously want each other's bods. Jesus, I swear all of my gay friends just need to confess to whomever it is they like and get it over with." Satoshi was stunned. "In your case it's pretty clear that your feelings would be returned."

"Might I ask how it is, that you know who this certain someone is?"

"Oh, that's simple. He's the only person I've never seen you glare at," Freedert giggled, nudging Satoshi's shoulder before returning to her wordsearch. Satoshi stared off into the distance, tossing his head back in realization that the one vice which so perfectly held people at a distance was the same tool one could just as easily use to see right into his head.

"Hey, check it out. Satoshi was actually talking to Freedert," Daisuke gasped, having been sitting a few rows away from them. Krad snorted at this 'remarkable' sight, making Daisuke roll his eyes. Dark had just walked up bringing with him, coffee for both Krad and himself and a caramel frappuccino for Daisuke. "Thanks," Daisuke said, popping the top off of his frapp, and slowly licking all of the whipped cream off of it. Dark watched as Daisuke meticulously licked circles around the cream, his eyes following Daisuke's tongue as it dipped in and out, slowly but surely. A couple of other nearby people watched as well, as Daisuke in his oblivious innocence seduced them. Krad even looked over for a moment, before his eyes got wide, knowing exactly what reaction Daisuke would get, whether he wanted it or not. The red-head giggled after looking up to find multiple sets of eyes on him. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Dai, I think I'm gonna buy you another frapp, when you finish that one." Daisuke looked at Dark with a confused expression, before seeing the sultry gaze shooting daggers of lust in his direction. Looking back at his drink, Daisuke had made the connection. This must have also been what Freedert meant about 'limiting the occurrences in which he got Dark hot and bothered.'

"Oh, um. Do you wanna taste it?," Daisuke asked, attempting to get Dark to come back down to his state of relaxed perverseness. This attempt failed, however as his question seemed to taunt Dark, rather than divert his attention.

"After you." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and put the cap back on his cup, sipping some of the contents within and smiling gingerly at the older boy. Dark completely ignored the drink held out to him, taking Daisuke's face in his hands and bringing his lips the pair that seemed to be waiting for him. Daisuke held out the drink to Krad, shaking it a bit and Krad took it, allowing Daisuke's hands to freely travel their way up to Dark's neck, where his fingers would intertwine with that gorgeous lilac hair. Those waiting lips parted slightly to greedily receive Dark's searching tongue, which eagerly accepted the invitation. His tongue gently caressing Daisuke's as he explored this heated cavern of which he could never have enough. Time seemed to fly by as their mouths slid together trying to satisfy an unending hunger, only separating for a few moments which allowed for a tiny nibble here or more prominent bite there. There was no end to the people staring at the spectacle before them, because watching people make out is much more entertaining than whatever you do while waiting for a plane.

When the need for oxygen arose, Dark sat back, having suppressed his want for more for the time being. Daisuke, however, hadn't quite had his fill. He shook his head at Dark, before rising from his seat and straddling the guy next to him, capturing Dark's mouth once again. Dark's hands gravitated toward Daisuke's hindquarters, pulling the boy closer to him in the process. When Nakamura had noticed what everyone else was staring at, he immediately took one of Daisuke's arms in hand and broke the two of them apart. The two female chaperones were too busy falling over themselves to be of any real assistance. Daisuke staggered backwards as he was pulled off of Dark's lap; his face a mixture of hilarity and unkempt desire - the two emotions tempestuously battling it out. He glanced at Krad, who gave him back his drink as he was pulled farther away towards a different part of the terminal. Dark smirked, watching the boy who was laughing the entire time Nakamura was lecturing him about public decency.

"Niwa do you have any idea how much embarrassment you've just caused for the school?," Nakamura fumed, pacing about in front of Daisuke.

"Sir, if I'm being honest...none of these people even know which school I go to, and I highly doubt that they care. But since it means so much to you, I apologize for my misbehavior."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you at least know when you screw up."

"Can I go back to where I was now?," Daisuke asked, his face still filled with mild irritation. Nakamura thought for a moment, still wavering on his decision. "I promise I'll keep my hands and everything else to myself."

"Fine, but I'm watching you. Any more shenanigans and you'll be sitting next to me for the entire flight."

"How long is the flight?," Daisuke asked, figuring if it wasn't too long, he might just take a chance on being caught, having still been in the mood for taste testing.

"Twenty-six hours and fifteen minutes. With one stop off," Nakamura said slowly to add to his attitude.

"No more shenanigans. Got it." And with that, Daisuke ran back over to Dark, who was somewhat surprised with Daisuke's actions. Not that Daisuke didn't do this when they were at home, but rather that he would have the guts to do it in public. Freedert walked over, shocked beyond belief.

"What the hell was that? Daisuke you came over because you were worried about doing 'stuff' and here you are in a crowded terminal, climbing all over Dark like he's a fucking tree. You've got balls, my friend and might I add, they are worth mentioning," Freedert exploded happily, even as Krad rolled his eyes. "Come on, Krad! You can't tell me that didn't tighten your knickers!"

"Freedert, that's my brother. There's no way in hell anything he could do with anyone would ever tighten my knickers," he said, downing the remains of his coffee. Daisuke began to giggle.

"He's got a point, Freedert," Daisuke laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'll get to you later, you little satyriasis," Freedert said, grinning.

"Me? But, but I'm not. It was just a kiss, Freedert." Dark stifled a laugh, covering his mouth and pretending to be looking somewhere else, after receiving a glance that read 'Don't-even-start.'

"Haha, Dai, if that was just a kiss, I wonder what a poke will get you." At that moment, a woman's voice echoed throughout the terminal signaling to the group that their plane had arrived. "Oh my God! This is it! Hey which seat do you guys have?" Krad pulled the boarding passes out of his bag, before answering.

"2D, 3D, and 4D. There're four seats to a row, so I don't know who has the other seat with us."

"Damn it, I've got 8H. I'm gonna go find someone with a better ticket," Freedert said, before running off in a random direction. "Saehara, what seat do you have?"

"3E, why? You sitting next to a weirdo?," Saehara asked, laughing maniacally.

"Fuck you. Switch tickets with me, please?"

"Let me touch your tits?"

"Ugh, you're detestable." Saehara gave her an all-knowing look of self importance, seeing how badly she wanted this ticket. After a few agitated moments, Freedert exhaled a long frustrated sigh, before being defeated. "Fine, but make it quick," Freedert scoffed, uncrossing her arms.

"Uh, bare," Saehara said, licking his lips ans looking around shiftily.

"Hell no, you nasty little shitscrape!"

"Okay, fine," he said, extending his hand slowly as if he were about to touch something so holy he might die.

"Get on with it! Goddamn, you're an idiot!," Freedert snapped, grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest, before snatching his ticket and stomping off. "Satoshi, what seat you got?"

"4E, I believe. Hm, why? You need a better seat?"

"Not really. I just wanted to sit by Dark and Daisuke," she said softly, before realization punched her in the face. "Holy shit! I'll be right back." After running back over to Krad, Freedert bounced around him excitedly, pulling his ponytail as she did.

"Get your hands the hell away from my beautiful hair! Do you know how long it takes me to perfect my precious ponytail?," Krad yelped, caressing his ponytail afterwards.

"Do I care? Krad! Switch seats with me, 'cause this ticket will sit you right next to the one...the only...well Creeper, of course." And with that, Krad gave her a catty glare and snatched her ticket, giving her his, before walking off with his ponytail swaying behind him. "Yes! Hey guys, I want to sit by the window."

"Okay, I guess I'll sit in the middle, then," Daisuke beamed, just as excited about getting on a plane as Freedert was. "Hm, but I wonder who's got that last seat on our row." It didn't take long for Daisuke to find out. Once the three of them were situated and the other seats began to fill, the last of the passengers seemed to go by so slowly until Risa approached row D. "Um, h-hey, Risa." She looked a lot paler than usual and her breathing was a bit sporadic. Freedert having taken the window seat and Dark in the seat closest to the aisle, Daisuke sat next to Dark so the only available option was for Risa to sit between the guy she was never aloud to touch or think of touching and the girl who'd just recently choked her out. Of course anyone's breathing would be sporadic at this point, but it was different, as if she wasn't scared of the people per se, but rather the place itself. Risa nodded a bit to acknowledge Daisuke's greeting, but remained more or less frigid as she took her seat.

"Risa, I might be wrong, but are you afraid of flying?," Freedert asked calmly, after seeing Risa struggle to fasten her seatbelt as tight as it could possibly go.

"You could say that. I cannot believe I'm doing this. I seriously cannot BELIEVE I'm doing this," she said apparently shaking in her seat. Daisuke took her hand and held it tightly. She flinched minutely, but smiled at his attempt to comfort her, before nearly giving herself whiplash to see if Freedert was about to torture her. Freedert laughed and bumped Risa's arm.

"You know it might help if you pretend you're not on a plane," Freedert said, pulling a book out of her extremely large tote, which With had been sleeping in the entire time they were at the airport.

"That's probably a lot harder than it sounds."

"Here. Read this and pretend you're wherever the characters are, doing whatever they're doing. In fact, try to envision yourself being one of the characters. Trust me, it works." Risa smiled, taking the book. "I used to throw up every time I rode in a car."

"Why are you being so nice to me?," Risa asked, appearing a lot less bitchy when she was in a vulnerable position, at least from Dark and Daisuke's point of view. They were eyeballing the girls' interactions, just waiting for something to 'pop off.'

"I don't have a problem with you. You just overstepped your boundaries when you put your hands on my friend. Even if I was still pissed off at you, being rude when you're obviously not in a state to defend yourself is like stealing money from a quadriplegic."

"W-what?," Risa asked, completely lost in translation.

"Nevermind. What I meant was, it would make me a horrible person to hate you when you're in need of help," Freedert sighed, pulling With out of her tote, along with her blanket, snuggling up and getting comfortable; as comfortable as can be possible on a plane. "I wonder if there'll be any food on this flight."

"Well, there should be seeing as it's tw-," Daisuke began before glancing at Risa who was still shaking violently with nervousness. Freedert place her hands on either side of Risa's head, covering her ears as she leaned closer to the boy. "Twenty-six hours, with only one stop-off." Risa seemed confused to say the least, but figured if her ears were covered, it must have been for a good reason.

"Hot damn! That's ridiculous!"

"What'd you expect, Free? It's not like we're just going around the corner. It's a whole other continent," Dark alluded, while flipping through the pages of a travel magazine.

"Well, yeah but I didn't think it would take so long. Dark just ask the stewardess for me, please." Dark nodded and waited until after the stewardess finished her demonstration of safety precautions should anything go wrong during the flight, before asking Freedert's question.

"...In the event that oxygen level in the main cabin becomes unstable, oxygen masks will drop from the overhead compartments. Be sure to secure your mask using the elastic bands on either side and remember to breathe normally. Please for your safety, make sure your mask is in place, before helping other passengers or children. There are life vests under your seats, should we need to make an emergency water landing. Inflate them by pulling the yellow tab," the woman instructed, placing a life vest on herself and pulling the yellow tab lightly to demonstrate. "If you are seated next to an emergency hatch or exitway, please be aware that you may need to assist in the evacuation process. If you cannot handle the responsibility, or are uncomfortable with this task, feel free to ask your stewardess for a different seat. We would be glad to arrange for you to switch with someone else. Smoking is prohibited on all flights and to do so is punishable by a fine. Remember to remain seated at all times, while the seatbelt light is on. You can see this above your heads on the overhead compartments. Please turn off all electronic devices until otherwise instructed and place trays in the upright position while the plane is on take-off. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy your flight."

"Sir, please turn off your cell phone until after we've safely reached our destination," the stewardess said, tapping Dark on his shoulder as she did. Dark did as he was told, before taking the woman's hand in his, guiding her slowly back to where he could see her fully as she was walking in the opposite the direction he was facing.

"Excuse me, Debbie," He said casually, after reading the nametag pinned to her shirt. "I'm curious as to whether or not there are meals on this flight." He finished his statement with a smile set to woo any woman, or man for that matter who happened to catch a glimpse of it. The woman blushed, visibly flustered, her eyes darting about the cabin.

"Why...why yes, as a matter of fact, we do," she answered shyly, her hand trembling in Dark's. She looked as if she were about to let out one of those fan girl screams of shrilly delight, grinning all the while. "On long flights, such as these...well, we're required to provide at least two meals, per passenger."

"Very well, then. I look forward to trying them out," Dark concluded, slowly looking her over, before staring directly into her gaze from under his eyelashes. The woman all, but melted as she stumbled her way down the aisle to where the other stewardesses were lounging. "It seems they do have meals, Free."

"Ugh, must you do that to every person you see?," Freedert huffed, leaning forward to see past Risa. Risa and Daisuke shrugged their shoulders, not having payed attention to what Freedert had just witnessed; Daisuke reading over safety pamphlets a Risa flipping through the pages of the book Freedert had let her borrow.

"Do what? I only asked her a question," Dark laughed, reclining his seat, only minutely so as to not disturb the person behind him.

"Yeah, right before you eye-fucked the shit out of her," Freedert replied, folding her arms and rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Who's eye-fucking people?," Daisuke asked, just now coming into the conversation.

"Dark, of course! He's like the ultimate eye-fucker. You'd think he had x-ray vision the with the way he so unabashedly stares at some people." A woman across the aisle gasped in utter horror, covering her fourteen-year-old's ears as he giggled at their conversation.

"Free, she wasn't even my type and watch the language. There are children on board," Dark said, smirking at the woman across the aisle, who smiled immediately.

"Really Dark? Her too? I bet you can't even go to take a dump without making sexy faces at someone along the way." Risa giggled at this, no longer feeling the anxiety she was feeling before, so amused with their ramblings.

"Freedert have you ever taken into account that maybe Dark just looks that way? Like what if he just smiles and a sex aura just wafts off of him, like something you can't control?," Daisuke asked, putting down the safety guide he was reading.

"Yeah, like Daisuke radiates cute," Risa chimed in, still giggling.

"You think I'm cute?" Daisuke smiled at Risa, glowing brilliantly.

"Of course, but I still hate you. Boyfriend stealer," Risa answered, also returning a smile. Daisuke shrugged, but he was still content with what she was saying.

"Yeah, Dai does seem to just make anything cute, but Dark? No, he definitely does it on purpose," Freedert spoke to herself, holding her chin in contemplation.

"Free, what's wrong with getting people off without actually being with them? I figure a lot of the time, it's a real self-esteem booster," Dark groaned, not understanding how much of a commotion he was stirring up around him.

"Dark, those people are going to go home to their miserable lives and all they're ever gonna think about is how some hot guy devoured them the other day. Even if they're gross looking trolls, from that point on they'll be comparing every other person who takes an interest in them to you. And you might not have even been serious when you got them all hot and bothered like that. Seems like you do it for your own entertainment."

"How else would I practice my art? But, think of it this way, Free. If an ugly dude tries to pick you up at a bar or anywhere else for that matter, you'd tell your friends about it, wouldn't you?," Dark asked in all seriousness.

"Well, yeah, because it's disgusting."

"Ah-ah, but what you really mean to say is, 'I got hit on.' It's not the fact that he was some hideous cretin, trying to get a date. It's the fact that he asked you. You of all people, despite anyone else that might have been around. That you were beautiful enough to win his attention, is the real reason most women rant about guys who come onto them." Not noticing that most of the other passengers surrounding the group in seats 1-4D were women, Dark went on capturing their full attention in what was like a little sermon of sorts. "See the difference is, only this time it was someone who like Dai said 'radiates sex' and that can incite a wave of heightened self-worth. The fact that not only were they chosen to be hit on, but that it was someone incredibly delicious who for even just a second, wanted only them." The woman across the aisle, no longer covering her son's ears, quietly whispered 'learn from him' to the boy wrapped in her arms. Her son rolled his eyes, just happy that he might hear some adult content. "And although a person who's not gorgeous by your standards might go home comparing every guy she meets to someone beautiful that made her day at some point, you can't really judge her, because she gunning for nothing less than what she deserves."

"Ugh, Dark, if you weren't the king of spewing bullshit lines, you'd have just gotten a brand new level of respect from me," Freedert laughed, waking With in the process.

"And if you weren't such a dyke, I'd have fucked you senseless a long, long time ago."

"You're so sweet," she said sarcastically, flipping Dark the bird as she did.

"I try. You know I...I just wanna...I wanna love you," Dark cried, wiping his face in the crook of his arm in mock dramatization. Soon after, a book hit him square in the face. "Haha, damn, Free. It's like that?," he laughed, leaning into the aisle before seeing a stewardesses rolling a cart down the way. "Oh, this must be that meal you were waiting on." Daisuke pulled up the armrest separating him from Dark and leaned over as well, before seeing something that called for the phrase 'fuck my life.'

"Shit," Daisuke said, wrapping his arms around one of Dark's and gripping the hem of his hoodie. Just as Daisuke said this, the mother from across the aisle had this shocked expression on her face, having thought Daisuke to be the cute and innocent type. He proceeded to mouth 'sorry' in her direction, to which she just waved it away, smiling softly to him, because he was so darn cute. Dark glanced down the aisle again trying to find any clue as to what Daisuke's was stressing about and failed miserably. He could do nothing, but wait and see, along with the small red-head clinging to his arm.

When the stewardess finally got to their row, she began passing little vaccuum sealed meals down, and upon seeing Daisuke, her face scrunched up in a look of complete and utter disgust. She hastily finished distributing food to that section and moved on in a fit of rage. This had been the same woman Daisuke had unintentionally been frowning at on the train to Freedert's not too long ago. Daisuke had remembered her carrying a small suitcase on the train, but it had never occured to him that she might be a stewardess. And of all planes for him to be on, why did it have to be hers?

"What the hell was that?," Dark asked quietly, glancing at Daisuke, who wasn't scared, but was just using Dark as a shield lest the streak of women out to hit him continue.

"I honestly have no idea," Daisuke confessed, just as confused as the people around him. "Remember I told you I went to Freedert's and had her disgusting soup?" Dark nodded, also remembering the taste of salt on Daisuke's lips. Freedert gave Daisuke a look of hurt, which he shrugged off. "Freedert, I told you it was bad. I just didn't tell you how bad. It's the thought that counts and I'm sure you'll get better at cooking, with practice of course."

"You're right." Dark and Risa laughed a little, as they opened their meals. The meal consisted of a ham and cheese hogie with a bag of chips, some carrot sticks and a chocolate chip cookie. Needless-to-say, airplane food is disgusting.

"Anyway...so, I'm on the train and I couldn't for the life of me get these thoughts out of my head. I won't go into that, because we've already discussed it," Daisuke continued, first looking at Freedert, and then onto Dark. "Now, I must have been looking at her crazily or something, because she was sitting across from me, saying something like 'what's your problem.' I just kind of brushed it off, because I hadn't realized I'd done anything. So as it turns out, she was going in the same direction I was, when I walked to Freedert's. She must have thought I was stalking her 'cause she started walking all fast and stuff and I also saw her on the train on the way home. Each time she just kept glaring at me. Creeps me out."

"Haha, you should just ask her what her deal is," Risa laughed, popping her head up to look around for the woman, closing the book she was reading.

"Free, did you give her a lesbian porn collection?," Dark asked, grabbing the book from Risa after seeing only a glimpse of the cover.

"Yeah, it's the only book I brought with me. It seems to be taking her mind off the fact that she's you know...where she is. You'd probably like it, Dark."

"I'm borrowing this," he said, stuffing it in the back pocket of the seat in front of him. Freedert and Risa, both laughed.

"Guys, she's coming back. What do I do?," Daisuke eeped, clutching to Dark's arm a little tighter than before.

"Make her feel guilty," Dark thought aloud, ruffling Daisuke's hair as he did. Daisuke raised his head, his eyes searching about a bit, before he covered his face in his hands and started wailing, as if on cue as she neared their seats. His face going from pale to fuschia in just mere seconds as tears began to roll effortlessly down his cheeks.

"She...sh-she hates me," Daisuke bawled, creating little spasms of breath which only added to the effect of his award-winning performance. She was just close enough to hear his last statement and just as she approached them, he stared directly at her with eyes that ripped at her soul, pleading with unbeknowst to her, acted desperation. As soon as Daisuke felt the look which read 'what-did-I-ever-do-to-you' connect, his gaze snapped away from her and he buried his face in Dark's chest, heaving all the while. The woman paused, her glare which remained painted on her face since her first walk-through, faded and she saw the boy for the first time with unbiased eyes, wondering how in the world she could ever be so mean to someone so innocent and unbelievably adorable. She slowly reached out to touch Daisuke, feeling so bad she could almost die, before Dark stopped her hand, shaking his head as he did.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. Can I get you anything?," she asked in a calm, reassuring tone. Daisuke removed his face from dark's now drenched shirt, still sniffling as he looked upon the woman once more.

"W-water," Daisuke said, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. The woman nodded and walked off quickly. Daisuke wiped his face clean and immediately stopped his charade becoming just as normal as he'd been before. "Fucking bitch." He then proceeded to open the airplane food he'd gotten a little while earlier. Dark, Risa, and Freedert all stared at him like he was an extraterrestrial.

"Daisuke, how the hell did you do that?," Freedert asked, laughing uncontrollably, all the while not believing Daisuke could pull off a cry like that.

"Freedert, have you met my house keeper? You'd have to meet her to understand." Dark snorted, having a bit of an idea about what Daisuke meant. The stewardess came back with the water Daisuke had asked for, passing him an apologetic look and returning to her station.

"Um, is she alright?," The woman from across the aisle asked, a look of concern coating her features. Dark raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of who she was talking about. "Your little sister, I mean. She seemed like she was having a tough time of it a few minutes ago. You know, I just hate to see kids cry." He was still confused a bit so instead of answering, he pointed to Daisuke with a questioning expression. The woman nodded, smiling all the while. And Dark busted into laughter.

"Ma'am, I appreciate your concern, but that's not my sister. He's my boyfriend," Dark said, grabbing both Daisuke and Risa's attention. Risa, throwing a silent fit and Daisuke, too shocked for words.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry! He just looks so...well, cute. I do hope everything's alright, though," the woman apologized, appearing overly embarrassed. It wasn't until almost everyone else on the plane was asleep that Daisuke could ask what had since lingered in his mind.

"Dark," Daisuke whispered, laying his head on Dark's shoulder as he threw a blanket over the two of them. Dark moved the lesbian pornography he was reading in order to cover himself more fully.

"Hm?"

"About what you said earlier...," Daisuke began, pausing when Dark seemed to be puzzled. "I mean about me being your boyfriend." Freedert, who was facing toward the window, was slowly drifting to sleep, but felt she could stay up a little longer just to hear how this played out.

"What about it?," Dark asked, unbuckling Daisuke's seatbelt and pulling the boy onto his his lap so that Daisuke could curl up against him, leaving only his feet where he was previously sitting.

"Well, did you mean it?" The small red-head nestled his face in the crook of Dark's neck, leaving soft kisses upon the flesh he found.

"Of course I meant it."

"But we have never even gone on a date. That's my point."

"What's a date anyway? Dates are nothing more than spending time with someone you're interested in. You could go to dinner and call it a date, but whichever way you look at it, it's still just dinner. The food doesn't taste any more delicious and there's no magical dancing silverware or anything of the sort. But, for the record, I think we've pretty much skipped the dating phase anyway."

"Boyfriend, huh? It just sounds so weird, you know?"

"You see, I could call you my boyfriend, but like a date, 'boyfriend' is just another label. It's that simple. So whether you're called Daisuke or just Dark's boyfriend, it doesn't matter how weird it sounds, 'cause in the end you'll still belong to me." And Freedert closed her eyes, knowing that when it came to Daisuke and matters of the heart, she no longer needed to worry.

* * *

When the group finally arrived at the hotel they were staying at, they were speechless, to say the least. Dripping with with floor-to-ceiling curtains of a golden design, a long corridor stretched before the students in what was almost and air of unspoken seduction. The hall was empty, save for the lavish decor consisting of a narrow strip of bench, which was completely leather, lined with black fur. Tiny stool-like ottomans, also leather ranging from croc-skin to snakeskin and what-have-you, followed the direction of the bench, sprinkled evenly on either side of it. The hall itself was lined with mirrors only to be separated by thin columns of brick, which only complemented the flawless layout of wood flooring. It was nothing less than a masterfully executed contemporary-chic, apparently for the eclectic highroller. How the school pooled enough money to pay for such a place was a mystery to even the faculty members who were as of that moment, ecstatic that they were chaperones.

As they pressed further, there was no help desk in sight. After a few minutes of waiting, a group of handsome somebodies appeared at the far end of the hall, walking towards the students in perfect synchronization. They were clad in super suave tuxedos which were tailored to a tee, carrying with them, a small black and white phone for each of the guests. In handing over the phones, they took the luggage in exchange, beckoning the group to follow them in what was eerily creepy, yet somewhat unreal. It had almost the feel of a master-servant type arrangement, as none of the suited guys said a word the entire time.

"Doesn't this seem a little too high end? Like maybe we wandered our way into the wrong hotel?," Daisuke asked, tugging on the hem of Dark's hoodie. Dark nodded in agreement, too tired to say anything, having carried a sleeping Freedert in on his back. Freedert had fallen asleep on the bus ride over to the hotel. They thought it best to just let her sleep, but all of them volunteering Dark to be the one to carry her. In retrospect, it really was the safest idea. "This place is just too nice."

"These phones represent your connection to your personal Experience Manager. If you have questions or problems that is your lifeline. Our amenities include an outdoor pool with a pool bar, a health club, a sauna, fitness facility, steam room, and a small cafe. Spa treatments, massage, and beauty services can be contacted via your Experience Manager or the list of accommodations on your bedside table. There are two restaurants at your disposal. Room service is 24-hours and if you have any questions or concerns, remember your lifeline. Here are your keys and we hope you enjoy your stay." This was the first and last thing that was said, before one of the men handed Mr. Nakamura a stack of keys and rejoined his group which walked off, just as synchronized as they had come.

"Alright, everyone listen up," Nakamura began, gathering everyone closer so they could hear him. "We're gonna have two people to a room. Guys with guys. Girls with girls. We can't have any funny business. Is that clear?" There was a series of murmurs heard, before he could continue. "Ms. Izumi has an announcement, so pay attention," Nakamura commanded, holding his hand out in Ms. Izumi's direction, which she took, despite her obvious dislike for the man.

"There is one apartment studio which holds two bedrooms. We're going to play a number guessing game and whoever wins gets to have the room and choose who stays in it with them. Once again, only girls can stay with girls and guys with guys. I'll think of a number between one and one thousand and I'll tell the other teachers my number. Whoever guesses the closest to my number, wins." Ms. Izumi took a sweeping glance over the students, before telling her number to Mr. Nakamura and the home ec. teacher. "Are we ready?"

"Fourty-six!" - Krad.

"Ten." - Satoshi.

"Seventy-seven!" - Saehara.

"Nine hundred and sixty-two!" - Daisuke.

"One." - Dark.

"Dark, she said between one and one thousand. You can't pick one," Daisuke chimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Two." - Dark.

"Five hundred and eighty-five!" - Risa, who was counting on her fingers for whatever reason.

"Thirty-four!" - Blond girl with pigtails.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. We've got a winner already. Risa hit the mark, right on the dot," Ms. Takahashi, the home ec. teacher said, waving her hands around until everyone was quiet. [Why I feel the need to add 'the home ec. teacher' all the time is beyond me. It's just sounds better in my opinion.]

"This is so stupid. Why don't the teachers just take that room instead? It's really unfair," Riku ranted, tapping her foot as she spoke.

"It's against the school code for teachers of mixed genders to room together and Riku, you didn't even try to win at the number game. Why should you have a say anyway?," Nakamura asked. Riku just rolled her eyes in response.

"I was about to, but she already won."

"What's the problem? She'll probably ask you to room with her anyway, right?," Daisuke questioned, trying to find some light in it all. Both Risa and Riku glared at one another, folding their arms and turning in the opposite direction. "Or not?"

"Risa's not speaking to Riku, because she found out Riku knew about YOU and didn't tell her. Of course I would have, had I known," said one of Risa's friends, staring at Daisuke and then on to Dark.

"Shut your face, ya brown-noser," Risa's other friend snapped, she and the other nameless one battling it out for the chance at the room.

"I want Freedert to stay with me," Risa said, putting her nose in the air at her 'friends.' "Dark and Daisuke can have the other room."

"Wow, really? That's so nice of you," Daisuke chirped, grinning happily at her.

"Well you guys helped me on the plane and everyone else didn't even notice in the terminal."

"Um, Risa, I don't think you understood what we said earlier. Guys and girls can't stay in the same room," Ms. Izumi stated softly.

"But it's an apartment space and both of the rooms in it have doors, so it's kind of the same as if we were across the hall from each other," Risa said, twisting her hair in her fingers.

"I suppose that's true, but I'm not sure if we should allow it, seeing as the two rooms are confined in another room," Nakamura added, moving closer to the people currently talking.

"Why? Oh, do you think we're going to have sex? If so, then you shouldn't put Freedert in a room with any girls, 'cause she's a lesbian. And for that matter, she can't room with guys either 'cause she may get taken advantage of. But then again, it shouldn't be a problem for Dark and Daisuke to stay with me, because they're gay for each other."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Harada," Nakamura asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Mr. Nakamura, you just broke them apart for making out in the terminal and you're acting surprised now?," Krad inquired, he and Satoshi, giggling quietly to themselves.

"I thought the boy was strangling him!," laughed Nakamura. "Until now, I thought he was dating Freedert. I mean look at them." Everyone turned their attention to Dark, who was still carrying Freedert on his back, her arms wrapped loosely about his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. Dark froze, noting all of the eyes on him all at once.

"You know I really would love to be with her, but sadly she's rejected all of my advances," Dark sighed, attempting to break the silence.

"Get your hands off of my ass, you pervert," Freedert said, waking up as if right on cue. Dark dropped her slowly, laughing to himself. "Thanks for the ride. I'll have to try you out again sometime. That is, when I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Yeah, that does seem to be a common side-effect," Dark stated nonchalantly, earning laughter from Ms. Izumi, who soon caught herself.

"So you mean to say, Dark is in a homosexual relationship with Daisuke, who doesn't seem to care that Freedert is all over his partner, because she's...a lesbian?," Mr. Nakamura asked, trying to get his facts straight. Risa nodded, seeming a bit irritated, but smiling slightly all the same. "But-."

"Dark and Freedert just flirt...a lot," Daisuke chortled, before having Freedert squeeze him into her arms.

"But you're gay for Daisuke?," Nakamura asked, raising an eyebrow at Dark.

"Well, I'm with Daisuke, so I guess...yeah. But I'm into women too. Which means I'm not really gay, 'cause it's only one guy."

"It always starts out with just...one...guy," Krad said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Dude, shut up. Nakamura is it cool, or what? I'm kind of tired and the jet lag is killing me. I despise airplanes," Dark asked, just ready to find a bed.

"I guess it would be okay, seeing as even if there was some stuff going on in there, it wouldn't result in anything you might regret."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?," Freedert inquired.

"Risa won a number game and the prize was an apartment space with two rooms in it. She wants us to stay in it with her," Daisuke answered excitedly.

"Really? That's weird," she laughed, as she and Daisuke followed Risa to the room. Upon opening the door, their eyes fell upon a living area with a wall that was entirely made up of a window, overlooking a bit of the cityscape and the Rio de la Plata, which is an estuary leading to the Atlantic Ocean. The place was filled with all hardwood flooring, the same as the grand hall they had passed on the way to the elevator. The entire room was done up in a contemporary theme of red and white, fully decked out with couches that could really sleep two or three more people and a small kitchenette to go with the place. Inside the bedrooms there were more windows from which they could see the spectacular view, not to mention the televisions placed in each of the rooms including the living area. The bathroom had both a shower and a jacuzzi tub, matching the grandeur of the faucets which were all shaped like swan's heads. Daisuke marveled at the setting before him, believing now more than ever, that they had definitely come to the wrong hotel.

"Guys, there's a blinking red light on this thing," Risa called from in the living room, by the telephone.

"Risa, if it's a button, stay the fuck away from it," Dark said, before pulling back the comforters on a bed in the room Daisuke had chosen and climbing into it. "Holy shit, Dai. These beds are fucking orgasmic."

"But it's not a button, it's a light," Risa answered back.

"You have one message. 'Today is a free day, guys. Take some time to rest up, because tomorrow begins our dive into the richness of Argentina. Just know that we're meeting up down stairs at seven o'clock for dinner.'" Ms. Takahashi, the home ec. teacher's voice filled the entire apartment.

"Risa just because the buttons aren't red, doesn't mean you should go touching them. It could have been a bomb," Dark laughed, pulling With, who had just run into the room, onto the bed with him.

"I know, but then I read it and it's an answering machine." Daisuke snickered quietly to himself as he walked past Risa and on into the room he and Dark would be sharing. He dove onto the bed which was indeed as comfortable as Dark had said, being that it was covered in premium bedding along with Egyptian cotton linens.

"Mmm, this is amazing," he said, turning on his side to observe Dark as he tossed With up into the air, letting him plop down onto the bed, the comforters rippling at the displacement. With 'kyu-ed' and hopped back over to Dark, only to be tossed into the air once more. "It's only 11:30. Are you gonna get some sleep? I'm going with Freedert to check out their spa and grab some lunch, but I can come back and wake you up later, if you want."

"Why don't you just lay in bed with me all day?," Dark whined, drawing Daisuke closer to him.

"I've got too much energy to sit still," Daisuke gushed, rolling over Dark and off of the other side of the bed. "I'm so ready to explore! Are you sure you wanna stay in here all day?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about coming back to get me. There's an alarm right here, so you guys can just meet me downstairs at seven with everyone else," Dark laughed, stretching out beneath the covers. "Here, take the rodent with you." Dark gently nudged With off of the bed, who all but glared at the older boy, hopping along to follow Daisuke. Daisuke picked up the little remote on the desk by the door and pressed the button which said 'black-out' on it. He'd been messing with the one in Freedert's room. Just as he pressed it, two floor-to-ceiling black-out curtains began to close, blocking the window from view and completely coating the room in darkness. "Lord have mercy, Jesus. I think I've just fallen in love with this place. Dai, if you see one of those creepy suit guys, ask 'em where to get these curtains."

"Dark, remember your 'lifeline.' Haha," Daisuke said in a creepy ominous tone as he closed the door behind him. "Freedert, you ready to go get massages?" Freedert had been unpacking her suitcases.

"Yeah, just a sec, Dai. Oh, we can also get mani-pedies! Oh my God, you'll love that."

"Freedert, I don't know how I feel about that..."

"Dai, loads of guys get mani-pedies and no, not just gay ones. There's nothing wrong with wanting to have nice hands and feet. Okay, I'll just grab a room key and let's go," Freedert sang, before giving Risa the once-over, wondering why she was sitting on one of the couches, looking like a pour lost soul. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Really? You guys don't mind me tagging along?," Risa asked, honestly not wanting to ruin their outing.

"Duh, you idiot. We're going to have fun. Why on Earth wouldn't we want you to come with? It's the more the merrier!," Freedert spat, grabbing her camera on her way out the door. Risa beamed, hopping off of the couch and scooping up Daisuke's bunny who was falling behind, placing him in her purse like he was a purse-puppy. Their first stop was the steam room, which was done entirely in stone, with little red candles sprinkled about giving it a warm, cozy feel, despite the fact that it was burning up because of the steam. Just as the three of them sat down, they had noticed Riku get up from the corner she was sitting in and stomp out of the room. Daisuke couldn't help, but to feel like he had some part in their estrangement.

"So, are you guys really not talking, then?," Daisuke asked, noting the loss of happiness shown on Risa's face.

"Yes, and I don't plan on speaking to her any time soon."

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?," Freedert inquired, taking off her bathrobe and opting for one of the complementary towels, rolled up along the walls. Daisuke turned away as she fashioned a towel into a wrap, wanting to preserve her privacy. "It's fine if you look Daisuke. It's not like you're gonna go running off screaming about my bodacious bod." Daisuke blushed, never-the-less.

"Guys she totally knew how I felt about Dark. Don't you think if she knew he was dating someone, she should have at least told me, so I wouldn't have to find out via one of my ass-kissing friends? It would be different if she were just some random person, but she's my sister. I'd tell her if the man of her dreams was a total fag. Pardon my French," Risa explained, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can see where you're coming from, but honestly, I think you should look at it from Riku's perspective," Daisuke said, fully turning in Risa's direction.

"What do you mean?" Freedert was wondering the same thing, haven't rarely been around for any of Daisuke's time with Riku, save for a last minute covert mission, which was a total fail on their part.

"Okay, well think of it this way. You've been in love with Dark for how long now?"

"Like practically my whole life. Which is like six years," Risa said, once again, counting on her fingers.

"Risa, you're seventeen," Daisuke sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"Well yeah. I'd say my life began in sixth grade, when Dark cut me in the line by the ice cream truck. I was eleven then, and that's when I fell in love."

"What a douche. Who cuts the line at an ice cream truck?," Freedert scoffed, deducting major cool points from her respect for Dark.

"Okay, well knowing you've had this one-sided obsession for six years, don't you think Riku might have been trying to protect you by not telling you Dark had found someone else? And for that matter, knowing how stupid you look drooling after him all that time, it could also be possible that Riku, who already knew Dark and I were kind of into each other, wanted to avoid looking like you," Daisuke said using his hands for emphasis. "In a sense, Riku had also fallen into a one-sided relationship with me. Telling everyone that Dark and I were together would only make her out to be nothing more than a groupie, so to speak."

"Do I really look that stupid? I mean, he used to always flirt with me, until he realized that I actually liked him. Sure, Riku said it was foolish, but hearing it come from someone else makes me believe she was right. I guess she could have been trying to protect me, but I would have found out eventually anyway. If she had just told me, I wouldn't have felt so humiliated, I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping that he'll return your feelings. It's when you go around glaring at anyone who gets near him and telling everyone he's yours when he's not, that you start to seem childish and immature. I'm sure Riku had your best interest at heart," Freedert answered, taking Risa's hand in hers. Risa smiled half-heartedly, feeling a small weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"I think you guys are right. I'll patch things up with her at dinner. I'm not so sure she'll still want to talk to me, though," Risa laughed nervously, still clinging to Freedert's hand.

"Why wouldn't she?," Daisuke questioned, following Freedert's example and removing his bathrobes, before wrapping a towel around his waist. Both Freedert and Risa gawked at the naked body before them; Risa, starting off a slow clap, which Freedert fell into. "Jeez, I didn't look when you changed," Daisuke whined, blushing.

"I'm not as decent a person as you are Daisuke, and hot damn, I'm glad for that. It's not a surprise Dark gave up women for that body," Freedert coughed out, tugging on Daisuke's towel a bit, which he then pulled tighter around himself. "Sex pixie, if I ever did see one."

"I'll say," Risa laughed, before continuing. "No, I was really rude to her guys. During her speech in Lit, I burst into her classroom and called her a fat-ass cum-guzzling whore in front of everyone." Freedert stopped attacking Daisuke's wrap and the two of them stared at Risa with daunted expressions.

"Damn, Risa. You've got a mouth on you. Given the circumstances, I feel like she shouldn't definitely forgive you for calling her that," Daisuke said, after a few moments of silence.

"Uh, yeah. It's like a crime of passion and since you found out during school, you had absolutely no time to cool off and think on your appropriate choice of action," Freedert agreed fully. "Let's uh...let's move on, shall we?" Daisuke and Risa agreed awkwardly, getting up to follow Freedert to the massage tables. They had scheduled for a twenty minute deep-tissue massage, which was every bit as relaxing as the brochure on the night stand had described.

"Oh my God, this guy is so dreamy," Risa breathed, referring to the guy currently rubbing hot oil on the backs of her thighs. "Daisuke, if this guy can come home with me, I have no problem with handing Dark over to you without a fight."

"Oh, I appreciate the compliment, señorita," said the masseur, moving his hands further up the backs of her legs in a daring feat of accomplishment. Risa squealed, grinning widely as the Argentinian stud whispered sweet nothings to her in his native tongue. Freedert and Daisuke both snickered at the squealing girl situated in-between the two of them.

"Sir, would you like a hot pebble massage as well?," Daisuke's masseuse asked calmly, her hands gliding up the sides of Daisuke's ribcage. How masseurs all seemed to have such soothing voices, was beyond Daisuke's comprehension. Anything they said sounded great, especially with a beautiful accent.

"Okay, sure," Daisuke said cheerfully. The woman took out a silver tray which had a folded towel on top of it. Inside the towel was a series of black pebbles all shining as the steam floated off of them. Placing a large pebble onto Daisuke's back, he immediately flinched as the heat became increasingly unbearable. "Is it supposed to be so hot?," he asked, a small tear formulating in the corner of his eye.

"Sh, just relax and breathe...breathe in deeply and let the heat soothe you. Feel the weight of the stones sink deep into your core. You are becoming one with nature. Imagine, if you will, a cool stream, coursing over the stones and the calm sound of the rippling water," the masseuse spoke, slow and soft, nearly putting Daisuke to sleep as he forgot all about the heat searing into his back. After their massages, the trio proceeded to get their hands and feet done. What Daisuke had at first thought would be a total nightmare, he found to be quite pleasant and relaxing.

"I'm really glad you made me come with you for this," Daisuke said as a woman started to paint his face with a cucumber seaweed face-mask.

"Of course, Dai. These outings become so much more fun when you bring friends," Freedert answered back before seeing a sign and gasping in excitement. "Oh my God, Risa. They've got waxing! Dai, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you get your legs waxed."

"Well, what's gonna happen if I get 'em waxed?," Daisuke asked, noting that a hundred bucks in his pocket didn't seem like a bad idea. Risa giggled to herself, just wanting to see if he would do it.

"They're gonna put this warm goo on your legs, apply some paper, and when it's dry, they'll pull it off," Freedert said quickly, not adding the fact that what they're pulling off is all the hair in the affected area.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. Okay, I'll do it."

"Daisuke, you can watch me first. I'm having my eyebrows done. What about you, Freedert?," Risa chirped, placing the magazine she had back on its rack.

"Not for me. I do my own waxing at home. Check it out," Freedert said, standing up and opening her bathrobe for Daisuke and Risa to see. This time Daisuke looked, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. Of course seeing a woman naked for the first time in person was something new, but what Freedert meant for him to see, he was unsure.

"Nice, and you do all of it yourself? I don't know if I could. I'd have to have someone else do it for me," Risa said, upon seeing Freedert's completely hairless body, save for her head of course.

"I don't get it," Daisuke asserted, still eyeballing Freedert's unclothed figure.

"Oh, you will in a moment. Miss, we'd like to get his legs waxed," Freedert called out to one of the women in the spa treatment center. The woman nodded, going back to get her supplies shortly after. While they waited, Daisuke watch as Risa got her eyebrows waxed, noting that it didn't seem too horrible. When the woman who was to be waxing Daisuke's legs returned, Daisuke smiled at her gingerly, awaiting the goo, he'd seen before.

"Okay, are we doing the full leg, or just the lower leg?," the woman asked sweetly. Daisuke figured he didn't want to do anything half-way, so he told the woman he wanted his entire leg done.

"Wow, you're so brave, Daisuke," Risa exclaimed, holding his hand tightly, because like Freedert, she knew what to expect. Daisuke put his foot up on the stool that the woman had set out for him, so she could have better access to his leg. She dipped an over-sized popsicle stick into the heated wax mixture and after cooling it off a bit, she applied it to Daisuke's leg, before pressing a waxing strip to it.

"Hm, that's kind of weird feeling, you know? It's got an odd tingling sensation that- Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fucking son of a motherless whore! What the hell are you doing?," Daisuke screamed, after having the first strip of waxing paper ripped from his flesh. The woman's eyes got huge, staring at Daisuke with her mouth agape. "Ow, I'm so sorry, but ow! Goddamn that hurts! Freedert you didn't say it was gonna hurt!"

"It's his first time," Freedert laughed, hugging Daisuke in the process. "I'm sorry, Dai. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Stop laughing, Freedert. It really hurts. Ugh, am I bleeding? I feel like she tore my skin off." Risa walked around to see if Daisuke was in fact bleeding, which he wasn't.

"No, you're fine, Daisuke," Risa comforted, placing her hand on his arm. "So, do you want to finish it? I mean, it's best if you do, so you won't have a random missing patch of hair and you still get a hundred bucks." Looking down at his leg once more, Daisuke slowly nodded his head, gripping onto the arm rests on his chair.

"Okay, do it. Just know if I say some things, I honestly don't mean them," he said to the woman, who was still a bit shocked that those words had come from Daisuke's mouth. Needless-to-say this had become the longest fifteen minutes of Daisuke's life. After leaving the the spa/beauty facilities, the trio had decided it was much too close to seven o'clock to grab lunch, so they opted to try out the cafe down stairs instead.

"Can I get a strawberry strudel with creme, a caramel macchiato with extra caramel for the short stack, and a venti vanilla bean frappuccino with an extra shot of expresso for the blond? Please and thank you," Risa told the barista, pointing to Freedert and Daisuke who were saving a table, after measuring out Daisuke's height as if the guy at the counter even cared. "Oh, and a fruit medley as well." She had almost forgotten the bunny in her purse, who was at the moment pouting, if it were possible for bunnies to pout, that is.

"That'll be twenty-seven, thirty six. Wait right down there for your drinks," the barista sighed, just ready for his shift to be over. After picking up their drinks, Risa returned to the table, muttering about the three of them being better off going to a Starbucks.

"This stuff better feed itself to me for as much as it costs," Risa scoffed, not even leaving a tip in the tip jar.

"Risa, what'd you expect. It's a cafe in a ritzy hotel. Not to mention we're in Buenos Aires. If you thought one of the most touristy places wouldn't jack up their prices, you're crazy," Daisuke laughed, stirring up the contents of his glass with his straw.

"Fine, then you give me twenty-eight bucks since it's not so much," Risa huffed, sticking out her hand in his direction.

"Hell no. I'm broke."

"You just got a hundred bucks, Daisuke," Risa retorted, rubbing her fingers together in the universal 'cash-money' signal.

"Yeah, and I gave all the hair on the lower half of my body for it, along with a little piece of my soul. There's no way I'm spending that so soon." Freedert and Risa glanced at Daisuke with a knowing look that said 'not-all-the hair.' Daisuke's hands immediately dropped to his lap as if they were going to ask him to wax his balls as well. "Guys could you please stop staring at me like that?"

"You're just too cute, Dai. I can't for the life of me, avoid picking on you when the opportunity presents itself," Freedert chuckled, placing a kiss on Daisuke's cheek, before checking the time on her phone. "Ugh, we've got like fifteen minutes until we've gotta meet up with those boring losers for dinner. I kind of just want to skip out on it and find somewhere random to eat, ya know? Get a feel for the place."

"Sounds like fun!," Risa agreed, eyeballing Daisuke in anxious await for his thoughts on the matter.

"Well, I guess we could, but Dark might be a little pissed if we leave him with them," Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Dude, we've got fifteen minutes. Let's just get to the room and grab Dark before he gets downstairs." The three of the concluded that this was the best plan available to them and made their way back to the room. As Daisuke entered the room, which was still pitch black due to the closed curtains, he found Dark still soundly asleep. In checking the alarm, it seemed that Dark had completely forgotten to set it in the first place. Daisuke couldn't help but to laugh softly to himself, before hopping up onto the bed and commencing in jumping up and down as he opened the curtains with the remote.

"Dark, wake up, fool! It's almost seven o'clock," he bellowed, bouncing so that Dark was suddenly shaken awake.

"Dai, could you...stop doing that, please?," Dark asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Daisuke continued jumping despite the question.

"Not until you get up! We're gonna skip going to dinner with everyone else and lo-," Daisuke continued, before Dark yanked his leg, forcing him to plummet onto the bed in what was almost less than a second. "Ow, I think I bit my tongue. That was really mean! I could have seriously hurt myself!"

"That's why they tell you not to jump on beds," Dark said as a confused look slowly took over his features. "Dai, did you...? Did you shave your legs?" Dark trailed his fingers up Daisuke's once semi-furry leg, which was now silky smooth, wondering if it had always been that way. Daisuke began to laugh, grabbing a pillow and holding it against himself.

"F-Freedert paid me a hundred bucks to...t-to get my legs waxed," he snorted, tossing his other leg over Dark's so that the older teen could take a look.

"It's kind of nice," Dark said, running his hand completely up the rest of Daisuke's leg beneath the cargo shorts he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow, before continuing. "And you did your whole leg? Wow." Daisuke tensed, feeling the warm hand resting along his inner thigh, but relaxed after a few moments, still getting used to letting Dark 'all in his personal space.'

"I thought I should do everything if I was going to get it done. That was before I actually knew what I was agreeing to, that is." Dark's eyes widened, glancing in the general direction of Daisuke's nether region's. "Except for there."

"Haha, he screamed the entire time," Freedert laughed, her and Risa having walked in on the conversation. Risa scowled at seeing how close Dark and Daisuke were, still a bit sour about the recent discovery of their being together. Dark removed his hand from Daisuke's person, not wanting to rub dirt in Risa's wounds. "Cool it, insta-rage," Freedert whispered to the girl standing next to her.

"I'm perfectly chill. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time," Risa whispered back, inching away from Freedert minutely as the memory seized her. She laughed along nervously before adding the fact that her favorite Daisuke obsenity had to have been 'Goddamn it, you clit-faced cum-dumpster.'

"Did I really say that? Oh my God, I've gotta apologize to that lady. I don't even think cum-dumpster is a word," Daisuke said, blushing violently.

"Sure, it is. It's another way to describe a prostitute, or just your every day average skank," Dark said, recieving looks from everyone in the room which all begged the question 'how-the-hell-do-you-know-that?' After thinking over it, everyone just shrugged their shoulders seeing as since it was Dark, he probably knew a lot more than that. Where one just happens upon an 'every day average skank' was an explanation for another time.

"You said a lot more than that, Daisuke. Clit-faced cum-dumpster is just my favorite. Where do you even come up with this stuff?," Risa giggled, taking a seat on the bed.

"You guys would have to see my mother pissed off to understand. Sometimes I don't even know what she's saying. I mean it's not like I remember all this stuff, consciously I mean. I just blurt out random obsenities when I'm under extremely stressful conditions." The group continued talking until Dark had gotten ready to go out, which didn't take too long seeing as, well as you all know he's gorgeous. As soon as they left the room, who should they run into? None other than Saehara and the blond girl with pigtails.

"So, you guys heading down stair to meet up with the group?," Saehara asked, wearing a ridiculous tango get-up.

"So much for that plan," Risa said, folding her arms. "What the hell are you wearing?" Saehara smiled creepily at Risa, wiggling his eyebrows as he did.

"You wanna lose those eyebrows, Zorro?," Freedert inquired, glaring at Saehara, despite the fact that she was fighting off laughter.

"Au contraire, mon amie. I would very much like to eh...how do you say...keep my furry arches," he began, earning irritated looks from everyone, even the blond girl with pigtails who had been walking with him. "Don't you think I look a bit like Rico Suave?"

"Why are you speaking french in a Spanish accent?," Daisuke asked, slightly confused as to what message Saehara was trying to send. "And I don't want to be mean, but I think you look really stupid."

"We'll see, Daisuke. My accent and sexy attire will have me reigning in women, left and right," Saehara stated, pulling a random comb out to fix his hair.

"Why would they want someone with a fake accent, who's not even a real tango dancer or Argentinian for that matter? It just seems kind of pointless to try and win women faking, while they're surrounded by the real thing. I'd want my dude authentic, to be honest," Daisuke explained, feeling bad for Saehara before he'd even gotten the chance to embarrass himself. "Don't stop on my account though. If you really think it'll work, go for it." And with that, he and his friends made their way down stairs, still laughing at Saehara's expense.

"Ah, Dark, Daisuke, Risa, and Freedert: check," Mr. Nakamura said, reading off of his roster. Apparently this was his way of making sure everyone was accounted for. "Have any of you seen Saehara or that...what's-her-face...the girl with the uh...," he trailed off, at a loss, making ringlets with his pen on the side of his face.

"With the blond pigtails?," Risa asked, squeaking in delight when Nakamura had told her she was right. "I knew it! Yep, we saw them just upstairs." Nakamura nodded and when everyone was checked off of his list, they all proceeded on to the restaurant, Saehara still in his 'Zorro' suit. The restaurant was completely done in white, the ceilings arched to make them seem nearly endless, complemented with extremely elegant chandeliers. All of the seats were white as well and unbelievably comfortable. There was even a small dance floor at the far end of the restaurant were couples could clearly be seen enjoying themselves. The place screamed grandeur, which did nothing to ease the sense of inferiority lingering about the group. And as they neared the tables, a few of the creepy suit guys from earlier pulled out the chairs for the students, smiling as they did.

"No, I've got it. Thank you, though," Daisuke said as one of the suits began to pull out his chair.

"Sir, this is my job, so I must refuse your request, even as I respect your noble wishes," said the suit, pulling out Daisuke's chair and moving on to the next one.

"Do you get paid to talk like that too?," Daisuke asked, thinking it'd be kind of cool if he talked that way.

"Haha, only from three to nine for tonight," the man laughed, finishing the seats at that table and moving to help the other students get seated. Daisuke laughed as well, before glancing at the menu which was filled with authentic gourmet dishes of Argentina, half of which he couldn't pronounce for the life of him.

"Dark, what is this?," Daisuke asked, pointing to something random on the menu. If it sounded good, then that's what he'd order.

"Sopa de criadilla de toro con tortialla al sacromonte," Dark said, reading off what Daisuke had pointed to. "It's basically a soup, it's main ingredient being bulls testicles. Apparently it also comes with a tortilla filled with a mixture of bull's testicles and brains. Probably with their house blend of spices and a certain sauce. The sauce varies from region to region, so it might not be as good as somewhere else." Daisuke had thought this sounded delicious, up until Dark had explained it. Almost everything sounds great when Dark says it, but in Spanish, it's all the more attractive. He figured he'd pass on the testicle soup, but he'd try it if someone else had gotten it.

"Are you serious?," Daisuke asked, thinking with Dark, he could easily be joking. Dark nodded his head, reading on further into the menu.

"Daisuke, there are other soups and stews here, if that's what you want. Oh, here's a beef stew. It doesn't have any weird stuff in it," Dark chuckled, having seen Daisuke's face grow pale at the description he'd just heard.

"Okay, I'll go with that one. How do you know all of this stuff? You don't speak Spanish, do you?," Daisuke inquired, at the moment just curious as to how Dark became a food connoissuer.

"I know the basics and pretty much how to pronounce the stuff and believe it or not, I'm a major Travel Channel/Food Network buff. I've seen some pretty interesting stuff on some of the shows and that soup didn't look too bad, Dai. In fact, I might just try it sometime while we're here," Dark answered, still trying to decide what he wanted.

"I don't know how he watches that stuff," Krad sighed, pushing aside his bangs. "Seeing someone eat a raw eyeball once, was enough for me." Satoshi laughed quietly, taking a sip on his water, making Krad a little uneasy. When the waiter had arrived, almost everyone at Daisuke's table seemed like they were about to shit their pants, all wondering if they were going to pronounce stuff correctly.

"Does everyone know what they want, or do you need some time to think it over?," the man asked looking at all of the scared shitless teens. Dark figured he'd start since no one else was going to.

"I'd like to start us off with some of your chipas, then I'd like a small bowl of your Sopa de Criadilla de Toro. How is your Rosemary Steak? I saw it on the board over by the entrance," he said smoothly, capturing everyone's attention as only he does.

"Oh, it's quite delicious, sir. Food and Wine Magazine called it 'the best in Buenos Aires,'" said the man, mentally writing Dark's order in his head.

"I'll have that then, medium-rare and he'll have the Carbonada Criolla," Dark finished, gesturing to Daisuke as he did.

"And those come with salads, sir. How would you like yours?" Dark glanced at Daisuke, waiting on his reply.

"If you have a vinaigrette, that'd be fine," Daisuke said towards the man, who smiled at him in return.

"Then I'll have the same," Dark added, noting that everyone else seemed to be ordering pasta and pizza which they could easily find at an Italian restaurant back home. He laughed at the way they tried to stick to what they knew rather than attempting to broaden their palate's horizons.

"Freedert, what did you get?," Daisuke asked cheerfully as the waiter walked away.

"I thought I might try the Crillo de Pollo. That guy said it was a chicken, potato, and corn chowder and I trust him, 'cause he's cute," she laughed, taking off the jacket she'd been wearing.

"Oh, he was. He was a total babe," Risa nodded in her agreement, getting stared down by her sister.

"So, Krad," Daisuke began, before winking at the blond who looked like he knew there was something up the boy's sleeve. "What'd you and Satoshi do in your spare time, today?"

"We did wordsearch puzzles."

"Bullshit, you hate wordsearch puzzles," Dark said, replying to a text on his phone.

"Bull true! Freedert gave me a wordsearch book in the car and Satoshi and I raced to finish the entire book. Needless to say, I lost. I was thirty puzzles behind," Krad said, rooling his eyes.

"I really did. I've only finished three of my puzzles. God, you guys must have been bored," Freedert said, holding up three fingers.

"Dark, it's not cool to text at the table," Risa said, placing her napkin in her lap.

"Yeah, I know. But, it's just really quick, 'cause it's my mom.," Dark answered, his thumbs moving at a rapid speed. "Krad, mom says she loves you 'times ten.' She really put 'x10' in the text."

"Why is it that whenever she wants to tell me something, she always texts you?"

"Where's your phone?"

"It's in the room."

"That's why," Dark explained quickly. "She wants an answer as soon as she sends a message and you never have your phone on you." After hearing this, Daisuke thought about his mom. He hadn't even turned on his phone to see if she'd called. When he glanced at his phone, he'd seen that he'd had seventeen texts and eight missed calls. The only thing going through his mind at the time was 'oh shit.'

"I'll be right back," Daisuke announced, rising from his seat and walking outside the restaurant, dialing up his mother for what he was sure to be the longest lecture of his life. "Mom?"

"Daisuke, oh my God, finally! I've been trying to reach you all day," Emiko said, sounding so relieved over the phone. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I forgot to turn on my phone after leaving the airport. I'm sorry, I really should've been thinking," Daisuke said, smacking himself in the forehead.

"That's fine. Just as long as you're okay. You know, I was really angry that you left even though I specifically told you that you couldn't go." Daisuke couldn't help but to wonder why his mom was screaming bloody murder in his ear, but the fact that she wasn't didn't bother him all that much.

"You mean, you're not mad anymore?"

"No, your father apologized and everything's fine. Just know that I love you and I expect phone calls every morning and every night. I don't care if you wake me up at 3A.M. Just call. And not a text message either."

"Alright, deal," Daisuke laughed, making out like a bandit.

"And tell Dark that I expect him to watch you while you're there and also, that both your father and I thank him. Oh God, do we thank him."

"Thank him for what?"

" Oh, nothing that you should concern yourself with. I've gotta go now, honey, but I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, she hung up, leaving Daisuke absolutely clueless. Daisuke sauntered back over to the table, still trying to figure out what the hell Dark had done to make his mom not want to rip his head off. As he approached the table, his salad and chipas were just being placed. The waiter placed the food down quickly in order to hurry over and pull out Daisuke's chair.

"Oh, thanks," Daisuke chimed, as he took his seat. "Dark, for some reason my mom was totally chill on the phone. She said that she expects you to watch me and that she and my dad thank you. 'Oh God, do they thank you.' In that exact context." Dark started laughing to himself. "What did you do?," Daisuke asked as he picked the tomatoes from his salad with his fork and placed them on dark's plate.

"Don't worry about it, Dai," Dark snickered, taking a tomato that Daisuke had missed and eating it shortly thereafter. "You probably really wouldn't want to know anyway, that is after I've told you." The two of them were unaware of the eyes staring at them from across the table. 'That's so cute! They're eating off of each other's plates!,' Freedert whispered to Satoshi who honestly couldn't care less.

"No, I really want to know and I won't tell you to stop talking if it's something I don't like," Daisuke pleaded, reaching for one of the chipas in the middle of the table. After watching Daisuke take a bite of it and not seeming like it was digusting, Risa decided to try the chipa as well. The chipa being a type of cheese bread.

"I taught your dad how to eat a woman out...properly," Dark sighed, continuing to eat, even as everyone else had stopped.

"What does that even mean?," Daisuke questioned, seemingly the only innocent at the grow-up's table. If any mouths were agape after the first statement, they had now fallen open even more.

"Whoa! Okay, let's save that discussion for later," Riku interrupted, dropping her fork and knife onto her plate. "Like perhaps when we're not you know, eating or something like that." Daisuke continued staring at Dark, who obviously had no problem with bring stuff like that up at any given time or place.

"Dark?," Daisuke said, urging him to continue.

"Licking pussy, Dai." Daisuke was stunned as the thought of his parents flashed through his mind. Krad busted into laughter along with Freedert, leaving Riku shaking her head and Satoshi and Risa sitting in silence. After chugging his entire glass of water, in the most awkward silence ever endured, Daisuke finally spoke up.

"Well that wasn't blunt at all," Freedert laughed, sarcastically.

"Why the fuck would you be teaching my dad how to stick his tongue in a vagina?," Daisuke asked staring directly at Dark who cringed at the sound of his least favorite word.

"He already knew how, Dai. I just helped him upgrade his technique and please don't say vagina. It makes me completely insane."

"What's wrong with vagina?," Freedert asked, raising one perfectly arched brow. Mr. Nakamura, who was sitting behind Freedert, choked on the sprite he was drinking at the time, afterwards believing that he had just misheard whatever she was saying.

"Freedert have you seen a va-? Of course you have. A woman's genitatlia is too beautiful to have a name such as vagina. Vagina sounds like a disease," Dark stated, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, and pussy is so much better?"

"Better than vagina? Fuck yes."

"I don't like the sound of pussy either, though. They both sound pretty gross to me," Daisuke added, wondering if the reason his mom had to go was because his dad was face deep in a vag, as disturbing as that is.

"DO YOU MIND?," Riku exploded, clenching her hand into a fist. "ENOUGH WITH THE VAGINA'S ALREADY! JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Just as she said this, the waiters bringing in the food slowed to a halt, unsure of whether or not they should give that table a moment. Nakamura had definitely heard Riku clearly and promptly pulled her aside to give her a lecture about 'being ladylike and appropriate table manners.' Freedert cut her eyes at Riku as she returned to the table, eliciting a small giggle from Risa as a result.

"Ugh, this soup tastes like God's vagina," Freedert moaned, with a straight face, after tasting her delicious chicken chowder. Everyone except for Satoshi laughed, even though Riku tried to hide her laughter.

"How do you know God's a female?," Krad asked, knowing whatever answer he might receive would definitely be entertaining.

"I mean, you could take the nicest looking dick in the world and place it next to the grodiest most disgusting vag and I guarantee you, the pussy will still be prettier. Dude, why would pussies be prettier? Because God is a straight up chick. I know this for a fact and I'm not even into all that religious stuff," Freedert said, in between spoonfuls of her soup.

"But I thought the Bible always makes God out to be a him," Risa said, becomining more interested than before.

"The Bible supposedly also mentions the 'fact' that the Lord Almighty is so bright that no one can even look upon him. If that was the case, then riddle me this: how is it that anyone even knows if God is male or female? There's no way of knowing, unless the holy of holies comes down to clarify, which is highly unlikely. So, for me it boils down to this. If I were the creator of two sexes, hell I'll make my junk the best junk there is. Twats are universally better looking and more intricately designed than dicks. It's as simple as that." [And then a stroke of lightning was called forth to carve unto Freedert's forehead, a penis which would remain for the rest of her days... *Cue dramatic thunder* I'm sorry, I just had to.]

"She's got a point," Dark said, pulling his bowl of testicle soup towards himself. Everyone looked at him, awaiting the moment of truth.

"Everyone sh. Here, as we prowl in the shadows of an overly luxurious eatery, we come across a mysterious sexy beast. And, for the first time, we'll see this sexual predator feast upon a set of balls, a sight the likes of our kind have never seen before. Let us wait and see how he handles this situation," Freedert commentated as if she were the narrator, following some creature on Animal Planet. Dark paused, bursting into laughter right before the spoon had reached his lips. Daisuke smiled, dipping his spoon in Dark's soup, making sure to get a piece of what he was sure bull's balls would look like, so they could take this step together. "It seems the sexy beast has attracted a tiny sex pixie who has also spotted the last remnants of a poor bull's dignity."

"Free, I can't eat it, if you keep narrating," Dark laughed, struggling to keep his hand steady. As he struggled, the curiosity got the better of Daisuke and he put the spoon in his mouth, chewing up the partial testicle and swallowing it slowly. Dark was surprised that Daisuke had tried it, let alone attempted to savor the taste.

"That's actually pretty good," Daisuke beamed, taking another spoonful and eating it as well, to add to his encouragement. Dark brought his spoon to his lips, and downed the soup, agreeing with Daisuke that the soup was indeed, pretty good. They passed the bowl around until everyone at the table had tried it, Satoshi, being the first to man up.

"I guess I can't say I'm a pure lesbian, now that I've had some legitimate 'nads' in my mouth," Freedert sighed. "Ah, well. Dark, come dance with me. We can pretend we know how to tango." Dark chuckled to himself, having had six years of ballroom lessons and quitting just before middle school started. Something about dancing in competitions just didn't sit right with him. If anything, it certainly helped him with the ladies from time to time, though. Taking Freedert's hand and leading her to the dance floor, as they surreptitiously made their way through the dining tables. Freedert glanced around at the other couples on the dance floor, twirling around them, seemingly knowing exactly what to do, whereas she herself had no clue. She stood frigidly, almost wanting to return to her seat where she was safe from embarrassment. Dark was shocked, having known Freedert to be the first one to say she couldn't give a damn about what anyone else thought, but her look of nervousness seemed to tell him otherwise. He thought to himself that she could really just fake it and still look like a pro with that body of hers and it most definitely wouldn't hurt to try.

"Just follow me," Dark said, taking her hand in his and placing his other upon her hip. Freedert's eyes widened, still intimidated by the other people around. "Free, it's not like they know what they're doing either."

"Dark, they obviously know what they're doing. Look at them," she replied, watching some woman drop to the floor as her partner circled around her. "She's definitely my type."

"What they're doing is having fun," Dark laughed, completely ignoring the stone fox Freedert was eyeballing. "Now, when I move, you follow me and if I pause, then you can do some provocative leg-work, go it?"

"Uh, leg-work? I have no idea what you mean."

"It takes two to tango, Free. I'll lead, but it's also my job to provide chances for you to show off. A successful tango also relies heavily on your partner's kicks and ganchos or hooks to add variety and sex appeal. Not to mention, it makes you look more like you know more than you do...like so," Dark explained, before taking on the role Freedert was supposed to be playing, and switching their hand positions. Swaying to the rhythm of the band that was playing, Dark hooked his leg around one of Freedert's, pulling it back and doing a few kicks to demonstrate, before twisting around in her arms, never letting go of her hand. "Of course, it's a lot sexier when it's a female doing it." Freedert laughed placing her hands back in their former position as Dark began to lead, looking at his feet as she did. "Never look down, Free. You want to captivate your audience with sultry glances and emotion. They can't see it, if you're staring holes into the ground."

"What if I step on your toes?," Freedert asking, noticing that the people at thier table were watching excitedly.

"I won't ever tell you," Dark laughed, guiding Freedert around, who was still a bit stiff. "You can relax, you know. It's just a dance. Kick," Dark instructed, watching as Freedert flicked her legs, hiking one of them up to Dark's waist to finish her attempt; their bodies mere centimeters from touching. "Not bad, Free. Now if you'd just relax a bit and show a little emotion, you could easily fake knowing how to tango."

"Can't I just pretend to act sexy? I mean I don't know what you mean about emotion."

"You don't have to pretend to act sexy, Free. It comes standard with the package," Dark said, twirling her around so that the other couples made a little more room for them. "Kick. What I mean by emotion is that you seem to be lacking passion. Tango is not all about making suggestive poses while moving across a floor. It's meant to tell a story, sometimes a tale of heartbreak or possession, and yes, often times romance, but in order to convey these accounts, you and your partner have to make the audience believe that that's honestly what you're going through." Freedert nodded, having been a little out of breath as she and Dark had been dancing the entire time they had this conversation. "I can't even understand what this guy is saying, but you can tell by the way the couples are dancing around us, that the man in his song is leaving."

"I see," Freedert aswered, her gaze falling upon a woman who appeared so distraught, she'd almost looked like she was about to cry.

"So I want you to dance like we're in love and this is the very last time you'll ever feel my body this close to yours." Freedert began to listen more closely to the song, letting its sadness wash over her as she moved; her body pressed completely against his. Her kicks became more prominent, filled with the feeling of longing and her leg hooking around Dark's seemed to cling on for dear life as he dragged her across the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck. Some of the couples on the dance floor slowed to watch this display of raw passion and Dark found himself surprised that Freedert could fall so easily into a dance, with such little practice, but it was almost as if she'd actually known all of the moves. She had fooled everyone. Leaning Freedert back and running his hand down her torso, Dark brought her back up, releasing her from his embrace. She twirled away from Dark, before the hand she was holding drew her back to him, and she slid to the floor like the woman she'd seen before, her hand sliding down the length of Dark's leg just as the song ended. People who had seen this romantic display, began to clap snapping Freedert from her momentary trance. "Very nice, Free," Dark laughed, wiping Freedert's tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. Freedert hadn't even realized she'd been crying, making her feel like a total dork.

"That was beautiful," a woman applauded, tapping Freedert on her shoulder. Freedert flinched, before smiling at the woman, not believing that the person was talking to her.

"Oh my God, I'm such a nerd. Dude, I so cannot believe I just cried over a song. I have a new love for tango, though, so thank you," she said, as Dark helped her off of the ground.

"It's totally cool. You know, it might not have made you cry if you hadn't danced a story along with it. The fact that you did cry, however, means that you were telling it right," Dark stated, before getting pulled away by the seductive woman Freedert had talked about earlier.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for just a smidge?," the woman asked sending Freedert a warning behind her smile, her accent making her sound all-the-more hoity-toity. Freedert's eyebrow twitched minutely, before she mentally told herself to calm down, saying that kicking her ass was not worth it. She would watch the two of them closely, however. If that woman tried to get with Daisuke's man, only then would she take action.

"Sure thing," Freedert said, smiling, although the gleam in her eye pushed the woman's confidence back considerably. "I'll just go over and talk to Daisuke." The fact that Freedert brought Dark's attention back to Daisuke, hadn't phased him one bit. Dark could already see from the first moment this woman grabbed his arm, that he wasn't in the slightest bit interested.

"Wow, you were amazing, Freedert," Daisuke said, as Freedert returned to the table. "Where'd you learn how to dance like that?"

"I was winging it, Dai," Freedert laughed, taking a sip of her water. "Dark was literally teaching me the whole time. Hey, where's Creeper and the Queen?" Krad and Satoshi were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, they went to go try that cafe we were at earlier. I told 'em how good my mocchiato was. They must have wanted one too," Daisuke aswered, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad about now. I'm gonna go see if I can catch up to 'em," Freedert said, grabbing her purse and leaving the table. Risa and Riku were still not talking, so Daisuke had figured it might help if he instigated it.

"Risa didn't you need to ask Riku something?" Risa's head snapped up and in Daisuke's direction, wishing he'd forgotten that she said she was going to apologize. Riku looked at her sister, waiting for what she just knew was going to be stupid.

"Well, I...I uh, was going to say...uh," she trailed off, twisting her napkin in her lap.

"Risa wanted to say she was sorry for calling you a 'fat-ass cum-slurping whore,'" Daisuke said for her, blushing as he did.

"Cum-guzzling," Risa corrected quietly, blushing as well.

"I mean 'cum-guzzling.'"

"Why are you apologizing all-of-a-sudden? Is it because your friends aren't your friends anymore, so you've got no one to turn to for comfort?," Riku scoffed, apparently still bitter from that albeit rude name-calling.

"Riku, she was angry at the time and if you'd just listen to her reasoning you probably wouldn't be so mad. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't even thought it through, before she called you a cum-drinking," Daisuke began before being corrected again. "Cum-guzzling whore. Risa whatever. She knows what you called her. Anyway, at the end of the day, at least in my opinion, she should always be able to come to you for comfort even if you're pissed as hell at her. She's your sister and you really shouldn't be so angry over something so stupid."

"Daisuke, you are the last person I want to take any sort of advice from," Riku laughed hautily, rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Well that's fine and dandy, but in the end, when Risa no longer needs you for support, will she even want to be there for you when you really need it the most?," Daisuke asked, before taking Risa's hand and pulling her toward the dance floor.

"Daisuke, I can't dance!," Risa squeaked, following him despite that fact.

"Haha, neither can I," he laughed as they both just created their own random moves, trying to stay as on beat as possible. They watched Riku as she sat by herself, looking like she was struggling to decide whether or not she should make up with her sister. "She'll definitely come around, Risa. She's not nearly as stubborn as she seems, it appears."

"Yeah, I guess," Risa agreed, before seeing Dark over at a small, dimly lit table in the far back of the restaurant. "Hey Daisuke, who's he talking to?" Daisuke followed Risa's line of sight to let his eyes fall upon Dark talking with the woman from the dance floor.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever seen her before," Daisuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well they look a bit too comfortable to me."

"Risa, anyone within a five-foot radius of Dark seems a little too comfortable to you. And stop staring. It's rude you know," Daisuke laughed, continuing to dance haphazardly.

"Whatever you say. I mean since he's yours and all, I guess I shouldn't be trying to help you out, seeing as I'm still in love with him of course."

"Oh, no Risa. I appreciate the help, I really do, but even though he's been known to get around, I think he should at least have a chance to be faithful, before I go off on some tangent and end up becoming a douche. I'll trust him until he gives me a reason not to."

"You, my friend, are a much more open person than I am. If he were mine, I'd have him under lock and key," Risa giggled, stopping after Riku approached them on the dance floor.

"I accept your apology, Risa, although Daisuke apologized for you." Daisuke smiled, as did Risa. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dark and Daisuke's relationship. I guess in a way I wanted to, but having been Daisuke's friend, I thought it wasn't my place to say anything, because at the time, I didn't think they'd even established one. And Daisuke, I apologize for being so rude to you at the table. It's not the best time of the month for me," Riku said, rubbing the back of her neck in obvious embarrassment. Daisuke didn't know what to say, too distracted with the unnecessary info he'd just received. Why women liked to tell him about their periods was beyond him.

"Like that's an excuse," Risa laughed, giving her sister a hug, before pushing Daisuke and Riku together and skipping off of the dance floor. The two of them stared awkwardly at one another, but started to dance anyhow. And they laughed for no apparent reason, just glad that the music could replace the silence.

* * *

"Call me Vivienne," said the woman sitting across the table from Dark, leaning over seductively and showing off her neck which was dripping with expensive jewelry. "What is a fine young thing like you doing in a place like this, might I ask?"

"What do you mean, 'a place like this?,'" Dark inquired, wondering all the while why this woman wanted to speak with him so privately; the only other person within listening range was a man who appeared to be her bodyguard. The woman rolled her eyes, gesturing to the space around her, nonchalantly.

"I mean here. Dancing in this dump. I thought to myself, a youngster like you would have more fun perusing the more upbeat venues. There are surely much more suitable places to dance than here. I'm sure of it. I own a club not too far from here. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"Mrs. Vivienne, I'm not sure I follow what you're getting at," Dark began, glancing at her and then on to her bodyguard. "You didn't bring me over here to tell me about other clubbing options, did you?"

"It's Miss. The ring is just for show, darling. Straight to the point, hm? I like you, Dark was it?," she breathed, placing her hand gently upon Dark's leg, which he promptly removed. The woman brushed his reaction off as if it had never happened. Just as Dark scanned the room for support, he caught a glimpse of Daisuke and Riku dancing in the middle of the floor. They were apparently laughing at something or other. Why seeing them together made his skin crawl, was beyond his comprehension, but he made it a point to try and leave as soon as possible.

"Listen, you're a very attractive woman, but I'm really not-," he said rising, before a jewel encrusted hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat.

"It's not you that I want, it's your face. You see, my club has just opened and I need someone to represent it in commercials, ads...you know the deal. I want you to be that someone," Vivienne explained, waving her arm in front of her like she was pitching this idea to the world and not the slightly irritated man sitting next to her.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's really not something I see myself doing and-." Dark was once again cut off by Vivienne who insisted that he reconsider. "Look, I really just can't. Please, just know that there are plenty of other people dying to represent your hotel."

"It's a club!," she corrected him, frowning as she did.

"Right. Well I assure you, neither I, nor my face is interested," Dark stated, having made up his mind. He stood and just as he did, Vivienne's bodyguard moved to block him.

"Let him go, Reynaldo. He'll be back," she said, pulling out her business card. "Ah, Dark. Take this before you leave. I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon." Dark took the card, glancing at it momentarily, before slipping it into some other woman's purse. Vivienne laughed to herself, wanting Dark even more than she had before.

Dark decided to head back to the hotel room, feeling pissed beyond belief, partly because of the overconfident bitch and her ridiculous coffee shop idea, but also because watching Riku and Daisuke in such close proximity to one another had been eating at him since he first layed eyes on them. He couldn't just pull Daisuke away from her. No, that would make him a total dick, but the more he waited, the more incensed he became. What the hell were they laughing about? Could Riku still be into him, or had she given up like most people do with anything Dark had taken for himself? Why was Daisuke all of the sudden 'his,' like some object he'd found on the street? Dark couldn't help but to feel slightly stupid for having the audacity to call Daisuke 'his' and expecting the boy to cut off all relations with anyone who seemed to be physically attracted to him. Despite this fact, knowing it was 'her' who made Daisuke so happy bothered him incessantly. He felt like he was being forced to share his new toy. Even as a child, Dark never liked to share, so why now did he think it'd be any different?

"I'll just forget about it. Daisuke will come back here and I'll forget all about Riku," Dark said aloud to himself as if saying it out loud would help it into becoming true. Was he such a nerd that he'd taken to talking to himself? This thought had indeed passed through his head as well as many, many others and as he continued to ramble, Daisuke had come into the room.

"Hey, Dark. Where'd you go? I thought you were still at the restaurant," Daisuke said, smiling at Dark who had been pacing by one of the couches to take his mind off of things and failing miserably. Upon seeing Daisuke, Dark's previous thoughts had vanished, just as he'd hoped they would, that is...until he'd seen that Daisuke had brought Riku back with him. When Dark's eyes met with Riku's, his rage all, but incinerated him as he quietly strode into the room he and Daisuke were staying in, closing the door softly behind him. Dark took to counting in his head, in an attempt at calming himself. Whoever made that ridiculous idea up should have been butchered and force-fed to whoever passed the idea down. Needless-to-say, counting had failed for the violet one and he sat on the bed, just hoping Daisuke wouldn't come asking what was the matter. "Dude, what's the matter with you?" 'Damn it,' was the only thought passing through Dark's head after that question passed through those perfect lips.

"Is she still here?" This was all Dark could say, as one of his legs shook; his heel tapping against the wood grain.

"Well, no. She said that 'maybe she should go.' I mean, did something happen? Between you and Riku, that is," Daisuke asked, standing in front of Dark and squatting, so that he was almost eye-level with him. Dark didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked over to the window, staring out into the city. "Could you at least say something?," Daisuke said, following Dark to the window, honestly trying to hold a decent conversation, remembering what Freedert said about 'communication being important in healthy relationships.'

"Nothing happened, Dai. I just saw you dancing with her and I guess," Dark began, before shaking his head and turning towards Daisuke. "I just didn't like it."

"We were just dancing, Dark," Daisuke said, getting a tad bit defensive.

"Like I said. I didn't like it. You asked what was wrong and I told you," Dark replied, feeling kind of appalled that Daisuke was getting pissed. He was fully prepared to keep it to himself, even though he knew Daisuke would ultimately ask.

"What is so wrong with dancing? It's not like we were extremely close like you and Freedert," Daisuke stated angrily, holding his hands out in front of him.

"That's completely different, Dai and you know it is. It's not that you were dancing, it's with whom you were dancing," Dark scoffed, not believing the conversation he was having.

"In what way is dancing with Riku any different than dancing with Freedert, except of course for the obvious distance?"

"Freedert doesn't spend her days fantasizing about fucking me," Dark snapped, tossing Daisuke a glare which chilled him to the bone.

"Tell me then. Is it that I was dancing with Riku or that I wasn't dancing with you?," Daisuke inquired, moving closer to the guy who was becoming all-the-more furious with the seconds that passed.

"What do you think?" Daisuke threw his arms up into the air, walking around as he laughed at the question.

"Dark, I think I'll dance with whomever the fuck I want to dance with. I cannot believe you're jealous of Riku. I'd like to think you'd trust me enough to overlook the fact that she likes me," Daisuke fumed, now yelling right in Dark's face.

"You're making this out to be more than what it is," Dark said, his tone completely flat, but the look on his face bordered on murderous intent.

"No, that's exactly what this is about. I was fully prepared to trust you. Why shouldn't I expect the same? Since we're on the subject, why don't you tell me about that woman you were with earlier," Daisuke demanded, just inches from Dark's person.

"What about her?," Dark asked, grabbing Daisuke's arm as he did. Daisuke winced minutely, feeling the strong grip bearing down on him. This did nothing to lessen his anger.

"You two seemed quite cozy, back there in that dark little corner. Tell me, what's her name? What's her sign? Measurements, perhaps?," Daisuke sneered, despite the growing pain he was feeling; Dark's grip having tightened a bit.

"Her name was Vivienne and she wasn't interested in me for anything other than business. As for her sign and measurements, I can't be sure, but I can tell you that she was at least a 36C," Dark began coldly. "Now if I were really wanting someone to bring back with me tonight, it would've been the tall brunette with the swallow tattooed on her back. She'd been passing me signals all night." Daisuke tore his arm away from Dark's grasp, the pain having been nearly unbearable at that point, rubbing the spot where Dark's hand had been.

"You're a fucking asshole," Daisuke said quietly, leaving Dark where he stood and exiting the room. As Daisuke's footsteps became less and less audible, Dark ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it minutely in frustration.

"You're right," he said to no one but himself, and the sound of a slamming door echoed in his head as the words sunk in.

* * *

**Lol! Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a tad bit, cliffhanger-ish, but hey. What's a story without a little cliffy? Ah! Read and review pweeze! Hm, but here's something fun. This is the conversation I had with my brother and sister on the topic of where the trip should be. Thought it might be a little entertaining.**

**Entitled: IDEAS FROM THE HOMELAND.**

"You could have them go to a spa, right? And it's educational, 'cause in Germany you can take off work and insurance will pay for you to go to a spa to relieve stress. Some more smut could happen at the sauna. There you go. So then, I mean I don't know who the dominant one in the relationship is, but-" Bro

"It's Dark. He's taller and more masculine." Me

"Well Dark, or whatever could be like 'Hey, I'ma join you' and already be naked and whatnot. And then homeboy gets like a nose bleed and runs off. And then, um...that Freedert gotta explain why homeboy had a nose bleed, 'cause other dude was oblivious, you know as to why dude had a nose bleed." Bro **[My brother is apparently a fan of people getting nose bleeds.]**

"Well spas and saunas are kinda cliche, 'cause everyone goes to spas and saunas in animes/stories taking place in Japan." Me

"Oh! Um, they could go to a spa in Thailand!" Bro

"Why Thailand?" Me

"'Cause Thailand gives the BEST massages, duh." Bro

"No I can't use spas or Paris, 'cause they're so over used. Tryin' to set myself apart here! What about something crazy like Marine biology somewhere?" Me

"Nah, you can't do something like marine biology. No one wants to read your stuff for marine biology, they want smut which you can get in spas. If you don't wanna be over using stuff, don't be writin' smut." Bro

"No! I have to, 'cause writin' smut is my favorite thing to do!" Me

"Well then you can't be settin' your self apart, 'cause writin' smut is everyone's favorite thing to do. I mean if you don't like writin' smut, then I don't know what you're doing with your life. I mean is this a rich school? They could go anywhere right?" Bro

"Well, I mean it's not a super rich school. Like a higher end public school. Not a school that requires you to pay like $30k a semester or some shit like that." Me

"Oh, okay, but you know people do pay that. You know, just so they don't have to look after their kids. Oo! How 'bout you take 'em to a baseball game or red head wants to join the baseball team. Then Dark, or whatever is like super good at baseball and other dude suck. So then Dark is like 'Hey come over to my house and I'll teach you how to throw the ball.'" Bro

"He lives next door." Me

"Okay, even better. So other dude goes over, they play catch and dude get's hit in the face. His nose starts bleedin' and it turns into a sentimental moment. You know, with Dark cleanin' his wounds. This leads to a make-out scene. Bam! There you go. Man, I'm like a smut master, you know? Yeah, you know." Bro **[:o]**

"Fool, baseball games aren't typical for class trips. No class ever went to just see a baseball game." Me

"See now, the extra cirricular, Phys. Ed. is experimenting with adding Americanized sports to their school. So the trip is to familiarize the students with it. Japanese people love baseball! Hittori Hanzo, he loved baseball." Bro

"This is so difficult to decide." Me

"Then just don't take 'em on a trip then." Bro

"But I already posted that they were, in fact, going on a trip." Me

"Well, see...the teacher got sick and the trip gets cancelled. So then your two dudes stay home and make out or do whatever it is that they do. Smut, so there." Bro

"Oh, Take 'em to Brazil or Argentina, maybe. Little Latin flare. You know, little tango-ing some water skiing. Oh, some soccer, if you're going the sports route like the baseball idea. Then they could skip out on the game and scrump on the bus or something. Wait, no they don't have a bus. They fly there, huh? Make one of 'em have a runny ass. Too much spicy food or too many papayas. Clean 'em out. One of 'em misses out on the fun 'cause they carin' for the other, but not minding 'cause they in love. And! Now that they ass is clear, clean penetraion. Smutty, smut, smut." Sis

**Lol! Gotta love those two fools. ^ ^ Oh, and special thanks to Jazzumz, Fate12343, and jeans5042 for the awesome trip ideas. Much appreciated. =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I do not own DN Angel...Oh, but if only I did...**

**Ah! Okay so, yes this has taken me forever and a day to update. Honestly I had forgotten about it what with school and these two other stories I'd been writing due to a friend's request. Sorry! It wasn't so much so, that I forgot, but rather that I kept putting it off, because I had gotten stuck on it. Not surprising seeing as this chapter is 32,633 words in total, excluding the header and footers I'm writing as of right now. I had to post though, especially because of some reviews asking for an update. Once again, my apologies for being the most accomplished procrastinator I know. =/**

**Wordy Durds:** **Cabron **- kind of like dude (often times one who's been done wrong), **Hay es mi novio **- roughly 'it's my boyfriend,' **Hombre** - man, **Muy bonitas **- very pretty/beautiful (plural), **Quieres patatas fritas con eso **- roughly 'you want fries with that?'... So on, and so forth. Most is pretty self-explanitory, but for some, there ya go.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Daisuke wandered through the hotel, feeling like he needed to blow off some steam. He could have easily gone to the spa and had a massage or something like that, but he feared that if he was still for too long, he would ultimately end up thinking about Dark anyway. The best and only option then, was to find something to take his mind off of it, he supposed, bringing his hand up to his arm. Daisuke hissed, feeling the soreness begin to take effect. There would definitely be a fairly good sized bruise manifesting itself on his upper arm in the near future. Despite his obvious discomfort, Daisuke pressed against it again, the pain momentarily grabbing his attention rather than the meaningless fight he'd just had. As he wandered, he found himself in the hotel's second restaurant, which seemed more like and upscale aristocrat's club of some sort. Fashioned in the ways of old world billiard rooms minus the pool tables, the restaurant seemed almost like a completely different place, from the stylish dark wood furniture, to the bar whose contents were shelved in a wood-lined glass casing. The chandeliers hanging over the counter by the bar only magnified the antique, yet modern interior design and Daisuke had found himself involuntarily drawn to it. Ordering a water as he took a seat at the bar, the bartender, who had been cleaning glasses, nodded followed by some throaty laughter.

"Oh, come on. You can't go to a bar and order a water," said a man sitting next to Daisuke, as he gave the bartender a greeting, nodding in his direction. "Busy day, Fritz?," the man asked cheerfully, his thick accent, so fresh and exciting to Daisuke's ears. As Daisuke stared at this guy, he'd realized he looked somewhat familiar.

"Ah, not too bad. Business as usual, I guess," Fritz, the bartender said, placing a glass of water in front of Daisuke. Daisuke took it, twisting the glass in his hand, before bringing it up to his lips and taking a swig, still trying to remember where he'd seen the man next to him.

"Excuse me, but have I seen you before?," Daisuke asked, having drawn a blank himself. The man stared at Daisuke, smiling as he did, his copper-toned complexion contrasting against his radiant white teeth.

"Oh, yeah. I pulled out your chair at dinner and you asked about my job description," the man laughed, before sticking out his hand to Daisuke. "Name's Lorenzo, and yourself?"

"Daisuke," the red-head said happily, remembering how he wished he could talk like Lorenzo, before taking the hand that was offered to him, shaking it as he did. "So, do you like your job, then?," Daisuke inquired, still having been interested.

"What, you mean working at a hotel I can't afford to stay in? Hm, well it does have it's perks. The chance to be picked up by rich moguls and of course free drinks from Fritz," Lorenzo laughed, holding up his glass of fifteen-year-old Laphroaig whiskey with one ice cube, and swirling it before sipping it slowly. "Ah, yes. Free 'expensive' booze is definitely the best perk." Daisuke laughed quietly, staring into his glass of water. "Say, what are you doing at a bar anyway? Most just come to drown out their troubles. You aren't drinking so, this is the basis of my asking." Daisuke frowned momentarily, before answering.

"You don't seem to be troubled, yet you are drinking. I've never had a drop of alcohol pass my lips, yet I feel as if I've had enough drama to last me a lifetime," Daisuke laughed half-heartedly, sighing shortly afterwards. "Couldn't you get in trouble for drinking here anyway?" Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at this and glanced towards Fritz, who scanned the room shiftily, before pulling out one of the most expensive scotches in the bar. A bottle of Macallan 1926. Pouring three glasses for them, he slid the bottle beneath the counter, before placing a glass in front of Daisuke.

"Come on. Working my ass off for minimum wage, cleaning up after people who've, more often than not, never worked a day in their lives. Uh, I think I've earned a few drinks. I'm off the clock anyway. And, of course, I also just enjoy a fine drink. But it seems that you are in serious need my friend and we, the lonely ones, are here to listen to your every problem. It's not often that we pull out the good stuff, so please, don't be shy," Lorenzo said curtly, seeing the ever pitiful look on Daisuke's face. Daisuke peered into the caramel-colored liquid in the new glass he received, debating on whether or not his first 'real' drink would be here confessing his sorrows to two people he'd just met. Then again, who better to confide in than someone who wouldn't have anyone to tell your business to, even should they wish it? Daisuke smiled softly, slowly picking up the scotch and taking a small swig of it. Taking his scotch with one ice cube, like Lorenzo, he let the cool substance wash over his tongue savoring it momentarily, before contorting his face into what seemed almost painful, gulping it down hastily.

"That's disgusting," Daisuke choked out, unaware that his first alcoholic experience was with a $54,000 beverage. Lorenzo and Fritz both laughed at the boy, who was now chugging his glass of water.

"Daisuke, you have no appreciation for good whiskey. Keep drinking. It'll come to you," Fritz said, swirling his drink and downing it in one gulp. Lorenzo agreed, following suit.

"Finish that one and we'll have another round, while you tell us what's been bothering you as of late." Daisuke stared at the glass, which still had at least two more sips in it, shaking his head as he did. Lorenzo's eyes got wide and a look of shock took its place upon his features. "He doesn't like it," Lorenzo said, blinking as he did. "I can't believe he doesn't like it." After a brief moment of contemplation over what correct course of action they should take, Lorenzo continued. "Fritz, I'm about to ask you to do something, and believe me, I'm not proud of it. It completely goes against my whiskey-loving heritage, but-."

"No way," Fritz said, already knowing what Lorenzo was about to ask of him. Lorenzo frowned, seeing no other alternative.

"We've got to. I would rather do it, than have him waste a vintage Macallan. Especially one as good as that one," Lorenzo stated, glancing at Daisuke.

"There is no freaking way I'm mixing a drink using the Macallan 1926. I can't do it. It's against my religion."

"Fritz, some people just can't handle scotch," Lorenzo said, and as he did, Daisuke picked up his glass and downed the remains of his drink. "Ay dios mio! It's cool Fritz. He drank it." Fritz released a sigh of relief, pouring another glass for Lorenzo and himself, but not until after he drew a cross in front of himself acknowledging the Father, the Son, and the Spirit of the Holy Ghost.

"What's the big deal?," Daisuke asked, cringing from the slightly oaken taste lingering in his mouth.

"Daisuke, you never waste good scotch. Ever. To do so, is to invoke the wrath of all scotch drinkers ever birthed into society," Fritz explained. "And should you find yourself in a position in which you can't finish it, you save it for later. Under no circumstances should you ever mix scotch with anything of any sort. It's a disgrace to the scotch itself. I almost lost myself for a moment." Lorenzo laughed at Fritz's dedication to the 'honor' of scotch, leaning forward onto the bar. Daisuke giggled along as well, but not before thinking to himself that Fritz might be somewhat crazy.

"So, now that that dilemma is over, what say you to trying a different drink? It doesn't have to be a scotch, 'cause I'm sure it's not for everyone," Lorenzo said, turning in Daisuke's direction. Daisuke nodded slowly, figuring it wouldn't hurt to find his perfect drink. "Let's get him a gin and tonic." Fritz nodded his head, having had no other customers at the time, so he was free to experiment. "So...what's up with you?"

"My boyfriend's an asshole," Daisuke said, rolling his eyes, as he took the drink Fritz had handed him and chugging it quickly so as to taste it as little as possible. He frowned inwardly still thinking that referring to Dark as his 'boyfriend' was just too wierd. "This is much better than the scotch, Fritz."

"Oh...boyfriend...He's one of those, I see," Fritz said, slyly glancing over at Lorenzo, who returned the look. Daisuke blushed, pouting a little, feeling somewhat left out of this passing of telopathic 'knowledge.' "Aw, not to worry. It's cool and all. It's just rare that you find someone so open about their relationships 'round these parts. I think it's kinda cute, really. I, myself am of the opposite persuasion." At this he smirked at Lorenzo, so enjoying to tease him.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright. Let's get back to that matter at hand, Gossip Girl. So, what'd your guy do to become a said asshole?," Lorenzo said, laughingly, looking suspiciously at Fritz, like he and Daisuke were conspiring to bring him over to the 'dark side;' Lorenzo, himself being a tad bit uncomfortable with the idea of two guys together. This discomfort, however, did not deter him from being Fritz's best friend, oddly enough.

"He's just being super possessive, all of a sudden. We just got in a fight, because I was dancing with a friend and he quote unquote 'didn't like it,'" Daisuke scoffed using his fingers as quotation marks, before finishing off his drink.

"Oh, he is an asshole. Leave him dude."

"Oh yeah, you should definitely leave him, Cabron," Fritz agreed handing Daisuke yet another drink. Four shots and a vodka and orange juice later, Daisuke had become slightly inebriated, having been a total light-weight and this being his debut into the 'fine' world of drinking.

"I mean it's not like I like her 'slash' you know love her or anything. She's my friend...my bestie, you know? She's just all into to me and what...ever. Yeah…I think…No, I know she wants my…bah-dy." Daisuke gestured to his physique, glancing around for some people who would agree with him. A guy sitting next to him gave him a nod and made a face that said 'I guess I could see someone liking that bod.' "See? He knows what I'm talkin' about. Hey, this is just...it's just gross, you know? I mean, really? This shit tastes like nasty," Daisuke said, pushing his vodka and o.j. away, before grabbing it again and taking yet another sip. "Yeah, just ew."

"Oh, she's into you? Well, that's a horse of a whole other color. Of course your boyfriend should be weirded out by you and little miss hot pants, gallivanting around. Her intentions are purely to lure you away from him," Lorenzo said, having drank more than Daisuke, but was still almost as if he were sober.

"Yeah, I agree. I'd be a bit irritated too, if I saw my significant other with someone who openly obsesses over them," Fritz concurred, taking Daisuke's drink from the rambling boy.

"How do you know...those are her exact inventions...intentions," Daisuke said, slowly pointing in Fritz's direction, apparently thinking he was Lorenzo. "Give me that back. It's for me…"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. And also, I think we should cut you off. You seem a bit out of it at this point," Lorenzo answered, getting a nod of agreement from Fritz.

"You're a bit out of it," Daisuke laughed, spilling the drink Fritz had placed back in front of him. "Gross…you guys have wet counters here."

"How about a virgin daiquiris?," Fritz asked, tossing a bar towel over his shoulder. Daisuke laughed throatily, leaning back on his stool, nearly losing his balance.

"Whoa-ho-ho, that was almost a disaster, huh? And...that's a negative, Ghost Rider. Ugh, I'm already a virgin, Fritzy. I want a drink that's...experienced." Fritz and Lorenzo stared at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. 'We should have never given him that scotch.'

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that," Dark sighed, as he lay sprawled out on a couch, watching Andrew Zimmern: Bizarre Foods on the Travel Channel. With had been staring up at Dark from the base of the couch for about thirty to forty-five minutes straight. Dark had lost track, having been trying to ignore the bunny following him with an accusing glare, doing nothing to lessen the tiny bit of guilt his conscience had already gifted him. "I'm not apologizing to him, if that's what you're waiting for." With remained where he was, burning holes into what was left of Dark's already evaporating soul. Dark huffed in frustration, before engaging in a full-out stare-down, his eyes connecting with With's in a battle of epic proportions. After three minutes of intense staring, Dark had finally blinked, losing this little contest for dominance. "Damn it!," Dark said, before running into the room he and Daisuke were sharing. With promptly followed him to where he was, by the window and as soon as the bunny had caught up with him, Dark dashed back out of the room, slamming the door and leaving With all by his lonesome. His legs being extra long helped him in overcoming With's natural speed. A series of angry 'kyu's' could be heard coming from the room, but Dark smiled, having turned up the volume to drown out With's cries, because it was much less irritating than being watched ceaselessly. Dark gave With about ten minutes in solitary confinement, before he started to feel like he was being overly harsh. Walking over to the door, where there were no longer any sounds coming from it, he opened it slowly, before being attacked by With, who was nothing less than enraged. "Shit! What the fuck was that, With?," Dark asked after having been bitten on his calf. Picking With up and throwing him back into the room on the bed, he closed the door behind him once more, turning around to find Freedert and Risa laughing at him.

"Oh my God, what did you do to make him so angry?," Risa asked, still laughing as she did.

"What makes you think I did something to him?" Both Freedert and Risa stared at Dark with a look that said 'Come on, really?' "Well, I didn't," Dark stated calmly, walking back over to the couch he was previously lying on.

"Sure...okay," Freedert said, seeing Dark had obviously been irritated at that point. "Uh, where's Daisuke?" Dark tensed at the use of Daisuke's name, but answered non-the-less.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You guys are like almost conjunctioned at the hip most days," Risa said, twisting her fingers in her hair.

"You mean conjoined, and we had a fight. He got pissed and he left. End of story."

"And you just let him go?," Freedert asked, shocked beyond belief as she circled the couch to get a good look at Dark's expression of dejectedness. "Just like that?" A small 'kyu' could be heard from behind them, seemingly in accordance with Freedert's question.

"He's not here, is he?"

"Dark, you've got to go find him!," Risa squeaked, running over to stand by Freedert. "It's dangerous out there and he could be cold and lonely!"

"She's right, Plum. Also, as trusting as Dai is, he could easily be taken advantage of," Freedert added, placing her hand on her hip.

"You guys are so pessimistic. He's probably just hanging around somewhere in the hotel," Dark scoffed, trying to see around the two girls blocking the television. Freedert snatched the remote from Dark's hand, before turning off the television and throwing it at him. Dark winced as the remote hit him on the shoulder. He didn't think to move because he didn't think she would actually throw it. "Ow," he said glaring at Freedert, rubbing his shoulder all the while. "He's fine. He just needs to cool off."

"Fine. Don't look for him then," Freedert said slowly, grabbing Risa's hand and pulling her towards their room. "But what if we're right and he is out there getting ass-fucked in some run-down, pitch-black alley? Would you really be able to forgive yourself?" Risa glanced at Dark once more before following Freedert through their doorway.

"Aren't you gonna force him to go?," she asked, plopping down onto the bed as she watched Freedert listen at the door. "Choke him or something?"

"Of course not. He'll feel guilty and we should be hearing a door shut in about five…four…three…," Freedert said, counting down and smiling happily to herself. Risa lit up running over to listen at the door as well. "Two…and…" Before Freedert got down to one, the two of them could hear Dark muttering to himself angrily as the apartment door clicked.

* * *

"Ustedes...ustedes son stupidos," Daisuke laughed, having been learning a bit of Spanish from his two new besties. "Ha, you hear that, Bob? I just called them stupid," he laughed, nudging the arm of the guy sitting next to him.

"Daisuke, I don't think his name is Bob," Fritz interjected, cleaning a glass as he did. He glanced at the guy who just shook his head, both of them beginning to laugh.

"Whatever. He looks like a Bob. You know, Spanish is...Spanish is just so beautiful and delicious and I'm just...well I'm kind of hungry. You hear that, people? Buy me somethin' to eat gosh darnit! I-...Whoa," Daisuke said, standing up on his stool and pointing around at the people sprinkled about the restaurant, before nearly toppling to the ground. Lorenzo had caught the tiny red-head, before he'd had a chance to completely lose his balance. "Don't worry about me, chico. I'm a regular acrobat. I'll be totally kosher by myself. Wanna see me do a whatchamacallit? A what's it called? A uh...a cartwheel?" Fritz couldn't help, but to laugh at the drunken mess Daisuke had become.

"Okay, this time we're seriously cutting you off," Lorenzo laughed, after sitting Daisuke back down on his stool.

"That's fine. You do what you have to do, 'cause I'm not even thirty anymore," Daisuke chuckled, waving his hand in Lorenzo's face. "I mean thirsty...thirsty fools. Don't…don't judge me," he said before his eyes fell upon Dark from across the room. Dark looked more surprised than anything as he approached the bumbling boy, swaying softly by the bar. "Holy shit! Help me, chicos! Hay es mi novio! Wait, I'm gonna hide," he laughed, taking a sip of a beer that was placed on the bar for someone else, before hopping off of his stool and hiding behind it. "**HEY**! Don't drink that! It's nasty!"

"Dai, I can definitely see you," Dark sighed as he approached the guys at the bar.

"Sh, guys don't tell him where I am. He's lying. I know he can't see me, 'cause my hiding spot is better than yours," Daisuke whispered, before standing up and yelling across the room that his hiding spot was better than everyone else's. "I'm invisible bitches! You guys aren't even trying!" At that, he gave 'Bob' a high five.

"Dai, what the hell are you doing? You do know, you could have been in serious danger, right?," Dark asked, pulling Daisuke away from the ritzy pre-packaged bar nuts he began throwing at people.

"Nah-uh! Dark, these are my compadres! They're awesome. Isn't that right, fools?," Daisuke snorted, twisting in Dark's arms. "This is Lorenzo and Fritzy...and Bob, and we get free drinks 'cause we're cool like that. Well...Bob has been paying for his...right? I think that's right...He's loaded... Hey, don't touch me, boyfriend. I'm mad at you. You're like…a not very nice man…boy…guy." Daisuke didn't even put up a struggle after he'd said this. Dark rolled his eyes, before nodding his head at Daisuke's new friends in a silent greeting.

"Well, I'm not a fan of you right now either. And I'm sure your friends are really nice, but if they had been anyone else, who knows what could have happened? You're completely wasted, Dai," Dark said, smelling the alcohol which was just dripping from his pores. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Haha, not enough...SHOTS! Boom, pow…you guys are dead," Daisuke laughed, pretending to shoot down the guys at the bar. "Haha, get it?"

"I'm serious." Daisuke stopped swaying for a moment, peering slowly at Dark, who was still holding him, despite the fact that he had asked him to let go.

"Hm, forty-two. Twenty-six...glasses, I guess. Am I in trouble? I won't have anymore, probably. Well maybe just one…one more, please," Daisuke slurred in an attempt to be serious. He had been reading a girl's number off of a napkin he'd just pulled out of his pocket. Dark laughed, as did Lorenzo and Fritz, just amazed at Daisuke's resolve.

"A glass of whiskey, gin and tonic, four shots, a vodka and o.j., two daiquiris', B and B, French Connection...Oh, that one he really liked. Let's see here, there was a uh...," Fritz began, answering for Daisuke, but trailing off as Dark sent him a look which said 'Are-you-fucking-retarded?' He was unable to resist Daisuke's puppy-dog pout every time he'd cut the boy off.

"Oh, Fritz, don't forget! I had a sip of that guy's beer, too," Daisuke beamed. The guy whose beer Daisuke had swiped, raised his beer bottle in accordance. Both Fritz and Lorenzo shrugged their shoulders under Dark's scrutinzing gaze, glancing at one another for support.

"Daisuke, we're leaving. Say 'bye' to your friends," Dark said, taking Daisuke's hand a pulling him away from the bar. Fritz and Lorenzo waved to Daisuke, happily. Daisuke waved back, looking as if he'd just been scolded.

"W-wait, Dark. Can I see them tomorrow? Pretty please?," Daisuke asked, following meekly behind Dark, stumbling as he did. The boy could barely walk. Dark stared at the boy as if to say 'what-the-hell-do-you-think?,' as he half-carried him away from the bar. "I didn't drink that much, Dark and I'm totally fine," Daisuke whined, his voice getting higher in pitch like he was throwing a tantrum, before doing a little jig. "See, I'm not drunk, I swear! I'm just really…really pregnant." Daisuke had said it awfully loud, and with the high ceilings of the restaurant, his words echoed, washing over the people who were currently dining. The place became silent, before people began to clap, offering their congratulations. Dark brought his hand to his face, covering it completely - this whole situation, having made him tired. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant. I have to tell my mom," Daisuke said, pulling out his phone in an attempt to text. "This is so...it's so blurry. Why can't I see this? Dark, tell her I'm with child, 'kay?"

"No, Dai. I'm not telling your mom that you're pregnant," Dark stated, taking Daisuke's phone and placing it in his pocket.

"But she has to be the first to know! Oh, wait these guys know. Damn it, it's not a surprise anymore. She'll be so disappointed."

"Dai, you're not even pregnant," Dark said, seeming quite irritated as he continued pulling Daisuke out of the restaurant, leaving the commotion behind them.

"Aw. Well then that means…Dark, I...I totally just lied!," the younger boy squeaked, tugging on Dark's arm as he did. "Don't make me a liar! Please, let's just...let's go back to the room and then you can get me pregnant, okay?"

"Dai, that's impossible," Dark sighed, as they stepped into an elevator with another couple.

"Dark, you don't know that. We haven't even tried yet, duh," Daisuke said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Dark's torso, earning a smile from the people across from him. "I'm going to be a mother," he told them, burying his face in Dark's chest. Dark stared at him like he was crazy, beginning to count in his head.

"Congratulations! What are you having?," the woman asked, holding her husband's hand.

"Well, we don't know yet, but I'm hoping it's a boy, so he can look like his father," Daisuke squeaked, smiling up at Dark with a gleam in his eye. For a moment, Dark smiled back, before remembering that Daisuke was completely shit-faced and had no idea what he was doing.

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Are you excited to be a dad?," the woman's husband asked, giving Dark a light tap on his arm.

"You have no idea," Dark sighed, so ready to be out of the elevator. Daisuke looked up at Dark with tears in his eyes, feeling so relieved that Dark wanted this 'baby' as much as he did. The other couple watched as Daisuke planted light kisses on Dark's neck, letting his hand travel up to the older boy's hair. They were still smiling even as they reached their floor. As soon as the other couple exited the elevator, Dark pulled Daisuke hands off of him and distanced himself minutely. "Daisuke, you can't just go around telling people stuff like that." Daisuke smiled mischievously, closing the space between the two of them again.

"Why? Am I making you angry?," the boy asked, wrapping his small arms around Dark and placing his hands in the older boy's back pockets. He glanced up at Dark seductively, before the older boy snapped, slamming Daisuke up against one of the walls, once the elevator doors had closed, a little harder than he'd intended.

"Just stop, Dai. You're being ridiculous," he said trying to calm down even as he leaned slightly over the boy. The red-head arched up from the wall, completely ignoring the pain in his back, so entranced by the sight of Dark, seemingly pissed off. Daisuke's eyes seemed to display a bit of fear after his initial shock, despite the small smile on his face.

"Am I?," Daisuke asked coyly, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck, before pulling himself up so that his legs clamped on either side of Dark's waist. Crimson eyes, slightly clouded with a drunken daze, still managed to stare into Dark's lasciviously, begging for the gaze to be returned. Realizing that Daisuke was attempting to come on to him, Dark panicked for the very first time, when faced with a situation such as this. He pulled the boy off of him, and vacated the elevator as soon as they'd reached their destination. Upon reaching their room, Dark turned around to find that Daisuke hadn't followed him.

"Fuck," he thought aloud, frustrated beyond belief. "I just want to go to sleep." Scratching his head and letting out a huge sigh, Dark turned down a hall to find Daisuke taking off his clothes. "Dai, put your clothes back on! At least wait until you're in the room to go running around naked! God, what is wrong with you?"

"But, I'm hot," Daisuke said slowly, still looking at Dark like he was something to eat. Tossing his shirt to the floor, Daisuke raised his eyebrow at Dark, before unzipping his pants and kicking them aside, nearly toppling to the floor with this little drunken strip tease. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, Daisuke began to walk towards the older boy, before losing his footing and plummeting to the floor. "I think I may have fallen or something," he said glancing around and wondering why the floor just decided to get all in his face. "I see how it is, Floor. You're not my friend, so get out of my face, fool." Dark hoisted Daisuke up over his shoulder, cutting off Daisuke's verbal altercation with the ground as he rushed back to their door, not giving the red-head the chance to completely expose himself. "Wah, no fun at all! No one's looking at me anyway, hombre." Freedert and Risa were waiting in the living area for them when they burst through the door. "Hola chicas! Haha, muy bonitas," Daisuke laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth and blowing kisses to them before he was taken into his room and tossed onto the bed. The two girls squealed, as any girls would upon seeing Dark walking in with a half-naked cutie strewn over his shoulder. "Come here," Daisuke called to Dark, beckoning him with the curling of his finger as he sat in the middle of the bed. Dark shook his head slightly, so badly wanting to do as he was told, but at the same time knowing he shouldn't.

"No, just stay there." Daisuke smiled at him playfully, crawling over to the edge of the bed as he did. "Stay," Dark said quietly, backing up towards the door with his hands out in front of him. Of course Daisuke didn't listen, hopping off of the bed and immediately running his hands over Dark's stomach as he cornered him.

"Why don't you just give me what I want?," Daisuke asked, bringing Dark's attention to the hands which were meticulously inching closer to his belt-line. A faint blush coated the boy's cheeks as he pouted up at the violet one adding to his already flushed features.

"Dai, you're hammered. You don't know what you want," Dark stated, quickly evading Daisuke's advances, before effortlessly tossing the boy back on the bed. "You need to just take some time to sleep it off."

"Don't you wanna fuck me?," Daisuke asked smoothly, making his way back over and slowly unzipping Dark's jeans as he did. Dark was stunned. Every fiber of his being had wanted to fuck Daisuke at that point, especially when he asked for it so directly, but even with his mind begging him to just ravage the boy, Dark knew better.

"I'd want you to at least remember it," Dark said, pulling the small hands away from his pants, and picking Daisuke up, before peeling back the covers on the bed.

"Dark, I'll remember...I'll remember so good, I swear..." Dark laughed at the smaller teen, placing him in the bed and tucking him in; the boy falling asleep almost immediately as the ergonomic bed seemed to cradle him ever-so-comfortably. Not trusting himself to stay in the same room as Daisuke, Dark left, closing the door softly behind him as he made his way into the living area. Freedert and Risa smiled at him, before taking their leave, seeing that he obviously wasn't willing to talk at the moment. Dark listened as they snickered on their way to the room they were staying in, smirking to himself as he did. There had been an extra blanket already laid out on the couch, as if the girls just knew that's where Dark would be sleeping. Silently thanking them, Dark turned off the light and crawled into the makeshift bed, which was almost just as comfortable as the real thing. As he got situated, he could feel a warm, furry body curling up by his feet and he already knew With was staring at him. Risa had felt bad for the bunny, and let him out after Dark had gone.

"No. Don't look over here, 'cause I'm not speaking to you from this point on. And before you even think of cuddling with me, you better pause and reflect, 'cause it's not gonna fucking happen," Dark said towards the bunny, moving his feet out of the way afterward. With ignored him, hopping along the cushions, before finding the perfect spot where Dark's shoulder met the couch. He nestled himself there, snuggling up against Dark's neck as he did. "Dude, I'm serious. Go in there and snuggle up with Dai, before I throw you out that window."

"Kyu," With murmured in what was almost a complaint.

"Oh, you can't open the door, huh? Well, that's karma for your ass. I guess you'll just have to sleep by yourself, then," Dark scoffed, as With nuzzled his neck, before leaving an apologetic kiss on his cheek, which made a little 'chu' sound, only adding to the cuteness. "I'll let you stay with me, but only because you're warm, not because I'm forgiving you." With nodded, but knew Dark had forgiven him anyway; the two of them agreeing to disagree as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daisuke awoke with what he thought was a colossal headache. It was as if an Armageddon had taken place in his head overnight; the kind of pain you might expect was ultimately leading to an untimely death. Daisuke laid in bed, expecting just that. After about twenty minutes of lying completely still, just waiting for it to pass, Daisuke realized that, no - he was not about to die. Letting this realization sink in, he shot up from bed only to fall to the floor, holding his head in agony. Moving too fast with an obvious hangover is never a good idea, however, this being Daisuke's very first encounter with the aftermath of an extremely good time, his only explanation was a hemorrhaging of his brain. Tears pouring from his eyes, Daisuke slowly crawled his way to the door of his room, fearing that if he stood up, his head might explode. It took him a while to muster up the courage to get off of his hands and knees to open the door, but once he did, he made the connection between his 'headache' and moving slowly.

As he opened the door, he gazed into the living room, before his eyes spotted Dark, sleeping peacefully on one of the couches not too far from him. His heart froze, as did his movement as he remembered the fight he and Dark had had the day before. He remembered wandering around the hotel and meeting Lorenzo, but after that, everything was a blur. Even as he tried to remember, he couldn't help but to notice how badly he smelled, like he'd gone swimming in a lake of booze. Slowly making his way to the bathroom, Daisuke thought to himself that he must have been drinking and this must be what a hangover feels like, having only heard of such things from movies and the few 'partying' friends he had. Why his friends chose to brag about feeling like you've just been curb-stomped was beyond him. After getting out of the shower and thanking the holy of holies for no longer offending even his own senses, Daisuke wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back out of the bathroom, only to run into Freedert, who stared at him with her mouth agape.

"What's wrong?," Daisuke asked, speaking quietly as even the sound of the shower made his head hurt. Freedert blinked, not sure if he'd realized the ever prominent bruise on his arm. She figured he probably had, so she didn't mind asking.

"How did you get that?," she asked, pointing to the band-like bruise on Daisuke's upper arm. It almost had the look of a blue-ish purple tattoo upon first glance and you could no longer tell that the semi-stripe pattern was caused by long fingers. Daisuke glanced over at the couch Dark was sleeping on for a moment and just as soon as he glanced, he diverted his attention hoping that Freedert hadn't seen it. Luckily for Dark's sake, she hadn't. A small smile crept onto Daisuke's lips. He had pondered the bruise himself at one point as he wondered the hotel. Sure Daisuke could chalk it up to 'domestic violence,' but he thought to himself that it wasn't really the case seeing as Dark wasn't being abusive just because he felt like it. In actuality, Daisuke quite liked seeing Dark get angry and knowing which buttons to press, it wasn't a wonder that the boy might sustain a slight injury. Something about the way Dark's expression changed, growing more intense in response to his rage, turned Daisuke on, to put it lightly. The fact that Dark had given him this little 'reminder' so to speak, was almost, to Daisuke at least, like a bonus in itself.

"Oh, I um...I almost fell off of a stool last night and my friend Lorenzo caught me by the arm. I just bruise easily," Daisuke laughed softly, slowly walking past the suspicious blond. "God, my head is killing me." Daisuke had thought this was such a clever lie. Little did he know that at some point, this had actually happened. Freedert raised her eyebrow, noting that his stool story could in fact be plausible, however, the small bruise on his back that she'd seen as he walked past didn't corroborate with it at all.

"Right...," Freedert said slowly, looking all the more suspiciously towards the retreating boy.

"What? You don't believe me?," Daisuke asked nervously, pausing his stride by the door to his room. Freedert thought for a moment, before answering.

"Dai, the stools at bars are normally placed one to two feet from each other. If you had almost fallen, the guy next to you would have grabbed you by the forearm, not at the upper arm where your bruise is. And as for the bruise on your back, if it had come from the same stool story, you'd have to have fallen, hurt your back, and the guy would have helped you up, however, he would've grabbed your hand then and not your arm. So, either you're lying, or the bruises are from two separate incidents. And now, since I suspect you didn't get the bruise on your arm from falling off of a stool, you can just come out and tell me the truth any time you're ready," she said, holding her finger up to her lips as she watched Daisuke from across the room. Daisuke sighed, turning in Freedert's direction, before walking back over to where she was so that he wouldn't have to speak so loud.

"Looks like somebody's been watching a bunch of CSI. It's nothing really, Freedert. Dark just grabbed my arm yesterday, although I can't say I blame him. I kind of instigated it a bit," he laughed thinking back on the conversation they'd had last night. "I made a big deal out of something. You know, it's really not important."

"And what about your back? He do that too?," Freedert inquired, visibly irritated, believing Daisuke incapable of instigating anything.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I didn't even realize I had a bruise there until you told me, but I can't really be sure of anything that happened last night, save for some drinking of course. Don't be mad at him, Freedert. I don't think he even realized how hard he was holding my arm. It really doesn't take much for me to bruise anyway," Daisuke explained, before seeing Freedert calm down a bit.

"You don't remember anything about last night? Really? What if something happened?," Freedert squeaked, bringing her hands up to her mouth as she did. Freedert seemed suddenly worried as if she'd already known something had, in fact happened, and Dark stirred on the couch, vaguely hearing all of the commotion.

"I doubt it. What could have happened? I don't feel any different besides this raging headache and all I remember from last night is leaving the room and ending up at the bar and then something about being tucked into bed, but other than that, I've got nothing," Daisuke whispered, not wanting to wake the older boy on the couch.

"Are you sure? See, this is why Dark should've gone after you earlier. Ugh, I'm gonna strangle that boy before the day is over, I swear."

"Whoa, don't go getting all homicidal over nothing, Freedert," Daisuke laughed, holding his hands out to stop her in jest.

"What? Not even a little bit? I need to rough him up a little anyway for putting his hands on you. That's not cool, even if you did provoke him like you say you did," Freedert replied, balling up her fists and doing a bit of shadow boxing.

"Freedert, don't worry about it. It's totally fine 'cause I kind of like it."

"You what?," Freedert asked, just shocked that these words would flow so freely from an innocent's lips. She blinked twice with her mouth wide open, just staring like the imaginary person she was boxing had struck her in the face.

"I like it, Freedert. Looks kind of cool, I think. I mean I don't want to be walking around looking like a battered housewife, but I can take a little love-tap every now and then."

"Oh my God, Daisuke! Who would've thought you'd be a little freak in the sheets? Oh, that's so cute, but still. Don't you think that's playing just a tad bit too roughly?," Freedert said, hugging Daisuke tightly.

"No, it wasn't too bad. Of course he was kind of pissed off at the time, so I can't really say he was playing. But, hey. Don't tell him about these," Daisuke said, gesturing towards the mark on his arm. "It'll probably just make him worried."

"Dai, you can't just keep getting him angry so he 'might' hit you. Just tell him you like it rough, so you won't always be fighting over stupid stuff. And he's gonna find out about them sooner or later anyway, so you might as well milk him with guilt for a while," Freedert said, shrugging her shoulders as she did.

"Yeah, but Dark will find out on his own time. Just don't tell him, okay?" Daisuke pleaded, quietly. "I don't want him feeling all weird over nothing." Freedert nooded minutely, her eyes widening as she caught a glimpse of Dark getting up off of the couch. She immediately got a panicked expression and shooed Daisuke off to his room, flailing her arms so he could get dressed before Dark could see him. Daisuke watched the older boy, eyes wide with horror as he stood up and began to stretch. Eyeing him all the while, the red-head tip-toed backwardly, trying to stay as quiet as humanly possible, inching further and further away from the back of the couch. When it was apparent that Dark wasn't going to turn around, seeing as he was walking towards the bathroom in the opposite direction, Daisuke spun around, instantaneously bounding for his room, where he would proceed to hastily clothe himself.

After pulling on his shirt - the last piece of his outfit, Daisuke made his way to the door, nearly running into Dark as he did; the both of them having been staring at the ground as they walked. Looking up at one another in an awkward exchange of glances, they both moved to the side to let the other pass. Coincidentally, Dark moved to his left as Daisuke moved to his right and they both still ended up in each other's way, making the situation all the more awkward. So, in an attempt to fix it, they both moved to their opposite side, doing nothing to change the situation whatsoever, aside from flipping sides. Dark finally just stopped, shifting his stance to allow Daisuke to pass, holding his arm out in a gesture that said 'Go ahead, if you please.' Daisuke smiled nervously, blushing as he walked past, feeling Dark's warmth down the entire left side of his body as he did.

"Uh, I'm going to um...grab some breakfast. Anyone want to come with?," Daisuke asked, shaking off the chill rolling down his spine from his previous brush past Dark's overwhelming body heat. Dark shook his head, making his way back to the bathroom, getting ready for a shower as Freedert emerged from her room.

"Nah, I think I'll catch up with you in a bit," she said, smiling at Daisuke as she did.

"Oh, okay. That's fine..."

"I'll go, Daisuke! I'm starving," Risa chimed, grabbing up her purse and flip flops, before going over to sit on the couch. Daisuke lit up, having forgotten Risa was rooming with them, just feeling glad that he didn't have to go by himself. "Oh my God! Daisuke, we match!" Daisuke flinched, bringing a hand up to his head; Risa's high pitch having made his head spin.

"Not so loud, Risa. I've kind of got a headache, but that is cool, I guess," Daisuke said quietly, noting that both he and Risa were wearing plain black tees and tan shorts - Daisuke's being cargos and Risa's being nearly non-existant.

"Sorry," she giggled, picking up With and dropping him in her purse, before putting on her sunglasses. "Ready to go when you are."

"Are you sure you're not gonna come with us?," Daisuke inquired, noting that Freedert was already dressed, so there wasn't really a reason for her to stay.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wait for Plum to get ready, so he won't have to go down by himself." Risa mouthed the word 'Oh.' while making a face that said 'That makes sense.' As she and Daisuke exited the apartment, Daisuke let out a long sigh of relief, capturing Risa's full attention. She glanced at him with a worried expression and paused for a moment to see if he would elaborate on why he seemed to be holding his breath. Daisuke stared back at her, apparently unaware that he was emitting a troubled signal.

"Is everything okay with you? You seem a bit...I don't know...different," Risa said, petting With's head as she did.

"I'm fine. What do you mean 'different?' Different in what way?," Daisuke asked, truly curious as to what answer he might get.

"I don't know. Maybe you were just sighing in response to that scary-ass awkward tension in the room." The awkward tension should have tipped Risa off, but it just takes her a bit more time to catch on.

"You noticed that too, huh?"

"Well, yeah, of course. Probably everyone in there could feel it. I just don't know why it's so weird in there. Nothing interesting happened yesterday, except for..." She trailed off, staring at Daisuke for a moment as she tried to debate in her head whether or not it'd be appropriate to ask about Daisuke's personal problems. Freedert had specifically instructed her not to, but it was just so tempting. "What happened with your fight and all? I mean you came back seeming happy and stuff."

"I was drunk, Risa."

"...and nearly naked," she coughed out.

"What? No way!," Daisuke said, laughing to himself. Risa giggled as well, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she nodded.

"Mhm, you were so cute too! But you know, drinking won't solve your problems. You may forget about them for the time being, but you'll wake up and have to face them anyway, only now with a raging headache," Risa chided in all seriousness. Daisuke nodded in response.

"That wasn't the original plan," Daisuke began, motioning for them to keep walking. They continued on their way down to the restaurant Daisuke had been at the night before, ordering fruit platters and a couple of muffins once they were seated at a table. "You know it wasn't really anything that serious, now that I think about it. But still, I can't understand why it bothered him so much."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Risa said, just as their fruit platters arrived. They were long, oval-shaped plates filled with fruits ranging from sweet to citrus, even fruit that they had never seen before - all thrown together in an intricate design, almost too pretty to eat...almost. The two of them marveled at the place settings before them, devouring the fruit with their eyes before picking up their forks and digging in. "Oh my God, whatever this is, it's delicious," Risa said, after stuffing her face with a slice of jackfruit. Daisuke laughed, stopping short when a handsome waiter came by, delivering a club soda with lemon and two Aspirin. Upon the napkin was a message which read 'Here, this'll help. -Fritz,' in elegant handwriting and Daisuke beamed, looking over towards the bar where Fritz waved cheerfully. He waved as well, before returning to his conversation. "He's creepy. That guy at the bar. I've got pepper spray in my purse if you need it, Daisuke."

"That guy's a friend and I was talking about Dark, Risa," Daisuke began, popping the Aspirin into his mouth and chasing them with the club soda. "He was mad at me, because he was uncomfortable seeing me dance with Riku." Risa's face beheld a look of utter shock, as she placed the slice of watermelon she'd been munching on back on her plate.

"A-woo-woo...Somebody's in trouble...," she sang, looking at Daisuke like he should know better.

"But that's just it, Risa. We were just dancing and you even put us together out there," Daisuke explained, through mouths-full of pineapple.

"Oh, that's right. I did, didn't I? Well, I'm not exactly pro Dai-x-Dark, which surely you understand, but this time I wasn't plotting anything, I swear. I guess it was all in harmless fun, sure, but it's completely understandable why Dark would be so adamantly opposed to it."

"Risa, you actually sounded smart, just then. Not to be rude, but it was kind of cool," Daisuke said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, well thanks! You know, I like to show off my smarts sometimes. Even my literature teacher bragged to her friends about me being remedial, not too long ago." Daisuke chose not to burst Risa's little bubble, just finding her somewhat pleasant to be around, now that she's not outright hating him. "Hm, but like I was saying. Riku really likes you. Like really, really times infinity likes you likes you. So, of course Dark wouldn't want you hanging around her so casually."

"But, I don't return her feelings that way. She's a friend and that is all she will ever be, lest she become my enemy."

"Think of it like this, though. Have you always really liked Dark the way you do now?," Risa asked, taking a strawberry off of her plate and feeding it to With.

"Well, no. I guess I thought of him as a really good friend, who I sometimes wanted to...well that's not important," Daisuke said, blushing. "But, no I haven't always felt this way."

"So, the more you hung out with him, the more he began to grow on you, correct?" Daisuke nodded after a moment. "So, who's to say you won't hang out with Riku and then poof! You start to like her...like really like her. And where does that leave Dark?"

"But there's no way I could like her more than Dark. I just don't feel the same around her. Even when we were at the movies and she was trying to feel me up, I wasn't nervous or anything I just had to push her hand away, but even thinking about him touching me...," Daisuke trailed off, his mind wandering towards some distant thought which we can all assume was a very tasty treat.

"This is hypomedical, Daisuke."

"Hypothetical," Daisuke corrected, breaking from his train of thought.

"Yeah, hypothetically speaking if you did in fact eventually like her, Dark would be alone and heartbroken, until I came up and swooped him off of his feet, that is," Risa stated, continuing to feed With.

"But there is no hypothetical, because it would never happen. Ever. The thought has never even crossed my mind."

"Ah, but that thought has crossed his and that is why it bothers him so much that you're friends with her. Think of it this way. If Freedert were straight with her sights set on Dark and the two of them still played around like they do, how would you feel?" Daisuke thought it over, remembering how perfect Dark and Freedert looked together and how uncomfortable he felt watching them when he was supposed to be enjoying his date with Riku. And then it dawned on him that he was, in fact, a mega-douche.

"I got so mad at him for no reason at all. I...I'm sorry, Risa. Can I excuse myself for just a second?," Daisuke said, taking one last bite of cantaloupe, before rising from his seat. "I'll be right back, I swear." And without even getting a response, he ran off towards the direction of the elevators with Risa smiling at his back.

* * *

Freedert stood in front of the wall length window in the living area of the apartment they were staying in, gazing out at the streets below, all the while following the cars in hopes of maybe seeing some car on car smack downs as she waited for Dark to get out of the shower. Why it took this man twenty to thirty minutes to shower was beyond her. Then she thought to herself, 'Maybe he's doing something other than showering. Naughty Plum. Just naughty.' Freedert had hoped that Daisuke was right about nothing having happened last night, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it did. Dark should have, at least in her opinion, gone out after him as soon as the boy left and she was sure to give him a piece of her mind. Not to mention she was still a bit sour with him for marking her innocent little Dai. She wouldn't say anything to him about it, because she swore to Dai that she wouldn't. Damn it, why did she agree to that? Freedert silently cursed herself as the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a dripping wet Dark, with a towel about his waist.

"Oh my God, Dark! Come look at this," Freedert said mischievously, all the while replaying that bathroom exit in her head 'slow-mo mode.' Dark sauntered over to the window where she was, glancing down at the street to which she was pointing, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. When Dark was within range, Freedert snatched the towel from around his waist, leaving him completely nude as she distanced herself. She openly soaked up the image of his naked body for her archives, because hey, that's a BODY and he did absolutely nothing to cover himself, just looking at Freedert with a confused expression. "I'm disappointed in you, Plum," she said, twirling the damp towel up in front of herself. Dark raised a perfectly arched brow at her, urging her to continue. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do. It's kind of cold, Free. Can I ha-? Ow! Fuck!," Dark yelped as the towel snapped, whipping his stomach and leaving a stinging sensation that was amplified due to the fact that he hadn't even gotten the chance to dry off. "What the fuck, Free?"

"Try again, hun," Freedert sighed, twirling the towel up again. Dark flinched as she pretended like she was going to hit him for a second time, but as he walked forward to get the towel back, she tagged him again, this time on his arm.

"Free, I honestly don't kn-. Shit, that hurts! Free!," Dark hissed, jumping up on a couch and hopping over it, in an attempt to get out of range. This attempt failed, however, because with Freedert's reach and the length of the towel, she was still close enough to hit him in his chest. "Can you just tell me what I did wr-? Ah! Just a hint? Something?"

"Why didn't you go after him last night? Don't you know how irresponsible you are?," Freedert said, jumping up onto the couch, chasing Dark as he started running away.

"He can do what he wants, Free. I'm not his fucking baby sitter," Dark scoffed, pausing in his run for just a moment, which was long enough for that towel to crack, whipping him right on his ass. "T-time out! I think you almost got my balls." Freedert wavered momentarily while Dark took a breather, before dashing past the couch. "Psyche." Being as quick as Freedert is, she leapt onto the other couch and caught up with him, this time bringing the towel down hard on his back.

"You are such an idiot, Plum!," Freedert yelled, hitting Dark with a barrage of attacks, all of which connected somewhere on his body. It was basically impossible for the violet one to block any of the attacks with the speed she was going and she didn't plan on stopping until she could no longer lift her arm. By sheer luck, Dark had reached up from his defensive pose and caught the towel which had been striking him every which way for the better part of ten minutes. Holding the towel in what was now a power struggle, he and Freedert pulled at it in a desperate attempt - on Freedert's part to continue the beat down and on Dark's part to end it. It was only after Daisuke bursted into the room to walk in on Freedert sitting on the couch with her feet pushed up against Dark's torso as he, in all nudity, stood in front of her trying to yank the towel free from her grasp, that they gave up on the battle.

"I don't even want to know," Daisuke said softly, his mouth slackening slightly as he kicked off his shoes. Both Dark and Freedert's attention was drawn to the boy standing in the doorway. Dark dropped his end of the towel, which immediately came back and whipped him in the face. He let out a small cry of pain, rubbing his face as he did, before turning towards Daisuke fully, just waiting on a different response. "Freedert leave, please and Dark put some clothes on, 'cause I can't focus when you're naked," Daisuke continued, blocking out most of Dark's body with his hand, lest the urge to jump him become all the more prominent.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you? Just tell me, if you are. I at least wanna be prepared so I can look good on my death bed," Dark asked, feeling slightly worried at Daisuke's bluntness. Freedert, who was still sitting on the couch, just gawked at the boy, awestruck.

"No, I'm not and why are you guys just standing there looking stupid? Dark, God damn it, put some fucking clothes on!," Daisuke yelled, the irritation having gotten to him. "Freedert..." Freedert broke free of her trance, giving Daisuke her full attention. Daisuke shifted his eyes from her to the door, dismissing her as he did.

"Oh, sorry," Freedert said, before mouthing to Dark that she would be praying for him and tossing the damp towel over to him as she left, oh-so-excitedly. Dark nodded at her, before covering himself up and hastily walking into his and Daisuke's room when the boy's gaze returned to him. When Dark returned from their room fully clothed, he strode over and had a seat on one of the couches, just staring at Daisuke with an albeit scared shitless expression. Daisuke returned his stare, his face scrunched up in a way that could only be described as disgust, huffing and puffing as he did.

"W-what, Dai?," Dark asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"God damn it! I rushed up here because I was gonna say something to you, but I forgot what I was gonna say!," Daisuke whined, stomping his foot as he stood in front of the older boy. Dark released a small sigh of relief, before chuckling at the boy who was visibly frustrated. "Stop laughing! I mean, I know what I came here to say, but I was gonna say it a certain way...Now I just forgot how I was gonna say it and it was perfect on the way up! Jeez, you fucked it up, being all naked and what-not!"

"But, I've got clothes on now," Dark said, feeling somewhat confused.

"Yeah, but you didn't when I came up here! Now, I just keep thinking about you and your unnaturally sexy body! You know, how is that even possible? You are like one of the laziest people I know and your body is flawless. You get on my fucking nerves!"

"Come on, Dai. I get some cardio in...," Dark began, smirking, before receiving a glare from the red-head. "Not lately, of course."

"That's not funny," Daisuke said, chuckling softly, trying his best not to laugh. Dark laughed along, quietly, still being a little on edge. As the laughter died out, though, Daisuke took on the part of being nervous, twiddling his thumbs as he traced the wooden floors with his gaze. "Dark, I...," he began, his gaze finally connecting with Dark's, before breaking it off again in a fit of anxiety. "I, uh...w-well, I wanted to...to apologize to you for being such a dick to you last night. I asked you a question and I shouldn't have jumped all down your throat because I didn't like the answer I got." Dark found himself, snickering inwardly at the description Daisuke used, but waited for him to continue, non-the-less. "I understand why seeing me with Riku would make you uncomfortable, but you should know that she's my friend and I want to stay friends with her. Nothing more, nothing less, so don't go all postal if it looks like we're ge-. Dark!," Daisuke said, before being picked up and tossed onto the couch. He hadn't even noticed that Dark had walked over, seeing as he stared at the ground the entire time he was talking. Dark smirked, after eyeing Daisuke's expression of shock as he straddled the boy, pinning him to the cushions below. "D-Dark, I wasn't finished talking," Daisuke huffed, before having his mouth muted with a kiss, which was lazy and slow, making Daisuke shiver to his very core. Dark placed his hand in Daisuke's hair, pulling his head back and the boy gasped in response, allowing Dark to dip his tongue into the boy's mouth, mingling with the one he found, teasingly.

"I honestly don't want to hear it anyway," Dark replied, his eyes darkening as the sweet taste of cantaloupe lingered in his mouth. "Mm." Daisuke stared at the man on top of him, watching as a gleam appeared in his eye - a gleam which could only mean there was no turning back.

"S-so, you're forgiving me, then?," Daisuke asked quietly, tiny hands gripping the thighs on either side of him as the older boy trailed warm kisses upon his neck. Dark smiled against the pale flesh, cackling sinisterly, running his hand underneath Daisuke's shirt as he did.

"We'll see," Dark chuckled softly in his ear, earning a small pout from the boy who began squirming beneath him. Daisuke tugged on the front of Dark's shirt, bringing him down into a violent kiss, their lips sliding past one another smoothly like silk to the touch. Dark gave a small moan as Daisuke nibbled roughly on his lower lip, the boy's tongue darting into Dark's mouth for the very first time, completely throwing the older teen off balance. Dark pulled away, chuckling at the boy. Daisuke stared back, his eyes filled with need as he panted from oxygen deprivation, those virgin lips half parted in a way that was almost sinful.

"Dark," Daisuke said, trailing his hands slowly up to Dark's hips. Dark hummed a little in acknowledgement, before yanking off Daisuke's shirt. "You're really heavy." Dark laughed and rolled over onto his back, pulling Daisuke with him so that the boy was just situated between his legs. "Much better," Daisuke chimed, leaning down and planting another kiss upon Dark's lips, before seeing his expression shift to confusion.

"What's that?," Dark asked, catching a glimpse of Daisuke's bruised arm, before Daisuke covered it, after having realized his shirt had been removed.

"It's n-nothing," Daisuke said, sitting up and shaking his head as Dark reached for his arm.

"Let me see," Dark said, lightly grasping Daisuke's hand, which the boy immediately withdrew from him, still shaking his head as he did. Dark looked confused for a moment, before trying to examine Daisuke's arm again. "Dai, just let me take a-," he said calmly, before peeling Daisuke's fingers from his arm and getting a good look at the bruise. He stared at it, glancing at it in its entirety as he remembered grabbing Daisuke in that exact spot. His face dawned an expression of sadness, as his fingers lightly trailed over the small arm.

"It's not so bad, Dark. Really, it doesn't even matter," Daisuke said, attempting to cheer Dark up minutely.

"Does it hurt?," Dark asked softly, as he stared at Daisuke with a look of guilt. Daisuke smiled at him before answering.

"No, it's fine." When Daisuke said this, Dark pressed down on the bruise, making the boy wince as he did. "Ugh, Dark, what the hell?"

"You said it didn't hurt," Dark answered defensively. Daisuke fell between Dark's legs, laying his head on Dark's stomach as he did.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to test it out and see!" Dark smiled, before planting a soft kiss on Daisuke's injury and whispering almost inaudible apologies into the flesh. Daisuke began to laugh as the little wisps of Dark's breath on his arm seemed to tickle him slightly.

"I'm sorry, Dai."

"Dark, don't. I'm not made of glass," Daisuke said, slowly pulling himself up and pressing his hips down onto the man lying under him. "Sometimes I might want you to have your way with me." Dark was somewhat stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered, looking at Daisuke with an incredulous expression.

"Dai, are you still drunk?" This was the only explanation Dark could think of to answer the question of why Daisuke was all of the sudden so open.

"I don't think so. Why?," Daisuke asked, hugging Dark as he soaked up his warmth.

"You just seem more comfortable around me than usual. You should have seen yourself last night. You kept trying to get me to fuck you," Dark laughed, just thinking about it.

"Is that why you slept on the couch?," Daisuke asked, running a hand through Dark's violet tresses. Dark nodded, in thought.

"Yeah. You're lucky, 'cause I almost gave in to the temptation," Dark said, smirking all the while.

"Well next time, I might be begging you to," Daisuke giggled, staring at Dark and grinning as he kissed him lightly.

"Dai, you're going to get yourself into serious trouble if you keep talking like that," Dark warned, flipping them over again, so that he could attack Daisuke's flesh. Daisuke laughed until he was almost breathless, only stopping after his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"D-Dark...Dark, my phone," he laughed, reaching into his pocket and checking the screen of his phone.

"Don't answer it," Dark groaned, kissing Daisuke's shoulder as the boy's eyes grew wide.

"I've got to, dude. It's my mom," Daisuke stated calmly, pushing his feet up against Dark's stomach as Dark tried to keep kissing him. "H-hey Mom," Daisuke stammered, still silently battling Dark off of his body. Dark, instead of bearing down on Daisuke's feet, just separated the boy's legs and positioned himself between them, biting down on Daisuke's collar bone once he'd won, eliciting a tiny whimper from the red-head.

"Dai-chan! How are you, honey? Are you having fun?," Emiko inquired happily, cooing over the phone. Dark could hear Emiko chattering away on the other end and smiled to himself as he teased Daisuke's nipples with his teeth, while unbuttoning Daisuke's cargo shorts. Daisuke winced as Dark's teeth tugged at him, the warmth of his mouth making the boy convulse slightly, chills running through him. But, even as he enjoyed this, Daisuke couldn't stress enough his silent plea for Dark to chill out. He was on the phone with his mother, of all people.

"I...I'm fine, Mom. I was going to...mm...I was going to c-call you," Daisuke said, struggling to keep a coherent conversation, while pushing Dark's hands away from his pants. Dark laughed quietly, grabbing Daisuke's free hand with one of his and using his other to continue undoing the offending pants, nibbling Daisuke's neck as he did. Daisuke gasped, feeling the strong body between his legs basically grind him into the couch. "Dark, stop it," Daisuke whispered softly in what was almost like a small moan. Dark shook his head slowly, backing up and pulling away Daisuke's pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked on the couch. A crimson blush flourished on the poor boy's cheeks as Dark ate him up with his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I know I told you to call me every morning and every night, but then I thought to myself, 'Emiko, Dai-chan will probably forget, because he'll be having so much fun!' I figured if I just called you, then I could make sure you're alright and you won't have to worry about forgetting to call," Emiko explained, while cracking some eggs. She had been baking muffins for a picnic she and Towa were planning.

"Th-thanks for thinking of me, Mom," Daisuke said, shaking as Dark moved closer, running his fingers up Daisuke's inner thigh as he did.

"Remember what you saw earlier?," Dark whispered, almost soundlessly into Daisuke's hair, making the red-head's dick twitch slightly, with just this gesture. By the time the mental picture of Dark's comepletely naked figure popped into Daisuke's head, he had already mustered up a full-on erection. The boy stared at Dark, cursing him for putting him in such a position. Dark smirked, crushing his mouth to Daisuke's in a series of heated kisses, fueled by Daisuke's contempt and desire towards him.

"Of course, honey! Now, what's on the schedule for you guys today? I want to know all of the details," Emiko rambled, mixing ingredients into a bowl. Daisuke thought for a moment, trying to keep his head on straight, his face gaining a look of worry, what with not being able to think with Dark all over him.

"We're going to...the national park," Dark said quietly, trailing kisses below Daisuke's belly button as he did. Daisuke closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as best he could before answering.

"We're um...we're going to the n-national park today," Daisuke said quickly, his heart rate soaring as Dark got ever-the-more closely to his painfully throbbing member. Just as Dark reached it, he smiled devilishly, before slowly licking the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and taking Daisuke into his mouth about an inch. Daisuke bit his lip in frustration, Dark having paused, taking Daisuke out of his mouth and moving back up to kiss the boy writhing in pain.

"Oh, how exciting! Are you just going to learn about it or are there other attractions?," Emiko asked, becoming all the more interested as she poured her muffin mixture into a couple of pans.

"Please," Daisuke pleaded in an exasperated tone, totally forgetting about his mother on the phone, just wanting Dark to finish what he started. Dark laughed quietly, telling Daisuke to 'sh,' as he did.

"Dai-chan? Who are you-," Emiko began, before Dark interrupted, pretending to be a fast food employee.

"Quieres patatas fritas con eso?," Dark asked, putting on his Spanish accent as well. Daisuke moaned, bucking up against Dark's stomach as he tried to find himself some sort of relief. Dark covered Daisuke's mouth with his hand, pulling the phone away from his face and putting weight on Daisuke's hips so that he couldn't move.

"Ah, s-si, por favor," Daisuke said, playing along as well as possible for him, given the circumstances. Emiko shrugged her shoulders, guessing that Daisuke was ordering some food. "Can I have your mouth, too?," Daisuke whispered to the laughing teen on top of him, his eyes full of expectation.

"Only if you ask me right," Dark replied, moving back down and licking the inside of one of Daisuke's thighs.

"I want to fuck your face," Daisuke whined softly, pouting as he did. Dark walked away from the couch and into the other room, where he commenced in laughing until he could no longer breathe.

"Dai-chan, are you still there?," Emiko asked, having heard no reply to her previous question.

"Y-yeah, we've just kind of got a bit of uh...bad connection is all," Daisuke answered, the pain between his legs getting the better of him as he slid his hand down to his raging hard-on, not even phased that he was about to 'rub one out' while talking to his mother on the phone, as awkward as that is.

"So, about the national park? What's going on there?," Emiko inquired, placing her muffins into the oven. When Dark finally came back out of their room, he was still chuckling to himself, only to walk up and find Daisuke sliding his hand up and down his shaft, now slick with pre-cum. Needless-to-say, his jaw dropped, not believing what he was seeing could even be possible. The ever-so-innocent Daisuke, jerkin' the gherkin'? No way.

"P-probably a tour...and uh...widlife stuff...some ah, waterfalls," Daisuke answered, quickening his pace, before Dark stopped his hand. Daisuke glanced at Dark with a look that screamed 'Why?' as he moved his hand out of the way.

"Daisuke, are you okay? You seem a little distracted, honey," Emiko said, dawning a worried expression.

"I'm f-fine, Mom. I'm just watching something," Daisuke replied. He was, in fact, watching, as Dark began stroking his length, spreading his legs so that he could cup him, using his thumb to massage each one of Daisuke's nads attentively.

"I thought you were just ordering food, just then. At least that's what it sounded like," Emiko thought aloud, moving the phone so that she could hold it between her shoulder and ear.

"Ugh, it...it was just r-room service, Mom."

"Oh, what are you watching?" Daisuke wondered why of all types of people, his mother had to be the chatter box type.

"COPS," Dark said slowly, before bringing his head down and licking Daisuke's dick with the flat of his tongue, from the base to the tip. After licking him over once more, Dark took Daisuke into his mouth as far as possible without running the risk of choking himself. Daisuke's breathing picked up speed as Dark sucked slowly, adjusting his pressure and administering little flicks of his tongue as he moved his mouth up and down Daisuke's shaft, driving the boy nearly insane.

"W-we're watching...C-COPS," Daisuke stammered, shuddering as Dark ran his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin, making him feel so good it was almost painful or conversely, so painful it almost felt good. Daisuke attempted to buck his hips upward, but was unable to, due to the fact that Dark was holding them down. So, Daisuke instead, placed his hand on the back of Dark's head pulling him down and causing the violet one to gag, minutely - the older boy lightly pushing Daisuke's hand away.

"Oh, you're with someone, honey?," Emiko asked, having thought he was by himself. Dark removed Daisuke from his mouth, wiping the spit off of his chin as he came up, kissing the red-head who was nothing less than flustered. Smiling at the boy with a blush that rivaled with extraordinary, Dark pushed Daisuke's legs a little farther apart, allowing him to see the boy's cute hole.

"Trust me?," Dark asked, kissing Daisuke's neck as he did. Daisuke just nodded, a little embarrassed by the position he was in, all the while just willing to do anything to get some sort of release. Grasping Daisuke's saliva coated member, Dark slowly pumped it in order to somewhat take Daisuke's attention off of what was to come.

"Uhn, Dark!," Daisuke squeaked, as Dark slid a finger into the aforementioned hole, in all of its cuteness. If it were even possible, Daisuke blushed harder than he was before, wincing a little as the intrusion of Dark's finger became all the more prominent.

"Oh, Dark's there with you? Tell him I said 'hello.' And is something wrong? You sounded worried just then," Emiko said, washing the dishes she'd used while waiting on her muffins to cook.

"He...h-he just flipped my...my channel," Daisuke said, staring blankly, still trying to get used to the digit up his ass. Once Dark felt like Daisuke had adjusted a bit, he took to searching for 'that' spot. The one which would probably have Daisuke begging for anal probing from that point on. Dark just swooped his finger around where the anatomy books say it should be, curling his finger in a 'come hither' motion. After a few tries, Daiske's eyes widened and his body froze, toes curling in a way that was almost unnatural. Dark had found the prostate he was looking for.

"Haha, Dai-chan, you should learn to share. He's watched what you wanted to watch for a while, now you watch what he wants to watch. Fair's fair," Emiko chided, laughing as she did.

"I guess you're rig-...Mmngh...," Daisuke said, before moaning out the rest of what he was going to say, having had Dark doing whatever it was that he was doing in Daisuke's ass. The boy tensed, feeling that tightness in the pit of his stomach as Dark stroked him at what was seemingly an unreal pace, and pressing that sweet spot like it was going out of style. After a few more lingering seconds, Daisuke's body convulsed, spasming in waves of pleasure, never before experienced by the ever virginal Dai. Tossing his head back and letting out a beautiful moan, it was never to be heard because it had been captured by Dark in a kiss, slow and sweet - bringing the boy down from his euphoric high. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open, slowly to meet amethyst irises filled with a look of adoration staring back at him. Dark's lips curled into a small smirk and Daisuke whimpered as Dark removed his finger from the boy's anus. [Ha, I love that word...anus...]

"Daisuke, are you okay?," Emiko squeaked, still having been on the phone, flippin' out at the sound of her 'baby' in what seemed like a bunch of pain.

"I...stubbed my toe and it's bleeding everywhere. Mom, I just...I really have to go, okay?," Daisuke said calmly, in a Zen-like state, thinking to himself that letting Dark fuck him up the ass might not be as bad as it seems.

"Honey, clean out the cut first, and then put something on it! We don't want you getting infected," Emiko chided, fidgeting as she did.

"Dai, finish your call. I'm gonna go get something to eat," Dark said quietly, motioning to get off of Daisuke smoothly. Daisuke shook his head at the older boy, grabbing the waistband of Dark's jeans and pulling him back down to where he was; comfortably situated between Daisuke's legs. "Dai, really. I haven't eaten anything yet and we've got stuff to do today...and before you say anything, having a dick in my mouth doesn't count as a nutricious breakfast."

"I will, Mom," Daisuke answered back, before staring at Dark with a confused expression. "That was no where close to anything I might say. What about you?," he whispered, running his free hand through Dark's hair, while rolling his eyes at Dark's last statement.

"M'kay. I love you and I'll be calling back later." With that, there was a click and the dull drone off Daisuke's phone filled the air.

"What about me?," Dark asked, watching as Daisuke glanced at the stiffness clearly visible through his jeans. Dark had been so consumed with getting Daisuke off, that he completely forgot about himself, totally content with Daisuke's expression of utter bliss. "Don't worry about it, just help me think of something disgusting."

"Like what?," Daisuke asked, readjusting himself beneath the older boy so that their bodies were even closer together.

"A turn off. I don't know, something that'll take my mind of off this," Dark said, gesturing to himself. Daisuke thought for a moment, running his tiny hands up Dark's back and widening his legs so that he could be more comfortable. Dark closed his eyes, trying to ignore Daisuke's little movements.

"How about mayonnaise? That's pretty disgusting."

"Dai, I meant like the ultimate factor that when thought of could make any guy go soft."

"Oh, okay. Then...maybe," Daisuke began, trailing his fingers down to Dark's hips while biting his lip in thought. "Wrinkly old lady parts?"

"Th-that's a start, Dai, but you're really not helping by doing that."

"Doing what?," Daisuke asked, unaware that he was even doing anything at all. "Old ladies not helping? I can think of something worse."

"Nevermind. Here let me just...," Dark began motioning to get up once more, before Daisuke stopped him again.

"Dark, don't move. You're so warm, it almost makes me sleepy," Daisuke whined, wrapping his legs about the older boy as he did.

"That's all well and good, Dai, but I can't relax with you being so close like this. And you keep moving, so it's kind of pointless to keep trying to think of stuff, when right after I do, you do something to make me want to rip your clothes off," Dark sighed tiredly.

"...But, I'm already naked," Daisuke giggled, but not before blushing. "Dark! Don't look!"

"Damn, well I've already looked now. You shouldn't have reminded me, Dai. Fuck it," Dark sighed, before beginning to unfasten the button on the top of his jeans.

"I...I can do it for you. All this time wasted and we could've solved this problem already," Daisuke said shyly, blushing beyond all belief as he unzipped Dark's jeans and slid his hand into them, pulling out the prize inside and holding it mere centimeters from his own. Dark could have cum right then, seeing himself this close to Daisuke's naked body without any protest from the quivering boy.

"Dai, it's fine. I'm just gonna do it quick, so I can get something to eat. Starving," Dark said, getting off of the boy and sitting up on the couch.

"W-well...do you think, um," Daisuke stammered thinking his head was about to explode with the question he was about to ask. "C-can I watch?" Dark was understandably shocked to his very core. Not only had he seen Daisuke pleasuring himself at one point, but now the little saint was all geared and ready to take a back seat and watch? It was completely preposterous.

"If you really want to, I guess. Just don't say anything, Dai. I'll be in my zone, so don't freak out if I snap on you." Daisuke nodded his head and moved to sit on the floor right in front of Dark. He began slowly, running slender fingers lightly up his shaft; his breathing quiet and steady. Daisuke started to get anxious, because Dark had already said he was going to make it quick, but now it was seeming like it was taking forever.

"Dark, shouldn't you be going a bit faster?," Daisuke chimed in quietly, placing a hand on Dark's thigh.

"I like to tourture myself a bit. Makes for a more dramatic release," Dark sighed, closing his member in a fist and gently pulsing his grasp as he slid his hand along his length.

"But, I thought you wanted to get done quickly so you could eat something," the red head responded, laying his head on Dark's knee as he watched the hand work it's way slowly, but surely up and down that monumental dick. [Lol.]

"And I thought I told you not to say anything."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet from now on, I swear," Daisuke squeaked, so excited that he'd totally disregarded Dark's one condition of silence. He continued watching as Dark, in his irritated state, began to pump faster, merely because Daisuke was growing impatient and he felt bad for snapping on him. After a few minutes, Dark let out a tiny moan, making Daisuke bite his lip in anticipation, so ready to see if this quiet guy would finally make a sound that you didn't have to strain to hear. Then it occurred to him that maybe he just needs a little more stimulus. "Dark, can I stick my finger up your ass, please?"

"What? No, Dai," Dark said, having been broken from his concentration, laughing a bit even as his eyes remained closed.

"Well, why not?," Daisuke asked, pouting as he did. "I thought it was actually kind of nice. Took me off guard, but man-oh-man..."

"Just no."

"But, Dark, you won't know if you like it unless you try it."

"Daisuke, I said no," Dark sighed, leaning his head back on the couch as he continued to stroke himself at a rapid pace.

"Okay, fine. I won't ask again then," Daisuke scoffed, getting bored of just watching. He moved closer to the couch, separating Dark's legs with his body as he pulled the older boy's ass closer to the edge of the seat, making it easier to strip away his jeans and the boxers he was wearing. Daisuke licked over the hand which was sliding up and down Dark's shaft at a maddening pace, teasing him by deliberately ignoring his dick. Removing his hand, Dark stared at the red head, who was at the time, flashing him a sheepish grin; those violet irises having grown deep with yearning, although the tightening of his jaw made him seem a tad bit annoyed as well. Noticing the hint of irritation, Daisuke took the engorged member in hand and began to leave suctioned kisses along the shaft and stopping when he reached the tip. "Dark, don't watch me like that. It makes me nervous," he said, blushing feverishly. Dark obliged, rolling his eyes towards the heavens, but not before letting out a long, irritated sigh. Just as Daisuke was about to continue, the soft click of a door opening filled the room, grabbing both Dark and Daisuke's attention. Daisuke froze, petrified as his eyes connected with those of Mr. Nakamura, the history teacher. Dark remained just as calm as day, giving Nakamura a little wave of his hand.

"Dark. Daisuke. I've just come to tell you that-. Wha-! Oh! Um...I...uh...well...you see...," Nakamura trailed off after realizing what he'd just walked in on. He immediately turned around, facing the door he'd just entered, but in not believing what he saw was actually what he saw, he glanced back at the scene once more, before shielding his eyes. "Oh God. This is...uh..."

"Jesus, Nakamura don't look, you perv," Dark laughed, finding the whole situation quite hilarious. Daisuke, who was still set in a shocked state of mind, snapped back to reality, yanking on his discarded clothes. "Wait, Dai. Where're ya goin'?" Daisuke looked at Dark with a panicked expression.

"Dark, Nakamura has just seen you, in all of your naked glory, getting sucked off and you're actin' like he's just stoppin' by for your Nana's tea party?"

"Like Nakamura's never had a little forbidden fun in his day. Eh, Nakamura? Little fling while you're parents weren't home?," Dark asked towards the man in hysterics at the door, still sitting half-naked on the couch.

"Dark! That's a teacher! You can't say stuff like that to him! Now he's probably replaying this scene over and over in his head, creepily scrutinizing every detail. You saw the way he looked just then!," Daisuke squeaked, panicking and clearly making Nakamura out to be some creepo guy like those on Law and Order: SVU.

"Now just wait a second here," Nakamura interrupted, turning back towards the boys; Daisuke fully clothed and Dark still in the same state he was on the couch. "Ah!," he yelped, noticing Dark's 'indecent exposure' and shielding that part of the violet one's body with his hand. Daisuke, noticing that Dark wasn't planning on covering himself, took a seat on the older boy's lap, just to spare Nakamura's eyes, lest the image be burned into his 'pedo' brain.

"Nakamura, you're not really thinking of me that way, are you? You've got a crazed look in your eye," Dark asked suspiciously, hugging Daisuke closer to himself.

"No! Of course not! I have a wife and two children! I'm not that way, I swear!"

"Are you sure, Nakamura? Family men are always the least suspected. Even so...I mean, you did look twice, did you not?," Dark asked monotonously, laughing inwarldy at Nakamura's expense.

"Gross. Nakamura has a wife? No offense, Mr. Nakamura," Daisuke shuddered, partly because of the thought of Nakamura's troll wife, but also because of the stiffness poking him in the ass.

"I'm completely positive...I mean yes, I looked twice, because I wasn't sure what I saw was what I thought I saw. Which, by the way, is extremely inappropriate and..."

"Yeah, yeah. We know, it's very inappropriate, but it's early and I was naked. He couldn't help himself." Dark sighed casually.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Okay, you caught me. I paid him to do it. I know it's bad of me, but he does it so well and..." Daisuke glanced at Dark like he flew out of the loonie bin.

"Dark!," both Daisuke and Mr. Nakamura said in unison.

"You guys are literally no fun at all. What's the matter? Can't take a joke? I get it. You're not a pedofile and Daisuke and I were just in the heat of the moment. Actually, I was hungry and was going to forget all about it, but this one just had to insist," Dark said, pointing to the boy on his lap. Daisuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it you came for, exactly? Haha...'came' for..."

"Dark, that's gross," the red-head coughed out, before Dark began whispering something in his ear that made him blush to his very core. Nakamura decided it was best not to ask what was said, as he was sure he wouldn't really like the answer he'd get. Not to metion that student-teacher conversations are ment to stay on a PG-13 level. Knowing Dark, that was completely out of the question.

"Well, my actual reason for barging in on you like this is that I wanted to tell you that I am in fact...a pedo old man out to seek your goodies," Nakamura said with a straight face. Both Dark and Daisuke's facial expressions were shocked beyond all belief; Dark unconsiously hugging Daisuke as tightly as he could to his body. "What's the matter guys? Can't take a joke?" At this they let out a long sigh of relief, before Dark started laughing uncontrollably. Nakamura snickered along, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

"You guys are so gross, I swear. You're a teacher for God's sake. Don't let Dark pull you over to the dark side, man." Nakamura laughed at this, shaking his head, as he did.

"I'm gonna take you to the dark side, Dai. And you're gonna like it," Dark whispered into the crook of Daisuke's neck, immediately paralyzing the boy.

"Ugh, why does everything you say make me feel so dirty?

"Dirty? No...no, that fluttering in the pit of your stomach...it's not an unclenliness you're feeling. It's lust. When I say something, nine times out of ten, it's meant for an ulterior purpose, each time giving you that little bit of forbidden lust that makes your most intimates of intimates go insane. Each time, it builds up, slowly taking you over, so much so, that you become consumed with these thoughts, these unchecked flickers of your deepest fantasy. And when it can no longer build up...when you can't take it any more, that's when I've got you where I want you, because you'll be begging for release," Dark explained, speaking slowly as he did, so that the warmth of his words caused Daisuke to shiver involuntarily.

"Dark...," Daisuke trailed off, blushing violently at the hand running up his thigh. Dark began to chuckle sinisterly, before both his and Daisuke's attention was drawn back to Nakamura, whom they'd forgotten was even in the room.

"Eh-em," Nakamura said, clearing his throat to grab their attention. "Jokes aside, my true reason for coming here was to alert you to hurry and get some breakfast so that you may be prepared for the day ahead of you. Remember to wear plenty of sun block and be sure to meet everyone in the lobby at ten o'clock sharp. You've still got a bit of time to quell that hunger you spoke of Mousy, just be sure to be with the group on time."

"Right, what time is it now?," Dark asked just to gage how much time he had.

"Hm, ten past nine, by my watch. Plenty of time to grab something to eat. Well, I'm off to the other rooms. I have extra rooms keys, but this time I'll be sure to knock," laughed Nakamura as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, you ready to get somethin' to eat, now?"

"But, what about...oh, I see," Daisuke said, realizing that there was no longer a dick threatening to skewer him as he got off of Dark's lap.

"Yeah, a fifty-year-old pedo guy isn't really a turn on for me, but run me through a bingo hall and I might just find that special someone," Dark snickered, while puting on his jeans. And Daisuke laughed along as well, just happy that things were back to normal.

* * *

After grabbing some breakfast from Daisuke's new favorite restaurant, both Dark and Daisuke made their way down to the lobby to meet up with all of their classmates. Daisuke, having had the pleasure of getting the complete low down of his ramblings from the night before, courtesy of Fritz, the bartender and Dark having laughed at him the entire time.

"That's it. I'm never drinking again," Daisuke laughed as he and Dark approached the group in the lobby.

"Haha, Dai. I thought you were kind of cute all shit-faced and stuff..."

"You're so funny. Har...har...har." At this, Dark laughed, ruffling Daisuke's hair before having Freedert pop up randomly, seemingly out of nowhere.

"HE LIVES! You see, Risa. I told you Daisuke was too soft," Freedert chimed, spinning about the two in question as she did. "There's no way he would've killed Plum. Not in a million years." Risa let out a sigh of relief as she sauntered over, before lightly punching Daisuke in the arm.

"You said you'd be right back! I had to eat breakfast all by myself until Freedert finally found me," she scoffed, visably irritated.

"You ditched her during breakfast?," Dark asked, pretending to be appalled.

"Not true. You had With with you. Does he mean so little to you to say that he's nonexistent? And besides, ditching someone during breakfast is not nearly as bad as stalking someone through a date," Daisuke retorted, nodding at the forgotten purse bunny, before rolling his eyes at Dark, giggling as he did. Daisuke's observation was rewarded with a lighthearted 'kyu' and he smiled in return. In seeing he was right, Risa began to snicker as well, taking Daisuke's hand and pulling him closer to the group.

"Eh, you got me there," Dark sighed, defeated.

"Oh, please, Dai. Still not over that? You still seemed like you were having fun. I mean it's not like we were creepin' on you or anything like that," Freedert interjected laughingly.

"But we were creepin', Free. That was our only reason for being there."

"Psht. Your only reason. Hell, from a third-party, don't-give-a-shit-about-the-welfare-of-Dai's-relationship-status perspective...I got a free dinner out of it," laughed Freedert as she put on her smart specs.

"You still owe me twenty bucks," Dark mumbled, remembering his bet.

"Cool, I didn't know you wore glasses," Daisuke chimed in.

"I don't, but they do pull the look together, don't they? Studious school girl. Kinda hot, huh? I bet there's a good porn like that." Freedert said, forgetting about Dark's 'twenty bucks' comment. She had been wearing a plaid mini skirt with a short-sleeved button up blouse, complemented by an over sized tie. More like a sluttly school girl to the average Joe, since we're being honest.

"Free, you do realize it's ten o'clock in the morning. Isn't it a little early for that?," Dark asked, fixing Freedert's tie as he did, while simultaneously stealing a glance at her now semi-exposed cleavage. "Nice." _You're one to talk,_ Daisuke thought to himself, as did anyone else who was listening.

"Oh, come on, babe. Like you weren't dreaming about a certain hot-ass red-head and waking up with a raging hard-on this morning, or every morning for that matter."

"I actually didn't get as much sleep as I'd hoped last night."

"Because!...You were watching Studious School Girl porn!," Freedert accused laughingly.

"Eh, Catholic School Girl porn, but you were close, my love. I'll give you that." The two of them began to cackle evilly in their perverse ways, while Risa and Daisuke stared at each other with incredulous expressions.

"Ah! So the two late risers made it on time, I see. Check and check," Nakamura said, his eyebrow twitching at the conversation he'd just overheard, as he walked through cheking off names on his clip board. Daisuke's entire face took on a scarlet hue, remembering the unfortunate show he'd given the teacher a mere hour before.

"Wow, are you okay, Daisuke? You look a bit red in the face," Riku asked as she approached the four of them, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine...it's nothing," Daisuke choked out, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dark smirked at the boy who looked like he was about to combust, just amused by the situation.

"Oh, okay. Just makin' sure. So...hey guys, what's up?" Everyone said their 'hello's' even Dark, although he still seemed a bit irritated by the new addition.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here. Let's all make our way out to the charter bus. There will be other people riding the bus as well, so be sure to stick close to each other. We can't have anyone going missing," Ms. Izumi announced, motioning for all of the students to follow her. The students complied, filing out of the lobby slowly, but surely.

"Um, guys. I might be wrong, but am I the only one who doesn't know where we're going?," Daisuke asked, as he trailed behind Freedert who dragged him along by his hand. "I just feel kind of lost."

"We're going to the Iguazu National Park! It's gonna be so fun, I just know it! Gonna get loads of pictures, too," Risa chimed, skipping around as they walked ahead.

"Dai, I told you that earlier," Dark laughed, surprised that Daisuke had already forgotten.

"No you didn't," Daisuke answered back with a confused expression on his face. "When was that, 'cause I really don't remember?"

"It was just this morning when you were on the phone with your mom and I was-," Dark began, before a tiny hand interrupted his sentence. Freedert turned around to see why Dark had stopped talking, only to find Daisuke's struggling to apparently suffocate the giggling teen.

"Oh, I remember now...uh...Dark, don't ever repeat that incident with...with anyone ever...and I do mean...EVER," Daisuke sputtered, his hand still covering Dark's mouth.

"What happened? You've got us all curious now," Freedert laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them. Risa nodded in agreement, after halting in her skipping maneuvers.

"W-what? Nothing happened...really...it was just your every day average ph-. Ow!," Daisuke squeaked after recieving a rather sharp bite to his hand. "Dark, that hurt. You tryin' to make me bleed?"

"I can always lick your wounds later," Dark said reassuringly earning an 'AWWW' from both Freedert and Risa, along with a couple of eavesdropping people waiting to get on the bus.

"You-you're embarrassing me...," Daisuke whined, an opulent blush coating his features, before being pulled into Dark's warm embrace.

"Ah, don't be such a pansy, Dai," Dark chuckled, taking Daisuke's wrist and planting a kiss on his 'injured' palm, releasing him soon after. Their closeness still hit a sore spot with Risa, but even she couldn't deny the aura of adorableness just wafting off of the couple.

"Haha, how did you know that's where we were going anyway?"

"'Twas on the answering machine this morning. Checked it after you left with Risa," Dark alluded, before pulling out his phone. "Come to think of it, I should probably call my mom. Excuse me a sec." At that, Dark walked off a little ways down as the line for the bus steadily moved forward.

"Freedert, come sit with me!," Risa sang, yanking the blond into the bus with her. Dark made his way back shortly after, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"That was quick," Daisuke commented when Dark was at his side once again.

"Yeah, she didn't pick up, so I left a message. Oh God, what is it now?" Daisuke was confused for a moment, before he realized what Dark was looking at. As the two of them approached the door, they were stopped by none other than Mr. Nakamura.

"Boys, I understand that your hormones are raging these days, but I want you to know I don't want any shenanigans today," he said, pointing at each of the boys accordingly. Both Dark and Daisuke nodded, as he let them pass, giggling all the way to their seats.

"Dai, you do realize this means we HAVE to fuck with Nakamura on this trip, right?" Daisuke thought about it a bit, before nodding his head happily as he took a seat by the window. "Hm, we need something to do when Nakamura comes back here," Dark said glancing at Freedert and Risa who were sitting across the aisle from them. "Free, you got those word search books?"

"Yep, wait a sec," she answered back, pulling two word search books from her purse and green and yellow high lighters for them to use, seeming somewhat surprised that they would actually want to do them.

"Thank you, Beautiful," Dark said, winking at Freedert with a sly smile on his face.

"Perv." Dark laughed, before turning back to Daisuke with the books.

"Here, Dai. Work on this." Daisuke took the book, opened it and began searching for words in the word search book. [Lol.] Gauging the distance from his seat to Nakamura's, Dark found that the teacher was only three seats ahead of Daisuke and himself which was perfect for what he was planning. After finding a few words in his own book, Dark leaned over, planting a kiss on Daisuke's neck as he did. "Dai, I want you to moan for me."

"Wh-what?" Daisuke was completely flabbergasted, becoming nearly as red as a maraschino cherry.

"Moan for me...like you do when we're alone."

"Dark, I c-can't just...I mean not here...There're so many people and I can-. Ughn," Daisuke began, before Dark bit him roughly on his collar bone. "Dark!" Both Freedert and Risa looked over at the two of them, giggling as they did. Mr. Nakamura jumped at the sound, but decided that his ears must be playing tricks on him.

"Just like that. Come on, it'll be fun. I swear," Dark said softly, kissing the spot where he'd just bitten the boy. Daisuke blushed once again, then let out a tiny moan, too embarrassed to glance around. "It's gotta be louder than that. I want the bus driver to hear it. It's cool, Dai. You can fake it. Like so...Ah! Oh God...Mmmm," Dark demonstrated, earning laughter from the people sitting around him with his acted orgasm. Daisuke giggled as well, not believing Dark would actually do it. Daisuke let out a slightly louder moan, tossing his head back for some added dramatization. Mr. Nakamura's head popped up and he turned around, but was still unconvinced that he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. "That's it, Dai. We'll take turns and when Nakamura comes back here, just act like you're workin' on your word search." Daisuke nodded, opening his book for good measure. "Ugh...Oh...Oh, right there..."

"Mhm...Oooooh Yeah," Daisuke moaned, while simultaneously finding 'Granola' in his word search puzzle. Mr. Nakamura, no longer being able to hold back his curiosity, went back three seats to find Dark and Daisuke quietly working on their puzzles. Dark looked up at him like he was crazy, because he had this look like he was just ready to walk in on some shenanigans. Nakamura shrugged and as soon as he turned to leave Dark let out a throaty moan, sucking in some air through his teeth to intensify the effect. Nakamura then spun around quickly, once again to find Dark just high lighting away. You could tell he was getting irritated. Daisuke couldn't help, but to laugh, laying his head on Dark's shoulder as he did.

"Oooo...Talk dirty to me..."

"I'm gonna fuck your lights out...You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Mmm...h-harder..." Daisuke couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Say my name, ho..."

"Um...John?..."

"Bitch, who the fuck is John?..."

"Ah...Must'a been my...Ughn...Must'a been my two o'clock..." At this, Nakamura stood up for the second time and trudged back to their seat, hoping to catch 'em in the act, but alas, he failed.

"Can I help you, Nakamura?," Dark asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at Daisuke's 'two o'clock' moan. Nakamura just glared at the purple-haired teen, before returning to his seat. Half of the people on the bus were just listening to Dark and Daisuke's outrageous moaning, laughing all the while - Risa and Freedert as well. "Oh, damn...I think I love you..."

"Ah...ugh...I'm pregnant...," Daisuke wailed, trying to maintain character.

"Bitch, this is the first time I've fucked you...I haven't even cum yet..."

"Ughn, don't worry...I'm just practicing..."

"Practicing?...Fuck my life..." Nakamura stood up and walked over for a third time and still failed to catch them, visibly fuming as he walked back down the aisle. "God, fucking you is amazing...," Dark said, kissing Daisuke as he did.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, 'cause after tonight...you'll probably have...Chlamydia," Daisuke asnwered back in-between kisses, bringing his hands up to Dark's neck as he turned in his seat.

"Bitch, get the fuck out of my bed...," Dark laughed, scooting Daisuke down so that he was on his back, before situating himself between his legs.

"Haha...Then where's my money?," Daisuke asked softly, trailing his hands up Dark's back as he felt the strong hips bearing down on him. Dark laughed, tossing Daisuke's word search book to the floor.

"I've got something better for you..." Daisuke could hear Freedert saying 'Oh my God' in the backgroud, but he didn't care all that much because the friction Dark was creating with his body was occupying the entirety of his thought process at the time.

"Ughn," Daisuke moaned, this time for real, as Dark shifted his weight once again onto the boy. Nibbling on those perfect lips before capturing the red-head's mouth once more, Dark smiled to himself, running his hand up underneath Daisuke's black t-shirt. Nakamura, by this point had just completely given up on trying to catch them in the act of pseudo-moaning. Little did he know that there were definitely some shenanigans to be had here. "Dark...Dark, there's a high lighter poking me in the ass." A smirk etched it's way across Dark's face as he sat up, letting Daisuke rid himself of his discomfort. Daisuke threw the high lighter to the ground where his word search book lay and immediately straddled the purple-haired teen, crushing his mouth to the one he found soon after.

"Well, well...Quite the exhibitionists aren't we?," Dark mused, pulling Daisuke's hips towards himself.

"We weren't in the most comfortable position," Daisuke explained, his breathing a bit quicker than normal as he slowly ground himself onto Dark's lap.

"Haha, I suppose so. Whoa," Dark said, before pulling the boy off of his lap. Mrs. Takahashi, the Home Ec. teacher walked by just at that moment informing the students that the next stop would be theirs. Daisuke had nearly had a heart attack, he was so nervous.

"I swear they always find the perfect time to come by. It's a little frustrating, not to mention scary as hell when it happens."

"Dai, it's only scary because there's a thrill factor in it for you. You're doing this stuff in public. That fact that you could get caught makes it all the more exciting, but I do agree that the interruptions are annoying as hell," Dark said, kissing Daisuke one more time, before glancing across the aisle to find Freedert and Risa staring with their mouths wide open. "You guys keep looking like that and the next minute you'll realize someone's got a dick in your mouth."

"Gross," Freedert snapped, breaking from her trance.

"Freedert, did you see that? It was so hot! Even though it wasn't happening to me. I think I may be okay with Daisuke stealing my boyfriend. It's still a bit fresh, but time will heal my broken heart," Risa exclaimed, drooling all the while.

"Haha, you hear that? You guys have got permission to do whatever you want...as long as we can watch." This was all followed by a wink, as only Freedert could. Daisuke chuckled softly, clinging to Dark's arm as the approached their stop.

"Ladies first," Dark insisted, holding his arm out for Freedert and Risa to enter the aisle as they followed their classmates off of the bus.

"Nevermind, Daisuke. He's mine, but we can share," Risa said, smiling at the red-head behind her.

"Ha, I don't know. We might have to fight for this one," he answered in return - the two of them laughing as they rejoined their group. "Wow. Just look at this" The group made their way over to the entrance of the 'park' after Ms. Izumi finished checking to see if everyone was there, via head-count. Behind the entrance, all that could be seen was a vast expanse of green in every direction and birds and other creatures could clearly be heard echoing from the beyond.

"Um, there aren't predators in there, are there?," Krad asked, holding on to his pony tail in defense.

"Why? You scared, Kraddy-kins?," Dark asked in all seriousness.

"Shut up. I'm not scared, I would just like to know what I'm getting into at least," Krad scoffed, rolling his eyes at his brother, while earning a small laugh from Satoshi.

"Dude, seriously. I'll hold your hand if you want me to."

"Bite me, Darkiepoo."

"Fuck no, Blondie. Knowing you, you'd probably like it, and I don't do incest."

"Oh, laughable. Get over yourself!"

"Get over your pony tail first." At this, Krad instinctively ran his fingers through his pony tail, glaring at Dark as he did. Daisuke and Satoshi just looked at each other, so amused with this little sibling rivalry.

"Hey! Thing One and Thing Two, cool it and come get your passes," Nakamura interrupted, as he handed out park passes to everyone. Dark and Krad maintained their glaring contest until Krad finally blinked, silently cursing himself.

"I'm Thing One, bitch," Dark snickered, walking past his brother.

"As if...," Krad began, pouting. "There was dust in my eye! You didn't win that fairly!"

"Cry more, please."

"Dark, enough...," Daisuke chimed in with the 'let's all be friends' ideals. "You won, already. So leave him alone. Come on." Taking Dark's hand, Daisuke began to lead him away from the confrontation.

"Daisuke, I appreciate it, but you don't have to stand up for me. I can take Dark any day, especially since he's gone and gotten himself whipped," Krad laughed haughtily, cutting his eyes at Dark.

"Whipped?," Daisuke asked, feeling somewhat confused as he looked to Satoshi for the answer.

"What he means to say, Niwa, is that you have bewitched Dark into doing whatever you wish at the drop of a hat. This idea is backed up more-so, because you and Dark aren't well...you haven't given IT up yet, so either Dark is just doing what you say to increase his chances at wooing you or he actually does everything just to make you happy. Either way, people in Dark's situation are often times labeled as weak or stupid, because of this fact. Love, in my opinion, is somewhat of a liability when put in tough situations, but it can also lead to an outstanding victory, if its bonds are strong enough that is," Satoshi explained, monotonously. Daisuke's eyebrows twitched as he tried to register all of this, replaying it in his head a few times.

"Thanks, Satoshi. Very insightful, indeed." Why Satoshi's long-winded explainations always leave Daisuke talking like some upper class human being was beyond the red-head's comprehension, but he chose not to let it bother him. "I don't see how he could be 'whipped' though. He just doesn't seem all that different to me."

"Daisuke, of course you wouldn't think that of him. You've got his fuckin' leash in your hand," said Krad, crossing his arms as he did. Daisuke blushed at this, tightening his grip on Dark's hand.

"Oh, please, Krad. And what if I am? Like you're not in the exact same boat as me," Dark chuckled half-heartedly. Krad seemed a bit surprised at the statement and urged him to continue. "If I recall correctly, you told me of some interesting dreams in which you we-. Ah, from the look of it, you remember that rather long conversation we had, no?," he said, noting Krad's expression of utter terror. "Surely, you would never go against a certain someone and risk revealing your true feelings. I could be wrong, but if memory serves, you once said verbatim..."

"Dark, don't," Krad said nervously, blushing feverishly. Dark smirked, sending Satoshi a quick all-knowing glance, which admittedly caught the bluenette off guard. That Krad would actually be dreaming about him was shocking, to say the least, but it gave Satoshi a sort of warm, bubbly feeling inside. Sure, he was aware that Krad had had feelings for him, but this attraction was something for which the word 'like' could never even concieve to cover. The fact that Krad was apparently secretly obsessed with Satoshi completely made his day. Satoshi gave Dark a little smile, before walking off to recieve his park pass.

"Looks like I win again, Kraddy-kins," Dark said smoothly. "You can thank me later. Let's go, Dai." Krad looked somewhat confused, but nodded his head anyway.

"Oh, um...I think there are predators in that place, Krad, but most likely they'll have a trail or something, so we won't get lost," Daisuke chimed, before trailing behind Dark towards the rest of the group, and Krad smiled, thinking that of all of the people Dark could've met, he was glad that he'd been whipped by this one.

After recieving their passes, the group proceeded into the park where they came across the Interpretation Center, which was somewhat like a museum of sorts with informational displays that told you about the culture of past human civilizations, as well as the flora and fauna of the park. They made their way through this quickly and once on the other side of the building, there was a commercial area filled with little restaurants and gift/souvenir shops which sold both handmade and manufactured items.

"Okay guys, you've got half an hour to grab a bite to eat and check out the shops, before we have to head to the station for our ride into the Devil's Throat," Nakamura announced, glancing at his watch. Dark snorted, apparently having found Nakamura's phrasing to be hilarious. "Mousy!"

"Eh...haha...hm...Yes?," Dark asked, struggling to hide his laughter.

"I'll have no shenanigans from you, understood?"

"Nakamura, have I done something to you today, because it would seem as though there's a target looming over my head."

"It's just a warning," Nakamura answered, giving Dark the 'Eye of Judgement,' before taking his leave.

"Alright, you guys heard the man. Meet up by the map in thirty," Mrs. Takahashi stated, winking at Dark before going her own way as well. Dark went on pretending like his teacher wasn't just sending him 'fuck me' signals, pulling Daisuke closer to him as he did.

"Daisuke, come get some pizza with me!," Risa sang, as she tore Dark and Daisuke's hands apart and replaced Dark's hand with her's, yanking Daisuke toward the pizza place.

"Uh, okay. How do you know they have pizza where ever we're going?," Daisuke inquired, wondering how he got so far away from Dark and Freedert so quickly. The two of them were still standing where Risa had left them, blinking in confusion.

"'Cause look! It says Pizzeria on it," she chimed, being right for once. Daisuke smiled, and they ordered their pizza before finding one of the tables outside to sit at. "This table looks nice and there's enough chairs for Dark and Freedert, too."

"Fine with me."

"Okay, so...I've got a question to ask you, that's been bothering me," Risa began, earning an interested look from the red-head sitting across from her. "It might be a little stupid or out of line, I'll tell you right now, so don't get weirded out or laugh at me or anything, 'kay?"

"Just ask me, Risa. I'm sure Freedert has asked me worse questions than whatever you're about to ask," Daisuke chuckled, glancing around at the other people eating outside.

"Really? Okay, well in that case...Freedert told me you haven't slept with Dark yet, which honestly, I think is total bullshit, because come on...really? No one could resist that. You're not foolin' anyone, honey."

"But-."

"Yeah, right. Save it. So anyway, since you totally got screwed, I'm guessing on more than one occasion...is it that you were a virgin before you fucked Dark, or are you still a virgin, because you haven't slept with a girl? I'm curious," Risa sputtered, talking at about a mile a minute.

"Well, I haven't even fu-."

"Oh, but then...because you're a guy and all does it change or does it not even matter your sex?"

"Does what change?," Daisuke said, a little lost. With Risa, it's very easy to achieve.

"Well I mean, if you're straight, you only have sex with the opposite sex, right? So for instance, I'd be a virgin until I've fucked a guy. I'm not by the way, but just in case I were, that's the only way to de-virginize myself, true?"

"I guess...I mean, well yeah. But then of cou-."

"So you're saying...if I were a lesbian virgin...this is just a 'what if' scenario, mind you. If I were a lezzy cherry, the only way to de-virginize myself then would be to fuck Freedert, right? But I wonder, if you could even lose your virginity to a girl. Maybe, but then maybe not, huh?"

"F-Freedert...wait what?"

"What I mean is...Okay, you're gay, right?," Risa asked, waving her hands about as she took a bite of her ham and mushroom pizza.

"Well, I've only ever been with Dark, so technically yeah, I guess. Never been interested in women."

"Okay, so when you fucked Dark, you lost your virginity...and don't deny it, because everyone knows you have. It's unavoidable."

"If I had actually had sex with him, then I would have lost my virginity. Yes," Daisuke said, getting all the more confused. Risa looked at him with the stink-eye, before continuing.

"Exactly my point. If you're gay and have sex with a girl, does that count as losing your virginty? I think it should, because that's the basic, you know. Generic boy meets girl, but does it really count if you're a guy fucking a guy? Like is it the first time you have sex that you lose your virginity, or do you have to stick your penis in a vag to call yourself an ex-virgin?"

"Oh! I get what you're sayin.' Actually, I think it's the first time you have sex that you lose your virginity, regardless of gender or preference," Daisuke alluded, placing some salad on a napkin for With, before folding his pizza in half and taking a bite of it.

"Really...? Hm...So then, if I were to de-virginize myself via lesbian love, how would that even work?," Risa asked, raising her eyebrow at Daisuke.

"Well, you'd have sex with a lesbian, I suppose."

"You mean Freedert, yes?"

"What's with this Freedert stuff? Is she the only lesbian you know, 'cause you're confusing me."

"Well...Okay so, it was last week, I believe or no...maybe the week before that...well whatever. One time Freedert said, 'If you ever wanna try somethin' different, let me be the first to know...' I just assumed that if I wanted to be a lesbian, she'd teach me their ways. And yes, she's the only _cute_ lesbian I know." Daisuke, who was currently drinking Sprite at the time, let it go down the wrong tube at this statement and began coughing sporadically. Just as he calmed down, Dark and Freedert walked up, with Krad and Satoshi not too far behind.

"Oh, thank God," Daisuke said as they arrived, getting up from his seat and walking off towards the restrooms.

"Daisuke, where're ya goin'? We'll just finish this convo later, then," Risa called out after him, smiling at the new additions to the table. "Hey!"

"What was that about?," Krad asked, noting how quickly Daisuke ran off.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl talk. You wouldn't understand," Risa said, waving her hand in Krad's direction. He couldn't help, but to laugh. "Krad, you're gay right?"

"I am, indeed," Krad asnwered, taking a sip of his water.

"And what of you, Satoshi?" Satoshi, just glared at Risa, not bothering to answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Hm, so...Dark you're the only male here who's had sex with a female, yes?"

"If these two haven't, then yes," Dark laughed, twirling his fork in his pasta.

"So what's it like?"

"What do you mean, 'what's it like?' Like, you want me to describe how it feels, or what?"

"I mean, describe the experience," she responded, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"Risa, it's probably something you'd have to try for yourself. My personal experience would be completely different from yours, because I'm a guy." Freedert smirked, laughing inwardly to herself.

"Oh, but you liked it, right?"

"Of course, I liked it. I wouldn't have gotten around so much if I didn't like it, true?"

"Yeah, you're right, but then why did you pick Daisuke?" Dark took a moment, seeming like he was deep in thought, as he tried to remember the exact reason he first wanted to be close to Daisuke. He smiled as he thought back on the first time he'd seen Daisuke, hopping out of a U-Haul truck. This sad little boy, he thought. He'd actually felt bad for him, and the more he wondered about him, the more inclined he was to watch him through that window. It wasn't until after Daisuke showed up in his class, that he saw the boy without any barrier obstructing his view and it was then that he knew.

"It was that blush."

"A blush? You're joking, right?" Everyone at the table was staring at him now.

"Not at all. I remember the first time he walked into the classroom, I thought he was so...so innocent. I kissed him right after the first bell, just to see what he would do, but all he did was stand there and blush. I don't know why it intrigued me so much, but I couldn't help but to stare on the rare occasion that he did blush. Pretty soon, everything I did around him was just to get that blush to come out. And eventually, it got to the point where I wasn't doing stuff for the blush. I just wanted to be close to him. Now he blushes when I'm not even trying, and I still can't get enough. Weird, isn't it?"

"Who woulda thought you, of all people, would be a closeted romantic?," Krad laughed, taking yet another sip of his water.

"Ugh, that is so like you, Dark. I knew it! See, you are all lovey dovey and stuff! Can't fool me...," Freedert laughed, nudging his arm as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Dark as they waited for Daisuke and Riku's date. "Now you've got to get him to blush for us." Just as she said this, Daisuke had returned from the bathroom, with the absolute perfect timing. All eyes focused on him as he took his seat next to Dark, just hoping to the heavens that Risa wouldn't ask any more questions. Dark placed his hand on Daisuke's thigh, so that his fingers slid right between his legs, and rested there coaxing out an immediate blush, only highlighting the boy's shy expression. The people around him all smiled simultaneously, seeing for the first time just how completely adorable Daisuke was when you really pay attention.

"Wh-what's everyone staring at?," Daisuke asked, nervously, blushing even harder now. The people at the table immediately stared off in different directions, trying not to make him any more uncomfortable. Dark shrugged his shoulders, staring at the blushing boy for a moment, before taking a huge bite out of his pizza. "Dark!"

"What's the matter? Not like you were eating it," Dark laughed, soon after recieving a punch to the arm. Daisuke laughed as well, taking a bite of his pizza just to prove Dark wrong, as he interlocked his fingers with the hand on his leg. "Better finish that quick, 'cause it looks like Nakamura is gathering people by the map." Sure enough, people were slowly starting to migrate over to where their class was to meet up. Daisuke nodded, quickly finishing off his pizza as Dark began clearing off their table, with Freedert's help. As Daisuke waited for Freedert and Dark to return, he found himself staring at Krad and Satoshi, and surprisingly enough, they seemed to be sitting fairly close to one another. He was unsure if their closeness was due to the number of people at the table, or if he'd somehow missed a key point in their 'blossoming' relationship. Satoshi noticed him staring, and sent him a rather confused look, which was returned with the mere arching of a brow and a tiny smile. Shifting his eyes from Satoshi to Krad, Daisuke smiled to himself, then acted as if his series of suspicious glances were nothing at all; hopping up and walking over the the map where the other students were collecting themselves. Satoshi shook his head slowly, thinking to himself that Daisuke truly was a 'character' so to speak; him and his matchmaking ways. He and Krad shortly followed Daisuke's lead, dragging a pouting Risa along with them to the other students; Risa having felt like everyone was just leaving her for no reason.

"You two are late," Ms. Izumi chided, shaking her head at Dark and Freedert, who spent another five minutes perusing a little shop near the map area. Dark smirked, sending Freedert a look which read 'I-told-you-we-shouldn't-have gone.' Freedert shrugged, making a 'whatever' face.

"Sorry, Ms. Izumi. I made Dark come with me to find a cute key chain," Freedert sighed, holding up a cute little jaguar key chain, which she had attached to her near endless mass of other key chains.

"But, not everything is so bad. Mr. Nakamura just ran to the restroom so we had a bit of time, and I got this," Dark added, adjusting the hat he'd just bought, which was gray with 'Iguazu' on the front. "This, not the hat," he continued, tossing a large can of insect repellent at Ms. Izumi. "The guy in there said if we were planning on taking the Macuco Trail, we should definitiely have some of that on hand."

"Oh, great thinking. I had almost completely forgotten. Thanks, but not to worry guys. We'll have plenty of time to shop, before the day is done," Ms. Izumi reassured, passing the can of bug repellent around, after spraying it on herself. "Okay, everyone make sure to use that insect repellent, 'cause we don't want any nasty bites coming back with us. Now then, if you'd all follow me, we'll make our way towards the Central Station." Once again, the students were on the move; Mr. Nakamura following closely behind.

"Well, this is interesting, " Daisuke commented as he slid into the Ecological Jungle Train, which actually looked more like one of those things you ride from the parking lot to the actual park at Disney World and the like.

"You might even catch a glimse of some wildlife on the ride, too," said an elderly man sitting behind him. It kind of caught Daisuke off guard, because the man was randomly talking closely to his ear, making him slightly uncomfortable. "First time here?"

"Yes, sir," Daisuke nodded, scooting closer to Krad, who was sitting next to him and turning around to see who was actually talking to him.

"It's definitely a unique and unforgettable experience." Krad listened to the man as well, nodding his head in consideration. Just as he turned, Saehara popped up next to the elderly man out of nowhere, understandably scaring the living daylights out of the blonde.

"Guys, so get this," Saehara began excitedly, recieving a pair of rolling eyes from the blond in front of him. He ignored Krad as usual. "Apparently, today someone ventured into the Devil's Throat and got attacked by some creature hidden within the cave, or at least that what my sources tell me." Daisuke's eyes widened as he looked from Saehara to Krad, becoming all the more nervous. "They say, there's no way he could've survived with the way he was screaming."

"Son, that is a load of malarkey, that is," said the old man, raising a quizzical brow at the wannabe news reporter/journalist. Saehara frowned, letting his eyes bore into this man's skull.

"Who's this guy, anyway?," he asked pointing at the guy with his thumb. Krad and Daisuke both shrugged their shoulders, waiting for the guy to introduce himself.

"Name's Alberto, but that aside, you shouldn't trust everything this boy tells you. Heed my warnings."

"Well, what about the man who was attacked? You said that was a load of bullshit, right?," Daisuke asked, completely intrigued by the tale.

"Oh, a colorful choice of words, my boy. Yes, that was a complete and total lie."

"Wait a second!," Saehara interjected. "You callin' me a liar, old man?"

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"How do you know I'm not tellin' you the truth? I'm only repeating what I heard."

"Pray tell where you heard this ludacris fable, dear child. I know for a fact it can't be true, because the Devil's Throat is a waterfall, not a cave at all," said the man, laughing.

"Well from that guy shooting off stories two cars back. You can even hear him from here."

"Like I said, you boys musn't trust everything this boy says and you son, musn't trust everything you hear by eavesdropping. Alas, this is where I take my leave. I do hope that you find your adventures full of fond memories." And with that, the man got off at the Cataratas Staion.

"Hey old man, it's not eavesdropping if the guy's talking so loud, you can't help but to hear it!," Saehara ranted even as the train left the station, folding his arms as he was apparently fit to be tied.

"Jesus, calm down, you freak," Daisuke laughed. "You're so embarrassing."

"Shouldn't you be over there sucking Dark's dick or something," Saehara asked, still fuming as he pointed in the general direction of Dark. He had been sitting with Freedert and Satoshi, two rows up. Krad looked at Daisuke, surprised beyond belief with an expression that just screamed 'Oh-no-he-didn't!'

"Oh...ha...ha...ha...Fuck you," Daisuke stated sarcastically, while flipping Saehara the bird, a blush clearly displayed across his features. "That's really rude, ya know."

"It's only rude 'cause it's true. You guys have been up in each other's asses all day."

"You really don't want to be starting stuff with this one," Krad laughed, instigating some conflict.

"Krad, just forget about him," Daisuke sighed, wanting to avoid the unnecessary stress.

"Oh, please what's he gonna do? Kill me with his blush," Saehara asked, snapping a picture of Daisuke with his camera. Daisuke snapped his fingers in Saehara's face, directing the news boy to look him straight in the face as he began to miraculously formulate tears in the corners of his eyes. "Oh my God, are you really about to cry?" The red-head held up his finger as if to say 'one moment,' as his tears started flowing more freely.

"Daisuke, don't cry," Krad said loudly enough for Daisuke's special cavalry to hear it, just loving to pour gas on the fire. Dark was at Daisuke's side in what was almost an instant, along with Risa for whatever reason. Sniffling, Daisuke slowly pointed at cause of his 'tears,' and as he did an evil grin crept onto his face, scaring the shit out of Saehara, because come on...that's creepy. Dark stared at Saehara, a death glare visably piercing through this guy's skull and it wasn't a wonder that he began to tremble where he sat. Krad couldn't help, but to laugh at how quickly Daisuke could get people to come to his aid at the first sign of a tear. Freedert and Satoshi, having felt like Dark was enough of a reinforcement, just remained in their seats, glaring at Saehara from afar.

"Y-you know, it was just a...a joke, and really I-," Saehara began, before a fist collided with his face. Risa was apparently so incensed by Saehara's actions, she mustered up enough strength to knock the boy out cold, flexing her hand shortly after. Both Dark and Daisuke stared at her with a look of shock, as did Krad although he continued to laugh.

"The nerve of some people, I swear," Risa scoffed, before letting her eyes fall back on Daisuke. "What'd he do to you, again?"

"R-Risa, you punch a guy out...b-before you even know what he's done?," Krad asked, clutching his gut as tears of laughter rolled down his face.

"Well, he shouldn't make my friends cry," she said, bringing her finger up to her lips in thought. Daisuke smiled, not having realized that Risa actually thought of him as a friend. She may be a little slow and vicious when you're on her bad side, but when it comes to her friends, Risa reveals the true meaning of loyalty.

"Daisuke, you might not have been able to get him with your blush, but at least you know you can decimate him with your tears." Daisuke giggled at this, momentarily before looking at Dark, who still seemed a bit worried by Daisuke's little charade.

"I'm fine," Daisuke sighed, wrapping his arms about the older boy in a calming embrace. Dark smiled, figuring he'd just take the red-head at his word, before climbing over the back of Daisuke's seat to get a better look at Saehara, whom they'd completely forgotten was unconscious. "Dark, don't!"

"Don't what, Dai? I'm just checkin' on him. The embarrassment of getting his ass whooped by Risa should be punishment enough," Dark laughed half-heartedly, lightly slapping Saehara on his bruised cheek. "Jesus Christ, Risa. The man's got a mouse on his face."

"What? Ewww! A MOUSE!," Risa exclaimed, getting a few people to turn around as if a mouse was the most horrid creature to ever walk the Earth.

"It's not a real mouse, just a huge shiner. I mean look at it...," Dark began, noting the bulbous flesh beneath Saehara's left eye that was pooling with blood, so much so that the blue-ish purple mass had the appearance of a mouse on his face. "Dude, wake up," Dark continued, tapping the unconscious one across his forehead. After a few minutes, Saehara had finally come to, nearly jumping out of his skin as the first person he saw was Dark hovering over him.

"D-don't hit me please! I apologize," Saehara pleaded, covering his face with his arms in defense.

"No one's even attacking you, you little pussy. Just get off of the ground, 'cause you look like an idiot," Dark sneered, helping him up. "We're coming up on our stop anyway. By the way, you might wanna drain that eye, or you won't be able to see much, if at all." Saehara brought his fingers up to his bruise, lightly pressing on it, before wincing like one does after eating something sour.

"Drain it?"

"Dude, it's a hot-ass mess out here. If you've got an ice pack or something laying around, then use it, but...most likely, they've got nothing but a first aid kit at the station. So, drain it and when I say 'drain it,' I do mean cut yourself," Dark answered, before walking back to his previous seat, leaving Saehara in a state between confusion and hysterics.

"Does it look bad, guys?," Saehara asked, now fearing for his eyesight. Daisuke, Risa, and Krad scanned over his 'mouse' before confirming that yes, it looked pretty gnarly.

"I think it's actually swelling a bit more," Daisuke said quietly, taking a closer look at the bruise. "You know, they might have like a vending machine and you could just get a cold drink and apply pressure to it. That might help the swelling go down. Don't worry though, I don't think you need to worry about cutting yourself just yet, but you should make sure it doesn't get any bigger."

"Yeah, I really hope you're right." Daisuke just smiled and stood up as the train neared the Devil's Throat station.

"Let's go." The students made their way onto the loading station, all grouping up around their chaperones for yet another head count. "Saehara, over there," Daisuke announced, after spotting a vending machine, pointing to it as he did. He and Saehara trudged on over to see if there was any hope for this poor boy's disfiguration, so to speak.

"What should I buy?," Saehara asked, jiggling some change he'd pulled out from his pocket, as if it even mattered.

"Just pick something, preferrably a drink. It's not like you're going to be drinking it so just choose one," Daisuke said, taking the liberty of pushing a random button once Saehara put his money in.

"Hm, Jugo de Naranja. Nice choice, I guess, but it's not even really cold. More like luke warm, if you ask me." Frowning, Saehara placed the can of orange juice up to his eye anyway, figuring that any sort of coolness was better than nothing.

"Damn. I guess you'll just have to make due with that, but if it still get's worse to the point where you can't see, maybe you should just ask someone to cut you. Pray that it doesn't come to that," Daisuke said solemnly, turning on the boy and rejoining his friends.

"Okay, the sign says we should be heading this way," Nakamura explained, leading the group to a rather long wooden catwalk. The sudents continued walking along the catwalk for a good ten minutes, before slowly coming up on a huge group of people who were standing around taking pictures. "That must be it, over there." As they approached, they were surrounded by a cloud-like plume of water vapor, showering everyone with a constant spray of mist; damp air filling their lungs. "Everybody take a look."

"Um, I don't see anything, but water and my hair is getting wet," Risa stated boredly, pointing to her hair all the while. Riku snorted at Risa's stupidity, as she was the only person looking in that direction, turning her sister around to see the view. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" She, along with everyone else began to take pictures of the horseshoe-shaped waterfall.

"Guys, it says here that this waterfall is 150 meters wide, 700 meters long, and 82 meters tall, straddling the border between Argentina and Brazil. This is one of the many waterfalls located throughout the park and is part of the Parana River. If you look closely, you may even be able to seen some of the birds native to only these falls. Everyone, take your time and enjoy the view," Ms. Izumi read from a plaque excitedly, before taking out her own camera and scoping out the place.

"Ah! I just want to jump in," Risa exclaimed, bouncing up and down next to the railing. "Wonder what it feels like to let that water run over you."

"Probably like instantaneous death," Daisuke laughed, taking a seat on the railing as he did.

"No way. I think it'd feel pretty nice."

"Risa, from 82 meters up, with gallons of water constantly barraging you like that, you'd probably be crushed, not to mention the process of getting down there. I've read somewhere, that when you get to a certain point, jumping from that height could be potentially fatal, because the collision with your body to the water is similar to that of your body to concrete. That's why many suicides are often those cases in which people jump off of bridges," Daisuke said slowly, watching Risa's face switch from wonder to 'Oh-my-God.'

"Well what if you swam to the base of the waterfall?," she asked, twirling her fingers in her hair.

"Logically speaking, you'd have to swim against the current to even reach the base, which I'm sure is hard to do, because of the constant downpour and if by chance you did actually make it to the base...well if you aren't crushed by the water, you may very well drown depending on how deep it is there. No one has enough stamina to withstand that for very long."

"Well if I fell in, would you save me?"

"In all honesty, probably not. It's a lose-lose situation," Daisuke laughed, as well as Dark and Satoshi, who had just walked into the conversation, trying to see the view from another angle.

"I bet Dark would jump in and save you if you fell in," Risa said, pouting at the hypothetical loss of her life.

"I wouldn't," Dark said, apparently thinking it over thoroughly.

"What? That's so mean!," Risa whined, punching her newly ex-man in the arm.

"No, I mean, I would if I could, but it's impossible according to Dai's logic. Even if it were possible, it'd be pointless of me to try."

"Why's that?," Daisuke asked, truly curious.

"Dark can't swim," Satoshi stated, as if it were a widely known fact. Dark nodded, leaning over the edge of the railing where Daisuke was sitting. Both Daisuke and Risa looked like they couldn't believe their ears.

"Really? A person who beats everyone at almost everything can't swim?," Risa asked, clearly taken aback.

"Well, yeah. We used to go to the pool all the time when Krad and I were younger, but he always seemed to try to drown me back then, so I just never really got into swimming, I guess," Dark laughed half-heartedly, as the friends around him looked at each other all unanimously thinking 'what-the-fuck?'

"What a jerk!," Risa scoffed, balling her little hands into fists.

"Haha, come on. What's a little sibling rivalry? Besides, I never really liked pools or the beach for that matter."

"But! What if Daisuke needed you for something that required you to swim? Like if he really did fall into this crater right this very instant?," Risa asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why you tryin' to kill me off, Risa?," Daisuke laughed, wrenching a smile out of the ever-stoic bluenette.

"That's impossible, because I'd never let him fall," Dark answered, smirking at Daisuke who immediately blushed out of control.

"Oh, here he goes with those lines again," Freedert chimed in, walking up and snapping a picture of the four of them together.

"Freedert! Don't take pictures of me when I'm blushing! It's embarrassing," Daisuke whined, pouting as she tried to take yet another picture. Freedert stood there, laughing maniacally.

"It's hot, Dai," Dark said softly, before planting a light kiss upon his lips.

"Dark, there are so many people here," Daisuke squeaked, glancing around at people and children moving around the catwalk.

"So? They came for a show. Let's give'em one."

"Not that kind of show..."

"Kiss me, or I'll drop you," Dark demanded, giving Daisuke the ultimate ultimatum. [Lol.]

"Huh?," the boy asked, a look of surprise coating his features as Dark pushed him lightly so that he lost his balance, before pulling him back into place. "Holy shit. So not cool," Daisuke chuckled, kissing Dark anyway - that slow familiar yearn creeping its way back into the pit of his stomach as Dark deepened the kiss, sucking gently at those innocent lips. Daisuke let his hands make their way up to Dark's neck, pulling him closer to the railing upon which he was sitting; a certain air of danger, making every action feel ten times more exhilerating.

"Lord, have mercy, Jesus...Mousy!," Nakamura grunted, obviously peeved by the sight before him as he approached the little side show; Freedert, Risa, and Satoshi having ventured off elsewhere. Dark broke up the suck-fest, but his gaze remained focused on Daisuke's slightly bruised lips, seemingly trying to decided whether or not he wanted to ignore Mr. Nakamura and continue in his previous course of action. "**MOUSY**!"

"Yes? What is it, Nakamura?," Dark asked slightly annoyed, having had his attention drawn to the man screaming his head off. The few spectators who had seen the little love birds, stopped to watch this little show down of sorts as well, some even with cameras.

"I swear, everytime I turn around, you and Niwa are doing Lord knows what! I tell you time and time again, 'No shenanigans' and what do you go and do?," Nakamura asked, pausing for an extra long moment, apparently waiting for an answer. Dark thought it was a rhetorical question, so he was just waiting for Nakamura to continue.

"Um, get into some...shenanigans?," Daisuke answered, unable to hide the hint of laughter threatening to expose itself.

"Exactly! Thank you for answering, Niwa, unlike someone...but yes! You go and do the very definition of what I specifically asked you nicely not to do! If you two can't keep your hands, mouths, and whatever else to yourselves while we're out and about, I'm going to have to separate you!" Dark smirked at Nakamura, urging him to continue, whereas Daisuke just nodded, blushing all the while. "Now, I don't like being a Negative Nancy, but if I have to speak to you guys one more time, one of you will be walking with me for the rest of the day! Do I make myself clear? Mousy, I'm talking specifically to you!"

"I hear ya, Nancy."

"You think this is funny, Mousy, but we'll see how funny it is when Niwa's out having fun with his friends, and you're stuck following me around!"

"You don't think you're fun, Nakamura?"

"Y-you...you just watch it mister. You are this close!," Nakamura said, holding his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "This close! You've got one more strike and you're out, buddy. And Niwa, get down from there!" Daisuke hopped off of the railing as he was told, landing right in front of Dark and stumbling so that the violet one caught him, holding the red-head extremely close to his body.

"Watch out, Dai," Dark chuckled quietly. "We've only got one strike left." And with that, he kissed the boy lightly, almost as quickly as a peck on the lips, before smiling at Nakamura. "Last one, I swear." Nakamura glared angrily, stomping off in the direction from which he came. Daisuke couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of a pissed off Nakamura, but still he figured he and Dark should cool it, lest the old man fly off his rocker. After spending a bit more time enjoying the view, the group made their way back to the Devil's Throat station so that they could take a ride back to the central station where they started. Once back at the central station, everyone re-upped their defenses by putting on more insect repellent, because they were about to take a journey on the Macuco Trail.

"Um, so let me ask again. Are there any predators to be worried about in here?," Krad asked nervously, his palms beginning to sweat as they stood at the mouth of the trail.

"Not that I can think of, at the moment," Mrs. Takahashi said calmly, before reading off a sign near the entrance. "Things to follow: Do not feed the animals, should you come across them in their natural habitat. Do not leave any trash or other items along the trail. Try to avoid making loud noises, because this will increase your chance of seeing wildlife. Do not take any stones, plants, and/or animals from the trail. Avoid bringing pets with you, and most importantly stay on the trail at all times."

"I thought the point of going on the trail was to see wildlife. Wouldn't you want to make more noise to see some?," Saehara asked, his bruised eye having swelled to nearly double what it was when he first got hit.

"Just follow the rules, dude," Daisuke said, looking Saehara over. "For all we know, someone might mistake you for wildlife, with the way you look now." Saehara glared at him, but it was very ineffective due to the fact that his eye was just hilarious.

"Okay, guys. Those are the park's rules, so we expect you to follow them to a tee, but we also have some rules of our own to mention before we head out. Firstly, you can take as much time as you need, however, we want you guys to stay in groups of at least three or more. That way, we can make sure no one gets lost. I'm sure some people walk slower than others as well as those who take more time to appreciate nature's beauty, so we don't need to rush. Secondly, like the board said, do not try to take animals from the trail. The monkeys are cute, yes, but don't be stupid. Leave the animals alone. Lastly, you all have Mr. Nakamura's number, along with mine and Ms. Izumi's, so if anyone gets hurt, call immediately, understood?," Mrs. Takahashi asked, glancing around at the students. "Well, if that's everything and there are no further questions, we're good and ready to go." With that, everyone started making their way down the four and a half mile trail.

"I could have been at home in my comfortable bed, reading my favorite books, and sipping a caramel latte right now. No, instead I'm trekking through this sticky-ass forest...," Krad complained after only five minutes of walking.

"Do you know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby! You're gonna die!," Saehara sang, while playing the air guitar. His classmates just looked at him like he was crazy; Krad rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on. No one wants to join in?...In the jungle! Welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your..."

"Shun, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees...knees?," Satoshi said quietly, finishing off that Guns N' Roses fill-in-the-blank. Saehara smiled, completely shocked that of all people, Satoshi would be the one cool bean of the group.

"Haha! My man, you know what's really goin' on," Saehara said happily, raising his hand for a high five, but ended up getting left hanging. "Not cool."

"Saehara, be quiet. We're supposed to be trying not to disturb the wildlife," Krad whispered vehemently, flipping his pony tail.

"Dude, just 'cause you're scared doesn't mean everyone else is," Saehara scoffed. Just as he said this, a group of monkeys made themselves known from a tree overhead, just observing as the group strolled past. They hadn't even noticed the monkeys were there until the branches started shaking with all the commotion Saehara was stirring up.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die...in the jungle," Krad said in what was almost inaudible.

"Krad, those are Black Howler Monkeys. Supposedly very passive creatures, but although they aren't out to steal your life, they may take your wallet, jewelry, and what-have-you," Dark explained, continuing in his travels. Krad glanced at his brother with a confused expression, but Dark didn't need to see it to know that blondie wanted to know how he had this information. "National Geographic." Daisuke laughed thinking that perhaps Dark's couch potato ways might actually pay off sometimes. Krad, still feeling uncomfortable with the monkeys watching him, quickened his pace until he was right behind Dark. The monkeys hadn't even noticed Krad until a stray glimmer of light illuminated the silver pony tail holder he was wearing and in a split second, one of the monkeys swooped down, hanging from a branch by its tail and pulling the hair tie smoothly from his hair. Daisuke and Satoshi laughed, as they had seen the little thief in action. The monkey was so good at thieving that Krad hadn't even noticed his pony tail holder was no longer holding his pony tail until the long locks of golden hair fell about his shoulders in a cascade, not unlike the waterfall they'ed seen earlier.

"Aw, what the fuck dude?," Krad wailed, no longer having his precious pony tail done up. "H-hey, Dark, is that offer of holding your hand still on the table?" Dark laughed, taking his brother's hand and dragging him along behind him.

"Uh, guys. This is bad," Saehara began, sounding worried beyond belief. Dark, Krad, and Freedert turned around to see what was bothering him, only to find him waving his hand in front of his face. "I can't see out of my eye. Well, I can, but barely." Saehara's eye was swollen big time. 'Twas definitely a real nugget, that one.

"I told you to cut it, because you didn't have an ice pack or something," Dark stated, a bit peeved that when his advice is given, it's almost never taken.

"Well yeah, we tried a cold drink, but it wasn't cold enough, it seems. I don't even have anything to cut myself with. I probably don't even have the will power to cut myself," Saehara explained.

"I'll do it, then," Dark sighed, kicking around a bit, before finding a rock with a pretty sharp edge.

"You're joking right?," Saehara squeaked in a fit of terror. Having Dark point anything sharp at him was scary enough, but with a rock and so little hesitation, it was almost as if Dark wanted to cut him, at least that's how it seemed to him. "Uh, Daisuke, can you do it?"

"Wh-what? I don't know. Is that even sanitary?," Daisuke inquired, thrown a little off guard.

"Dude, I can handle a little cut, but right now I can't see out of one of my eyes. It's ridiculous."

"Sorry," Risa said quietly, as she was the one who put him in this position. Why none of the teachers thought to check on Saehara's eye was beyond the group's comprehension.

"No problem. Daisuke, we can just clean off that rock in the river nearby. You can hear it, can't you?," Saehara asked listening to the ripples of water.

"But, we aren't supposed to leave the trail..."

"True, but it can't be too far off. We'll just have some of the group stay here, and some of us can go look for it." Everyone exchanged glances with each other, all a little skeptical about the plan.

"Fine. Since I'll be operating on your face, I'll go with you," Daisuke said, although he looked like he'd rather not.

"Dai, that could be dangerous," Dark stated, with a worried expression. He'd planned to stay with Krad, who obviously was against going.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll protect him," Risa chimed, balling up her fist, causing Riku to shake her head in shame.

"Satoshi, will you go with them? I'd like to know at least one competent person is there," Dark sighed, already tired of being in the jungle. Satoshi nodded with a small smile on his face as he and Daisuke, along with Risa and Saehara ventured forth into the place they were specifically told not to go into.

"Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do? Letting them go in there, I mean," Freedert asked, French braiding Krad's hair as she did. He didn't seem to mind letting people play in his hair, so long as they didn't touch his precious pony tail.

"Free, all we can really do is wait." It took the four of them only about ten minutes to find the river in what was pretty much a straight shot.

"See, I told'ya," Saehara laughed, rinsing the sharp rock off in the cool water.

"Yeah, yeah...let's just hurry up and get back to the trail, hm?," Daisuke laughed, taking the slightly cleaner rock from Saehara. "Okay, hold still..."

"W-wait! You're gonna do it now?," Saehara eeped, moving his head to the side when Daisuke brought the rock to his face.

"Well, yeah. I'm gonna cut you, then we'll go back."

"But...Well okay. It's not gonna hurt is it?"

"I don't know. I've never had someone cut me in the face with a rock. Just breathe and take it, man," Daisuke said, holding his breath as he approached Saehara's face with the stone again. "God damn it! Quit moving. Either you wanna see or you don't! Your choice! Fuck it. Satoshi, hold him still, please." Satoshi did as he was told, having been annoyed by the boy as well and Daisuke sat on top of him as he began to squirm. "Dude seriously, don't move or I might accidentally cut your fucking eye open. Then you really won't be able to see." Saehara gritted his teeth, then gave a nod as if to say 'Okay-go.' Daisuke cut across the top of the bruise, before slicing down the side of it as well, creating a right angle on Saehara's cheek. Pushing down on the bruise, blood trickled down the side of his face, dripping into the soft soil below. "Wasn't so bad was it? And now you've got a hardcore scar for the ladies."

"Th-thanks, Daisuke. Couldn't shake the feeling that Dark would have too much fun cutting me," Saehara laughed, still a little rattled by the thought.

"Hey! Leave that turtle alone! You're so rude, I swear!," Risa ranted, taking a turtle from the 'kitten' she'd just found.

"Risa, don't let With out of your purse. We're not even supposed to have pets here," Daisuke sighed, thinking that he'd already had enough problems on his plate.

"I haven't taken With out of my bag, Daisuke," Risa said, as a little 'kyu' was heard coming from her purse. "Bad kitty!" At this, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Saehara turned to look at Risa with horrified expressions on their faces. "You're too cute to be a bad kitty...yes you are!"

"Risa, what the fuck? That's not a kitty! Put it down slowly and back away!," Daisuke instructed, upon seeing Risa holding what was apparently a jaguar cub. Saehara took out his camcorder and began taping, because this was just something that doesn't happen every day, if at all.

"What are you talking about? I know a cat when I see one. I'm not that stupid, Daisuke," Risa scoffed, hugging the cub close to herself as a second cub circled her feet making a low 'mrrroooow' noise.

"Yeah, a cat the size of a fucking labradoodle? Let's go. Put the cub down, give it its fucking turtle, and get away from it," Daisuke said, taking the cub from Risa and putting it near the turtle Risa had most likely taken from it, before grabbing Risa's hand and pulling her away.

"They're so cute though!...and soft and warm..."

"Do you know what you have done? Those are cubs, Risa, so most likely...I don't know...call me crazy, but usually when there are cubs, there are momma cats. And momma cats don't like no strangers 'round her babies!," Daisuke fumed, as the group turned around and just as they turned, there she was.

"What the fuck is that?," Saehara asked, backing up nervously.

"It's a jaguar, dumbass. It looks like there was a momma cat hanging around after all," Satoshi answered swiftly, still seeming quite calm, compared to the others around him.

"Wait a second, that can't be their mom! That's a panther!," Saehara said, looking at the cubs which had the normal golden-orange coat with spots, whereas the 'mother' was completely black.

"These big cats are all panthera. In this case we are dealing with jaguars, and although jaguars are normally like those cubs, they can sometimes be black with black spots. If you look closely, you can see that she does indeed have spots as well. Black on black cats are often referred to as 'black panthers,' but they are not an actual species of cat, perse. For example, a cougar who is black with black spots could also be called a panther," Satoshi explained, just to clear up the confusion.

"Um, okay...uh...think...Animal behavior 101. With any animal, never look them straight in the eyes. It's often a sign that you're a threat, clearly intent on going fight mode. 'Tis a big no-no, Risa," Daisuke said, clearly shaken up by a giant cat, no less than ten feet away.

"But, she's got such pretty eyes," Risa said, glancing at them, before recieving glares from the other people around her. "Fine, I won't stare. I got it."

"Make no sudden movements, but hold your arms up to make yourselves look as big and tall as possible. Most animals will completely avoid attacking if they aren't sure they can kill you. This, however, is a completely different ball game guys...," Daisuke continued, his heart skipping a beat.

"Why's that?," Satoshi asked, wanting to know every possible detail.

"Because right now, we are standing between her and her babies." The four of them looked at each other like they could shit their pants at that very moment. "How about trying to inch to the side, so maybe she'll just pass us by?"

"Good idea," Saehara said, attempting to inch to the side. The mother immediately crouched down in what was almost like a low prowling position, as if she were getting ready to pounce at any moment. "Oh fuck, what'd I do? What are we gonna do?" This entire time, Saehara was still recording video on his camcorder. This was a story for the grandkids, and school paper, if of course they lived through this experience.

"Looks like we'll have to wing it...," Satoshi said solemnly.

"Wait!," Saehara interrupted, before pointing at Daisuke. "Daisuke, give her your bunny!"

"I'm sorry, With. You were a great pet and friend. Really, you were, man," Daisuke said slowly.

"Daisuke, you can't be serious!," Risa eeped, clutching her bag to herself. Then Daisuke remembered what Risa had told him earlier.

"Risa, give me your purse," Daisuke said, holding out his hand for it.

"No, you can't give him to her!"

"I'm not. She's not after him anyway. Just give it to me." Risa thought over it for a moment, then took With out of her purse before handing it over to Daisuke. He immediately took to searching for the pepper spray Risa had told him about when Fritz sent him the hangover remedy at breakfast.

"Daisuke, it's really rude to go through a girl's purse, you know? Her most intimate of intimates could be in there!," Risa said, wishing she hadn't given him her purse.

"Risa, now really isn't the time for that," Satoshi said coldy, still trying to figure out what Daisuke was looking for.

"Found it! Okay guys, on the count of three, we make a run for it. Agreed?," Daisuke asked, taking the mace out of Risa's purse and tossing it back to her. After recieving a confirmation nod from everyone, he began his count. "One...two...THREE! Run!" Right before Daisuke had gotten to three, he moved a little closer to the mother jaguar and when she lunged at him, he sprayed her directly in the eyes with mace, but not before getting clawed across his arm. The jaguar went down, as far as he knew, because after spraying her, he dropped the mace and took off like his ass was on fire. She could have definitely taken him out if he hadn't gotten a direct hit, but she wasn't behind him, so in following his friends, he made it back to the path safely. "Holy shit...is everyone okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine," Risa said after examining herself for any injuries. Saehara and Satoshi checked themselves as well and found nothing out of the ordinary; the rest of their friends just wondering what the hell went on. "D-Daisuke, you're...you're bleeding!" Daisuke seemed confused as she said this wondering how he could be bleeding without feeling any pain.

"Huh? I don't think so," he said, checking over himself, before seeing his arm. There were four gashes going horizontally across Daisuke's forearm, from where the jaguar had gotten him with her claws as he sprayed her with mace. Upon seeing the blood seeping from his arm, Daisuke paled, breaking out into a sweat before fainting almost instantly. It wasn't the sight of blood that got to him. It was the fact that it was his own.

"What the fuck happened out there?," Dark asked, getting pissed off at the sight of an injured Daisuke. He quickly ran over to survey the damage of Daisuke's arm, and luckily the gashes weren't really all that deep. "Nevermind, you can tell me later. Free, gimme your tie." Freedert, walked over, handing her tie to Dark as he'd asked. He tied it around Daisuke's wound to help stop the bleeding, before hoisting the unconscious boy onto his back and hastily continuing on the trail. "Let's go." It would be another half hour before the group would rejoin the rest of their classmates, but they made it there without any more mishaps along the way.

"Oh my word, what's happened here?," Ms. Izumi asked, as the group approached, helping Dark to lay Daisuke onto a bench near the end of the trail. Dark shrugged his shoulders, looking to the three people who'd gone into the strictly forbidden jungle for the answer. Saehara took out his camcorder once more, before playing it for Dark and Ms. Izumi, so happy with the footage he'd gotten. Freedert and Krad walked over to see it as well, having also been curious.

"Oh my God, Dai took on a fucking panther mom...**BAD ASS**!," Freedert exclaimed, cheering for Daisuke even as he remained unconscious. Saehara had caught everything, including the macing which led to Daisuke's injury. "Oh, that's where it happened. Right there, look." Saehara paused the video and rewound it, finding the place Freedert had indicated. "Man, she's quick." The mother's attack had happened so fast, it was almost hard to tell that she had even attacked him at all.

"Most likely, the attack had a much lesser effect, because of the pepper spray. If Daisuke had been a little farther to the left, this surely would have been a far nastier wound," Ms. Izumi, sighed taking the tie from Daisuke's arm and cleaning his wound with the antiseptic from her first aid kit. "It looks like she pulled back at the last second. You see how the gashes go from shallow to deep and right here, they seem to stop and then cut in just a little? I'm almost a hundred percent positive, she could have ripped his arm off, had she not been distracted. You guys are lucky Risa carries that stuff around in her purse, although I'm sure she doesn't bring it to school with her..." Glancing at Risa with an accusing stare, Risa just blushed, slightly embarrassed and shook her head, although yes, she did have it at school. "He won't need any stitches or anything, just a good bit of time to heal. Now then, let's take a look at that face of yours, Saehara," she said after putting some salve on Daisuke's arm and dressing it up with some loose bandaging. Dark began to laugh quietly to himself, before falling into all out hysterics.

"What, might I ask, is so funny?," Satoshi inquired, just intrigued by this sudden outburst.

"You guys...you broke every one of the park's rules," Dark laughed, clutching his stomach as he did. Satoshi smiled, finding the whole situation a bit funny as well. "Saehara, you have to make me a copy of that tape." Saehara nodded, laughing along as well. When Daisuke finally came to, his eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight beaming down on him. He layed there for what seemed like forever, staring up into the canopy of trees overhead, while the sounds of the many birds in those trees filled his head with a calming song. It wasn't until a white butterfly flew over to him and landing directly on the tip of his nose that he felt this place was truly beautiful. 'Am I dead?,' he thought to himself, figuring that when he was running for his life not too long ago, this place was a real drag. Why now, did it have this surreal quality, almost too peaceful to be true? Just as he thought this, Saehara popped up, hovering over his face with a surprised expression. 'Damn, not dead yet.'

"He's up! Guys, he's awake!," Saehara called out, having Ms. Izumi and the other teachers walk over.

"How do you feel, Daisuke-kun?," Ms. Izumi asked, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"A little dizzy, but other than that, I feel fine," Daisuke answered back while propping himself up with his injured arm, wincing as he did. "Ow. Forgot about that."

"Well, you did faint, before you got here. I coated your wounds with a local salve from the people around these parts, and it's supposed to help with the pain, although you may feel a bit drowsy as a side effect," she said, helping him to stand.

"Thanks, it's much appreciated," Daisuke said, smiling and looking over to his group of friends.

"Okay, well now that everyone's good and ready to go, how about we go back to the commercial area and do some souvenir shopping?," Mrs. Takahashi asked, gathering everyone into a huge group once more. Once back at the shops, Krad decided there was nothing he needed, or wanted for that matter to remind him of this 'God-forsaken hellhole,' as he called it, still bummed about his pony tail holder. Dark smirked at his brother's 'misfortune,' but chose to hang around him outside anyway, having already gotten stuff earlier.

"Freedert, we should make Satoshi get something for Krad, don't ya think?," Daisuke asked, still trying his best to play matchmaker.

"Hm, that would be sweet, but wouldn't it be more romantic if Satoshi actually wanted to buy him something out of the kindness of his own heart?" The both of them glanced over at Satoshi, who looked almost like a statue as he tried to decide which store he wanted to go through. "You're right. He needs some help." And so, walking over to Satoshi, Daisuke and Freedert each took one of his arms and dragged him into the nearest shop, leaving him confused and discombobulated.

"Take a look around with us, Satoshi," Daisuke chimed, walking over to the jewelry stand that was located near the door. Satoshi rolled his eyes, but chose to look around anyway. Watching the bluenette peruse the store's wares, Daisuke found himself slightly bored with Satoshi, due to that fact that of all things to look at, he walked straight over to the coffee mugs.

"Haha, Dai, he's so hopeless," Freedert laughed, picking up some earrings she thought looked cute. "Hm, are these cute on me?" Daisuke gave the earrings a once over, before answering.

"Well, they're different, that's for sure." Freedert chuckled to herself, placing the earrings back where she found them, before spotting what she thought was the perfect gift for Krad.

"This is it, Dai," she said holding it up for Daisuke to see. Daisuke smiled, praising Freedert for her eye for detail and nodded in his approval. "Now, we've just gotta get him to buy it."

"I can do that," Daisuke stated, taking the gift, along with the stuff he was buying and following Satoshi to the counter as the boy was about to pay for his coffee cup. "Hey, what're ya getting?"

"Hm, just a mug," Satoshi said, holding up the mug for Daisuke to see. It was a black cup, with a picture of the park on it. It basically screamed boring, which fit Satoshi to a tee, as far as he knew.

"Oh, cool. I see you're a huge coffee drinker, huh?," Daisuke inquired, waving to Freedert as he did and mouthing to her that she should get his attention.

"Creeper, check this out!," Freedert snickered, holding up a random Iguazu t-shirt. "Think it'll be cute on me?" As Satoshi's attention was drawn to Freedert, Daisuke quickly placed the gift on the counter next to the bluenette's coffee cup; the man at the counter having rung up both items and placing them in a bag.

"Sure, I guess," Satoshi asnwered back, unsure of why she'd be asking his opinion on her choice of apparel. Turning back to the man at the counter and paying, he took his reciept and slowly made his way to the door. Daisuke gave Freedert a nod, as if to say 'mission accomplished,' before paying for his stuff and also heading out, smiling all the while. The two of them watched as Satoshi strolled over to where Dark and Krad had been sitting, showing them the mug he'd bought when they'd asked what he'd gotten. After a few moments, Satoshi pulled out the gift Daisuke made him buy unwittingly, staring at it in confusion, before checking his reciept. He then, looked around for any sign of Daisuke and Freedert, and once he saw them, Freedert pointed at Krad with a look that said 'go-on-and-give-it-to-him.' It was then that Satoshi had realized why they were acting so strangely in the store. Figuring it would be a hassle to go back and return the item, he chose to give Krad the gift anyway. "Uh, here, Krad. This is for you," he said holding out the gift to the blond sitting next to him. It was a dark blue hair tie, woven out of flax thread and within the weaving, a long golden strand intertwined, creating a simple, yet elegant design. Krad blushed, slowly taking the pony tail holder and putting his hair up in that 'precious' pony tail.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." Daisuke and Freedert exchanged a powerful, emotionally-charged high five, unfortuantely for Daisuke, who had used his injured arm. This, however, did not stop their victorious moment. Dark laughed to himself making the connection from the gift to Freedert and Daisuke's overflowing happiness, having known for a fact that Satoshi was not the type of guy to give sentimental gifts. Once the two of them got over their little celebration, Daisuke and Freedert wandered over to the table where their friends were sitting.

"What a day, huh?," Dark asked, watching as Daisuke took the drink Dark had bought for himself from the table, taking a few sips of it as he gazed out at the shops.

"Tell me about it. I'm exhausted," Daisuke answered back tiredly, having felt like he'd been walking all day, which was in fact the case. Dark pulled the small boy onto his lap, holding him closely and Daisuke easily let himself fall back into that familiar warmth, making himself even more sleepy as it were. "Oh, hey-...," the boy began, before putting down the drink and digging through his bag. "I thought ya might like this." Taking one of the arms, which were loosely wrapped about his waist, Daisuke placed a black bracelet on the wrist he found. It was a tightly woven band, hand-stitched with a white embroidering along the edges. Within the weaving were three small stones, black pebbles which, over time, were smoothed out by the rivers in the area. "According to the woman who sold it to me, those stones represent tenacity, serenity, and the perfect balance of the two. In order to achieve the smoothness of these stones, the hardened mineral must first persevere through the roughest of currents, and then gradually give itself up to the waters in a daring feat of courage, to be shaped into something new, something truly beautiful. This transition from rough to smooth represents the passing from dark to light and in the light, you shall find serenity and it is then that you will know true happiness." Dark smiled at the explanation.

"You memorized that?," Dark asked, marveling at the stones glinting in the sunlight. They were indeed incredibly smooth. Daisuke let out a tired chuckle, holding up a piece of paper, upon which the woman wrote her explantion for him. Dark laughed, hugging the boy in his lap, taking in the light scent of pine and cinnamon. "Thank you," he said softly, hooking a necklace around Daisuke's neck, which was simply a thin, sinewy string of leather; from it hanging a single jaguar's tooth. Feeling the weight of it tap against his chest, Daisuke took hold of what he'd yet to see. His eyes got wide as he glanced at it, trying to figure out if it was really what he thought it was.

"Is this...? Dark's is this what I think it is?," Daisuke asked, shocked beyond all belief.

"Uh, I guess that depends on what you think it is. If you're thinking it's a canine tooth pulled from a jaguar's mouth, then, yes. That's what it is."

"Is it real?"

"Hell, it should be for the price I paid for it," Dark laughed, quietly, staring out at the passers-by. "Actually, it's odd, because I thought it was interesting when I first picked it up, so I bought it. Just a bit ironic, that a few hours after I got it, you'd actually see a jaguar up close and personal, much less walk away to tell the tale." Daisuke beamed, turning around to hug Dark like his life depended on it.

"It's so awesome!," Daisuke chimed, getting the attention of everyone else sitting at the table.

"Ugh, ow...," Dark coughed out, the necklace having stabbed him at the base of his neck with how tightly Daisuke was hugging him.

"Sorry! Lemme see," Daisuke laughed, pulling the collar of Dark's shirt down a little to see if the violet one had been wounded. "Holy shit, Dark. It really cut you!" Just as he said this, his friends watched as the red-head shyly licked the blood away, kissing the tiny wound lightly as he did, completely shocking the shit out of everyone around him, including Dark.

"I...I, uh...I guess that means it's really real, then," Dark chuckled softly, resisting the urge to just lay the boy out on the table. "Ha, looks like...like we've both got jag scars now." Daisuke snickered, giggling into Dark's neck as he continued 'tending' to the wound, waiting for it to stop bleeding. Not that it was bleeding all that much anyway.

"**OH! NIWA, WHAT ON EARTH**?," Nakamura wailed, running up on the scene of Daisuke apparently cannibalizing his boyfriend. Daisuke glanced up at Nakamura, a tiny bit of blood saturating his lips as he did. It didn't help that the boy's eyes were naturally red, either as the history teacher all but flipped out at the sight of a...dare he even think it?...A vampire.

"What's wrong, Mr. Nakamura?," Daisuke asked, truly confused as to why the man looked so shaken up.

"V-v-v-v-v...vampire?" Everyone at the table stared at Nakamura like he was the most ridiculous person ever birthed onto this planet. If anyone was going to bring shame upon the school, the first thought would ultimately be Nakamura, at this point.

"Mr. Nakamura, I'm not a vampire. In fact, I'm not even sure that they even exist, or more-so that they were anything more than the product of an over-cycled rumor have to do with cultist activities dealing in bloodworks of some sort," Daisuke stated calmly. "I think you've been watching way too many horror movies."

"Then what the hell were you just doing to him? He's gone unconscious!," Nakamura said, pointing frantically to Dark, who was playing possum.

"Dark, quit being a jerk," Daisuke laughed, poking Dark awake from his wonderful rendition of vamp-victim. "Keeping it short and sweet, my necklace stabbed him. I licked his wounds."

"And why on Earth would you want to go licking his wounds?," Nakamura asked, oblivious to the obvious 'fuck-me-now' aura that seemed to be generating off the couple.

"Well he can't go around wearing a bloody t-shirt, now can he?," Daisuke answered, earning giggles from his besties.

"I...I suppose not. Just know that I will not stand for any more of this tomfoolery! You understand me? No more wound-licking, bus-moaning, seat-straddling...," he began, pulling Daisuke off of Dark's lap when he said 'seat-stradling.' "...bad-mouthing, sailor-speaking, tasteless innuendos, or kissing from either of you! And that goes for you guys too. I've had it up to here with these shenanigans!" Nakamura took a moment to point at each and every one of the people at the table, before measuring the 'here' mark he mentioned. "I swear if I see either of you even look like you want to try something, I'll be on you like...well, I'll just be on your case, but you've been forewarned! So if you step out of line again, don't expect to be punished lightly!"

"Why would anyone punish lightly? The object of punishment is to inflict pain on others because of some wrong-doing. What of those who like pain? Would it be safe to say, that if someone was inclined to seek painful treament for pleasure, you would then punish them lightly soley for the pleasure of denying them that delight? Or is it merely that you, yourself like punishing people, so-much-so that if you say there's a possiblity of being punished lightly, people are a bit more likely to step out of line, because they aren't a hundred percent certain of a horrible consequence?," Daisuke asked, attempting to confuse Nakamura, but also finding it curiously intriguing to some degree. Nakamura just glared at the boy, and stomped off in his usual exit strategy - the one where he's just too fed up to reply to whatever was said.

"Oh my God, Daisuke, you got Nakamura to shut up," Krad laughed heartily. "That's an achievement!" Daisuke giggled along with him.

"I'm just kind of tired. I feel so drained all of a sudden. Having him bickering in my ear wasn't going to help the situation," Daisuke sighed, catching a glimpse of the woman Dark was talking to the other night. "Hey, Dark. Isn't that the lady?"

"What lady," Dark asked, glancing around as he did. Before receiving his answer, he'd seen who Daisuke was referring to, a look of pure annoyance coating his features. "Dai, don't look at her. Maybe she won't see us." Unfortunately for Dark, she had already noticed the two of them, just waiting for the violet-haired teen to glance in her direction so she could make her move. Dark sighed, taking Daisuke's hand as Vivienne waved, before strutting over with her bodyguard at her heels.

"Ah! If it isn't my little poster child! Have a look, Reynaldo! Fancy meeting him here, isn't it?," Vivienne chimed, her words drawn out, long and elegant like the sundress she was wearing. She most certainly wasn't dressed for a jungle outing. Reynaldo, her bodyguard nodded his head silently in response.

"Hello, Viv," Dark said bluntly, in an attempt to get rid of her as soon as humanly possible.

"Hm, well...I wonder, have you put any thought towards that little offer I spoke to you about, last night? I figure one night was all you'd need to think it over. Oh, how I do hope you'd reconsidered."

"Yeah, I gave it some thought and as it is, I'm still not interested. I hope you find someone great to represent your spa, though."

"Ugh, for the thousandth time, it's a club! I'll have you know that...," Vivienne began, before Reynaldo stopped her. She was visably pissed beyond belief. Straightening her large hat, she collected herself and seemed to calm down, almost instantly. "I-I'm sorry. It's the heat. Seems to get to me all the time. All the same, it's a pity you still decline my offer. I'm sure I could make it worth your while." Daisuke watched as Vivienne tried to send Dark sad, desperate glance, which in all honesty, had no effect. "Ah, well. It's getting late. I've got an appointment with a massage therapist soon, so Reynaldo and I shall be on our way and out of your hair. Such a pleasure meeting you again." With that, Vivienne turned away and sauntered off on her way, looking somewhat infuriated.

"Are you okay, Madam?," Reynaldo asked, apparently nervous by Vivienne's intense disposition.

"Yes, of course my dear. Why ever would you think otherwise?"

"Well, because you've been rejected again. You always get this nasty aura about when that happens."

"I do not 'get a nasty aura!' What is wrong with you? I simply must have this boy for my club, that's all," Vivienne snapped, before putting on a fake smile and checkin' around to make sure no one saw her little flare of anger.

"But, he's obviously not interested. Look, he's only looking to enjoy his stay with friends." Reynaldo, being the nice guy at heart felt he should at least attempt to deter Vivienne's maniacal urges.

"Yes, that would seem the case. He seems quite smitten with that red-headed boy. Perhaps you should keep an eye on them for me, hm?" Vivienne took one last glance at Dark, who was speaking to Daisuke at the time, and smirked, making her way back from whence she came.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 14. Hope you liked it!...or could at least finish it without falling asleep, lol. Either way, Read and Review, PWEEZE! Ah, and here we have a little zestiness goin' on too. Had a full-out argument with my brother about what constitutes a "lemon." Apparently anything that is explicitly detailed is considered a lemon, to my brother. I, on the other hand, am not comfortable calling anything a lemon unless there's some actual penatration going on. And so, we got to talking about what the statute of limitations are on lemons and such. My brother has a name and categories for such things which he calls "Grown." And they are like so...**

Conversation between my brother and I on the topic of "Grown"

(This is after I let him read the scene when Daisuke and Dark make and Dai is on the phone with his mother.) - as we babysat.

"So, what do ya think?," I ask eagerly anticipating what is to come, because I so love hearing his opinions.

"Hmph. There you go again, makin' them do some Grown...I mean it's cool, if you like that stuff. Yeah, it's cool," my brother says, continuing to eat his Trolley Eggs(little gummy candy).

"Wait, doin' some what?" Flabbergasted.

"Doin' some Grown. That's that nasty stuff...Mhm, that hot'n'heavy." I had to laugh at this.

"Hot'n'heavy, huh? Haha, but it's not a lemon. Not yet."

"Yeah it is. You got them doin' some Grown and even they teacher know it's on that level." He uses his hands for emphasis, pointin' at Nakamura's name.

"What is this Grown, you keep talkin' about?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not. Enlighten me."

"Oh, okay now...Prepare yourself now...I don't tell this to just anyone...," he says, resituating himself in his chair.

"Oh, I'm just waitin' to hear this..."

"Now don't be impatient now...it's a lot of information to take in...Now, you sure you really want all this knowledge? 'Cause once I tell you, you can't ever forget it...I mean this is serious stuff...life lessons, now..." (mind you, he's three years younger than myself. 16 with a beard, so he swears up and down he's all-knowing. lol.)

"Just explain, man. I don't have all day." (was about 3am.)

"Okay now...Grown could be anything sexual. There are different types of Grown, now. You just gotta know which Grown you're dealin' with."

"Oh, give me an example."

"Your guys in that story...they doin' some Pedo-Grown."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay...they scrumpin' and a teach walks in on 'em and starts conversatin' and shit. Pedo-Grown."

"But they weren't scrumpin,' so it wasn't a lemon and the teach just barged in. Now I could see if the teach was there and they started scrumpin' then yeah...but then again the teach would be Pedo, not the parties involved."

"Nah, they know he's there and lettin' him watch. Pedo-Grown. But seein' as he popped up randomly. They were just doin' some regular Grown."

"Okay. Situation: Two people scrumpin' on a playground in a sandbox?" (eating Cheerios.)

"That's that Pedo-Grown."

"What if it were the middle of the night and no one was around?"

"They still considered sex offenders."

"Okay, what if they were behind a building and a kid walks by?"

"Oh, that's that Secret-Grown. See now...Behind buildings, in alley ways, basements, closets, pantries, in sewers - if you wanna get nasty..."

"What?" Looks at him like he's crazy.

"I'm just sayin'. You know that Secret-Grown could be anywhere. I'm tryin' to enlighten here. You know...be ready for anything like someone all-knowing...like me."

"Right... Okay! Situation: Two people scrumpin' in a janitor's closet, but who don't care if a janitor see's 'em...still considered Secret-Grown?"

"Now see here..." He points his finger in an all-knowing way, as he's supposedly some all-knowing entity whose sole purpose is to enlighten. (Rubs his beard in thought.) That's still that Secret-Grown."

"But they aren't worried about being found."

"See now. It's all about the perception. That janitor...he walks in. He thinks 'these people right here...they sneakin'' That's that Sneakin' or otherwise known as Secret-Grown 'cause if you sneakin' well, you gots somethin' to hide. All about perception." (And he says this like he's preaching.)

"Okay, then. What is the actual definition of Grown?"

"One knows the definition of Grown, only after the Grown has been percieved."

"Come again?"

"Don't ask no questions..." (walks over to Kishan, our two-year-old cousin.) "Sir, what is your definition of explicit material, otherwise known as 'Grown?'" (Kishan looks at him, then laughs.)

"NO!," answers the two-year-old, before running out of the room.

"Even he thinks you're an idiot."

"What he means to say, is that not all Grown is Nasty-Grown. You know, that Home-Grown is that everyday Grown routines. Example: Payin' yo taxes, Home-Grown. Goin' to the bank, Home-Grown. You know, I could go on all day...All you need to know is, you be writing Grown. Interesting Grown, if that's what you're into, but Grown none-the-less."

**These are the types of convos that fuel my writing process and sometimes give me a much needed break from it. It just always helps to laugh, lol. My brother is pro Dai/Dark even though he claims it's weird readin' about two guys, but oddly enough he's the first to offer a word of advice when it comes to him vs. my sister. Gotta love 'em. =]**


End file.
